Seduction
by Jlatbh
Summary: It was Seduction. Seduce. There was no one else who could do what Sasuke could do, and trust me, the Uchiha knew that. He took advantage of the fact that he could have any girl digging their nails in his back. Everyone except one Hyūga Hinata. After a dare given to her by her friends, the shy Hyūga is determined to seduce Uchiha Sasuke before Christmas Break. (High School Fic)
1. Prologue

**Seduction**

 **Rated M**

 **PROLOGUE**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto yet y'all knew this.

 **Warning:** There will be sexual scenes in my story - no like, no read. Easy as that. Simple.

 **BTW:** Anyone who read my first story "Make Me Forget" I know it's probably stupid of me to come and add a whole new story when I am no where near finished with that one but hey...I needed to. Now, onto the story.

Remember Guys, this is a Modern Day High School fic. No ninjas what so ever. However, I might just let Sasuke and Hinata keep their dojustu.

* * *

Hinata had been seated with Sakura, TenTen and Ino. All four girls had been spraw across the carpet floor in Sakura's overly pink room. The curtains had been wide open, allowing the shining sun to glisten off Sakura's white walls - almost the only thing that had not been pink, but had been covered with pictures of classmates, peers, class and family trips and friends throughout Sakura's life. Sakura's bed had been made perfectly, hot pink pillows laid neatly over the soft pink comforter. To Tenten and Hinata, this was too girly for their tomboyish likings. And for Ino, well she preferred purple.

"What's going to be this years dare?" asked Ino.

Ah, the dare.

Every year right before School started, the girls had a dare that had been given to one another that would be performed on the first day of school. For example, last year Sakura had dared Ino to run around the school in nothing but her _very_ revealing purple bikini she had bought over the summer. Now Ino was never the one to cover skin, but also never the one to bare so much, as well. But Ino, being the Queen of Dares - as she would say - did it and earned a month of in-school suspensions. "Worth it!" she had said, but complained how in-school suspensions had no cute boys to look at.

However, when it came to Hinata's dare, it was something so easy. Nothing as dramatic as Ino, or spontaneous as TenTen - who had been dared to bomb the whole school. No, not literally bomb the school, but stink bomb it, which took a lot of effort on her part. Never Hinata. She always got something so simply and easy. Like skip the whole day of class or prank call the front office. And the heiress was tired of being treated like she could not perform a dare for one day.

"I want something different." Hinata spoke softly.

Ino was the first to react. The blonde quickly furrowed her brows and respond. "Different? Like how?"  
"I-I don't know. Something...fun. I-I don't want you g-guys to go easy on me..."

Back in freshman year, Hinata was scared to death to play dare with her friends - whom she had met in Primary school. She knew how these girls played, how the fought, how they acted and talked and ate and breathed. She knew it all like one of her favorite books she would read from top to bottom and front to back.

However, now being a Senior, what did she honestly have to lose? She was the only one out of her group of friends that never had a boyfriend or, Kami, her fist kiss. She was the only one who was probably still a virgin - and no, she was not quick in loosing her virginity, but still, it was annoying being the boring friend.

"Naruto texted me." spoke Sakura. "Everyone is meeting up tomorrow at Ichiraku...ugh. Typical."

Hinata's eyes widen at Naruto's name. Yes. She still had a crush on the blond Uzumaki and has been since she first laid eyes on him in Primary school as well at the Academy. However, he only had eyes for Sakura and never would look her way the way she wanted him to. No, he would never look at her the same way he looked at Sakura - with such love and adoration and longing. Never.

"I wonder if Sasuke is going to be there..." Sakura murmured mostly to herself, but Sakura was never the quiet one.

"He doesn't like you, forehead." sneered Ino. "Remember what he's done? He took your - both of ours virginity - and just dropped us like trash."

Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata and him barely spoke but the heiress could not stand him. The Uchiha held a lot of confidence for his own good. He was cock and arrogant. He was handsome, Hinata would not dare and lie and say he was not - he was. But his soul and heart was ugly, and with that, Hinata despised him.

His mother, Mikoto, was a nice lady. Itachi - his older brother - was a decent fellow, as well, studying Law in college. He inherited his mothers politeness and kindness. However, Sasuke had inherited his fathers arrogance. Fugaku Uchiha - head of Uchiha Corp ( who were Rivals of Hyuga Enterprises ) was a strict father. He expected nothing but the best and did not accept anything but the best from his boys (resulting in Sasuke being the top of all his classes and athletics). He did not play when it came to him money either ( much like her father, Hiashi).

"I don't even understand why every girl likes him!" said TenTen, rolling her eyes. "He's an asshole."

Tenten never liked the Uchiha. It was obvious.

"Yeah..I know but..." Sakura began.

"But nothing." said TenTen.

"Yeah, Sakura. I mean, Sasuke, as a friend, is nice. But as a companion - he's a fucker."

HInata cringed at the language the girls were saying about the Uchiha (who probably didn't give a damn about them or what the had to say about them). She sighed and looked a the three girls faces.

Ino's eyes had been on Hinata when Hinata's pearl eyes had landed on hers. A wicked smile was placed on the blondes lips. This made Hinata uneasy. All the years she knew Ino, she knew that a smile like that on the girls face meant something bad.

"Hinata doesn't like Sasuke." said Ino.

"At least she's smart." said Sakura, frowning.

"I don't like the asshole, either." scolded TenTen.

Hinata stayed silent as the three spoke and bickered among themselves.

"I mean, he gets girls to fall in love with him just to deflower them and drop them like nothing. The only reason why he still stays in contact with us because he knew us the longest and probably consider us "friends"." said TenTen, who was now fuming.

"You're right, Ten." Ino said. "I mean, Sasuke basically has everyone wrapped around his finger except you and Hinata."

TenTen nodded.

"Where is this going?" asked Hinata slowly. She was actually scared at the look Ino was giving her.

"I mean...Sasuke thinks he can seduce any girl here, right?" Io spoke, throwing her long blonde hair over her shoulder. "Wouldn't it be fun to be Sasuke for a while and have someone seduce him instead?"

Sakura stood up at this while TenTen snickered and cursed under her breathe - something about Ino being a dub broad.

"Someone like who." asked the pink haired girl.

"Someone like Hinata." said Ino, smirking. "Hinata, I dare you to seduce Sasuke Uchiha."

* * *

 **A/N:** Yes, I know. Short chapter but it does get better with time and more chapters. This was just a simple prologue of what will go on into the story. Next chapter will have Sasuke and be setting at their high school


	2. Chapter 1

**Seduction**

 **Rated M**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto not mines - but I wish it was. SasuHina is bomb.

* * *

"E-Er...Oh!" Hinata squealed. "S-S-Sorry!"

* * *

You see, when Ino had dared Hinata to seduce the Uchiha boy, Hinata's already pearl skin went ghostly white. Her usual flushed red cheeks had paled, as well, and her eyes went wider and more blank than usual. Sakura's eyes, as well, had widen and her mouth opened agape. Tenten hissed and shook her head. She, being the first to protest. _"Hell no!"_ she had shouted. _"Hinata does not need that mess!"_ Sakura was the next to speak. _"Hina? Do you think she can pull through with that? Especially with Sasuke?_ " Ino had shook her head and shouted over the two girls. _"Hinata is the only one that can do this! It's perfect! With a little makeover and confidence classes by yours truly, she can do it!"_ Even when the girls continued shouting at one another their opinions, even when they all agreed that Hinata seducing Sasuke was somewhat of a good idea and that they would help along the way, Hinata stay ghostly paled and silent.

How could she seduce the master of seduction? Honestly, her? Hinata knew- and do did everyone else - that she was the shyest person in Konohagakure and at Konoha High. She was the quietest that almost always never stood out in a crowd and would rather linger behind her group of friends. Sure, she could talk around them and let loose when they were around, but Sasuke was barely a friend. He was more like a friend of a friend of a friend. Of a friend...

"Hinata...you got this ok...this is what you have to do..."

* * *

Now Hinata stood frozen, face completely flushed red and pearl eyes wide with fear and embarrassment. When she and Ino and Sakura and Tenten insisted on going to Ichiraku's for Ramen before school, she did not realize that it would be packed with almost most of the school. She did not know how it would get so crowded in a small place like that, but of course, Teuchi was not complaining by the rushing business and money he was receiving by the teens.

The dare lingered in her mind like an annoying fly that always seemed to fly above your food. Ino had suggested that if she wanted to seduce the Uchiha, that she had to "dress and look up to his standards". Hinata, of course, was not going to lower her own standards and dress like a whore to get the Uchiha's attention. No, she would not. However, she would try to fix her long, dark tresses.

Which lead her to leaving the loud commotion and going to the public restrooms to fix her hair. Ichiraku's restrooms did not separate the males from the females like most did. It was a unisex restroom - all you had to do was knock. However, Hinata didn't even bother to knock. (Because why bother, she thought everyone was back at their stands or outside being their loud, usual selves.) She was wrong, howevr. When the Hyūga opened the restroom door, she seen three bodies. One being Karin Uzumaki, who's button-up shirt had been button down revealing her bare cleavage. She had been on her knees, mouth wide open and Hinata felt like she wanted to throw up at what was in her mouth.

The other girl had been a female she had not known, seen around school (or even bothered to try to know, honestly). Like Karin, her lack of shirt shown her bare breast. Hinata noticed the bite marks around her nipples and a white substance around them, as well. She had been sitting on the counter in the restroom, her naked legs wide open and head tilted backwards while she released a high pitched moan. Hinata cringed when she noticed that she was being...fingered by no one other than Sasuke Uchiha.

The Uchiha male, who was receiving a blowjob and happened to be fingering at the same time, had his right arm towards the unknown female, pumping his fingers inside of her while his left hand gripped Karin's bright red hair while he had been thrusting his length inside her mouth. Upon realizing the door had opened, he smirked at the embarrassed Hyūga but never had he stopped to cover himself or the girls he had been with. No, instead, he nodded towards the Hyūga with that stupid smirk on his lips. "Hyūga..." he murmured out, pumping his fingers harder inside the unknown female and thrust himself further inside Karin (who was now making gagging noises). "Are you going to stand there and watch or are you going to join us?" he chuckled.

Hinata began to tremble. _"Join them?"_ she screamed at herself mentally. She began to shake her head but not a single world left her lips.

"No?" Sasuke chuckled once more. He loved taunting the shy Hyūga heiress and this was nothing new. He taunted her every chance he got. He taunted her in the hallway at schools, or even when he randomly seen her out in the streets in Konoha. Even at family gatherings that Uchiha Corps. and Hyūga Enterprises would hold (even if the two companies hated one another). The point was, taunting and teasing Hinata was what he lived for. "Someone needs to pleasure Karin, Hyūga. I know you have to be good with that tongue."

"E-Er...Oh!" Hinata squealed. "S-S-Sorry!"

Hinata quickly slammed the door and made her way back to the loud teenagers who had been chatting and laughing and eating and having a good time all together. Her heart has been beating out her chest. She felt her face. It was burning hot, like the green tea her cousin, Neji, would make for the both of them every morning.

"Nata? You ok?" Tenten, who had been chatting with Lee (or more like shouting at him, which wasn't new at all) when she seen Hinata looking a complete mess.

Hinata's eyes darted towards Tenten. She began to nod her head furiously. "Y-Y-Yeah. I-I-I'm fine!"

* * *

When the Hyūga slammed the door shut, Karin had jumped and went to turn her head but had been stopped by Sasuke who continued to thrust himself inside her mouth. He chuckled and looked down at the two girls. "I guess not." he mumbled.

No, he did not want that Hyūga to join them. He was fine with just two (however, he would not have stopped her if she did say yes). But Sasuke knew she would run away, probably crying the her cousin Neji who she always called brother and say how Sasuke had came onto her. Sasuke shook his head and moaned as Karin's tongue flicked over the tip of his length.

Sasuke would not say he was a man-whore. No, but he was a man that had sex a lot. He always had the girls he wanted whenever he wanted. Sex was not hard to get in Konoha, especially when you're an Uchiha, these girls would drop to him or his brother and cousins like if they were Gods walking the Earth. And his brother Itachi barely took advantage of this. He barely went out on dates or just for a quick fuck session. He barely talked to girls and when he did it was about work or school or his college studies. Sasuke thought Itachi was an idiot for not taking advantage of what he can have, especially when his big brother was getting more girls than he was.

Oh well. If Itachi wanted or gotten any girls was not his concern. He didn't care. But as for now, all he did need was to bust and then leave this restroom to taunt the Hyūga some more.

Sasuke and Hinata first met at one of their company gatherings the Hyūga and Uchiha held when he was five. He had met the shy Hyūga hiding behind her fathers leg. He had pushed her away from him and towards me and Mikoto had done the same to Sasuke. Sasuke was ready to pry the girl away from him and kick and scream at her when she jumped on him. But...she didn't. She never jumped on him or tried to kiss him or followed him around and call him cute or cool. The little Hyūga didn't even look up at him.

And that made Sasuke furious.

"Hey!" he sneered towards the small girl in front of him. "What is wrong with you? Are you stupid?"

Hinata's eyes began to water as she heard Sasuke's words.

"Why are you not calling me cute?" he demanded to know an answer as to why Hinata was just standing there and not saying anything back. "Are those tears? Don't be such a baby!"

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke looked towards the voice. His eyes brighten. "Big brother!"

"Why must you be so rude to Hinata-sama?"

"Hi-na-ta?" he pronounced her name slowly. "That's a stupid name!" he spat towards her.

Hinata's tears fell and her face dropped.

"Sasuke!" Itachi hissed. "Apologize."

"B-But..."

Itachi lowered himself in front of Sasuke. He knew why his baby brother was acting such a way. He was use to being attack and shown affection towards the girls at his Pre-Academy school. Even though the little Uchiha hated to be smothered with affection, he grown accustom to it. So when the Hyūga didn't even bat an eye towards him he felt insulted. "What you are saying is rude, Sasuke. Apologize."

Sasuke stomped his foot, crossed his arms and turned his head like he always did when he did not want to do what he was told.

Itachi sighed. His brother really was a nuisance.

* * *

"Hey, Hinata!" came an excited and energetic voice.

Hinata turned her head towards no one other that Naruto Uzumaki. "N-N-Naruto..."

"I'm glad you're here!" he shouted, smiling his signature smile that Hinata adored so well. "I'm glad everyone's here, honestly...did you see Sakura?"

 _"Of course..."_ Hinata thought. _"He wants Sakura."_

Hinata was hoping that Naruto had came over here to talk to her and only her and not be looking for Sakura or another girl that was prettier than her. Though that was too good to be true it seems.

"Y-Yeah..s-she's other there. With...Ino..."

Naruto nodded. "Thanks, Hinata!" he laughed the laugh Hinata loved so dearly.

She nodded back and watched the Uzumaki run towards Sakura.

"Sad isn't it?"

Hinata, startled, jumped at the sudden voice. "S-S-Sasuke!"

"Hyūga..." Sasuke said the name as if it was a bitter taste from his lips.

The Uchiha male sat across from Hinata, dark eyes staring into her soul. Or that is what Hinata thought.

"Did you like what you seen earlier?" Sasuke asked, giving Hinata a slight grin.

Hinaa's face flushed redder than ever before. She shook her head. "N-No...I-I'm s-sorry. I should h-have k-knocked-"

"Shut up with that stuttering mess, Hyūga, I am in no mood to hear that." he interrupted Hinata rudley, brushing her away with a flick of his hand.

Hinata stopped her sentence but suddenly felt insulted. "T-Then why did you sit with me. G-Go with one of your whores."

Hinata widen her eyes at her comment and quickly shut her mouth with her hands. Never had she ever talked about a female in any way. Hinata did not judge a girl by what she did on her spare time and now she was ashamed that she had.

Sasuke chuckled. "Well, well, well, Hyūga, so feisty!" he clapped his hands. "Why sit with them when I can sit with you?"

"We are not friends, Uchiha."

Hinata was questioning just where the hell all of this boldness was coming from, and so was Sasuke. He had raised his brows and tilted his head. "We're not? You want to be...more than friends?" he leaned forwards towards Hinata, eyes locked with hers.

Hinata leaned back, flushing at the Uchiha. She shook her head at the thoughts coming to her mind. Just how the hell could she seduce this...this beast? This master of seduction and sex? How? Her? Hinata Hyūga, the shyest girl there is, how could she seduce him. It's only day one and she already wants to back out of this.

Sasuke leaned away from the Hyūga and laughed. "As if I would ever lay my hands on a Hyūga."

He slammed his hands on the table. "I'm leaving. You are quite boring."

And with that, Sasuke stood and walked away and out of Ichiraku's, having a crowd of girls following behind him.

Hinata's head lowered. Was she really boring? Of course, she was not as bold as Tenten when it came to dares or simply every days things or as willing as Sakura or as straight-forward as Ino but she would never classify herself as boring. "You never know what you are unless someone else tells you..." she murmured quietly to herself.

That was it. Hinata was tired of being the shy, boring friend.

No, she was going to be more bold than Tenten and more willing (in her own way) than Sakura and more straight-forward than Ino (definitely in her own way). She was determined to change herself from the boring Hinata to the Hinata that was going to seduce the master of seduction - Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

 **A/N: Ok guys, chapter one is out. I hope you guys like it and sorry if it's not what you guys expected, either. I'll try harder next time.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Seduction.**

 **Rated M**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto yet y'all knew this.

* * *

Hinata was glad that the assembly for welcoming back Konoha Highschoolers and new Freshmans entering the school was over. Having to sit inside a cramped room with a loud group of people yelling over her already loud group of friends was tiring - especially when Tsunade (their vice-principle who also happened to be their anatomy teacher) had to go on with her speech. It was tiring and Hinata was just thrilled it was over.

Hinata's mind drifted to a certain Uchiha. An annoying, tall, dark-haired and handsome Uchiha who happened to be an asshole to everyone even his friends and thought it was completely fine to do so. Hinata sighed. She had confidence in herself at Ichiraku's but she was positive that she could not actually seduce to Uchiha.

 _"Ugh...Ino."_

Hinata groaned.

 _"Ugh Uchiha...good for nothing Uchiha..."_

As long as she could remember, Sasuke Uchiha hated everyone - but completely despised her. It was probably because the Uchiha's and the Hyūga's had been feuding for generations now, who were they to stop the tradition with themselves. Hinata shuddered at the thought of having to go through with Ino's dare, but she needed to show her friends that she could handle a little dare...she could handle a little seduction!

"Hello Hinata." came a crimson haired girl with dark rimmed glasses. Karin sat besides Hinata, who's seat once belonged to Kiba, but had decided to run off and ditch the boring lecture with Naruto, Choji and even Shikamaru who decided that even he could not sleep through the loud noises of the Konohan highschoolers.

"H-Hey, Karin..." Hinata dragged her name on, feeling awkward. Hinata had not forgotten what she has saw earlier today but she wished she had.

She glanced at Karin once more. Karin was pretty to look at. Bright red hair like most Uzumaki's had, short and spiky on the right side while longer and straight on her left side. Her brown rimmed classes fell on her nose as she sat. Karin had most of the boys at their school at her feet - but not like Ino or Sakura had (for being smart, beautiful and wanted), Karin was beautiful and smart in a way, but she was wanted mostly for sex.

"Aren't you excited?" asked Karin.

Hinata furrowed her brow. "F-For what?" She could not find a reason as to why Karin had indulged in a conversation with her out of all people. She could not even think of a time when they actually talked.

"For what? To see all the new cute Freshman boys!" Karin squealed. "Don't you want a boyfriend?"

 _"Of course..."_ Hinata thought, sighing in her head. "I am not looking for anyone...not Freshman's, at least."

"Huh?" Karin murmured. "Then you must got your eyes on someone you know! Naruto..." Karin shuddered at the thought of anyone liking her cousin.

Hinata flushed bright red, her eyes cast downwards to her hands on her lap. "Is it obvious?"

Karin laughed. "Duh." she singed. "But oh well, it's you not me."

Karin stood up and looked around the room. "So many new faces I have not... _seen_..."

"Who h-haven't you _seen_..." Hinata quickly shut her mouth and widen her eyes. She opened her mouth to apologize but had stopped when Karin cackled.

"Neji." she said. "And Shino...but never will I ever go with a creep like that."

Hinata felt liking scoffing. She was positive that Neji would not lower her standards to as much as even look towards Karin. She was not worried if Karin had set her eyes upon him or not.

Hinata instead nodded and watched as Karin strolled off, smiling at Freshmans, or new Seniors.

Hinata the sighed. In order for her to get Sasuke's attention she needed to be like Karin.

"There must be another way." said Hinata. She adverted her eyes to Ino who was sitting a few sits away chatting to Sakura. She decided to leave them and be on her way. Classes did not start until tomorrow even though today was the official start of school. Freshman' had to get use to Highschool they would say.

Hinata walked out of the auditorium and into the halls, her arms crossed and head down. Was she really that...deniable? so deniable that Sasuke and other boys would not even look at her? Maybe she did need to change a little bit, be more like Ino and show a little skin. But that would be lowering her standards and Hinata did not want to let this dare get to far into her head.

Hinata sighed for what seem like the tenth time that day. She was already starting to think too far into this dare.

"Hyūga." said an unknown voice. Hinata recognized the voice. _That_ voice. Of course, only an Uchiha will lurk within the shadows like a wolf and stalk their prey, Hinata being the prey.

Hinata jumped slightly, then turned towards the sound of the intruder.

"Uchiha." she spoke lowly. _"Speak of the devil."_

Sasuke studied the silent girl. He eyes up up and down, a frown on his lips. She was disgusting. Her hair - which was boringly straight as it always was - constantly hiding those ugly eyes she had been cursed with since birth. Her skin was always pale and seemed dry and infected (in his eyes, however) and the way she always seemed towalk so slow in the hallways, clenching her books to her chest he was not sure she possessed or not due to the large beige jacket she would also were along with her skirt that would fall down to her knees, showing nothing he wanted to see.

"You are boring." Sasuke snickered. "How can anyone be so boring?"

Hinata felt her cheeks flush again. She hated him.

"A-And you are interesting?" Hinata asked.

"In a way yes...I could show you if you like." Sasuke spoke, strolling rather slowly towards her.

Hinata back away, which only made the Uchiha come closer and closer until she had been trapped between Sasuke and a solid cold wall. Hinata gulped.

"N-No thank you..."

Sasuke chuckled. "Why? Scared Hyūga?" he asked.

Hinata gulped again, her heart skipping beats. _"I need to show him I am not scared..."_ she thought. _"And follow through with this dare."_

"I would rather you tell me." Hinatav managed out, her voice still shaking but at least she had not managed to stutter. That was her main goal at the moment.

"Tell you, huh?" Sasuke raised his brow. He pushed himself forward, his lips dangerously close to her ears. "Well for starters...we would have to start off slow. I know you as pure snow. I would have to get you blood pumping."

Hinata felt the tip of her ears redden as Sasuke whispered into her ears. Her heart, she was sure, was pounding out her chest by now. But she could not feel it. She could barely breathe in his situation. Sasuke was too close to her for her own comfort and not a single soul has not be this close besides Neji, or maybe Kiba when he would occasionally sniff her like a curious dog.

Hinata blinked a few times to get out of her trace. _"Don't let him get to you!"_

"H-How could y-you be so sure?"

Sasuke chuckled, his breath tickling inside her earlobe. Hinata felt goosebumps run up her arms. "Why...your heartbeat and stutter says it all."

 _"Curse you, Uchiha..."_

Hinata sighed. She closed her eyes. All she wanted more was to get out of this uncomfortable situation as soon as she possibly could.

"What would you do?" Sasuke asked. He had lifted his head to look at the Hyūga just to see her eyes closed. He smirked slightly. He knew that he was making her uncomfortable and he adored every second of it. He did not know why, but tormenting the shy and innocent Hyūga was bliss.

Hinata's mouth felt like cotton. _"What would I do?"_ she questioned herself. She had never been in any situation that she had to do anything sexual (and she knew Sasuke had been implying on sex, because it was Sasuke Uchiha and that was all he ever did tease her about most times)

Hinata began to think of the many books she read that happened to have scenes like this. She swallowed, but to no avail, her mouth was dry. "I...I..." Hinata stutter mutiply times, mentally cursing at herself.

"As I thought," said Sasuke, pushing himself away from Hinata. "Bor-ring."

He started to walk away when a soft voice caught his ears.

"I-I'll sit on your lap." the quiet voice said. "A-and kiss-"

"You have to make your audience interest, stupid Hyūga. Don't be so boring...let that little mind of yours run wild."said Sasuke, flicking her forehead hard.

Hinata winced, but listened none-of-the-less. She took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes tired, visualizing what went on in those romantic movies when the scene got a little too steamy. "I w-would wrap my legs around your waist." she said, taking a few breathes. "Your hands would be a-at my sides...pushing me closer towards you..."

Sasuke furrowed one brow and titled his head. He was interested - he would admit that.

"I-I...I...I would kiss your neck...then jaw..."

Sasuke smirked at the small girl. He traced his finger down Hinata's jaw, watching her flinch. "What else?"

"You would kiss me..."

"And how would I do that?"

Hinata opened her eyes but did not look towards Sasuke, instead she looked past Sasuke and at the white brick wall. "You would grab the back of my neck and force me to." she said, her voice incredibly soft. Sasuke wondered how she could say all of this in the softest and purest voice. "I would p-probably moan, as well...maybe I could be turned on by this, who knows?"

Sasuke scoffed. "Well it is obvious that you would be turned on, Hyūga."

Hinata finally looked up at the Uchiha. _"Score!"_ she cheered childishly in her thoughts. Sasuke had the same dark eyes he had - lust. However, he did look offended at how Hinata stated that "maybe" she would be turned on when it was an "hell yea!" she would.

"I would not be so sure, U-Uchiha." said Hinata. "You do not make m-me feel much different."

"Hn. And what happens when you do feel different Hyūga?"

"I handle it." stated Hinata. _"Where did that come from?"_

"How?" Sasuke asked. _"Look at the little Hyūga princess getting bold."_

"A-Are you asking me how you can handle it, Sas-Uchiha?"

Sasuke's eyes widen slightly, then came back to their emotionless state. He was shocked. Never had he heard Hinata speak this way towards him - hell towards anyone. She was overly shy towards all. Having known her since a child, he knew that the Hyūga, a heiress to Hyūga Enterprises, never spoke as much as three sentences. Yeah, it was not exactly sexual or dirty in any way, but she still somewhat intended it to be.

"I can." Sasuke spoke rather quickly.

Hinata ghostly eyes stared up at Sasuke's coal ones. "C-Can you?" she asked softly.

Sasuke nodded, quite eagarly. Just as he ha raised his hands to touch her elbow, Hinata slightly pushed herself away from him.

"As if I-I would ever lay my hands on an Uchiha." she sneered as rude as she could, reenacting the scene from early today. She pushed passed Sasuke and down the hall, heart beating and face flushed. Inner her was cheering and shouting. _"Sasuke 1, Hinata 1!"_

Sasuke stood silent. Not moving as the whole scene seemed to replay in his mind. He clenched his fist, but smirked. He did not know what being had possessed little Hinata Hyūga, but he liked it. It was a game of chase to him, and Sasuke adored a little game.

Sasuke chuckled. "Hyūga, Hyūga, Hyūga..."

* * *

Hinata, to say the least, was shocked. she was flustered. Her face had to be bright red by now. She had sighed, somewhat in relief, when she turned back and noticed that Sasuke Uchiha was no longer in sight or following her, either. _"I cannot believe I done that!"_ It felt good for once, doing something she had never done or thought of doing. For the firt time, she had a chance to see Sasuke in a different point of view and vice versa. For the first time she felt like she was on top of the world and intended to stay there.

"I can do this...I can go through with Ino's dare." Hinata told herself.

"Hey, Hinata!" shouted the loud voice of Ino.

Hinata turned to her eyes down the left corridor that lead to the band room. There she saw Ino and Sakura running towards her.

"O-Oh. Hello."

"So..." Ino smirked, dragging on her sentence. When the two girls had reached Hinata, both of them bowed and then liftened themselves up and had smirks on their lips.

"How's the dare?" asked Sakura.

Hinata's mind drifted to Sasuke for a few moments before she shook her head.

"What's wrong? You don't think you can do it?" asked Ino.

"You don't have-"

"I-It's great!" Hinata inerrupted, though her voice had not been louder than her friends, she was still heard.

 _"Great huh?"_ Thought Sakura as she tilted her head to the right.

"I can do this." Said Hinata, more so convincing herself than the two females forward her.

* * *

Though Sasuke was amused by the fact the young Hyūga had played him (somewhat) he still needed what he had been looking for. A quickie. And no, his intentions were not to go after Hinata looking for said quickie. However, he did not judge. If Hinata had stated that she wanted him to then maybe..there was a possibility that he would have. But no Hinata sure as hell was not his first intentions.

All Sasuke needed was a little action and sooner better than later. He knew girls that were willing to have 5 second sof his time but he would admit that it was not a challenge. He loved a little challenged, and he knew the only one that he would have to chase was Hinata. But he was skeptical. From what he has witness moments ago was the shy little virgin Hyūga was allowing his to chase after her...

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, shrugging his shoulders. "Damn Hyūga."

Sasuke cursed at himself mentally. How dare he think of anyone - let along a Hyūga - in that, no, in _any_ way?! Hyūga Enterprises had been feuding with Uchiha Corps for as long as Sasuke could remember. Uchiha's and Hyūga's would never get along, and when they did it was only for show. For press. So no, he never thought of Hinata in any way besides when he wanted to tease her like a scared mouse trapped in front of a cat or when he threw petty insults her way for whatever reason. Mostly, the reasons was just because. No, Sasuke still though she was filth on the bottom of his shoes like all Uchiha's thought everyone else except them were.

However...Sasuke could not help but revive the events and how daring and bold she had been. No, not daring and bold _enough_ , but for a shy little filth like herself, to Sasuke, it was just right. "Hmm...I'm sure if the little Hyūga is willing...I could look past her clan. Only for a day or two...three if she is good." Sasuke chuckled. He was sure that there were ideas of what Hinata and himself could do.

"Oh well. Where has Karin run off to?"

* * *

It had been the next morning.

Hinata had woken up, got into the shower and made sure it had been burning hot before she entered. It was what she preferred in the mornings.

And when she was done with her morning bathroom routine, she would dress in her normal attire - a large fitted jacket and trousers. She starred at herself in the mirror. "I can do this." she said. But she was not yet so sure. She seen the way Karin would dress to catch Sasuke's eye and a jacket and trousers was sure as hell not it.

"Hinata-sama. It is time." came a stern voice behind her door.

"Coming, Neji-ni-san." Hinata replied back. She grasped her backpack and drapped it around her shoulder. She then ran out her room and closed the door behind her. "Good morning." She bowed to her cousin, Neji.

Neji, with an emotionless look on his face, bowed as well. "Good morning." he spoke. "Would not want to miss your actual first day."

Hinata shook her head as Neji made his way down the silent hallway. She followed him.

"U-Um, Ni-san?"

"Hmph?"

"What are you doing?" Hinata asked, her eyes confused as she watched her cousin. "You...graduated."

"I am aware, Hinata-sama." Neji stated. He unlocked his car door and got inside. "But, I have been offered to student teach part-time while I study in the University."

Hinata grunted. She opened the car door to talk to Neji. "B-But-"

In all honesty, she did not want Neji at their school. In truth, she did know about Tenten and Lee student teaching, (both being side by side student teaching part-time for Maito Guy, the Physical Education professor a Konoha Highschool) but she had not thought Neji would have the patience to teach. In his own words, he sated, bluntly, that he hated everyone there.

"But they were short and begged me to teach English." Neji groaned, rolling his eyes that he shared with the all Hyūga's. "Trust me, I will loathe every second there. Now get in the car before we will be late."

* * *

"I will be volunteering my services at your school today, Sasuke." State Itach calmly.

Sasuke's eyes widen for a second before he returned to squinted. "For what reason?"

"For the credits." Itachi stated. He fixed his tie and then turned towards his brother. "I will be teaching philosophy."

Sasuke grunted a few times. He did not want his brother there and stealing his spotlight. "Whatever."

Itachi's eyes glared at his brother. "Do you want me to take you to school?" he asked.

"I'm fine."

Itachi rolled his eyes. Sasuke was as stubborn as ever. But he shrugged his shoulders and got his knees and then proceeded out the front door. "There will be more college students volunteering, as well. Deidara and Sasori will be there."

"Let's see how that goes." Sasuke snorted.

"And Kakuzu will be returning this year-"

"I _hate_ him." Sasuke hissed. "What could you mean he is returning? He is a substitute!"

Itachi shrugged. He did not know nor care of Kakuzu. "I am leaving." he stated. "Try not to be an asshole today." he told to his baby brother, smirking as he left.

Sasuke flipped Itachi off as he watched his brother slam the door. "Asshole."

* * *

"Hey! Nata! Over here!"

"Leave it to Ino to be as loud as ever." Neji sighed, his eys glaring at the loud blonde that was waving her arms like a maniac to get his cousins attention. "I will be seeing you, Hinata-sama."

Hinata nodded. "See you, Neji-ni-san."

As Neji strolled away, Hinata made her way towards Ino, who her and the rest of their group, had been sitting in the Cafeteria. It was breakfast now, probably 20 minutes before the first bell for class started.

"Hello, Ino." Hinata bowed.

Ino giggled. "Did you hear the news? We are having college students come in and teach!" Ino squealed.

Kiba, who had been listening in, rolled his eyes. "If they are not hot girls with big racks then there is no need-"

 _SMACK!_

"OW!"

"Don't be so insensitive!" Sakura shouted, her palm in the air.

Kiba stayed quiet, only murmuring curses at Sakura while rubbing his head.

"So, Hinata..." Sakura trailed off, eyeing the Heiress. "What are you wearing."

"Yeah, Nata. If you wanna, you know, then you need to dress better."

Hinata looked down at her clothing. She knew this would happen. "But...I do not have any other-"

"No matter!" Ino jumped off her seat. "We can go shopping! Right after school!"

Hinata hated going shopping. Almost nothing was in her sides. Her breast was too big or her hips too wide. It was tragic.

"Yes, so you can go along with the- the uh...dare."Sakura gulped. "Speaking of the dare..." She pointed behind Hinata.

 _"Sasuke."_ All three girls thought.

Sasuke Uchiha had walked through the Cafeteria doors, his head down as he stalked off to the breakfast line. He usual never ate, but when he did it was something light. Green apples and a bottle of water the most. He would say that he did not enjoy prison food and refused to eat it.

As he walked, the female population - especially the Freshmans - had their eyes glued onto him. They trailed down his body and to his face,up to his hair and to his hands. Many girls gasped and giggled as he walked passed them. Sasuke did not bat an eye their way, but to them, getting to be in the presence of an Uchiha was enough.

Hinata's heart stopped when she watched Sasuke scan the room and stop on her. She gulped as he began to walk towards her, his gaze not breaking.

"Who is he-"

"Is he looking at _you_ , Hinata?"

Sasuke had stopped right in front of the Hyūga heiress before grunting and taking a seat besides her.

"Teme!" Naruto shouted. "Did you hear that your brother-"

"Of course I did, idiot, he is my brother."

Sasuke began to ignore the insults that idiot Naruto was throwing at him. Instead, he leaned slightly closer towards Hinata when he noticed the two broads - Sakura and Ino - has shifted their attention elsewhere. "Did you handle yourself, Hyūga?" Sasuke asked.

 _"Damn."_ Hinata thought. She gulped once more. She did not want to give him any satisfaction. "I-I do not know what you are discussing about."

"Do not play that dumb shit with me, Hyūga!" Sasuke hissed lowly towards her. "Do you think you can just walkaway from me and-"

Hinata snorted. "You were boring yesterday." Hinata interrupted, her boldness coming back. "If you were not b-boring then I would have stayed."

Just then, the bel for first period rung and Hinata had lifted herself up from he table and strolled to her class, leaving a stunned Sasuke Uchiha in the dust.


	4. Chapter 3

**Seduction.**

 **Rated M**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto yet y'all knew this.

* * *

Sasuke stormed down the busy school hallways lividly. His breathing increased and his nose was flaring as he did. How dare that female embarrass him in front of their peers?! Just who the hell did she think she was? He would admit, her boldness was a slight turn-on but whatever the hell that was at breakfast was crossing lines no one should even think about crossing. Though, Hinata did seem like she was offering Sasuke a challenge- something he never turned down.

Sasuke chuckled. "Where is that stupid female?" he asked himself. His intentions were to find Karin so he could satisfy his needs after the foolish Hyūga had walked away from him with their friends in awe and laughter. However, his mind began to drift towards the dumb girl and now he had to confront her. He could not allow the Hyūga the satisfaction if winning or even thinking she won. No, Sasuke would not allow any of that. His pride and reputation was at stake.

Sasuke had followed in the path he had thought she had taken but had bad luck. She was no where to be found in after five minutes of trying to find her and Sasuke grew annoyed and was forced to proceed with his original plan in finding Karin, which would not be hard in his case. "Foolish, disrespectful, annoying little...whore!" Sasuke spat at the ground as he turned on his feet and stalked off to find Karin.

And when he had found her, it was nothing Karin had not had before. It was daily of Sasuke to take out his anger on her with sexual pleasure. Upon seeing her with her back turned, conversing with a female Sasuke had not cared to look directly at and grasped Karin by the back of her neck. Karin yelped, but smirked noneoftheless. She adored when Sasuke was rough with her and only her - Sasuke did not like to hear the other girls whine of how rough he would be and he needed to be more gentle and caring. To Karin, his rough state was perfect.

"You are needed." was all Sasuke had told her before releasing her neck and stalking away from her.

Karin followed. No explanations to the confused girl she had been conversing with whatsoever. Karin had followed behind Sasuke like a little lost puppy that would grow attached to the first individual who gave said puppy attention. Sasuke snickered. Karin was just that. She was desperate for attention - much like Sakura and Ino was, but after the heartbreak Sasuke had gave them, the attention they craved for was no longer needed and desired for.

"Karin," Sasuke spoke, suddenly grabbing and throwing her to the nearest wall in an quiet and abandoned hallway. "Stay quiet and don't speak." he commanded.

Karin moaned.

* * *

Hinata could say that for once in her life, she was please with herself. She was please with the way she had left Sasuke - the playboy Sasuke Uchiha. She felt like she had won a prize and had helped every girl that Sasuke has ever played in the end. Of course, it was not aa big deal just walking away from him, but to her it was. And plus,the look on his face was one to remember!

Hinata giggled to herself a little. She had turned her head slightly to see the look of anger on Sasuke's face before he stood and stomped after her. She ran. She ran like a prey sprinting away from their predator. And she ran and did not stop until she knew she was far away enough for the Uchiha not to catch her. And the Hyūga heiress was sure that Sasuke would come after her sooner or later, she just rather it be later then sooner. Besides, if Hinata desired to seduce Sasuke like she was suppose to, then she needed to take charge. She needed to be the one to decide when she would see the Uchiha and when the Uchiha should see her. It was easier in her head - she knew that, but she needed o try. It was Day 1 and already her confidence had increased.

She had made her way towards her first period class, not having the skill to show up late to any class. She had smiled to herself - soft and innocently - as she took a seat in the far right of the class. She sat on onto the stool and kicked her feet under the white long table cloths. She missed this feeling, the feeling of being someone - anyone that would made someone proud.

Few students wandered inside the classroom, but Hinata paid little attention to them. Instead, she had her eyes glued to the book that had been sat in the middle of her table, but she was barely reading. No, all she could think of was more was to make Sasuke come into her challenge. And trust Hinata, it was not easy. She was not the one to have both chase after her. She was not as fierce as Sakura or as beautifully bold as Ino or tough and skilled as Tenten. She was just herself - Hinata.

"Thats the problem..." Hinata whispered softly to herself, sighing afterwords.

* * *

It was five minutes before the final bell for class to ring and to say the least, Sasuke did not like it. He needed more than five minutes to fuck the living daylights out of Karin. He sighed, a sweat drop dripping down the sides of his forehead. He grunted loudly.

Karin had the tip of his shaft in his mouth and had been sucking quite slowly, toying with him. Sasuke hated to be toyed with, and after the incident with Hinata, he despised it even more. He was in no mood.

Karin yanked Karin off of him and forcing her away from him, so that her bottom stood in the air. Sasuke fumbled inside his pocket before pulling out a condom, ripping it off and placing his shaft inside. He wasted no time in warning Karin before he shoved himself inside her- he needed to be hard to fuck.

Kain moaned loudly at the sudden harden shaft inside her, but smiled nonetheless. She loved Sasuke and this was a part of Sasuke she adored. His rough side.

Sasuke grasped her hair roughly, rapping the crimson locks around his knuckles before he began pounding inside Karin like his life depended on it. The sounds of skin slapping echoed off the wall loudly, as did the moans and shouts of Karin and the grunts of Sasuke.

"Stupid...whore..." Sasuke grunted out, pounding into Karin harder each thrust.

Karin shouted as she felt Sasuke's hand slap her ass roughly. She nodded her head upon hearing Sasuke's words. "I-I know...I am."

Sasuke pounded roughly inside her. He had not been referring Karin to a whore - though in a way, he had many times. However, he was referring to Hinata. The female who had the nerve to walk away from him and hide like she had no sense in mind. She must not have.

When his mind drifted to Hinata, his thrust became harder and faster, his left hand that had been gripping Karin's hair began to grip harder and pull farther. His right hand went from slapping Karin's hand to punching it full force. He had been letting his anger out from Hyūga Hnata to Uzumaki Karin and he could honestly say he did not give a damn. Neither did Karin.

Karin yelped and moaned louder, shouting his name constantly as she felt his shaft plunged inside her. Her hands held onto the wall she was facing as Sasuke thrust inside her.

 ** _RING!_**

Sasuke began to pump faster, feeling his high coming. He did not need to be late for class, that would only disappoint his father more than ever. He grunted out and gave Karin a few more death thrusts before reading his high, letting out his load in the condom.

* * *

As the bell rang, more students rushed in to take their seats. Hinata had sat quietly while her eyes laid on the words and symbols on the book she had not be reading. It all became blurry as she began to think of all that happened today.

Hinata's thoughts had been interrupted when she heard a loud seductive laugh come towards her. She shook her head and closed her book. She turned her head towards her left to see the crimson haired Karin walk through the door, strutting and moving her hips seductively. Her eyes had trailed around the room until they stopped at Hinata. Her smiled widen.

"Hi-Na-Ta!" Karin squealed.

Hinata sighed. She and Karin were actually never close. Both spoke a only a few words throughout the years. She did try to become somewhat friends with Karin upon finding out she was cousins with a certain blonde haired Uzumaki, but everyone knew of Karin's tendencies and Hinata did not want to be apart of it.

Though, talking to Karin - someone close to Sasuke, in a way, could be good. She could get the information needed to seduce Sasuke and have her beneath her like she needed.

"H-hello, Karin." Hinata spoke as Karin came closer and sat besides her in the empty seat.

"I almost forgot how it feel like." Karin squealed. "You know, being with him."

 _Sasuke_.

Hinata's heart beats rapidly upon realizing who she was talking about. She took a couple deep breathes. She had to remind herself right now. Remind herself that Sasuke Uchiha did not mean anything to her. But would admit that he made this whole dare of seduction harder when he would just jump from one girl to the next without a care. How could she compete with someone seductive and experienced?

"Sasuke?" Hinata whispered to Karin, as if she did not already know who it was.

Karin nodded, and squealed louder.

Hinata felt her throat began to tender. Her eyes, as well, began to water, but she blinked them away. She was nothing to him. (No, she did not expect to be anything to the Uchiha with only after a day of her seduction, but she did expect for him to have a little respect for her and at least show it). It was as if he did not care at all. Once Sasuke knew she was not willing to give herself to him, he went off to the next.

"So that's who you got your eye on?" Hinata giggled quite fake.

Karin nodded. "The perfect eye candy!" Karin giggled. "It's just the way he makes me feel...he is such an animal! So rough and unrealistic. Wow...it's like no other."

"You had them all." Hinata whispered slyly to herself, expecting for Karin to not have heard.

Karin cackled. "Yes, Hinata, I realized I have, I guess." Karin cackled some more.

Hinata's mouth turned into a thin line. She knew that Sasuke - just by his personality - did not lower his standards for anyone. She knew that he was rough in his sexual times. She heard stories that was told around Konoha from the many girls he has given his time to. Sasuke would be rough with any girl, either they be virgin or not. He did not care.

"K-Karin?"

"Uh? Yes, Hinata?"

Hinata took a deep breath, her cheeks flushing. "D-do you...do you go whenever? Whenever he calls you?"

"Ha!" Karin giggled like a small schoolgirl. "Who would not want a piece of Sasuke? After a taste of him it gets addicting."

Karin yawned. She began to stroke her long crimson locks, as if trying to soften them, but to not avail. "What about you, Hinata, anyone you're hooking up with?"

Upon realizing Hinata's widen eyes and blush, Karin smirked. "Or a boyfriend, perhaps? Anyone?"

Hinata shook her head. "N-No, o-of course not."

"Oohhhh..." Karin hummed. She was expecting that answer. Hinata was a cutie in her eyes, cute enough to have someone in her life. However, everyone knew she was shy and innocent. There was no chance of a quick action with her. Especially who her cousin is (Neji) and her family named (Hyūga). "Well you are probably wonder what gave me such an idea. Sasuke asked about you a few times after we fucked - um, well yeah well he made it seem as if you were with someone."

Hinata's brow furrowed. Sasuke asked about her? Her?

"I don't really remember what he has said while he was behind me-"

"I-I understand." Hinata interrupted, placing her hand up. She had not desire to listen to what Karin and Sasuke do on their free time.

Karin giggled. "Yeah-"

"Ms. Uzumaki can you please, for Kamis sake, be quiet."

Hinata and Karin turned their attention towards their teacher, who had spoken.

They had been in Botany class no longer than 10 to 20 minutes. Their Botany Professor, Hashirama-sensei, had enough of their pointless chit-chat.

Karin scoffed, rolled her eyes and flicked her hand, motioning Hashirama-sensei away. "As if I need this class."

"You do need this class, Ms. Uzumaki, because without this class you do not graduate." Hashirama-sensei spoke. "It does not matter if you pass all your classes with the D's you usually get...no Botany, no walking that stage."

Karin stayed quiet, as did Hinata.

"Ok, class, can anyone tell me the smallest living organism in large living things?"

Karin snickered. She turned towards Hinata slightly and whispered, "Like I was saying, it was strange for him to talk about you. He never talk about any other girl. But oh well, right. Men will be just that - men."

Hinata nodded. She did not get what she wanted, which was to find out what the Uchiha had been saying about her. However, at least she knew what was going on between them at moments so she could compete - or try to.

* * *

"It's only been a day. Don't stress her out, Ino!" scolded Tenten, who stood on Hinata's right while Sakura and Ino stood on her left.

"A day for something, anything, to happen!" Ino argued. "I mean, Sasuke can have any of these girls. You need to make him chase you, Nata!"

"And how is she suppose to do that?" asked Tenten.

"First, fixing her wardrobe!" said Sakura.

Hinata's eyes widen. "U-Um-"

"Then a little makeup, too!" suggested Ino.

"B-But I-"

"And maybe we can fix her hair, put it up and out her face for once and-"

"W-What a-about what I want?!"Hinata raised her voice, however still low, she made herself heard.

Ino and Sakura stopped their talking while TenTen nodded and smirked. "Exactly. Let's worry about Hinata's need."

"Hm, well go on Hinata, tell us." The emerald eyed female spoke.

"W-well...I-I..." Hinata gulped. In all truth, she did not know what she wanted. All her ideas to Sasuke and this whole seduction business came when she was already within Sasuke's presence.

"Well, speak up, Hinata!" Ino snapped.

Hinata sighed, feeling herself shrink already. It was third period study hall, which her, Sakura, Ino and Tenten all had together. All three girls decided it was time to find a way for Hinata to go through with the dare, but of course it did not stop them all from coming into disagreements and arguments.

"You don't know what you want, huh?" Ino hummed.

Hinata shook her head.

Sakura sighed. "Then we will help-"

"No!" Hinata sighed. The last thing she needed was to be dressed like one of them. "I'll just go for a walk."

"We all will." said Ino.

"N-no."

"So by yourself?" questioned Tenten.

"Y-yes."

"Are you sure, Hinata?" asked Sakura. "We won't-"

"I just want to be alone!" Hinata hissed out. Her cheeks flushed as she seen the shocked looks on her friends face. "I-I mean, I just want...want to find my own way..."

"It's ok, Hinata, we understand."

But they didn't.

* * *

Sasuke seen her.

It was weird seeing her alone, as she was mostly always with their group of friends.

Sasuke had been strolling down the sidewalk, it had been ten minutes of third period left and he decided that the need to be in his class was little. He left after completing all the work needed. Sasuke had been in English class, surprised to see Neji back and teaching, but not surprised enough to actually pay attention and stay.

His attention went to her. She sat against the tree, vacant away from the crowd of people. Her eyes were closed and her head tilted back. Her black tresses were no longer in her face, but now fall behind her back. The sun beamed down on her, as if no affect to her at all.

Sasuke walked towards her, as smooth as ever. He ignored the squeals and slight touches the girls around him were giving and doing. They were not his target now and did not bother to acknowledge their existence what so ever. No, his eyes focused on Hinata. The thought of her walking away from him angered him, but he decided not to worry about that at the moment.

As he stood in front of her and noticed when she did not open her eyes to acknowledge him, he kneed down forward her, raised his hand and trailed in slowly form her ear to her jaw all the way to her chin. He smirked as she shivered and began to go red. Her eyes began to flutter open.

Hinata opened her eyes, seeing a scowling Sasuke (probably from her strolling away from him and hiding). Upon realizing Sasuke was there, Sasuke's scowl turned into a mischievous smirk. Hinata did not like it one bit. After knowing Sasuke for years, she knew that look was something she did not look forward to.

Hinata sighed slightly. Their last encounter had been three hours or so and hoped it would last the whole day until she seen him tomorrow. She had been careful in making sure she had not been seen and walked in a crowd of people, or if she would be alone she would walk places the Uchiha would not be caught going. She had let her guard down and was ashamed of herself for it.

Hinata opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Sasuke. "I do not like you, stupid Hyūga." he hissed. Hinata snapped her mouth shut. "You think you have it all figured out, don't you? Think you are just going to play your little games with me?"

Hinata, again, attempted to speak but was interrupted. "You're not." Sasuke snapped. He looked down at her clothing in discuss - her normal large fitted, beige and blue jacket with dark blue trousers. He sneered. "How do you expect to get Naruto with these horrible attire."

Hinata's heart began to shatter. Of course, it was not secret she adored and admired the blond Uzumaki greatly and everyone knew it - except Naruto himself - and Sasuke was the main one to take advantage of thatfact. He would tease her whenever he could about liking to Uzumaki. It started in the Academy, with little torments. During their genin and chunin years at their Intermediate school, it became more stressful. He would always say how Naruto did not like ugly girls and would never notice her. It always lead her to tears. And Sasuke took advantage of it.

"And your hair is so boring and flat...and your eyes are so...so...creepy."

Hinata bit her lip.

"You do not ever look like a girl in the slightest..."

Hinata closed her eyes.

"And your body-"

"I hate you." spatted Hinata. "You are a worthless, good for nothing piece of-"

"I found you attractive." Sasuke spoke above her voice.

Hinata gasped, her eyebrows knitting together. Of course, Sasuke also knew how to shut her up.

Hinata watched as Sasuke got himself off his knee and stood forward. "I did find you attractive until you opened your mouth and started to stutter like a damn fool."

* * *

"Do you honestly think Hinata can pull this off?" asked Tenten, as she stared down at her cellphone. Hinata has not come back and honestly, she knew she would not.

"She _has_ to." said Ino. "Hinata is the only one that can do this emotionally."

"Ino has a point, Tenten. She won't fall in love with Sasuke like the typical female would."

"I'm not in love with that bastard!" Tenten spat.

"Exactly why you cannot seduce him." grunted Ino, who had been applying lipstick. "Hinata despises Sasuke just as much as you do, Tenten, she is just good at hiding it and acting nice."

Tenten groaned. In her mind, this dare was stupid. It was as if they were pimping Hinata out to Sasuke - their highest bidder. But of course, she also knew Sasuke needed his heart broken like the next guy who treated girls like objects instead of human beings.

"What happens if she...you know?" asked the pink haired Sakura.

"Never." Ino closed her pocket mirror and shook her head. "Nata loves Naruto, remember. Her obsession with him is far to big."

"But there is a-"

"No there isn't, forehead!" Ino snapped.

"Yes there is, you bloated pig!" spat Sakura, fuming. "What if Sasuke find out before she can go through with the dare? Or what if he falls in love?"

Ino began to laugh at Sakura. "Him? Sasuke Uchiha fall in love? Never."

Tenten watched the two girls argue with one another back and forth. All she could think of was Hinata at this moment and hoped she would not fall in love.

* * *

As Sasuke began to walk away from her - Hinata - she called after him. "Then why were you here?"

Hinata had been stressed. Not only that, but she felt a swarm of emotions. How could he insult her so lividly and then say he finds her attractive. It all made no sense. Sasuke had ruined the day she had planned to keep away from him.

"I can be wherever I want to be."Sasuke replied.

Sasuke walked back towards her. He trailed his fingers all around her face once more, smirking when he seen the redness forming on her cheeks. He liked it when her hair was away from her face, and appreciated when it was. Well now a tleast, but he would not tell himself that. Never.

Sasuke began to come closer to her, still touching her face ever so slowly. His mouth agape slightly, breathing sharp and hard. Hinata's heart began to quicken. What was he doing?

"Y-You...stop. Y-You should stop."Hinata stuttered, finally coming to her senses. Sasuke was _touching_ her. He _never_ touched her.

"Y-You s-should stop me." Sasuke mocked her, chuckling at himself. In all truth, he wanted Hinata to break. He wanted to break her like he has broken so many girls before. But Hinata was different. He wanted to break her, then fix her up, then break her over and over again. Hinata had screwed herself over when she decided to play this game with him out of all people.

"I-I am going now." Hinata picked herself up and away from Sasuke slightly.

"Why. _Hyūga_? Are you afraid?" Sasuke grasped her arm, pulling her closer to him. "Or are you... _feeling different_? Are you feeling hot...can you _handle_ it?"

Hinata knew she was being mocked now. Her face was as red and hot as ever, she knew it was. She hated this feeling, the feeling of letting him win and the satisfaction.

Hinata needed a way to get out of this situation.

"Barel-ly." she whispered to Sasuke. "You are boring. That...that is why I was avoiding you."

She snatched her arm out of Sasuke's embrace and began strolling away, not bothering to look back at him. She knew it was going to be a deadly glare.

Sasuke watched with a glare indeed as the Hyūga strutted away from him. He was fuming. How dare she do this _again_? Not once but twice walk away from him like the fool she was. She was toying with him, and Sasuke hated to be toyed with. He was always the master that played with his victims, not the other way around.

"She should be grateful." Sasuke hissed to himself lowly, as the bell for 4th period rang. "I was playing softly with the damn stupid woman."

Sasuke never played softly with anyone. His roughest victim was Karin, and she loved the way he was. Sasuke decided that he could not come and break her so suddenly, no, he needed to break her gently. Sasuke knew his touches affected her, he was not blind to the flushed skin and the goosebumps. But what he needed to know was what as going through her mind. What was wrong with her to cause her to dislike him greatly, but love the dobe Naruto so much? Why did nothing of his affect her like it affect the other girls at their school and in Konoha.

Sasuke growled. "I'll have her. Sooner or later, she'll be mine."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait and the boring chapter + bad excuse for a sex scene :) Lol! But here is another chapter that I hope you guys enjoy! Please review!**

 **Also if you read my other story, Make Me Forget, you know I have not updated in a while. Guess what - writers block. It's a pain really, I am sure I can get through it one of these days.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Seduction**

 **Rated M**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto yet y'all knew this duh.

* * *

Hinata walked into Philosophy, dreaded that she had to take such a class. Last year it was taught by one of the worst teachers ever, and did not have the desire to come and take such a class again. Her eyes trailed around the room, the professor was not yet there. She was glad. She took a seat in the back, away from their teacher, who licked to spit while he talked.

Hinata noticed other students piling in while she sat in the empty seat at an empty table that was made for two. She seen familiar faces, though they were not in her friend group. She took classes with most of the throughout their years of highschool and sometimes in Intermediate. Most of them waved and smiled at her while she did the same. But none of them spoke to her, and for that she was glad.

Hinata's head raised when she noticed a familiar face - Hoheto Hyūga. Hinata smiled warmly. She had forgotten that one of her distant cousins would be in this class with her. Though they were not close, they knew each other enough to sit at the same table. With Hoheto came Karin, who was smirking. She grasped his arm and sat him next to her in a few tables away from Hinata. Hinata frowned while Hoheto gave her an apologetic look.

"Is this seat taken?"

Hinata's eyes moved from Hoheto to the intruder. Sasuke... _"Oh no."_ She thought to herself.

Sasuke took the seat next to her, not bothering to wait for an exact answer. Not like he was literally asking - because he wasn't. No, he just had wished to get her attention. His eyes trailed to where Hinata eyes once were and his smirk widen. Hoheto Hyūga had been glaring at him as sat. Sasuke fixed the white, long table cloth before turning his attention back to Hinata. However, when Hinata met his gaze, Sasuke adverted his eyes.

 _"Is he ignoring me?"_ Hinata thought. _"Funny...How comical."_

"Hello, class." came a stern and smooth voice.

Footsteps echoes off the class wall while silence came across the class.

"I am you Philosophy professor." said voice spoke.

Sasuke grunted.

The girls, including Hinata, gasped. Others squealed and gushed.

The boys fumed.

Itachi Uchiha, their new Philosophy professor, was a volunteer from Konoha University to teach at their school this school year. Hinata could not understand why anyone would want to teach with a bunch of horrible, disrespectful and foul high schoolers.

Itachi stood straight, shoulders back. He wore a black fitted shirt, with black trousers and the same colored dress shoes. Simple, yet he still managed to look elegant. Hinata's eyes glanced at the younger Uchiha who happened to be dressed in almost the same attire.

"Who am I, you may ask? I am Uchiha-sensei. I want you to call me Uchiha-sensei." Itachi said bluntly.

Itachi strolled down each aisle, handing out white sheets of paper. "There will be no homework as long as you decide to not test my patience." he commented. "Also, I want to know how the mind works, how you think the mind works and how the mind should word. This is a class of the mind so do not be a crowd of foolish teenagers, use your brain and think."

Itachi halted at Sasuke's and Hinata's joint table. His eye examined Hinata, which made her squirm under the hard stare. "My little brother sitting next to a Hyūga." He spoke to no one in particular, spoke almost teasingly.

Girls squealed, excited that there was more than one Uchiha in the room. Hinata gulped. She met Itachi many times through her years, though they barely spoke. He would occasionally scold Sasuke for being rude to Hinata or stare blankly at her from time to times with the same emotionless black eyes.

Itachi nodded towards Hinata, handing her a paper and then glanced at his brother. "I did not know you needed this class, Sasuke."

"There is a lot of things you do not know, Itachi." Sasuke spat.

"I am your teacher now. I will be addressed as such."

Sasuke glared at Itachi. A glare his older brother returned.

Hinata gulped through the tension. Sasuke was intimidating enough. But having Itachi was two times worse.

"Don't you have a class to teach?" Sasuke asked, his stare breaking and landing on the table.

Itachi smirked. He handed his brother a paper, not before flicking his forehead. "You're a stubborn one, little brother."

Laughter erupted. Sasuke fumed, glaring at his brothers back as he walked to the front. He always had a way of embarrassing him in a way and Sasuke hated it. Even when it was small things like forehead flicking and affectionate name callings - Sasuke hated it.

"Now class. I wish to understand how you all think. I want you all to write an essay about Kami." Itachi said. Same groaned came around, while others sighed. "I want to know your opinions. The question is...if Kami does indeed exist, why is there such evil in the world? You all will have exactly 20 minutes to complete your essay before we discuss what you all wrote."

Hinata stared down at her lap before turning towards Sasuke slightly. He had been quiet for long, something he has never been when he was around her. She was expecting insults or taunts but there was nothing. Nothing at all.

"D-Do you have a pen? Or pencil?" Hinata whispered towards him.

Sasuke stayed quiet. His coal colored eyes glanced down at her. He examined her for a moment. "I do." he spoke.

"May I borrow it?" Hinata asked sweetly.

"You may." he replied.

Hinata waited patiently for the writing utensil to be given to her, but it never came. Hinata frowned at that.

Um...May I have it now, Sasuke-kun?"

 _"Kun, huh?"_ Sasuke thought. _"So now she wants to show respect."_

Sasuke nodded. "It's in my pocket."

Hinata's eyes widen. She gasped. She knew what he was referring to.

Sasuke chuckled at her shocked expression, looking smug.

Hinata groaned mentally. She needed a quick comeback.

"If...If I wanted..." Hinata inhaled, exhaled, inhaled again and then exhaled. "If I wanted s-small things...I would just go for a toothpick, don't you think?"

Sasuke grunted. He scribbled on his paper before responding, and when he did, he leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Then maybe you should go to your little boyfriend Naruto so he can help you out."

Hinata felt goosebumps rise and her cheeks get warm. Sasuke knew what he was doing. She moved herself away from the Uchiha and sighed. She needed to win this battle. "I would not know. But I can ell him you are interested, Sasuke- _kun_ , since you speak of his "toothpick" so fondly."

Sasuke's eyes glanced around the quiet room as if anyone was listening to their useless conversation or pens and toothpicks. Sasuke smirked. He did not know what suddenly came across her that her comments were so quick, witty and actually rude, but he liked it. He liked this fire Hinata had now. It was, dare he say, attractive.

"And you, Hyūga?" Sasuke whispered. He came closer, pushing dark tresses behind her ear. "I know you think about my pen. I even have two pairs of erasers for you."

Sasuke breathe had been tickling Hinata's neck and ears.

Hinata paused. _"Don't feed his ego."_ Tenten once said to her, while they all had been together. _"Well, don't deny him either, Nata!"_ said Ino, shouting over Tenten's comment. _"Let him know what you are thinking Hinata."_ Sakura suggested.

Sakura was right, as was Sasuke. Hinata did think about Sasuke - a lot. She needed to think of him to go along with the dare.

Hinata sighed. _"Ignore him when you need to. Sasuke loves a challenge."_ said Ino once. And that was what Hinata was planning on doing, ignoring him until she needed not to.

Hinata raised her hand, grabbing Itachi - or Uchiha-sensei's - attention.

"Yes, Miss Hyūga?"

"M-May I borrow a pen?" Hinata asked.

Itachi stared for a second, his eyes glancing from the shy Hyūga to the rough Uchiha next to her several times before nodding. He grasped a black ballpoint pen and held it up, motioning for her to come and get it.

Hinata gave Sasuke a glance before standing up and making her way down her aisle, strutting her way towards their professor. When she arrived, she bowed towards Itachi and nodded her head in thanks. Her fingers held onto the pen and tugged slightly.

"It has been five whole minutes and you have nothing on your paper?" Itachi asked.

Hinata shrunk before him. "I-I'm sorry-"

"Do not apologize, Miss Hyūga. Take a seat and finish."

Hinata felt like a fool. She was not expecting any special treatment for knowing the professor, but she also did not expect for him to embarrass her, either.

Hinata sat down at her seat and began writing. She had been writing, and ignoring Sasuke, for the next 15 minutes before Itachi rose from his seat and declared that whoever they were sitting with would be partners for the rest of school year. Hinata groaned loudly. At this, Sasuke smirked. "Looks like we are partners, Hyūga."

Hinata continued to ignore him. She knew that his comment meant something more then partners at school in philosophy.

Upon realizing he was being ignored, Sasuke continued. "This could be a nice roleplay, no?" he cackled. "You can be the sh and innocent student. I can be the dominant teacher in charge."

 _"Ignore him."_

"Good old Hinata gets a bad grade on a test and asks her teacher what she can do to make it better."

"Shut up..."

"So she decided to get on top-"

"I-I.." Hinata's cheeks were bound to be red. But she could not let him win. "Maybe I can um..do that with someone less boring. Kiba maybe...he is so w-wild."

"KIba, huh? Why not me? I can kiss down your body while you wear the tight revealing shirt and short skirt, coming up to your upper thigh."

"O-O maybe L-ee."

"I can ever use my fingers, you know. Tell me, Hyúga, has anyone's fingers ever been _inside_ you?"

Hinata began to squirm. This was all to much for her. She was not use to this and she never will be. She did not want any of this. She wasn't ready for any of this.

"I-I think Ita- I mean,um, Uchiha-sensei would be mad if we didn't listen."

Hinata was trying everything in her power to change the subject.

Sasuke smirked. He whispered more and more of what he could be doing in this roleplay, making Hinata more uncomfortable.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke raised his head from Hinata, knitting his brows. He glared at the voice.

Itachi stood hovered over them. He looked down at the two close teenagers with a stern look. "Are you two working?"

Sasuke nodded, rolling his eyes. "Of course, _sensei_."

Itachi snorted, his eyes blinking away from Sasuke and onto Hinata before walking away.

Hinata found this time to move away from Sasuke. She kept her head down on the table. She never heard anyone - besides Kiba and Naruto at times - talk in such way. She was flustered and embarrassed and wanted nothing but a way out.

* * *

Sasuke was not a creep.

Really, he was not.

But when Hinata basically dived out her seat and skipped down the hall, he had to follow her closely. He was an Uchiha and his capacity to follow her wherever she was off to. Once his eyes caught sight of Kiba, his noses wrinkled in discuss. KIba, he would say, was his friend. However, Kiba constantly tried his patience more than Naruto ever could and in Sasuke's eyes, that was annoyingly bad. But, Sasuke could not wonder as to why Hinata would leave so quickly to see him out of all people when she had the best person sitting next to her.

Sasuke shook his head. He was not sure, nor did he care (or tried to tell himself). He found himself listening into their conversation. It was hard, seeing Hinata's voice had always been so soft and fragile while Kiba's _normal_ voice seemed to outmatch everyone else's.

A lot of possibilities came to his head when he heard Kiba asked Hinata _"...After all these years...?"_ and _"...ok. Let's go...!"_ Like any other eavesdropper, he began to wonder what they were talking about and came to the conclusion that Hinata and Kiba were going to do something they were not suppose to be doing now...or something Sasuke thought they would never do. For example, Sasuke came to a completion that Hinata was going to act out his roleplay for Kiba. The role lay of teacher and student and that though alone made Sasuke anxious and irritated. Surely Hinata was not to do that with someone other than him. Sure he can always call Karin or someone else to act that roleplay out but Hinata was his first though (the Uchiha's in their grave was surely to be rolling non-stop).

"That stupid Hyūga is on my mind...I hate her for that." Sasuke said to himself as he watched Kiba and Hinata walk off, obviously towards the Cafeteria for lunch.

Sasuke was able to admit what he wanted from Hinata now.

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

Nothing but a quick hardcore fuck.

Something to win.

"Win what?" His mind had asked. Sasuke smirked. "Her virginity, of course."

Sure, Sasuke took other girls virginity. There was Ino and Sakura, and tho Tenten would not admit it, she had been with Sasuke as well, it had been unplanned, but he swore to her that he would not tell a soul after a night with him years ago, years before he even been with the Yamanaka and the Haruno. But Hinata was different than them. Hinata was purer than anyone - the purest of the pure. Sasuke was positive that she had not even been touched by a single man and that made him want to deflower her now.

Sasuke cackled internally. He was an asshole, that he would admit aloud. He was the biggest asshole, but he had to say, all his asshole tendencies he did learn from the best. His father no less.

* * *

"U-Um, Kiba?" Hinata asked, tapping his shoulder slightly.

Kiba Inuzuka had been at his locker, fooling around with some friends when Hinata approached him.

"Uh, yeah? Oh hey, Hinata!"

Hinata smiled at her wild friend. " , remember when you s-said if I ever needed anything...?"

Kiba nodded. He closed his locked door and waved to his friends. He gave Hinata his full attention.

"I, um, I need you. Now."

Kiba nodded again.

"Alone." Hinata's cheeks redden.

Kiba knew what she needed. He tilted his head. "Now? After all these years?"

Hinata nodded, biting her lip. She felt stupid for even bring this up.

Kiba blinked a few times before chuckling. "Well ok. Let's go!"

* * *

After her encounter with Sasuke in Philosophy class, when the bell rang, Hinata ran out of her seat as fast as she could. She had been flustered more than ever. She was also ashamed. Not of Sasuke, but with herself. She let Sasuke get to her. She let him get into her mind, too. She was not suppose to do that! She was, basically, letting everything she has done so far too waste.

Hinata needed to do something to get the Uchiha out of her mind and she decided. He was getting beneath her skin and had been crawling annoying. She wished she could just get crush him with her feet, having him disappear forever. But sadly, she could not. Sasuke was not one to just disappear easily - he loved to linger and annoy the hell out of other people.

In order to get Sasuke out of her mind, she had to find one of her friends.

Kiba to be exact.

Which is why she stalked towards Kiba's locker when the bell ranged. She needed to get her mind off of Sasuke, and Kiba was the only person that she was sure.

Kiba and her had been friends since their academy days. They were nothing else but friends, but she would admit to no one but herself that Kiba had been her first kiss. It had happened in Intermediate when Hinata had witness Naruto chase after Sakura and confess to Kiba that Naruto would never want her and that she have not even had her first kiss. It happened fast, honestly, Kiba kissed her and laughed, stating that it was not true now. Ever since then, you can say that Kiba would kiss her randomly, letting her mind wander from her problems. However, Kiba and her were just friends and nothing more.

"Now, after all these years?" Kiba had asked, tilting his head at Hinata's question. He would admit that he was not expect for Hinata to come back to him, it was usually to get her mind off of the oblivious Uzumaki who had always been chasing after the emerald eyed Haruno to notice her love and affection. But Kiba didn't mind, he loved Hinata dearly. "Well, ok. Let's go!" Kiba chuckled after he got Hinata's response.

And like that, the Hyūga and the Inuzuka had made their plans. No, they were not going to do it now, it was lunch now and for one, the Inuzuka was starving like he always been since he and Hinata met, and two, if they both were late for lunch, their friends would be left wondering just what the hell happened to them and both teenagers knew their friends did not stop until they got what they were looking for.

To Hinata, this plan was just to get her mind off of Sasuke - for once. She was not looking for a full on make out session, but something that Kiba can do to make her mind and thoughts meander somewhere else besides to the Uchiha like they always seem to be ever since the dare started. Also, Hinata needed closure from Sasuke. He seemed to be everywhere she went, if not physically it was mentally or emotionally. She was beginning to get muddled by him, and that was the last thing she needed.

The two teens smiled, nodded and headed off to lunch side by side. A lunch she was hoping she would not see Sasuke in - though it was likely she would, but sometimes Sasuke would get high and mighty and leave or not bother to show for Kami knows what.

* * *

Sasuke made his mind. It was time to take action in his deflowering plane.

He came to the conclusion that he was to ignore Hyūga Hinata.

Just a day, at least. It seemed that she was doing the same. Hinata had caught a glimpse of him when she had been in the cafeteria and simple ignored him altogether. Sauske was fine with that, he was ignoring her to. He could care less to what the four girls - Tenten, Sakura, Ino and Hinata - had been whispering about, too. Usually, the blond and the pinkette would be shouting and laughing and be annoying loud, but now they seemed to be plotting.

But Sasuke did not care.

No, he did. Not one bit.

He did not care when their wandering eyes landed on him several times or when he heard his named in hushed whispered. No, he did not give a rats ass about any of them. They were not in his plan to deflower a Hyūga. Sasuke had laughed at himself at that - deflowering a Hyūga, it had a catch to it.

When the Uchiha had heard the bell ring for Senior break (which was a break seniors had the first 40 minutes of 6th period to do whatever - mostly relax) Sasuke watched and stalked behind stealthily as Kiba and Hinata meandered off, stating to their group of friends that they will be back. Of course, no one thought anything of it. But Sasuke knew better, his curiosity had gotten the better of him and he followed soon after.

Sasuke's eyes widen for a moment and his eyes knitted together when he soon came to realization to where they were going. They had been walking towards the Library (which everyone knows is the biggest makeout spot in Konoha Highschool - mostly because the Librarian Kakashi-sensei 1) Did not care, 2) Never did his job, 3) Always sleeping or reading his porn books or 5) Simple was not there or came late). Sasuke then smirked. There seemed to be secrets about Hinata he did not know. Maybe she was not as pure as one thought her out to be.

 _"I'll just watch."_ Sasuke thought. _"Like she did at Ichiraku's."_

And he did just that.

He watched as they both entered the Library and walked to the far back. Sasuke did the same, hiding behind bookshelves. He listened to a full on conversation, making Sasuke almost close his eyes of how boring the two were. _"Come in here to talk?"_ he thought to himself. And at one moment, even thought of leaving before he heard lick smacking.

It had been Hinata. She had crashed her lips upon Kiba's (making Sasuke sick to the core). Her hands had been on his neck as they kissed. Sasuke smirked, mentally giving Hinata a thumb's up on her courage. He knew that he was probably going to be ill in the end of watching the two makeout, but he could care less. He needed something to hold against her and this had been the jackpot.

Kiba was the first to pull away. He gave Hinata a soft smile. "Better?" he asked, tilting his head like the dog Sasuke thought he was.

Hinata nodded. "B-Better." Her cheeks had been red.

Kiba chuckled, ruffled her hair and stood. "We should be getting back. If you are ready?"

Hinata nodded. She stood anterior to Kiba. "You go first, I will be there in a moment."

Kiba nodded and gave Hinata a wink before he made his way out of the Library.

Sasuke watched behind the bookshelf as Hinata fixed herself. She brushed her hair right back into her face and sighed to herself softly. She looked unsatisfied, almost ashamed of herself mostly. Sasuke scowled.

Sasuke stepped out of his hiding place, a smirk painted on his face. "I must say, Hyūga, you fooled me into believing you are innocent."

Hinata, startled, jumped. She became paler than usual if possible. Her eyes were wider than ever before and her mouth became agape. "S-S-Sasuke."

Sasuke chuckled. He began to clap his hands. "I applaud you. Though I seen better, it was still an entertaining show."

"G-Go away!" Hinata whispered-shouted.

"I could have, Hyūga, but it was getting so hot and steamy between you and the dog, I had to stay and watch!" Sasuke teased.

"So much for avoiding..." Both Uchiha and Hyūga thought at that moment. But Sasuke did not care, this was priceless!

Hinata lowered her eyes. She was tired of Sasuke now. She was sick of him always gaining the upper hand in everything she did or tried to do. Honestly, she was moments from sobbing her way to her friends and telling them that she could not go through with this dare and stating that Sasuke was the devil himself. But there was a little piece of her that was also telling her that she had to go through with the Seduction process and make Sasuke suffer like the female population of Konohagakure suffered from heartbreak due to this Uchiha. She had to remember that this was not for her but for them.

"Y-You are so annoying...l-like a bug on my skin!" Hinata hiccuped. She bit her lip to hold back a sob.

"Ahhhh." Sasuke came closer to Hinata. "A bug on your skin? You want me on your skin?"

Hinata rolled her eyes. "You cannot t-take a hint!" Hinata shouted, though it came out as a loud whisper. "I-I...H-How...I reject you all the time and you keep coming back!

Sasuke shrugged. "I like a challenge."

"Why are you d-doing this?"

Sasuke drew closer to Hinata. "Because...I want to." She noticed that he had been leaning down slightly to her level. "Because...I can." His lips were dangerously close. Hinata noticed how soft they look up close, and wandered how soft they were.

"Oh Kami..." Hinata shook her head and backed away.

Sasuke chuckled for a mere second before allowing his lips to lay on her collarbone, moving swiftly and gently.

Hinata's eyes fluttered a few time. She gulped. "W-What d-do y-y-you want?"

Sasuke could hear her heart beat, and Hinata knew this, and he knew that she knew that he knew this. Sasuke smiled against her skin, his lips coming forward to her neck. He began to kiss softly, his kisses feeling like light taps.

"You." Sasuke whispered, once his lips had kissed up her ear.

Hinata, mentally, was screaming. She had not known how she got herself into this situation, but she was not prepared for this at all. Oh no, this was all new to her. Yes, she and Kiba had kissed a few times but kissing is all that was. Nothing else. No neck kissing or never had Kiba been close enough to do so.

 _"Think of the dare, Hinata! Think of all the girls he has done this with!"_

Hinata pushed Sasuke away slightly. "You c-cannot have me." she replied, somewhat firmly.

Hinata will be damned to hell if she let down her friends and the girls Sasuke played because of some simple neck kisses.

"You do not even seem so sure of yourself, _Hinata_." Sasuke smirked at the goosebumps rising on her neck. "All I want is a little taste."

Sasuke grasped her hips quickly, sending her body on his. "I know this is what you want. Your body responds to me."

Sasuke had be moaning into her ear now, and little did he know, Hinata had him.

It took Hinata a while to figure it out herself to. His smell had been lingering on the bridge of her nose and Sasuke had moved his lips to reach hers. Both parties lips had been an inch apart. Any type of the wrong movement and Hinata would had his lips captured. There was tension, and it had been murdering the both of them.

"Not now." Sasuke said suddenly.

Hinata's eyes opened (when did she close them, she did not know). She had got him, and she was not quick enough to get him. She mentally screamed at herself.

"H-Huh?"

"Not now. Not tonight." Sasuke grunted. He had pushed Hinata away and strolled out of the room, leaving a confused and hurt Hinata behind.

* * *

 _"What happened?"_ Hinata asked herself as she made her way back to the Cafeteria with her friends. There was two more periods left and she was already exhausted with all of this. Honestly, how could she let Sasuke get so close to her like that and then allow him to leave her in the dust like a fool.

Hinata began to become angry, and not only at herself but with Sasuke, as well. She was sick of his games and every time she had been left a fool because of him and those petty games, she had been fuming in the end.

"Not anymore." Hinata whispered to herself, upon reaching her girl friends.

"Oh, hey Hinata, where have you been?" asked Tenten.

Hinata bit her lip before responding. "Ino? Can I borrow some of your clothes?"

Tenten's eyes widen.

Sakura gasped.

Ino squealed.

This was a sign to them that Hinata was no - finally - becoming serious.

Ino nodded rapidly. "Of course you can! You can even come to my place after school. Oh hell Nata I have a shit load of cut clothes to get his eyes and just the right clothes to you know..." Ino smirked, wiggling her eyebrows.

Hinata nodded. At this moment, she was not scared anymore.

Sasuke was going to realize just who she was playing with. There was nothing more she hated than to be left like she was nothing.

"What made you change your mind, Hinata?" Sakura asked. She knew that Hinata must have gone through something to make her mind suddenly change.

Hinata sighed. She looked around the room and had caught her eye on Saskue with Naruto and Lee. He had been quiet while the others been chatting. _"Payback is going to be crucial, Uchiha."_

* * *

The last two periods seemed like a blur to the young Uchiha. And at this moment, his mind was all over his mansion.

No, Sasuke did not know what he did what he did in the Library. Or why he did it. But he could say that he was angry at himself. Why? He was not sure. Maybe it was because he did not get to kiss Hinata. (If this was the old Sasuke from last year or years before that, he would be damned for ever saying or thinking anything like that) But this was not the only Sasuke. This was the current Sasuke and the current Sasuke indeed wanted to lock lips with Hyūga Hinata.

Sasuke sighed. He felt so unsatisfied with himself, honestly. He was not sure why, however. He enjoyed the look on the Hyūga's face when he had walked away from her. He smirked a little bit when he did walk away, but that was not enough. He wanted more.

His mind wandered to her again. He could smell her right now. The sweet smell of Lavender and vanilla that seemed to be oh so inviting whenever he came around. He could imagine her, too. He could imagine her looking up at him with those innocently pure gray eyes that shown so many emotions. He could imagine her blushing while he touched her skin softly. He could also feel the goosebumps while he touched up and down her bare shoulder. His imagination was going wild.

Sasuke's imagination came to an end when a knock sounded on the door.

"What?" He replied, annoyed. Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned towards the door on the computer chair he has been sitting on.

"Master Uchiha," came a boring voice from one of their many butlers. "Lord Uchiha has requested you situated."

Sasuke snorted. "Why, Natsu?" asked Sasuke to their Butler, Natsu, a man no older than thirty-five with creamy skin, dark eyes with the same dark hair dressed in traditional clothing of Konohagakure.

"Your father has been informed that there will be a dinner party tonight." Natsu replied. "He ordered me to tell you to wear nothing but the finest the Uchiha could afford."

Sasuke groaned but nodded noneoftheless. He stood and went towards his private bathroom that had been connected to his bedroom. He strolled towards the bath and turned the knobs, fixing the water to the perfect temperature.

"And where is this dinner party be held at, Natsu?" Sasuke yelled.

"The Hyūga Mansion, Master Uchiha." Natsu yelled back.

Sasuke's eyes widen slightly. "Shit."

* * *

 **A/N: I am surprised I had been able to do another chapter so soon, but alas here it is! Please review, constructive criticism is as well or any ideas you guess would like to see is welcomes. I will try to update soon.**

 **P.S., if you came from my first store Make Me Forget, I will be updating soon. I am on the process of updating that now!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Seduction**

 **Rated M**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

"Do you find me pretty, Hoheto?"

Hyūga Hoheto sighed for what seemed like the tenth time that evening. His eyes wandered down towards the beaming crimson haired female. He blinked several times at her. He then proceeded to grunt.

"Excuse me?" Hoheto asked, his voice stoic.

Uzumaki Karin giggled, much to Hoheto's dismay, and re-asked her question. In his mind, Hoheto had been swearing a storm. But his outer demeanor had been calm and emotionless. He had been wondering why Hiashi had invited the Uzumaki to the dinner party as if the Uchiha's were not enough.

Every year there had been an annual dinner party between rivals in business. The Hyūga, Uchiha and Uzumaki had been rivals in business for years and it seemed as if it would never stop. However, though rivals, they would get together at events like this for whatever reason the head of the each Clan never told, they just complied.

"Why are you wasting your time?" Karin scoffed.

"What are you talking about now?" Hoheto replied, beyond annoyed.

Karin giggled. "On those other girls at Konoha High!"

Hoheto knitted his brows. "What gave you such an idiotic idea?" He rolled his eyes. He had not been wasting any time on any girls at that school and he could say he probably never will. Most of them were annoying - except Hinata, but being relatives, he barely looked her way - and most were too loud or too clingy or downright embarrassing to be around. He kept his distance and would rather be alone or with distant relatives from his clan he knew

"I do know a girl perfect for you.." Karin trailed off.

Hoheto let his eyes roam around the room, wondering just how the hell he was going to leave her without seeming like a total asshole. He searched for Hinata in hopes to leave Karin with her, after all this was her friend. He did not know why the hell Karin was with him being an annoyance.

"I am not looking for a girl now, Karin. Thank you, however." Hoheto replied, and with that walked away as quickly as he could before Karin came following him. His task was to lose her in the crowd.

* * *

Hinata did not know what was more irritating to her. the fact that Sasuke Uchiha was an asshole or that the fact that Sasuke Uchiha was an asshole and she had to see him once again this evening at the dinner party the Hyūga were having. There was no running away from this evening, it was being held out her home!

Hinata felt frustrated at the fact that Sasuke was going to be as much as breathing inside her home. She had been more annoyed at how he had been treating her, as well. She was not a rag doll that could be played with and thrown aside when he got bored! She was much more than that and she deserved to be treated as such!

Though, once thee heiress came to the fact that the dinner party was this evening she called her friends. Ino had squealed happily that the dare can proceed. Tenten had came with a plan to embarrass the Uchiha in front of his family while Sakura stated that Hinata could lure Sasuke in with the clothing that had been given to her by Ino. Hinata dreaded that idea. The clothes Ino gave her were too revealing to be worn. Though Hinata was broken out of her shell slightly, she was not afraid to hide inside it once more.

Hinata sighed. She had no idea on what she was to do when she seen the Uchiha tonight but she knew she needed a game plan. Starting off with her new clothing in the meantime. The rest would have to come later on when she has encountered the Uchiha.

Hinata strolled to her closet where Ino had placed dresses after dresses after dresses. She had planned to wear something simple, but now realizing that the rival company was to be attending, she needed a dress that was to be eye catching. Her hand felt the silk dresses with a frown. She was horrible when it came to fashion and she knew there was only one person who was guaranteed to help her out.

* * *

"And no back talking, either." Fugaku Uchiha demanded Sasuke as him and his family had walked through the doors of the Hyūga Mansion.

Sasuke grunted in response. He heard this many times before from his father that he was to "set an example for the Uchiha men" and whatnot. Sasuke honestly did not care for what his father had to say. He did not want to be here. He barely knew the Hyūga Mansion well enough to be inside of but even worst that Hyūga girl (Hinata) lived here and who knows what stunt she would try to pull on him after he left her in the Library earlier today.

Sasuke's eyes scanned around the room. It could be easily told which were Uchiha's, which were Uzumaki's and Hyūga's. For instance, the Uchiha had been dressed head to toe in dark colors - either black or navy blue. The Uzumaki had been nothing but bright colors, much to Sasuke's disgust. And not _one_ bright color but _many_ bright colors. Naruto, who could be seen eating on the far right, had been wearing his signature orange. While Karin had been wearing a bright red dress. Kushina had been dressed in a bright blue while Minato wore colors of mint green.

However, what was more disgusting were the Hyūga who wore white. Sasuke sneered in disgust as his eyes roamed around and came in contact with white dresses or formal wear and ghostly pale eyes. Oh how the Uchiha despised the Hyūga and vice versa. His ancestors are sure to be rolling in their graves when Sasuke admitted to wanting to deflower one. Oh well.

"Fugaku." Hiashi Hyūga, head of the Hyūga Enterprises, spoke.

Fugaku Uchiha nodded his head. "Hiashi."

"You decided to join us, I see." Hiashi stated, his eyes wandering to the many Uchiha already around the Mansion. "And you brought your offsprings with you."

Itachi bowed respectively while Sasuke did the same in an impatient manner. He was tired of this die talk and wanted nothing to do but eat. Since he had been informed by Natsu of this dinner party he had not ate the entire time and was beginning to regret it.

"The dinning room is this way." Hiashi then informed, coming to Sasuke's rescue.

The Uchiha followed behind Hiashi into the dinning room, seeing as already many were seated. Hiashi sat in a chair the had been placed in the middle of the dinning room, where the head families of each clan sat while the rest all sat in different tables around them. Fugaku sat, then Mikoto Uchiha, Itachi sat in suit leaving Sasuke on Itachi's right and an open chair on his right.

"Where are your children, Hiashi." Fugaku asked, a smirk placed on his lips.

Hiashi's eyes glared towards the Uchiha but opened his mouth to answer. "Right behind you, Fugaku."

Sasuke's head turned to look behind his father to see both heiresses making their way towards the table.

Sasuke regretted it.

For once, he seen Hinata and dreaded that enough.

But it was the first time Sasuke had seen Hinata in another piece of clothing besides that oversize sweater and trousers she wore constantly. No, the heiress decided to wear a long, white (typical for Hyūgas) gown that hugged the curves Sasuke - or anyone else he was sure - knew she possessed. It had been a silk dress that had been so long that it hung behind her. The dress had been long sleeves, showing pale skin through the lace. It covered her chest, but Sasuke could still see the roundness of her breast, for it seemed to tight around her bust.

And her hair.

Her hair...

I had been a simple bun but it was enough for Sasuke to stare. Hinata had always been the one to hide her face behind her long tresses but tonight she had threw it up in a high bun atop of her head.

Sasuke gulped as Hinata and her young sister took a seat. Hanabi across from him and beside her father while Hinata's seat had been exactly next to him in the vacant seat.

* * *

Hinata had been uncomfortable with the stares she had been given when she took her seat across from her father and next to an annoying Uchiha. She was never the one to liked to be under a lot of attention and she did not know what she was expecting when she wore this dress Hanabi had suggested but now she did.

As Hinata took her seat, her eyes did not once glance at the Uchiha. At this moment, he was not worth her time and she was planning on showing him that. Of course, out of the corner of her eyes she could tell hat Sasuke had a problem of keeping his eyes to himself but Hinata was not to look back. No, she would be the one to decide when they were to speak.

Hinata watched as her father stood and said a little words about the business between the three companies and then sat, declaring for everyone to eat. Hinata looked down at the dish that has been placed forward her - Sukiyaki. Hinata hummed, picked up the two chopsticks besides her and began to eat, her mind however, still on the Uchiha who she knew still had his eyes on her.

Sasuke himself looked away from the oldest Heiress, a scowl on his face. He looked around the table, grabbed a bowl of Tempura and rice and began to munch viciously. _"Sorcery."_ Sasuke thought. _"She is a witch and all of this is some type off sorcery."_ Sasuke was sure of himself that Hinata was an enchantress and had cast a spell upon him to look at her so fondly. And he did not like it. At all.

Itachi, from the corner of his eyes, watched amused as his brother chewed his food and constantly glanced at the Hyūga heiress besides him. Itachi knitted his brows as he looked between the two teenagers. He knew something was going on between the two (and Itachi always knew when something was wrong with his brother). Sasuke never showed any interest in Hinata whatsoever even though he constantly teased her throughout their childhood to teenager years. However, Itachi's eyes caught onto Sasuke's wandering eyes and Hinata's flushed cheeks. The older brother found himself smirk slightly.

"Hinata-sama." Itachi spoke up from the chatter around the table.

Hinata stopped, mouth wide open and ready to place the sukiyaki inside. She quickly closed her mouth and looked towards her left to Itachi - Uchiha-sensei.

Sasuke, too, look towards his brother with an annoyed look upon his face.

"You look lovely." Itachi complimented, a sly smile on his lips, barely there but just enough.

Hinata's pale skin flushed with red. She glanced away from Itachi, a soft smile on her lips. Sasuke glanced at her his lip lowering to a deep frown. His eyes then flickered to Itachi. He tilted his head to the side.

"T-Thank y-you..U-Uchiha-sensei." Hinata's stuttered back. She had been flattered with the compliment, the only one she had received from an Uchiha in a long time.

Itachi chuckled slightly. "There is no use in praising me, Hinata-sama. We are outside of school - call me Itachi."

Sasuke growled beneath his breath as he seen another deep blush form onto Hinata's cheeks. He began eating again, deciding to ignore Itachi. At this moment, he hated his older brother. It was as if his brother did not know he was trying to deflower the pure Hyūga (and Itachi did know, but of course, what kind of brother would he be if he did not make his task harder? A horrible one!). To Sasuke, it was as if Itachi _wanted_ Hinata for _himself_.

Sasuke quickly demolished those thoughts. He was not going to think any of that. Of course Itachi did not want Hinata - he did not want anyone. No, Hinata was to be Sasuke's and Sasuke's only until he decided when he was done with her. Until then he would be the one to do what he wanted.

"Oh and Sasuke," Itachi's voice broke Sasuke out of his thoughts. "Since you and Hinata-sama are partners for the rest of the year, and you two are present, there will be a project."

Sasuke groaned. "Fun." he grunted.

Itachi ignored his rudeness and proceeded. "Just a simple one. I want you two to explain to me a simple question: Is there life after death?"

Hinata's eyes gone wide like a childs at a candy store. Sasuke groaned louder.

"Is this necessary?" Sasuke asked.

"I-I think it's i-interesting." Hinata spoke.

Itachi smiled towards her. His smile faded when he looked back at his brother. "It would be due next week so I suggest the both of you start soon. I would be addressing the rest of the instructions tomorrow in class."

"Fascinating." Sasuke spoke sarcastically. He rolled his eyes. Having his brother at his school just made Sasuke want to go to whole new school where his brothers eyes were not.

Hinata gave her thanks towards Itachi and proceeded to finish her meal.

Sasuke watched her from his seat. His eyes trailed down to her body, stopping at her chest, hips and up to the side of her face. "Who do you feel like?" he whispered towards her.

Hinata swallowed. She knew this was coming. She knew she would not escape his back talk. So she decided to ignore him.

"Oh, so you believe you are too good now? To talk to me because you decided to become a girl today?" Sasuke cackled quietly. He would do anything to get under her skin. "But...I may say...you look ravishing."

Hinata scoffed. "Y-You annoy me." she replied. "I wish y-you would s-shut up."

"And I wish that damn stutter would decrease but we all cannot get what we want." Sasuke snapped back. "If you want to shut me up why wont you shut me up?"

Annoyed, Hinata snapped back. "You would like that."

"Damn right I would." Sasuke smirked. "I like that fire in you. If you had that fire when we were kids I would have grown to like you earlier."

Hinata grasped her glass of water and took a sip before placing it down on the coaster. "T-too bad I h-hate you."

Sasuke inched closer. "But your body loves me." he replied. "Especially when I touch it."

With that, Sasuke's hand inched closer to her curved frame. His fingertips traced along her hips and down to her thighs. Sasuke hummed. He never knew what was beneath that jacket she wore and if anyone would have told him that it was a curvy figure he would had called them a liar and laughed in their face.

"Father." Hinata spoke up. "May I be excused?"

Hiashi glanced at his daughter. He studied her demeanor before nodding.

Hinata pushed away from Sasuke and stood. She strolled out the dinning room, not looking back.

* * *

Hinata did like it.

She did like when Sasuke touched her. Her body did respond to the soft touches he would give every now and then.

The thing was her pride. She did not want to admit that she enjoyed anything that Sasuke did or did not her.

Hinata stopped in a silent hallway. She released the breath she did not know she had been keeping in. She placed her hands upon her forehead and sighed. How was she expected to follow through with this dare if she could not even handle slight touches. She was in trouble is she allowed Sasuke to get to her more than he already is.

Hinata, upon hearing footsteps coming her way, turned towards the intruder.

"U-Uchiha, um, er, I-Itachi-san!" Hinata stutter was uncontrollable at times. She hated it.

Itachi had trailed up towards Hinata, exactly a feet away before he came to a halt. He stared at her for a few moments, the silence unbearable for the heiress.

When Itachi had seen the smirk on his brothers face when Hinata basically ran away had left him wondering what his baby brother had done to scare her away so easily. Itachi then excused himself to get "fresh air" and had trailed after the heiress himself. Now, a foot away he stood, his eyes scanning her. She looked uncomfortable.

"It is Sasuke, is it not?" Itachi asked.

Hinata waited a few moments before nodding.

Itachi took a step closer. "My brother can be a nuisance at times." he spoke lowly. "But his intentions are good."

One could say that Itachi was putting out a good name for his brother in his deflowering plan.

"W-What are his i-intentions?" Hinata questioned. Hinata began to feel anxious. She did not know what Sasuke suddenly wanted from her and that thought that his intentions with her was _good_ was not somethings she wanted.

Itachi shrugged. "He does not discuss his needs with me."

 _"Needs?"_ Hinata gulped. What did he want from her? "I-I...why are you here?"

Itachi then chuckled at her question. Again, he came closer to Hinata. The heiress stood frozen as she witness the older Uchiha come closer to her until the closest he came was inches from her face. He lowered himself to come face to face, nose to nose and black eyes gazing into white ones. "Do not be tense."

Hinata did not know how she could _not_ be tense. Itachi - her teacher, an Uchiha and a man, stood in front of her face as if it was nothing. Keep in mind her and Itachi barely spoke words throughout the years and it had been new to her for him to be so close to her. "I-I-I..."

"Be quiet." Itachi whispered. He tilted his head to the left, his eyes never leaving hers.

Hinata, afraid, did as she was told and shut her mouth. Her heart was beating like a drum and she was positive Itachi could hear it due to their closeness. "What is going on between you and my brother?"

Hinata gulped. She wanted more than anything to say nothing but she could not. Itachi was no fool. He, like everyone else, had eyes but his eyes seen all. He did not miss the glances the two teenagers exchanged at moments and the hushes whispers.

"N-no-"

"Do not say nothing." Itachi demanded.

Hinata began to stutter uncontrollably. She began to shake under Itachi's stare and the tension in the air.

"I overheard you with the blond, pinkette and the brunette."

Hinata's eyes widen. There was one thing the four friends discussed about and it was the dare Hinata was to complete. Hinata felt like a failure. An idiot. It has been no more than two days and she was already caught and unable to complete her dare. She hung her head. "I-I...apologize."

"It is true? You want to...lure my brother?"

Hinata nodded. "It was n-not my idea."

Itachi hummed. He knew that much.

"I-I wanted to..um, er..s-show him-"

"What he has been doing to girls all along." Itachi finished her sentence.

Hinata nodded. It was no use in trying anymore. She was caught and she knew Itachi would put this dare down.

Itachi began to chuckle before full-out laughing into her face. Hinata's cheeks flushed.

"You can never seduce my brother, Hinata-sama." Itachi laughed.

And there it was. Another Uchiha to laugh and taunt her. Now, Hinata felt like a failure even more than she did before. Was she that horrible at what she did that Itachi out of all people did not believe in her to seduce a man that would sleep with any girl that walked.

"Now now, do not look like that." Itachi teased, his laughter cut short. His hand came upwards and grasped the side of her face. "No one can seduce an Uchiha without help from an Uchiha."

* * *

Hinata could cut the tension away from her and the Uchia with he cheapest pair of scissors. They both sat at their table in Philosphy, legs tucked away from each other and both were facing the teacher. None spoke. None glanced one another way. None dared to touch sides. None of the two spoke to one another since last night and even after than night there were no words exchanged. She had wondered how he would act after last night - and now she couldn't blame him, she was acting the same after what happened. This was Sasuke, though. He would constantly play with her as if she was an old rag doll then throw her away when he got bored and would repeat the process. However, that was not on Hinata's mind now. Her mind would constantly go back to those events of last and she would shiver slightly.

A loud bang on the door could be heard through out the class. All eyes and heads turned towards the door. Itachi, who had been discussing their project that would be due the week after, glared towards the door before meandering towards it. He held onto the door knob for a few moments as if deciding to open the door was a life of death situation. He twisted the knob and pushed open.

"I need to speak with Hinata!"

Hinata's head turned towards the voice as it said her name, and little did she know, so did Sasuke's. Kiba had been lowly arguing with Itachi as to why he should be able to speak with Hinata about something that was apparently important. His demands turned to pleas and Itachi rolled his eyes before flicking his wrist and dismissed the annoying Inuzuka.

Kiba cheered silently and made his way towards Hinata's desk. Upon reaching her level, he lowered himself to reach the girls level. "Hey, Nata!" Kiba whispered happily.

Sasuke snorted at Kiba's happiness in the middle of a class period.

Hinata knitted her brows, tilted her head to the side and her eyes shown with curiosity. "What are you doing here, K-Kiba?" she asked.

Kiba chuckled nervously. This was something he never came out and asked before. "I-I-" and he was stuttering. Hinata's curiosity peaked. "-was wondering if you wanted to meet up later?"

Hinata suddenly felt awkward. Now she knew why he was nervous. Kiba had never questioned her about meeting up at anytime. It has always been Hinata who would ask and Kiba who would comply.

Hinata shook her head. She was not in the mood, not today. If he would have asked some time later maybe she was willing, but last nights situation kept re-playing itself in her mind and if she kissed Kiba she would just be thinking of a certain Uchiha.

"I-I don't think so Kiba." Hinata said sweetly. And she felt horrible upon seeing the stressed look on Kiba's face. He had never denied her when she had asked and what good friend was she to up and say no when he asked nicely the first time.

"Huh? Please Hinata...just for a few minutes-"

Sasuke snorted, and quickly interrupted the Inuzuka. "She said no, dog."

Kiba's eyes snapped to the Uchiha who he had a love-hate relationship with. And now, their relationship was on hate. "Mind your business, Uchiha." Kiba snapped.

Hinata's eyes widen and her mouth opened to quickly put a stop to this but was interrupted by Sasuke. "Hn. As if." Sasuke retorted. "She does not want you dog when she can have someone better."

Hinata's face began to redden. The Uchiha and the Inuzuka's argument began to become louder and looks and whispers were heard around the room. Hinata hated wandering eyes that came her way. She needed to put a stop to this and soon.

"Someone better? Like who? You?" Kiba snorted loudly. "She already has her eyes on someone." Kiba knew as much as anyone that Hinata's eyes had been on the Uzumaki since their academy days.

"But they are not on you." Sasuke smirked. "No ones are. Now if you kindly leave, you are making her anxious. Now, I'll end this conversation with a fuck you and have a nice day."

Naturally, Kiba's nose flared. He stood suddenly and was ready to pounce but a hand held his shoulder tightly and squeezed. "Leave my classroom." came Itachi's emotionless voice.

Hinata's eyes turned to the older Uchiha and sighed in relief, somewhat happy to see him. Kiba growled and pushed himself away and out the door, slamming it as loud and hard as he could. Sasuke scoffed and looked away from the door. Itachi stood still, his eyes on Hinata.

Hinata felt herself become uncomfortable at the look her _professor_ was giving her and quickly looked away from him and onto her desk. Though, Itachi continue to study her. He wondered what were people's sudden fascinating with the Hyūga heiress. He could remember Sasuke teasing and taunting her just a few weeks ago and no the heiress has peaked his little brothers interest. Now with Kiba Inuzuka, who he knew only treated Hinata like a younger sister. But not only those two, either. Itachi heard a few conversations about the heiress from male students from her other class mentioning her as "cute".

"See me after class." Itachi turned swiftly and went back to the front of the class and continued giving out instructions.

Hinata sighed and rubbed her temples. She did not know when her life abruptly changed in the manner of three days but it did. Having to deal with one Uchiha was enugh, but dealing with two was stressful.

Sasuke's brown knitted tightly as he glared at her brothers face. Him and Itachi needed to have a talk about keeping his distance on what he was in the process of achieving.

* * *

"Now now, do not look like that." Itachi teased, his laughter cut short. His hand came upwards and grasped the side of her face. "No one can seduce an Uchiha without help from an Uchiha."

Hinata began to shiver tremendously. She did not know where Itachi was getting at but the sound of his voice and the way it came out frightened her greatly. She was distressed just being alone with Itachi and somehow she needed to find a way out of this situation.

"I-I..um, I-I need t-to go b-back." Hinata stuttered, moving her face away from Itachi's hand. She began to back away from Itachi.

Itachi came closer as Hinata backed away. Every step Hinata took back, Itachi took a step forward. Hinata began to tremble. Itachi was frightening when he was silent and determined to get whatever he wanted, (and Hinata did not know exactly what he wanted, all se did know it was something from her).

"Are you frightened?" Itachi quiz, as if he did not already know the answer to his question.

"N-no...I-I need to g-go back to t-the dinner." Hinata began to break a sweat. She was lying. As soon as she was out of Itachi's site she was planning on escaping to her room or somewhere in her mansion to get rid of the older Uchiha heir.

"You are going the opposite way, Hinata-sama." Itachi announced.

Hinata mentally slapped herself. She was heading towards the wrong way of what she said she was to go and of course, Itachi noticed this. In order to go back to the dinning hall, Hinata would need to walk pass Itachi and that was something she was not up to doing at the moment. THe way she had intended to go would lead her to the Gardens and vacant guest rooms.

"I-I...Um-"

"Are you intimidated by me, Hinata-sama?" Itachi asked as he came closer. "Your face seems to be paler than usual and you are trembling."

Hinata stayed quiet, unsure of how to answer that question. Half of her insisted that his question was a rhetorical one because he had essentially answered his own question in his statement.

"You seem to be afraid of me more than you are of Sasuke." Itachi inquired. "Have I not been welcoming enough to your liking that you are frightened?"

"O-O-Oh n-no!" Hinata quickly shook her head. "I-I just n-need to g-go-"

In a matter of seconds, Itachi was in front of her again, his hand clasped around her elbow and tugged her closer. Hinata gasped as Itachi lowered himself to her eye level. She had no time to move before she felt cold lips softly (but quickly) take her own. She stood frozen, her heart pounding outside her chest. The kiss did not last long, maybe two to three seconds, but for Hinata it was longer than she wanted. And when Itachi was done, he unhooked his lips from the shocked heiress and began to walk backwards for a few steps before turning and wandering down the hall and back to the dinning hall.

* * *

Hinata stared down at her table blankly. Her mind began to re-play thoughts and flashbacks of the night before with Itachi Uchiha - Uchiha-sensei. Her arms had been crossed over her chest and her hair had been covering her face from anyone that would look her way.

Sasuke's eyes glanced at her for the twelfth time in the past five minutes. Now he knew Hinata was a silent one, but never was she this quiet. Sasuke leaned forward to look past Hinata's coal-colored tresses to look at her face. "Don't think I did any of that for you, Hyūga." Sasuke hissed suddenly.

Hinata, startled, bounced in her seat. She turned to her left to look at Sasuke, a slight annoyed look in her eyes. "What?" she asked him softly.

"What I have said to the dog," Sasuke said, siting back in his seat. "don't think I did that for you. I was tired of hearing the both of your love problems."

Hinata closed her eyes. She took deep breaths before shaking her head. "S-stop...talking."

Sasuke scoffed. He began to tap his pencil against his desk loudly. "Stop replying."

"Unbelievable..." murmured Hinata. She rubbed her temples. She could feel a headache coming on by Sasuke's pencil tapping

"Us Uchiha men are quite unbelievable, Hyūga." Sasuke retorted.

"B-bad blo-od." Hinata whispered to herself. "Y-You don't need t-to be like this. Itachi isn't."

Sasuke's neck snapped to her and his eyes came to a glare. "I am nothing like _Itachi_." Sasuke hissed, hissing his brother's name silently.

Hinata's eyes widen slightly. Her mouth formed into an 'o' after she had gasped. Sasuke grunted and looked away, his eyes glancing at his older brother for a mere second before they fall back at her. "Would you like me like Itachi?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

Hinata knitted her brows together. She did not fully understand what Sasuke was trying to ask until it drone down onto her. She was sure that in Sasuke's mind, she liked Itachi and preferred Itachi over him (which was the opposite at the moment, she preferred for both of the Uchiha brothers to be away from her).

Hinata shook her head. She was in not suppose to feel bad at this moment. No, Sasuke would not chase after her if she started to fall for his traps. "I-I wouldn't like y-you at all." she retorted.

Sasuke laughed. Not a chuckle or smirk, a laugh. Hinata looked surprised but had to recover herself. "Suuuuurrre." Sasuke smirked.

"I do _not_ like you at all." Hinata tried to assure him.

"Hn. I would not know after the library." retorted Sasuke.

Hinata felt like screaming into her pillow. She felt nothing but utter embarrassment at the fact she let Sasuke get her into that state. It was not long that the dare came into place, but the dare was still alive and going and she was not even the little bit sure where she stood in Sasuke's mind.

"I was thinking about Kiba." Hinata replied after a few minutes, manage to not stutter. She felt like a winner, until Sasuke opened his mouth.

"Why did you let him leave if he made you feel like that?" Sasuke asked, now facing Hinata as he asked. "Tell me, Hyūga, did he make you feel the way I did last night?"

 _"No."_ Hinata felt like saying, and she was seconds from responding before she caught herself. She bit her tongue hard from replying and then shook her head slightly. She refused to let Sasuke get into her mind. This dare was not only for her, but for Ino and Sakura, and for some odd reason, Tenten (who despised Sasuke for an unknown reason) and for the rest of the girls in Konoha or even Suna or Iwa and ever other villages and cities in the world. "Y-You seem to be...lustful for me, Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes widen. He stood frozen as he watched Hinata. He then proceeded to cross his arms and smirk. The nerve this female had to talk to him in such a way. In all truth, he stared to find her snarky remarks quite witty and attractive. Her stutter began to decrease by the day and Sasuke knew it was his doing. He could say he was proud of himself now, honestly. He was slowly but surely making the little mouse come out of her hole. However, Sasuke was Sasuke and Sasuke being Sasuke, Sasuke made it his mission to taunt her until the end. "Oh please, Hyūga, like you said, my mind was on someone else. Do not be a fool and assume I want you."

"Like K-Karin?" Hinata retorted. She began to giggle to herself.

Sasuke growled. "Just what the hell is so damn comical?"

Hinata shook her head slightly, her giggling coming to a stop. "I-It's just...you said you imagined m-me as the s-school girl and you the t-teacher, right, Sasuke?"

Hinata watched Sasuke tense. In her head, she was cheering herself on for being so bold. Finally she felt like she could win something - anything! She felt on top and this is what she did not lose to Sasuke at all.

Sasuke eyes roamed around the room until he caught his brothers eyes. His and Itachi stared at one another, silently conversing with their eyes. This went on for a full minute until Sasuke was the first to move his eyes away and back to the Hyūga besides him. "As if. I would never dream of being with you. " Sasuke hissed.

"Whatever." Hinata said. She shrugged. She did not care if Sasuke was planning on "dreaming" of her or not. "Then maybe w-we should stay away from eacho-other...?"

"The real question is can _you_ stay away from _me_?" countered Sasuke. Sasuke loved to challenge her now. It was like his favorite game that he needed to go throughout his day.

"Y-You are the one t-that follows me around and be a n-nuisance!" Hinata snapped back, and right at that second the bell ranged. Students grabbed their belongings and began to scrabble out of the classroom. Hinata sighed, she stood, as did Sasuke, and began to gather her own belongings.

"Then I will be staying away, Hyūga." said Sasuke.

"Fine." Hinata spoke and turned, not wanting to give Sasuke any more attention then he needed.

Sasuke grunted. "Fine." That made Hinata look at the Uchiha from the corner of her eyes and made her notice one thing. He was handsome.

They were the only two left in the class, and with Itachi, who had been quietly observing the two teens bicker in the back of the room with an amused look on his face. He sat crossed legged with his pen in his right hand and began to tap in loudly on his own desk like his little brother had before.

Sasuke and Hinata both turned towards the sound. Itachi knitted his brows and tilted his head towards the two.

Sasuke smirked and shook his head. He gave Hinata one last glance before walking out of his brothers classroom and down to lunch. Sasuke began to wonder if he would really leave Hinata alone and keep his distance. Then he cackled to himself. "Of course not." He then brought out his cellphone and began looking for the Hyūga's number. He and her never actually spoke on it before but there's always a time to start new things.

* * *

Itachi closed the door to his classroom with a soft bang. He then turned around to face Hinata - the quiet Hyūga who he had asked to stay behind after class for him to speak with. She looked timid and in a rush. She had been clutching her Philosophy work to her chest while she roamed around the room with her ghostly pale eyes that Itachi found alluring.

"Uchiha-sensei-" Hinata began after a few moments of his pointless staring.

" _Itachi_." Itachi interupted.

Hinata sighed. She did not need to deal with this right now with Itachi. After last night, she could say she was anxious to be anyone alone with him. She was, in a way, hoping that Sasuke would have stayed so nothing out of the ordinary happens.

"Uchiha-sensei." Hinata spoke firmly.

Itachi smirked. She was determined, he would give her that. He strolled towards her.

"I-I'm going to be l-late for class." Hinata spoke.

"Is that so?" asked Itachi.

Hinata nodded her head.

"Oh..because...I looked up your schedule and it says you have lunch now, Hyūga-sama."

Hinata felt like stomping her foot and complaining but she decided against it. She was shocked that she was caught but more shocked that he looked up her schedule.

Hinata felt her pocket vibrate. Quickly, she grasped her cellphone and looked a the message she received.

 **From: Uchiha-Jerk**

(Yes, Hinata did save Sasuke's number, but they never spoke)

 **Message: You can do better than the dog, idiot. Besides, he cannot make you feel like I could.**

Hinata's eyes widen as she read the message a few times over.

"Is that Sasuke?" came Itachi's stoic voice. "Ah, it is. It seems you got my brother hooked."

Hinata place her phone back in her pocket and gulped. "I-I...can I g-go?"

"To Sasuke?" questioned Itachi. "How do you plan to seduce my brother if you get flustered by a simple test message?"

Hinata downed on herself that Itachi was actually right.

And if she wanted to go through with this dare she would need his help.

"O-Ok." Hinata exhaled. "I will a-accept your help."

Itachi smirked at Hinata's back. He knew she would come around. He was hopeing it would be sooner than later, and it did come sooner rather than later.

"Good," he spoke. "Let's get started."

And with that said - Itachi grasped her hips, twirled Hinata around and brought her atop of his desk.

* * *

 **A/N: Another chapter guys. Please review and tell me what you think! I hope I did not throw you guys off with adding Itachi into this I just thought it would be better if I added both Uchiha brothers! Review please, they make me happy to read them all!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Seduction**

 **Rated M**

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

Hinata was apprehensive as it was. She could not get the events of two weeks ago out of her mind - with Itachi or Uchiha-sensei. Yes, it has been two weeks and in those two weeks, neither of the two Uchihas had uttered a word towards her or even had the audacity to look her way and it made her frightened. Usually, Hinata would find this collected but she knew better now. Itachi and her had been so close together in his classroom two weeks prior to now and ever since that moment, he had acted as if she was not worth of his time. And Sasuke...no incidents had happen since she had snapped at him to leave her alone. Did HInata believe that the Uchiha would indeed leave her be - no! However, he did and she was skeptical of what he had plan. It was Sasuke, he had to have something in his mind and not just...just...ignore her existence all together.

Hinata sighed. Sasuke did ignore her existence and this was a bad thing. Two weeks and nothing had happened. When she had told her friends about the first week, Ino had suggested to keep on ignoring him and to wait for Sasuke to come to her - he surly will! Sakura had suggested to go after him, but did not seem like she was interested. Tenten, who had shook her head, had told Hinata to give up the dare all together. "NO!" Sakura and Ino had shouted. "She is already too far in!" They argued. Tenten was not up for this dare anymore, and Hinata was curious as to why Tenten hated the Uchiha for whatever reason. As far as anyone known, they did not have any history.

Hinata bit her lip. Two whole weeks without any incident from Sasuke was bad...or was it? She was not sure if it was bad or good. But she knew it was bad on her part - she had to seduce him before Christmas break! Or was it by the end of Senior year...Hinata shook her head. She did not know what was what and what was real anymore. It was hard to bring this seduction to plan when both Hyūga and Uchiha (Uchiha's) were ignoring one another. Yes, they did sit besides one another in Uchiha-sensei's class in Philosophy, however, not a single word was uttered. Sasuke would not even glance at her and this made Hinata restless.

Though, Hinata did not notice when Sasuke took his seat, while she was not looking, his eyes would glance at her for a mere second and he would tense, clenching his fists beneath the table. He would then clenched his jaw, as well, and make sure his eyes stayed on the desk or on his brother who would give his lesson in the front of the class.

And when their legs would touch, Sasuke would be the first one to react and quickly move himself away from Hinata as if she had a disease. Hinata could have swore she heard the Uchiha growl and hiss beneath his breath and everytime she did hear that, she would move herself away too and hide herself behind her hair and bulky jacket. Hinata would alway re-read the text message Sasuke had messaged to her weeks ago and wondered if he would ever speak to her again, even if it was his teasing and taunts or insults like he usually did. Hinata felt as if both Uchiha brothers were planning something against her and she suddenly felt like an idiot to believe that Itachi would keep her secret for her. Of course he had told his brother and no Sasuke did not want anything to do with her or even waste his time on a lost cause like herself.

Hinata sighed. She was deadly confused and Hinta hated to be confused and left in the dark. She needed to gain control and she needed it to be gained fast. No more silence between the two, she needed this dare to come into place. Hinata - being a Hyūga - would admit that she had pride just like her family members, and hated when she had to swallow said pride but this is what needed to be done in order to let Sasuke go through what the other girls he has played been through.

Hinata had stood up when the final bell rang and stormed out of her class, looking for her friends or even Hoheto or Neji to go home with. Upon seeing said Hyūga, Hoheto had been with Karin - again - and Hinata began to wonder what was going on between the two. Wherever Hoheto had been walaking, he was sure to have the red headed Uzumaki on his arm.

Hinata sighed. _"Even Hoheto has something going on..."_ Of course, she was fifty percent sure that Hoheto would not do anything with Karin however, they were talking and that was something Hinata was not doing with the one person she was dared to do that with.

Hinata's eyes then widen as she stared at the red headed Uzumaki. _Karin_! Karin was her key to getting any information she needed on Sasuke. Hinata felt her heart pound as she began to form a plan.

"Hyūga-sama!" came a stern voice. Hinata already knew who had been the one to call her and upon hearing said voice, she froze.

Itachi had stopped Hinata as he seen her in the hallway, her head down as if she had been in deep thought. He tilted his head as he stared down at her.

"Y-Yes, Uchiha-sensei?" Hinata stuttered, not meeting his gaze.

Itachi hummed. It was a Friday and he knew it was going to be a long weekend for the both of them - and even Sasuke.

"Have you thought about what I told you?" Itachi asked.

Hinata nodded. She did think about what he had told her - and showed her - two weeks prior. However, she did not know how she would put to what he has said to action.

Itachi nodded. 'Have you and Sasuke started the essay? It is due Monday." he spoke, though he already knew the answer. He knew the two teenagers had not spoken in a while.

Hinata sighed and cursed mentally. Itachi gave nothing but partner assignments as if he did not know that her and Sasuke were not conversing at the moment. Hinata nodded, however, and replied, "Y-Yes, Uchiha-s-sensei...I-I...We will b-be completing it s-soon."

And with that said and done, Hinata hurried down the hall to find Karin.

* * *

And with that said - Itachi grasped Hinata's hips, twirled her around and brought her atop of his desk. His eyes instantly gazed into hers and his fingers dug tiny holes into her hip bone.

Hinata's eyes widen and she yelped at the sudden closeness of Itachi. She was not expecting this, no not one bit. She had even attempted to push Itachi away but once she heard an a sudden growl, she halted. An angry Uchiha was not on her agenda. Then again, neither was an Uchiha that had her trapped between himself and a desk.

"Uchiha-"

"I am here to assist you." Interrupted Itachi.

Hinata gulped. Just how the hell was he helping her with the seduction while he was this close. What he was doing is strictly illegal and Hinata was never the one to break the rules. She could feel her heart pounding even more at the though of doing something like this - something illegal! This was bad, she and Uchiha-sensei should have not been like this.

"I-I-" Hinata shook her head. "I-I c-can't!"

Itachi stared down at Hinata. The Hyūga heiress seemed to be seconds away from sobbing and that was the last thing the Uchiha needed from her right now. All he did need was for the heiress to calm down so he can get started on what he had planned today. "Do you wish to go through with the dare?" Itachi asked.

Hinata, despite nearly having tears stream down her cheeks, nodded her head. In a way, Itachi was right. She needed to know how to go through with Ino's dare and the only way she could say she can go through it is if she would allow his help. Did she like it - no. Was she willing to go through it - sadly, yes.

"Come here." Itachi said, and motioned with his hand for Hinata to come closer.

And Hinata did. She did not want to - but she did. Itachi's fingers - cold but soft - clasped around her wrist and had pulled her closer. His coal colored eyes gazed into her ivory ones. She did not know how, but she felt warm. She felt calm. It was sorcery of an Uchiha and she was sure this is what Sasuke did to the other girls to make them crumble into his arms. She could say, and she did not know how, that she felt safe.

"Sasuke has the power to make you feel an abundance of emotions, Hyūga-sama." Itachi murmured to her. "It is your power to ascertain..." he stopped himself to bring his lips to her ear, "...that it does not faze you."

Hinata shivered at Itachi's warm breath on her neck. She could feel the heat and flush go throughout her body. Though, it fazed her, and that is what Itachi had been stating. How does she make sure that Sasuke does faze her...?

"I am ken with my brother. He will do anything in his power to take you under him." Itachi spoke, his lips not on her neck.

Hinata froze. Goosebumps erupt throughout her body as she felt his lips upon her neck. What was he doing? Surely he did not need to do all of this to help her with her seduction.

Itachi kissed down her neck, pushing her up against his desk once again. Hinata gulped, her heart pounding right out her chest and she allowed Itachi to kiss her. His eyes looked up at her and never left as his hands began to unzip her jacket rather slowly.

Hinata did not know what to do. Was she suppose to push him off or let him finish? Surely, him doing this had a point to it but what was the point? She was not sure. She was as clueless as it came. She gazed into his eyes as her jacket was fully unzipped.

Itachi's hands had now been on her hips, he had pushed her down a bit. "Sasuke will surely do anything to make you want him."

Hinata nodded. That was all she could do.

"It has to be you to take control him." Itachi said. He grabbed Hinata's legs and wrapped them around his waist and brought the shy girl closer to him.

"I-I-" Hinata's mind was doing flip. She felt uncomfortable being this close and intimate with Itachi. They both had never spoken a few words until now and it was making her anxious enough to think that she was going against all the rules to do this all because of a simple dare she needed to complete.

"Kiss me." Itachi demanded.

Hinata's eyes widen. She began to shook her head but Itachi had stopped her. If the Hyūga was not willing to kiss him herself then he would have to kiss her himself. And he did. He brought Hinata's hips closer to him and he dropped his lips upon hers. "You have to kiss me back." he

Hinata squirmed away for air. "Y-You're being t-too r-rough."

"Sasuke is _not_ going to take things slow, _Hyūga_." Itachi hissed. Hinata flinched at this. It had been the first time Itachi had snapped at her and called her by her name without honorifics. She felt like stopping all of this and crying out for help. Honestly, she felt like a whore to be like this with Itachi, her professor, and someone years older than she was. "You have to take control, Hyūga! Take. Control."

His lips had been upon hers once more. Hinata mentally screamed at herself. How did she get herself into this mess. If she would have denied Ino's request then all of this would have not happened.

 _"Imagine all the girls he has hurt..."_ Hinata could hear Ino's faint voice. _"The did not deserve that...we did not deserve that..."_ She could now hear Sakura's faint voice cracking. Hinata knew exactly why she did not deny it - she did not care for what Sasuke has done to the other girls but she did care how he has hurt her friends badly.

Hinata kissed Itachi back - it took her a while to get it going like she had liked, but she did. Itachi had been quite impressed with the way she had bounced herself back against him, rubbing herself against the bulge in his pants. Hinata had been afraid at first to even look at the bulge in her professors pants, however, now she needed to take control.

Itachi's fingers were sure to leave marks on Hinata's hips at how tight he was holding her, though neither of the two cared at this moment. All Iachi cared about was having her close to him, feeling on the curves she possessed. However, Hinata desired to have Sasuke in this very position, making him moan to only push him away and have her victory.

Itachi was the first to push Hinata away to kiss down her neck once more, to her collar bone to her jaw. Hinata now could not suppress the moan that came out of her throat. She did not want to say it, but it felt good. She yelped when she felt hands on her breast, squeezing them tightly. It was a new feeling. No one had ever been this close to her to touch them. And when Itachi massaged them, she felt her eyes roll a few times just to close. Her hips had been rocking onto Itachi's bulge constantly.

Itachi could not stop the grunt coming out as he massaged the Hyūga's breast roughly. In all honesty, he wanted her and he wanted her now. No, this was not the first time he thought about taking her. He thought about taking the heiress when he had laid his eyes upon her at the annual Hyūga dinner party and he could say he was close to taking her. HE was glad he was possessed with self control.

Hinata's eyes opened to see Itachi's eyes closed himself. She smiled softly to herself. She began t lift herself up, placing her hands on Itachi's shoulders and pushing him away. Itachi's eyes snapped open, lust filled in them. Though, Hinata did not notice it. She was too innocent - too pure. To her, Itachi was just in character to helping her achieve her goal - seducting Sasuke.

"Thank y-you, Uchiha-sensei." Hinata spoke, a slight flush on her skin. She zipped up her jacket and closed her legs before fixing herself. "Y-You helped m-me a lot!"

Itachi was dumbfounded. He stood still as he watched Hinata grab her stuff and walk out of his class room, giving him a quick bow. When he heard the door close slightly, he grunted loudly. He had let himself get out of hand. A little too out of hand but he was thankful it was over before he took her unwillingly.

Itachi began to chuckle at Hinata's innocence. All along she had thought this was a way for her to get Sasuke under her fingertips. However, it was for Itachi to have his way with her, as well.

* * *

Itachi was an asshole. He knew that.

Did he really want to help Hinata with Sasuke? Yes, in a way he did.

Though, did he have to have his way with the innocent heiress? No, he did not.

But there was no lie that Hinata had a ravishing body beneath the bulky clothing and he wanted to be the first to touch it, not his brother. Sasuke did not need to know of him and Hinata's meeting, though Itachi himself needed to know that he had been the first to touch Hinata's curvaceous figure and kiss her plump lips before his younger brother. Call him an asshole, call him childish, but Itachi did not care. All he did want was to have Hinata beneath him again.

Yes, he knew his brother wanted her, but who didn't his brother want in his bed? Sasuke did not deserve to have the shy Hyūga heiress, if anything he could have Hanabi for all he cared as long as he did not have Hinata. No, he wanted Hinata for himself.

Itachi smirked at the memories of her moaning beneath him. He knew it had affected her in the way it affected him, however Hinata did not see that in the way he did. She had seen it in a way to get a hold of his brother and that thought alone angered him. He wanted Hinata and he desired to have her now, not after his brother has already abused and broken her.

He watched the Hyūga storm down the hall, probably to find his brother of one of her annoying friends that seemed to be too loud for her taste. He watched her body move around in her baggy clothing and the thoughts began to come to his mind again. The thoughts and flashbacks to him cupping her large bosoms and kissing down her neck began to flush in his mind. Or the way she had wrapped her legs around his waist as if it fit just perfectly.

Itachi shook his head. He was a man in University, a professor at Konoha High School, a school his brother and peers attended, a school he and many Uchiha's before him attended, as well. He did not need to lust after a high school girl, especially a Hyūga - a Rival clan to the Uchiha's for centuries.

However, just because Itachi did not need to lust after Hinata, did not mean he did not want to.

He did want to lust after her.

And he will.

Itach will have Hinata Hyūga for himself. One day - before his brother can place his filthy hands upon her - he will have her for himself.

* * *

It has been after supper that Hinata decided she needed to talk to Karin and she needed to do so fast. It has not been hard to converse with the Uzumaki. She had been right in the Hyūga Library with Hoheto, completing an assignment for Philosophy. However, that had not how things went. As Hinata entered undetected by the two teens, her eyes had widen. She had seen Hoheto sitting at one of the tables, his head back, eyes closed and moans coming from his mouth. Underneath the table and between his legs she could see Karin's red locks, her head bobbing up and down.

Hinata gasped at the scene, still undetected. She watched hidden in the shadows as Karin had given her cousin a blowjob. She had wanted to run away and clean her eyes with bleach, but she could not. There was something fascinating about the way Karin slurped and sucked on her cousin's penis. The way Karin brought it into her throat as if it was nothing made Hinata wonder if she could do any of that. She knew it had been a good idea in asking Karin for help.

Hinata watched as Hoheto grabbed a fistful of Karin's crimson locks and yanked herself off of him, a trail of semen on the tip of her cousin's penis and in inside of Karin's mouth. Karin smirked up towards her cousin, and Hoheto returned the smirk.

In a matter of seconds, Hoheto had lifted Karin onto the table, pulled her pencil skirt down along with her underwear and brought his length inside her hard with no warning. Hinata flinched at that, but watched the scene unfold noneoftheless. She watched as her cousin's hand had been on Karin's shoulders as he began to pound inside her roughly. The sounds of skin slapping and moans echoed around the library. Karin's head tilted back farther onto the table as Hoheto rammed himself inside her. Her head turned to her left and she smirked upon seeing a not-so-well hidden Hinata watching.

Upon seeing Hinata, Karin began to moan louder and talk dirtier to Hoheto, which only resulted in faster thrusts. Hinata tilted her head as she watched in amazement as Karin took the thrusts as if it was nothing. She could see her cousin now holding Karin by her neck as he thrust inside her, his eyes looking straight at Karin's before giving one last thrust and releasing himself inside her.

Hinata gulped.

Karin panted.

Hoheto grunted.

Hoheto cleaned himself up. He pulled up his pants and fixed ran a finger through his hair.

"Can I have something to drink, Hoheto?" Karin asked sweetly, as she pulled up her skirt.

Hoheto nodded before making his way towards the door. Hinata quickly hid herself in the shadows as Hoheto walked out the room and down the hall to the kitchen.

"Did you like what you see?" Karin cackled loudly.

Hinata came out of her hiding place with a blush on her cheeks. "It was..uh...something." she spoke softly.

Karin giggled and sat down on a chair. She patted the seat besides her. "Come." she spoke.

Hinata did as she was told and sat, feeling awkward. She had a reason, however. She had found her cousin _fucking_ someone, and not _anyone_ , but _Karin_. She recalled countless times where Hoheto would come to her annoyed that Karin was bothering him and now this?

"Is something bothering you?" Karin asked.

Hinata shook her head. "I-I did not know you two were d-dating." she replied to Karin, still in shock.

Karin began to cackle once more while shaking her head. "We are not." she assured her. "Your cousin is just a good fuck."

Hinata's eyes widen and she shook her head. She did not want to know anything of that sort concerning her cousin or anyone in her family.

Karin giggled at Hinata's horror filled face. "Oh well. Is there something on your mind that you came here?"

Hinata nodded. She gulped, sighed, shook her head and proceeded the process. "I-I-I need some, um, advice."

Karin's eyes widen and she squealed. Hinata never came to her for advice and this made the Uzumaki livid. "You need advice and I have answers!"

"I cannot believe...that I am a-asking you this but..." Hinata sighed and fiddled with her fingers. "I need help s-s-seducing..."

Karin's eyes widen some more as if Hinata was giving her juicy gossip. "Yes..."

"S-Sasuke."

Karin gasped. She widen her eyes. "Sasuke? Sasuke Uchiha?" she asked, astonished. Hinata did not seem interested in anyone but her cousin, Naruto - and she did not know why, actually. But now she sat across from Karin and asked for help to seduce no one other than Sasuke.

Hinata nodded her head, biting her lip. "I-I do not know h-how you manage to do it." Hinata admitted.

Karin smiled softly. She then shrugged. She watched Hinata's face as she spoke. "Believe it or not, Sasuke was an easy one Hoheto on the other hand...he was a handful!" Karin laughed. "Sasuke would go with any girl that he comes across honestly."

"Listen Hinata...Sasuke is the type that likes to take charge. He does not like to be ordered around so if you want to get to him you need to make him chase you. If you win then you will have him."

Hinata nodded but frowned. She was slightly confused. She knew Sasuke well enough to know he liked to be in control. "C-Can you tell me more? That does not s-say much."

Karin nodded. She crossed her legs beneath the wooden table. "You see, Sasuke did not chase after me until I'll say...Sophomore year. I wanted Sasuke but he did not seem to notice me no matter what I did." Karin spoke. She seemed to be taking a leap back into time. Hinata listened carefully. "No matter how many times I threw myself at him it was to no avail. No, he did not notice me until I stopped chasing him."

Hinata's brows knitted. "B-But-"

"Ah, ah, ah, let me finish." Karin interrupted. "I changed the way I was a bit, you can say. I wore cuter outfits, more revealing to catch his eyes. I wore my hair down, and out of the neat bun it has always been in and I wore some makeup you can say, some to just catch his eye."

"So you stopped chasing him and changed yourself?" Karin hummed and then shook her head. "I did change myself but I did not stop myself from looking for him. I did look for Sasuke, a lot. Like in hallways on Library, in areas I knew he was bound to be at. I would make it seem as if I did not notice him and I would play around with it, too. Every time he touched me I would make it seem as if I did not feel it and it was a game - a chase - and he liked it."

Hinata shook her head. _"Karin **is** smart."_ She admitted, Karin was a smart one and knew how to get what she wanted.

Hinata took in the information Karin gave to her and stood up. "Thank you." she thanked.

Karin nodded, but hummed. "Are you really trying to go about Sasuke?"

Hinata stood for a few moments before shaking her head no. She knew Karin was Sasuke's main "buddy" and did not have the strength in fighting her for Sasuke - someone she did not even want. No, she needed Karin to not know anything about the dare. "I-It's um..." Hinata sighed. "K-Kiba!"

Karin knitted her brows. "Kiba is like Sasuke?"

"Y-Yes! I-I..." Hinata gulped. "N-Naruto is not going t-to see me in the way I want..."

Karin understood now. No secret that Hinata adored her cousin and she felt like slapping said Uzumaki for not noticing her and chasing the Haruno instead. But she was proud of Hinata for moving on - finally.

"OK then, Hina. Good luck." Karin smiled.

Hinata nodded and made her way out of the Library just as she heard her cousins around the corner, she vanished.

 _"I have a plan."_ she thought to herself. _"And it has to happen soon."_

* * *

Sasuke cursed mentally at his brother for giving him an assignment that was to be due Monday. Of course, Sasuke could have done it tomorrow - Saturday - or Sunday, or even Monday but he knew his brother was not the one to be played with and had no guilt failing his own sibling so he decided that he was to get it over with today. He was positive that his parents were at a meeting and had brought Itachi with them while Sasuke stayed home in his room, sitting at his desk to complete the assignment (that had been a partner assignment but the Hyūga was not here and he was in no way going to wall her).

Sasuke was safe her, in his room from Hinata. He was safe for the whole weekend from running into her like he usually did at school and causing an argument. Though for the past two weeks he had been thinking of said Hyūga and that alone was enough to worry him dearly. Was it healthy to think of a girl this often? He did not even think of Karin this often when she had been in this predicament Sophomore year or Tenten when he had taken her the beginning of Freshman year and how bad he felt afterwards.

Sasuke placed the pencil in his hand down and sighed. Hinata was on his mind again and there was nothing he could do about it now. He hated her, the Hyūga girl, for being on his mind so very often that he could no control it. She haunted him - his thoughts and dreams. He needed someone to help him - a girl most likely, to help him with rough sex. Rough sex is what always got him out of thoughts he did not want to have.

However, the rough sex he had been having with his usually buddies began to get boring. Tiring. He wanted someone knew - someone like Hinata. She did not bore him, she made things livid. She was a game to him, a game he wanted to play with for so long and wanted to win but knew he should not be playing.

A soft knock could be heard on his door. "Master Uchiha we have a guest for you." came Natsu from behind the door.

Sasuke grunted. It was probably Naruto coming to be a nuisance again like last week so he did not think anything of it. Instead, he called for Natsu. "Bring him in!"

The door opened, and closed. Sasuke could hear the soft footsteps of Natsu walk down the hall until they became silent.

"What do you want, idiot?" Sasuke asked Naruto, his eyes on his paper as he began to write.

Sasuke heard soft footsteps coming his way, something knew for Naruto to use but he thought nothing of it. He lifted his eyes to look up at the mirror forward to him to see what the hell the idiotic Uzumaki was doing.

Upon realizing it was not Naruto, Sasuke's eyes widen and goosebumps erupt throughout his body. He seen Hinata with the look of seduction in her eyes. His eyes darkened as he stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair had been down, but this time out of her face and behind her shoulders. (It was doing...things to him...) Her face had natural makeup on while her ghostly pale eyes had been set on his own reflection in the mirror like an animal closing in on their prey. "Kami...kill me."

Sasuke could not help himself when his eyes trailed down Hinata's body. She had let his eyes be blessed with her curves. She had worn navy blue shorts with an off black belt. She worn knee high black socks with sneakers of the same color. On her chest was a grey sports bra designed to be similar to a fishnet. However, she still worn the bulky jacket, howeber unzipped and hanging from her arms.

Sasuke began to wonder what the Hyūga would taste like. He wanted her as if she was a meal for dinner.

Sasuke sat straighter into his desktop seat as Hinata approached him and wrapped her arms around him. He could feel her large bosoms on his back and he grunted. Not a word was spoken when she turned his seat slightly around before sitting on his desk, moving the papers away from them. Sasuke watched as she crossed her legs and watched him, as if waiting for him to speak.

Of course, he could not speak. He had been busy looking at her body and exposed skin on her thigh that he craved to touch. It was hard for him not to touch her in the way he wanted to and just take her right here on this desk. He looked up onto Hinata's eyes and grunted. He seen the lust in her eyes, as well.

"Studying, Sasuke?" Hinata asked and Sasuke notice it had been no stutter heard. (Hinata had worked the courage to come here and even practice in the mirror for hours to not stutter and it finally paid off).

"Barely." Sasuke spoke, finally. His eyes trailed up her legs to her breast. "Your ass is in my way." He spoke, though he meant it to come out differently.

Hinata giggled softly. "It's not like you are complaining." she retorted. "However you can get me off." Hinata kicked off her shoes and uncrossed her legs.

Sasuke smirked slightly at her boldness. During the two weeks they ignored one another she had not even uttered a word towards him. He began to wonder where this girl hid her confidence.

Hinata leaned forwards, her breast completely exposed. Sasuke grunted and he stared at her breasts. He knew what she was referring to. "How?" he asked, challenging her in return.

Hinata shook her head and began to giggle again. "To think I thought you Uchiha's knew what you were doing." she taunted, receiving a growl from Sasuke. She placed a foot between Sasuke's legs and began to rub. Sasuke groaned at the touch. She then proceeded to lean closer until she reached his ear. "Touch...me..." she commanded.

Hinata leaned back slightly to see Sasuke's expression. His eyes closed and his head tilted while she rubbed her foot against him. "Where do you want me to touch you?" he breathed.

"Wherever you want to touch me." Hinata replied coolly. "Where I want to be touched."

Hinata leaned in to kiss his neck softly. That sent Sasuke to the edge. He let out a loud moan that caused Hinata to move away from him and smirk. "Why are you doing this?" Sasuke asked. In his mind it was as if he was being toyed with by Hinata and that is not what he was in the mood for.

"I can be wherever I want to be." Hinata replied, running her tongue up his neck, along his jaw and across his lips. She then breathe against his lips.

"Do not...do this." Sasuke warned. _"Do not do this Hyūga...I would have my way with you on this very table."_ Then it came to him - that day when Hinata had been alone sitting in the grass. ( _"Then why were you here?" She had asked him. " **I can be wherever I want to be**." He had replied._ )

Sasuke tried to push himself away from her. "That answer is not valid." he spoke, but made no sense what-so-ever. "Get up. Leave." he commanded. He started to feel hot.

Instead of getting up and doing as she was told, Hinata sat atop of Sasuke's lap, making it her mission to sit right on his bulge. Sasuke groaned loudly once more. He found it sexy when a woman took control little did anyone know. "Why, _Uchiha_? Are you afraid?" Hinata then grasped Sasuke's shoulders, rubbing against him slightly. "Or are you... _feeling different_? Are you feeling hot...can you _handle_ it?" she taunted.

Sasuke's eyes widen, never would he thought his own words would be used against him. She was mocking him and he hated it.

Hinata sat back against Sasuke's lap and looked at him. No, she did not have the need to kiss Sasuke. However, she did not want Sasuke to know that she did not want to kiss him. "I-I..." Hinata shook her head at the fake stuttering. "I want a little taste...a savor."

Sasuke grunted aloud. "This is not how you get a _savor_ , Hyūga!" Sasuke snapped.

"Maybe I just want a little _snack_..." Hinata moaned, biting his bottom lip hard.

Sasuke moaned in return. She was making him insane and she knew it, too. "Shit...fucking...hell...Hyūga the way yu're taking this, you're going to have a _feast_."

Sasuke then grasped her hips and pushes her against his hard, his face looking up to see a reaction. He had grown tired of holding himself back. If Hinata wanted to play then he would allow her to play.

Hinata felt afraid of the look Sasuke had gave her upon clasping his hand upon her hips. However, she was not to show him that.

Sasuke began to kiss up her neck, giving slight nibbles here and there. His hands trailed up his hips to her breast and gave them a slight squeeze, receiving a yelp from Hinata. She shivered as Sasuke's hand proceeded to make their way down to her thighs and between her legs.

This was something Hinata did not want. She pushed Sasuke away by his shoulders slightly.

Sasuke was not having any of that.

Instead, he pushed her roughly onto his desk and crashed his lips upon hers, slighly surprised that Hinata had kissed him back. His hand had rubbed her thighs and trailed their way down between her open legs to rub her.

Hinata moaned against Sasuke lips. She had not expected to come this far with Sasuke. She had intended to seduce him like Karin had taught her how and now it has been reversed onto herself.

Though, Hinata nearly forgotten that Itachi had also taught her how to handle herself against Sasuke.

"Not looking for a taste anymore, Hyūga?" Sasuke smirked against her lips as Hinata, again, started to push herself away from him.

Hinata hummed. She decided to go with what Itachi had taught her.

Hinata grabbed Sasuke's head and pulled his hair roughly before crashing his lips upon hers. Sasuke, shocked, pulled back and stared in astonishment at the Hyūga heiress that was once shy and would cower at the thought of someone toughing her or looking at her for too long. What has gotten into her? Whatever it was, Sasuke adored it and wanted more. A female has never been so rough and demanding with him like Hinata was. Not even Karin.

Kissing Hinata, to Sasuke, was like blue velvet. The sweet taste that came from her lips was inviting - and though Sasuke hated sweet things, he loved the sweet taste of Hinata. Blue Velvet...something so creamy and delicious that he had not even wanted to taste but had been force to by his mother many times.

Velvet...Sasuke hummed as him and Hinata battled with their mouths...Velvet...her lips were smooth like velvet, but softer than satin.

It was lust.

Passion.

Sasuke did not want to stop. He did not want to stop his actions until he realized he was kissing Hinata. Hinata Hyūga. And even then when he realized who he had beneath him did he not want to stop.

Hinata suddenly pushed Sasuke away roughly and stood up. She fixed herself before hoping off Sasuke's desk. "Did you like the savor?" asked Sasuke smugly.

Hinata grabbed her shoes and placed them upon her feet. She shook her head. "No." she replied. She pulled her jacket around her shoulders but did not zip in upwards. "You are no Kiba." she said, and with that she began to walk out of Sasuke's room.

Sasuke stood with his mouth agape as he watched the Hyūga heiress walk out of his door. "Goodbye, Sasuke-kun. I will be seeing you at school on Monday." and with that said and done, Hinata closed the door behind her and walked down the hall a smile of victory on her lips.

* * *

Sasuke had been left standing alone. His eyes darkened as he listened to her footsteps go down the hall until he could no hear them anymore. And once he could not hear them anymore he began to shout loudly, giving out curses after the next.

Though, could he be angry with her? Did he have the right to be? He had did the same to her weeks ago and he was sure she was not screaming in her room and giving curses to him.

Sasuke then smirked. This was just a game. A little game that Hinata was learning how to play and for that he admired her greatly.

Sasuke mad a vow to himself. A vow that he would have her by the end of the school year, if not then, earlier than that. He was determined to make Hinata his in every way possibly and of course, Sasuke always got what he wanted. It was hinata's fault that he was so intrigued into her now. If she would have not came into his room and basically throw herself at him then Sasuke could say he would have gone a few mire weeks with ignoring her.

"But no," Sasuke chuckled. "I will make her mines and no one else but mines."

Little did Sasuke Uchiha know, that a few miles away at a meeting with their parents, Itachi, his older brother, had been thinking the same thing and ways to make Hyūga Hinata his own.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys, I have lost a lot of inspiration for this story but I have gained it once more. And if you guys have read my other story Make Me Forget, all inspiration completely lost there too. I am sorry but I will update when I can.**

 **However, here is an update that I hope you guys enjoy and review about it. Tell me what you guys think!**

* * *

 **Next Time On Seduction:**

Hinata sat next to Sasuke in biology class, another class she had been forced to take last minute and was surprised that she had gotten a seat next to Sasuke himself. The two teenagers kept giving one another glances as they sat, not listening to their biology professor, Zetsu-sensei, as he spoke.

"What is on your mind, Hyūga?" Sasuke asked. They have not spoken all weekend and not even in Philosophy and he had wondered what happened to the boldness he witness Friday in his room.

"K-Kiba," she stuttered. (There was the stutter again, Sasuke noticed).

"Your eyes are dark and filled with lust, Hyūga. And your cheeks are flushed red. Never have I ever seen Kiba make you this way so stop that bullshit." Sasuke hissed beneath his breath. He moved closer to Hinata. "If you want me...then say it."


	8. Chapter 7

**Seduction**

 **Rated M**

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

Hinata could never understand what would possess her whenever she would get bold around Sasuke. One moment the Hyūga would be silent and shy while the next she could be bold enough to get into Sasuke's personal space and make the Uchiha uncomfortable. It was a mysterious as to what would come through to Hinata when she was in that state in seducing Sasuke like she has done in his room at the Uchiha mansion. Now, as both of them sat in Biology class together, yes, another class the Uchiha and Hyūga had together. Hinata had been switches into said class and had been surprised when she had gotten the only seat left - next to Sasuke - which she was surprised she had gotten to sit next to as it was clear that there was many fangirls in the classroom.

The two teenagers kept their distance but gave glances to one another from time to time, both of their minds being on the same subject. Sasuke - Hinata and her bare legs - and Hinata - Sasuke's lustful look. No one listened as their teacher - Zetsu-sensei, spoke in front of the class with a voice full of monotone. Sasuke had been the first of the two to interrupt their silence. "What is on your mind, Hyūga?" he asked smugly.

Sasuke and Hinata had not spoken all weekend. Usually, before the dare had came into place, Sasuke would text Hinata from time to time and tease and taunt her and even threatened to tell Naruto of her adoration for him. Of course, he never had. However, this weekend had been nothing but silence from her phone besides from her friends who constantly called or message her for updates on the dare. The two teenagers did not even spoken any words in Philosophy and at this it made Sasuke wonder just what the hell happened to Hinata and her boldness she displayed Friday in his room - something she always seemed to possess when they were alone.

"K-Kiba." Hinata stuttered at Sasuke's question. Though there was no way in hell she had been thinking of Kiba at a moment like this. No, her mind has been on the dark eyes Uchiha seated besides her and Sasuke knew, too. He noticed her stutter come back as she began to talk.

"Your eyes are dark and filled with lust." Sasuke noted as his stare burned the side of her face. "Your cheeks are flushed red, Hyūga. Never have I ever seen Kiba make you this way so stop with that bullshit." hissed Sasuke beneath his breath.

Sasuke moved himself closer to Hinata and proceeded to whisper, "If you want...then say it."

Hinata's head began to pound as did her heart. She tried with all her might to not have her flesh flush bright red as it usually did whenever she was embarrassed. However, she was not lucky today and her flesh began to run hot. Mentally, she sighed. Physically, she rolled her eyes. "You but only seen me and Kiba together once and that had been nothing of what we can do." Hinata had retorted, glad that her retorts had came back - all she was missing was her sass. Of course, her retort was a lie. Her and Kiba did nothing but kiss and besides that, they never touched or attempted to. Hinata would not allow that.

Sasuke hissed once more. He did not know why but the thought of Kiba having his filthy hands on someone as pure as Hinata made his skin crawl with disgust and envy. "I do not know how Kiba, being the animal he is, be with such a goody two-shoes prude like yourself. Say, if you were not a puritan then maybe I would have considered showing you what I can do right on this table, Hyūga. Tragic I cannot." Sasuke growled rapidly, moving himself closer to her. He had been thankful that most of the class had been asleep or halfway there to not witness the two for they had been in the second row and fully exposed to anyone who could see.

Hinata felt chills run up her body. She began to move herself away from Sasuke. Never had anyone shamed her for being pure. Of course, there had been times she wished that she had not been but the fact that Sasuke had done so now made her blood boil and want her hand to collide with his face. And she had - hard and loud against the Uchiha's cheek.

Sasuke, stunned at the nerve at the Hyūga, sat wide eyed and froze as his left cheek began to tingle. All eyes had been on the two teenagers as silence erupted around the room. Soon, the silence had been dropped and filled with whispers and gasps from fellow classmates who had been starring and pointing towards Hinata. Any other time, Hinata would be killed in the spot with embarrassment. However, today, he had crossed her arms and adverted her eyes from a shocked Sasuke to look at her biology professor, Zetsu-sama, who had stopped his lecture to look at the sound of the sudden slap. "Then maybe you should run to your whores, _Uchiha_." Hinata hissed lowly to him so that only he could hear. "For Kami knows I do not."

Sasuke had been stunned. Did she - Hyūga Hinata - had slapped him - Uchiha Sasuke? The nerve of such woman! She had gone too far for Sasuke's liking.

But, Sasuke was not mad. He was the opposite. When Hinata had struck him and hissed so rudely, so madly at Sasuke, something in his mind (and pants) made him want her even more. It only made him want Hinata to slap him again. Never had Sasuke want to have the _sensation_ of pain and not _relinquish_ it. Sasuke shook his head. It was her sorcery again - it had to be! He was thinking nothing but nonsense!

Zetsu coughed for the attention of his class. "Uchiha." he had said. "What is the study of heredity?"

"Heredity is the passing of genes from a parent to their offspring." Sasuke answered correctly. His eyes had not once left Hinata.

Zetsu nodded. "I can see someone had been lending attention."

Sasuke scoffed. "I wasn't. I am just that smart." he gloated. Hinata grunted and rolled her eyes.

Zetsu glared at the Uchiha before turning around and passed out paper, growling under curses beneath his breath.

"I do not have any need for them now." Sasuke had spoke after a few moments of silence. "Those "whores" you speak of."

 _"Do not look at him."_ Hinata mentally yelled at herself. "D-do not speak to me."

Sasuke chuckled. "It amazes me how you can be so bold one minute but cowardly the next." mocked Sasuke.

Hinata herself wondered the same question. But she decided to now dwell on that. "You do not have any need for them _now_?" asked Hinata,her head slightly turning towards Sasuke and her eyes, slowly but surely, made their way up to stare into Sasuke's coaled colored eyes.

Sasuke nodded eagerly. At that, Hinata snapped er eyes onto her paper. "Come to me when you have no need for them ever, Uchiha. Until then, keep your distance."

Sasuke was at loss with words. Did she - did Hinata just reject him? Hinata was challenging him right now. She had asked something that many girls had asked before but where not successful at doing. Making him faithful to _one_ girl and one girl only. _"She must be insane."_ Sasuke thought. _"She wishes for me to choose her only. A Hyūga!"_

Sasuke hummed. "And you are worth that, Hyūga?" he hissed.

Hinata turned to look at Sasuke once more. "That is not for me to decide, _Sasuke-kun_. The real question is - do you think I am worth it."

Sasuke had nearly came in his jeans upon hearing Hinata, so sweetly and purely and _smugly_ as if she had not know what she was doing, called him with honorifics - _Sasuke-kun_. Sasuke blinked a few times before compensating her question. It was no doubt that Hyūga Hinata was something else. She was no other. Like no other girl he had been with or had tired to get with. She had standards and orders for one to be with her and have her as a whole. And that, he admit, he did respect. What he did not respect was a girl to ask for him when he was no one's but himself. Could he only be faithful to one girl - and a Hyūha at that?

"Hyūga." called Zetsu. "Can you tell me what a Cytoskeleton is?" he had asked suddenly.

"u-Um," Sasuke scoffed. _"Typical of her stutter to come back."_ he thought as he continue to stare at the Hyūga female in awe. "It is the structure that s-supports the cell." Hinata answered. She had wondered where that had came from when they had been discussing heredity.

Zetsu hummed and rolled his eyes. He then turned and began talking boringly again, not before telling both Uchiha and Hyūga to pay attention or that their grade would be at fault.

"How about this. Hyūga," spoke Sasuke as he brought up their current topic. "Throw away that dog." he wrinkled his nose in disgust.

Hinata glared - rather cutely, Sasuke would say, but he would not admit it cause he did not find things cute, especially a Hyūga. "Who do you think you are to demand that?"

Sasuke widen his eyes. "You had the audacity to tell me to have you and only you and now-"

"I own you nothing." Hinata spat softtly.

Sasuke grew closer. "Get rid of the dog or I will be forced to do so."

Hinata moved away as Sasuke drew closer. "I am not an object that you o-own!"

"Ha! Let's see how you feel when I show you what I can do to your body, Hyūga!" Sasuke spat.

"Uchiha!" Zetsu-sensei growled. "I would rather you speak of what you wish to do with the Hyūga's body at your own time...not mines." he had said loudly for the class to hear.

Gasp, whispers and laughter could be heard. Now Hinata was embarrassed. Her cheeks flushes and she began to hide her face behind her long dark locks.

Sasuke nodded with a smirk laced on his lips.

"You can do so in detention, however, Uchiha. And the Hyūga will be joining you."

At this, Sasuke began to smirk wider while Hinata sulked. She did not wish to be alone with Sasuke for an hours detention (or however long they exactly were).

Hinata fumed silently while Sasuke smirked. He was thrilled to be alone with Hinata after school. He knew things were to be expected from him.

* * *

Hinata had sat, arms crossed at her desk in the quiet classroom for detention. Her eyes had been slanted downwards to look at the desk. She had ignored Sasuke as they both walked down the hallway towards the classroom and even decided to ignore him now as they both sat. Hinata was furious. Detention was something that had never happened to her, so to say it was something new was not a lie. Once her father was to hear of this she would be punished severely! "You and you," said Kakashi, who had been assigned to attend the two teenagers in detention. "You two are to clean this classroom." he spoke coolly, and then had proceeded to leave.

"I do not even attempt to clean a room. What do you think that I will clean such filth in this classroom?" Sasuke snapped. Hinata had rolled her eyes at the Uchiha but agreed mentally. "And where are you even going?!"

"I have duties to attend to. I am a Librarian not a babysitter." Kakashi spoke. "And if you do not clean this classroom Sasuke then it is up to you. I do not wish to stay after school and attend to annoying teenagers." Kakashi had informed before walking out of the classroom and slamming the door.

Hinata sighed. One less room the Janitor had to clean, she guessed. There had been cleaning supplies on the front desk that they had to attend.

Sasuke groaned and shrugged. "Whatever." he moaned. He then proceeded to pick up spray and paper towels. "I'll clean the tables while you vacuum." he ordered.

Hinata glared (cutely, Sasuke noticed) at him. "You are having me do all the work?"

Sasuke chuckled. "That is what you girls are suppose to do." he stated. "Do not want us guys to be _soft_."

It took Hinata a few seconds to understand what Sasuke had meant. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I want _you guys_ to leave me alone." Hinata spat at him. Sasuke chuckled once more before proceeding to clean the desk with the spray while Hinata vacuumed.

However, while Hinata vacuumed away from Sasuke, he took the liberty to sit on a table and watch her as she did so. His eyes trailed down her body and the hideous clothing she had worn. After witnessing Hinata with a skin tight dress then viewing her with bare legs and breast, Sasuke was not pleased the slightest with the clothing she had worn. It was as if she was teasing him in a way no other girl had ever teased him. Not even Karin. And this angered him, but instead he continued to watch the Hyūga girl clean.

Hinata was no fool. She knew Sasuke had not been working and instead watching her. And she knew that he knew that she knew. Sasuke wanted to get a rise out of her and he was not going to get one. No, she was stronger than that. She was going to ignore Sasuke. However, Hinata could feel his eyes burning into her back as she vacuumed and it began to irritate her. "Uchiha." Hinata called.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"You should be working instead of doing nothing." Hinata hissed. Sasuke chuckled. Even with her voice filled with irritation it proceeded to come out in a soft hum of innocence.

"No." Sasuke retorted. "Of course, not before you give me what I want."

Turning off the vacuum to hear Sasuke better, Hinata turned. An obvious look of irritation laced on her face. Sasuke, mentally, smirked. "W-What do you want?" sighed Hinata.

Sasuke lifted his hand and motioned the Hyūga to come closer. Hinata, annoyed beyond belief, did so. She crossed her arms and furrowed her brows.

"Give me a kiss." Sasuke demanded.

Hinata gulped. She stayed silent and stared at Sasuke as if to see if this was a joke and was ready to taunt her any moment. However, the taunting never came and Sasuke had just stared into Hinata's eyes and waited patiently for his kiss. "W-Why?" Hinata brought herself to ask. She had not kissed many of the opposite sex, only Kiba and, sadly enough, Itachi. Kissing Sasuke, someone she loathe since childhood, would make things awkward for her to proceed with the dare.

"Do not act as if you do not want to." Sasuke retorted quickly.

"I-I don'tt-"

"Bullshit!" he shouted and came to his feet. In seconds he was straight in front of Hinata. Stood frozen with her eyes wide, Hinata gulped. Her heart could be heard pounding out of her chest and echoes around the room.

No, No! She could not let Sasuke win. She had been winning, and she had not won to lose to Sasuke again. She knew after their encounter at the Uchiha mansion that she had Sasuke right where she wanted him and she had been determined to keep him that way.

But what was she to do to reverse the situation? Hinata was not so sure. Sasuke had been asking for a kiss, what was something better and more bold then asking for a kiss?

Hinata, after moments that felt like eternity of mentally repairing herself, stood straighter. "Ok." she spoke. "But I would like something in return after this kiss."

Sasuke smirked. He knew that this Hinata would come out. Bold Hinata, the Hinata he adored. He nodded. "Anything you want."

Hinata tilted her head. "Anything?" she asked. At Sasuke's nod, she giggled innocently. "I want you to make me cum...while eating me out."

* * *

"Excuse me?" Itachi had asked the small Hyūga as she had ran into his classroom. He could not believe his ears as he listened to Hinata explain herself to him for a third time. "Let me get this straight, Hinata-sama, you had asked my brother to make you...er...give you an orgasm?"

Hinata was mortified. She did not know what had made her do it. One minute she was froze at the thought of Sasuke kissing her and the next she had challenged him to make her orgasm by oral sex. Her skin was hot and boiling from embarrassment. When the hour was up Hinata had ran out of detention and down the hall where she knew Itachi would be. Itachi always stayed after school hours for those who needed to speak with him or to grade papers.

"Knowing my little brother he agreed." Itachi hummed to himself. Of course Sasuke would. He was never the one to back down on a challenge. But the thought of Sasuke touching Hinata with his filthy hands enraged him. Though, Itachi stood cool and un-bothered.

Hinata nodded. "I-I...I don't know what-"

Itachi raised a hand up at Hinata and dismissed her sentence. "Come here." he ordered.

Hinata complied. She was no longer afraid of Itachi as she was before. However, she was still skeptical of the older Uchiha and as to why he had been willing to assist her in her seduction of his younger brother but did not question Itachi's motive and instead endured it. She was thankful - in a way.

"Have you ever been touched...there." Itachi asked as his eyes lowered.

Hinata gotten hot and she shook her head, unable to speak.

"Hmmm..." hummed Itachi. He brought his index finger and brushed it against Hinata. He had brushed right between her legs.

Hinata shivered. Feeling goosebumps against her skin she began to shake her head. "W-w-what-"

"You will need to be prepared for when Sasuke does it." Itachi replied quickly. He had grasped Hinata's wrist and pushed her atop of his desk. Memories of said Hyūga atop of his desk began to flutter back into his mind. "Open your legs." he demanded.

Hinata was at loss of words. Surely Itachi was no going to touch her there. There was no need or purpose in doing so. "But-"

It had been too late. At Hinata's resist, Itachi pushed opened her legs himself and ever so softly began to touch Hinata between her legs and atop of her trousers. Hinata grunted, the sudden sensation feeling strangely satisfying.

Itachi hovered over the Hyūga and stared into the ghostly eyes. "He will start by touching you..." said Itachi, his rubbing began to become fasters. "...then you will have to kiss him. Kiss me."

Hinata did so, forgetting the fact that Itachi was the one doing this to her and indeed not Sasuke. But the rubbing Sasuke had been doing between her legs was something she had never felt before and wanted nothing but to feel it more often. She brought her lips upon Itachi's and began to kiss him.

Itachi hummed against the heiress. He knew that touching an underage female was against all morals, and an underage female that happened to be his student was sure to land him lock up. However, he did not care. He craved for Hinata's kissing and her moans and her warm skin against his. He craved Hinata for himself and no one but himself.

Itachi's hands had came to a halt in rubbing Hinata atop of her trousers and began to trail up to the steam of her pants. He made his way inside them and her underwear, feeling her hot skin. His fingers came in contact with her clit. He began to rub just as fast and hard as he had before, driving Hinata over the wall. Her eyes had been closed and she had been barely able to kiss Itachi back. Instead she rocked her hips against his hand as he rubbed her clit, enjoying the wetness Hinata had because of him.

"He would probably kiss your neck..." Itachi whispered before indeed kissing the heiresses neck. His kisses had not been soft but instead rough and rapid. Hinata's moans had been hushed, not wanting anyone outside the room - possibly the Janitors that roamed the halls to clean - to hear. Hinata bit her tongue to stop a loud moan as she was starting to reach her high.

However, Itachi realizing this, released his hand from her clit and moved away from her, wiping away her juices on his shirt. Hinata opened her eyes and looked at Itachi. She closed her legs and got off of his desk, her eyes not reaching his eyes. "I-"

"You said you challenged Sasuke to give you an orgasm." said Itachi, picking up his jacket and placing it on his shoulder. "So I did not give you one."

Hinata crossed her arms. She nodded. Though she did feel stupid and embarrassed that she has allowed Itachi to go as far as touching her - when no one ever has - made her feel like the biggest whore there was. "Um...I-I should be going-"

Itachi nodded. He watched Hinata pull herself together and soon walk out of his classroom, closing the door only slightly. He smirked towards his door. No, he had not giving the orgasm she had desired. But he was proud to say that he had been the first one to touch her in such way.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes were wide as he shook his head. He took a few steps away from Hinata. He was not sure if he heard he correctly or not. His brows knitted together as he stared at a amused Hinata. Upon viewing this Hinata knew she had gained the control she had needed once more. "Excuse me?" Sasuke asked after at least five minutes of confusion.

"I did not stutter this time, _Sasuke-kun_. Did you not hear me?" Hinata asked innocently, tilting her head to the side.

Sasuke growled. He knew that Hinata was mocking him and he did not like it. "I am not doing no such thing." he snapped at the heiress, his nose flaring.

Hinata, shrugging, retorted, "I knew you couldn't, anyways. N-no kiss for you." she spoke so softly, as if her voice could not change like her attitude could.

Sasuke's eyes widen. Hinata could not be serious. She could not be serious enough to ask him such request. Make her cum? Sasuke knew for a fact that no one has ever touched Hinata in that way so what was her motive of him being the first?

Hinata then turned her bacl towards Sasuke. She began to wrap the vacuum up and put it away. As Sasuke watcher her a sudden smirk came onto his lips. "Well, well, well. Who knew the pure heiress of the Hyūga clan can be so wicked." Sasuked teased. He was not so sure as to why, but it had turned him on that Hinata was the one asking for requests now.

Hinata turned towards him after she wrapped the rest of the vacuum cord. "When I see what I want I become a whole lot."

Sasuke's ear twitched. "You want me?" he asked seriously, coming closer than ever to the small heiress. Hinata could only but nod at him before Sasuke had nearly sent himself over the edge. His eyes darkened as he stared at Hinata. Those Hyūga were always good at hiding their expression, that was one thing them and the Uchiha possessed. "I was waiting for you to admit it, little girl."

Hinata scoffed. "I want you to make me cum." she spoke. She had been forced to watch porn videos with Ino since their academy days to know how to dirty talk just a little bit.

Sasuke moaned - slightly though, he did not wish for Hinata to think she was doing this to him. Even if she was.

"Why not go to Kiba?" asked Sasuke.

"Because you told me Kiba could not pleasure me in the way that you can." retorted Hinata. "I want to see if that is true."

Sasuke grinned. Her comebacks was fast and witty much like his own. He liked bold Hinata, bold Hinata was the female version of himself.

"And if I do not wish to do so?" asked Sasuke. He crossed his arms. He wanted to. He sure as hell wanted to be the first to touch Hinata Hyūga. It was as if the fountain of youth was between her legs, even so, he did. He just did not want to show it.

"Then I will know that everyone was lying when they said you would be good in bed." Hinata retorted. Of course she heard nothing but good reviews from Karin on how good Sasuke was in bed but he did not need to know she was lying.

"Let's do it now then." Sasuke growled, grabbing her arm and pushing her against him.

Hinata frowned. This is now what she wanted. "T-Tommorrow!"

Sasuke smirked. "It seems as though you are afraid, little girl."

Hinata did not come thing far to give up. She scoffed and replied, "I-I do not want to be licked in a classroom. We can go to your place...or mines."

"Why not now?" Sasuke asked. He knew she was not ready but it amused him to hear he excuses.

"This classroom is filthy."

"And so are you Hyūga's."

"But you are going to eat this Hyūga so that makes you Uchiha even more filthy."

Sasuke smirked. No one has ever talked down to as Uchiha and it turned him on that Hinata had the guts to. This girl was something new every time they spoke.

Both stood silent before Kakashi had returned and stated that they could leave - not without sighing that they barely did anything. Hinata had ran out of the classroom and down the hall to Itachi's room where she knew he was bound to be at. Both teenagers were no longer in sight but that did not stop either one of them in thinking of the request the Uchiha had been challenged to do.

* * *

 **AN: Another chapter! Probably not as great and long as my other recent ones but I find it pretty good. Please tell me your thoughts on this chapter and if I should still keep Itachi in this or take him out. I love hearing your guys ideas!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Seduction**

 **Rated M**

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

"You're sick? What's wrong, Nata?" asked Ino over the phone in a hushed whisper. There was no doubt that she was on her phone in one of her classes.

Hinata nodded as if her friend could see her through the phone. Hinata then awkwardly faked a cough, feeling stupid. "Y-Yes, I am. I should b-be back tomorrow probably." Hinata lied. She had not been sick in a while and now there was no lie that she was completely fine now.

"Hmmm, ok , Nata." said Ino, yawning. Hinata could hear a lecture in the background, probably from the professor. "Oh hey, how's the dare going?"

Hinata's nervousness could not be describe. As she listened to Ino's question she found herself going back to memories of past events. She had been sweating like Akamaru whenever he ran around Konoha with Kiba in a frenzy. She had lied to her father and Neji and had to fake sick to stay home so she would not have to face Sasuke again at school. She even forced herself to throw up so it could be legit. She's done a lot to stay home and not see the Uchiha.

"U-U-Um...good." Hinata spoke, stuttering as if she had no sense. She began to sweating more than ever. She felt nervous as to how in the world she was suppose to see Sasuke after what she has challenged him to do to her. And also, knowing Sasuke, he would be bound to ask for something in return. However, Hinata was more nervous in how the inner her felt about it. She had despised that Sasuke was challenged (by her, ugh) to touch her, but not only that - she wanted him to. She did not know as to why in the world her legs trembled and her arms erupt with goosebumps. She hated - despised - that she desired Sasuke so freely.

Ino sighed. "Ok, Hinata." Both girls talked a while more before hanging up.

Hinata threw her phone atop of her bedside and laid back down, her eyes on the white ceiling. "This is not a dare anymore." she thought aloud. It wasn't. Weeks had gone by and she could say that what she had been doing with Sasuke - and vice versa - was far from a simple task. She had not told Ino all that has been happening with Sasuke. Neither with Itachi. Ino would freak if she found out what was done with the youngest Uchiha, however the Yamanaka would die once she found out that her and Itachi had been involved in this as well.

"No...But there is something..." Hinata thought as she crossed her arms around her chest, kicking her feet to get the covers off of her. "...about Sasuke."

It was more then lust - Hinata was sure. It had been something more then physical that they shared. In a few weeks - close to 2 months - of this dare and Hinata could feel the change in their relationship. However Hinata could not be sure as to what it was exactly. Sasuke and her had never had anything she could say was "real" until now - and even now it did not seem so real as it was. No, it felt like a dream somehow.

"Hinata." A voice came from outside her door. "Oh, pardon me, Hinata- _sama_."

Hinata's eyes widen as she recognized the mocking voice of Hoheto. The heiress furrowed her brows and had wondered why he had not gone to school either. But she was not to judge or question in this situation. Instead she gotten her self together and then proceeded to open her door. "Hoheto," Hinata soft voice murmured. "What are you doing here?"

Hoheto had strolled past Hinata and sighed. He kicked off his school shoes and sat on Hinata's bed, arms behind his bed and feet kicked up. "I decided to skip school today." Hoheto confessed.

Hinata, closing her door, nodded. "I can see." she answered. "Are you sick?"

Hoheto chuckled and shook his head. "No, I had to make up some excuse as to why I stayed home. Like you." Hoheto chuckled once more as he seen the blush on Hinata's skin. She was embarrassed. Everyone knew that Hinata was not one to lie, but when she did she made sure she did it well. "I never suspected you to be a liar."

"It was not a lie." Hinata spoke, again, softly. "It just wasn't the complete truth."

Hoheto smirked. He nodded his head before turned and laying down on his right to face Hinata. "What is your reason?" he asked.

"What's yours?" Hinata retorted.

Hoheto grunted. "Karin." he confessed.

Upon hearing Karin's name, Hinata's ear perked with interest. Last time she remembered they were both on good terms.

"I am in...ugh."

"Trouble?" Hinata asked.

Hoheto shrugged. "You can say something like that." he retorted.

Hinata waited until Hoheto continued. "We...um,"

"Please d-do not tell me you and her..." Hinata trailed off.

Hoheto nodded. Hinata gasped. Of course she knew Hoheto and Karin had sex, but it was just better to pretend that she had not known at all.

"Then she goes right back to Sasuke." Hoheto groaned.

Hinata eyes widen. Her head snapped to Hoheto. "Sasuke?"

Hoheto nodded, rolling his eyes. "Yes. I figured she would stop going after that stupid Uchiha after her and I hooked up."

"W-What did you expect?"

"Hoheto shrugged. "Not a full out relationship but I would have expected her to at least be you know...bed buddies." Hoheto flushed, however, then proceeded to smirk. His smirk then became a frown once her remembered the topic. "But after our evening she just went right back to Sasuke."

Hinata frowned. She had been worried that Sasuke would no longer want her anymore once Karin was back into the picture. She did not know why but her heart skipped a beat at the new information Hoheto has given her.

Though, she had told Sasuke that if he indeed want her as he stated he did, he would have to commit solely to her and to her only. If she can prove that he had not been true to his word then the challenge she has given him would not need to go into plan. It was success.

"O-Oh." Hinata hummed. "That is why you stayed?"

Hoheto shook his head. "Not only that but Karin is too needy. She wants me all the damn time." Hoheto sighed.

Hinata nodded her head, though her thoughts had been elsewhere.

* * *

"Stupid girl. She isn't sick. Sick my ass." Sasuke, angrily, murmured to himself. His eyes took a glimpse towards Hinata's seat besides him in Philosophy and felt sudden anger. She had suddenly vanished from the face of the earth and Sasuke had wonder just why the hell she would. It had happened after she had challenged him.

As much as Sasuke adored silence he missed it when it came to Hinata. He missed her soft yet smart remarks and their bickering that amused Sasuke greatly. Sasuke was free to admit that he missed her. He missed her presence besides him even if they ignored one another constantly or bickered nonstop.

Sasuke shook his head viciously. "No," murmured Sasuke to himself. "I do not miss that _Hyūga_." He would not bring himself to miss a girl that he did not even like. The Hyūga female was just someone he desired to be with at a time and nothing else. Sasuke mentally scolded himself to even considered the thought of missing such a idiotic girl. He could not stand the shy Hyūga heiress that never stood up for herself and instead waited for others to do so for her. He could not stand the way her voice came out in a soft stutter when she spoke or the way her cheeks flushed when she was embarrassed. Especially those pale and boring and creepy eyes that stared into your soul whenever you looked it them. He could not stand her.

Sasuke groaned and began to tap his foot softly on the ground. He claimed to not "stand" the Hyūga but here he sat, frustrated by her absence for far too long and his mind drifted to the challenge she has given him. His mind imagined Hinata laid on his bed, legs open and mouth agape with her skin bright red while he... Sasuke grunted. He was not sure he could do what Hinata had requested without having things going out of hand. The worst part was it was to be tonight. Tonight. When Sasuke had asked her a few days ago about it (half of him hoping this was just a joke and the other half delighted and thrilled to go through with it) she had mentioned it would be at the end of the week.

Sasuke shook his head. What was wrong with him? This was a simple task that he could handle. After all, he has done it before to girls many times. His thoughts began to go to Momoko - one of the girls from Suna he had encountered and gave oral to. Momoko had been a couple years older than he was and had both did oral sex and had it done on her. She had been the main one to teach him how to lick the right way - so he was not worried on how to pleasure her.

Sasuke then drifted to his memories of Tenten. He remembered the first time he and the brown eyed girl went through with it. It had been his first time doing oral, of course, but he was still curious as of how to do it. He was inexperienced with the whole situation but watched pornos on situations like this. When he had brought up the courage to go between her legs and suck, he adored the way she squirmed when he did, and the way she had arched her back and moaned slightly. It had drove Sasuke wild - especially when he felt the bulge between his own legs. He did not know why but whenever he thought of doing anything with Hinata, he had flashbacks of when he first had done it to Tenten - the first girl he has ever been with. They were alike in many way, though Tenten was more aggressive and demanding while Hinata was soft and cuddly...

Sasuke shook his head. He did not need to have flashbacks of his past with Tenten. It was something both of them wanted to forget. Now he needed to come up with a plan to make Hinata cum and just the thought alone excited ad frightened him. Sasuke could feel his hands getting sweaty. He had never sweat this bad over any girl before besides Tenten (which was understandle - he had been a simple virgin at the time). Sasuke began to cough to himself. What was happening? He could feel his pants become hard as his mind stayed fixated on Hinata. Kami, he just wanted to touch her smooth, soft skin and feel her under him. He desired to feel her legs wrapped around his waist while their mouths fought for dominance. He craved her and solely her.

"Stop it!" Sasuke growled to himself loudly. Itachi had glared at his brother for interrupting the silence in his classroom and stood to silence him. Sasuke moaned.

Itachi's eyes furrowed. He then smirked for a moment. He knew his brother was thinking in no one other than Hyūga Hinata (who apparently had been sick for whatever reason - and though he knew it was a lie he knew it also bothered Sasuke to not torment the poor heiress). "Sasuke." Itachi called to his brother who was now murmuring to himself. "Do you need me to write you a note to the nurse?"

Sasuke grunted but shook his head. The stares and whispers of the students had been too much for the Uchiha and before the bell could ring he was already out of the classroom and down the hall. Itachi rolled his eyes at his brother. He sat and brought out his phone to message his brother. _**"Lunch detention for walking out of class without permission"**_

A few moments later Sasuke replied. _**"Fuck off"**_

Itachi chuckled quietly. He loved tormenting his baby brother.

* * *

"You did what?" Tenten screeched at Hinata.

Sakura gasped as she stared at Hinata in disbelief. "W-Woah." she murmured.

Ino, mouth agape, gasped as well. "Wow, Nata, I never knew you had it in you."

Hinata cowered further in her bed. She had not been expecting for her friends to leave school the rest of the day to check up on her to only find out that she had been completely fine. Now, upon realizing that she was indeed fine, she needed to tell the truth on why she had lied. She had flushed bright red after she had told her friends the story of how she challenged Sasuke. Their eyes had been wide with astonishment. Of course they were. Hinata was one of he most shyest girls they have ever known and upon hearing that she had challenged Sasuke Uchiha himself to something so bold was something either of them never had.

"Are you going to do it?" Sakura asked.

"Of course not!" Tenten hissed. "This whole dare was nothing but to Seduce Sasuke not to do anything sexual with him!"

"But but..." Hinata's voice had been toned out by her friends screaming and arguing.

"It's necessary for the dare." Ino argued as she crossed her arms over her chest

"The dare was to seduce the Uchiha not to turn herself into a whore while doing it!" Tenten debated.

Hinata's eyes lowered to her hands that laid on her lap. Was that how Tenten saw the situation. She saw it as if Hinata was being promiscuous in a way and had several partners. Uchiha Sasuke was the only male that Hinata ever gone after and that was no including Itachi but he never really count in situations like this.

"Oh, Tenten do not be such a prude!" Ino snapped, crossing her arms and glaring at the brown eyed female. "Not everyone has to be boring like you!"

Tenten gasped, as did Sakura. Hinata's eyes widen as she stared back and forth between her friends. "Ill rather be a prude then a slut." Tenten spit, then shook her head and stood, making her way out of Hinata's room.

"I am not a slut!" Ino called after her.

"Tenten wait-" Sakura had began but was interrupted by the slam of Hinata's door. "Good job, Pig!" she then hissed.

"Oh whatever, we all know it's true. Tenten is boring when it comes to boys."Ino rolled her eyes and shrugged. "This is a dare and in order to do it right there has to be some sexual activity."

"What about you, Hinata?" asked Sakura. "What do _you_ want to do?"

Hinata stared at her the blonde Yamanaka the the pink haired Haruno before sighing. She was nervous and not exactly sure as to what she indeed wanted to do. She knew one thing - she could not hide from Sasuke forever. It has already been four days and tomorrow would be Friday. She only had to face him tomorrow then ignore him all weekend and repeat the process on Monday. "I-I-" Hinata flushed.

"Wait..." Ino frowned. "Please do not tell us you are falling for him?"

Hinata shook her head rapidly. Though, she was not positively sure of herself. "N-No...but I-I am not sure if I am able to n-not come to those feelings." Hinata spoke truthfully. Weeks with Sasuke had her feeling mixed mixed emotions and she did not know how to handle them.

"Ugh then I do not know what to tell you, Nata, I though you would be different." sighe Ino.

Hinata tilted her head. "W-What?" she questioned. What was that suppose to mean?

"Well, every girl always falls for Sasuke in the end." Ino shrugged as if it had not been a big deal.

Hinata took offense to that. She was not like everyone other girl in Konoha who chased after Sasuke. She never seen the point in chasing after a boy that never gave her the time of day - which is why she always admired Naruto from afar.

"I-I can do this dare without catching feelings."Hinata spoke, determination laced in her soft voice.

Ino smirked. "Good." she then laid down on Hinata's bed and closed her eyes. "All this talk about dares and challenges made me tired."

* * *

"Maybe I can just find Karin." Sasuke spoke to himself. He could get his mind off of Hinata and have his release with Karin and be on his way. It was now lunch time as he strolled through the halls looking for the red haired girl. After he had his release, he can meet with Hinata later on in the day and would be able to contain his inner beast. Besides...how long has it been since he and Karin had a good casual fuck? She had been running around and following that Hyūga boy while he had been determined to get Hinata in his bed. They both had things to do.

"Karin!" Sasuke called for her as he approached the table she had been seat at - alone.

"Oh, Sasuke." Karin smiled, but it had not been sincere. It had seem as if she had not wanted to see him. Sasuke shrugged off that thought.

Sasuke grasped Karin's wrist and pulled her from her seat. He began to drag her to their usual spot in an empty classroom. "Uh, Sasuke- um.."

"I need you." Sasuke grunted as he slammed the door shut and pushed her upon it. His hands began to roam around her body as he kissed her neck roughly.

Karin gasped. "S-S-asuke I don't think-"

"Just shut up and come on." Sasuke hissed.

"No." Karin pushed him off.

Sasuke's brows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Karin crossed her arms. "I'm...I don't..."

"Is it because of that Hyūga boy you are sleeping with? You two are...official?" Sasuke asked. No, he was not mad at the fact that Karin did not want to have sex with him. He was more so shocked that she did not and would rather settle down with someone else then him.

"Well...no, but-" Karin sighed. "I do like him and he does not want me to keep seeing you too while I am with him."

"Come on." Sasuke whispered. He pulled down his pants and moved closer to her. "Besides, that Hyūga does not even want you. I overheard him in the locker rooms."

Karin felt her heart shatter. She stared at Sasuke's face for any sign of false statement and felt like an idiot when she did not find any. She sighed and proceeded to get to unbuckle her belt and slide off her pants. If Hoheto did not want her then she would go with someone who did. He throat began to burn as she pushed back tears. "Don't hold back." she told Sasuke.

Pushing on a condom to his already hard length, Sasuke grunted a response. He never did hold back when it came to Karin. He slip his length inside of her and began to viciously pound. He moved his hands across her ass, slapping as he pounded.

Karin moaned in response. She had felt guilty for being intimate with Sasuke, but she would admit it felt good. She moaned louder as Sasuke began to pound his length deeper inside her, his right hand slapping her ass while his left stayed on her hip. She had pushed against the wall for support.

The sounds of skin clapping against one another could be heard throughout the classroom. The loud moans of Karin and Sasuke's grunts could also be heard. The Uchiha could feel his high coming, as could Karin. Sasuke flipped the read haired female around and opened her legs. He then proceeded to lift her and pound her against the wall, groaning into her neck. "Hi...na..." he moaned.

Karin's hands came to Sasuke's shoulder as she was being fucked. Her eyes were closed and her head was pushed back against the wall. "Go...h-harder!"

"You like that?" Sasuke moaned into her ear.

"Y-yes." Karin mumbled.

Sasuke began to pound harder, his high moments from releasing. "Who am I?" Sasuke grunted, his thrusts becoming sloppy.

Karin wailed out her response. "M-Master." It had been something Sasuke had wanted her to call him ever since the beginning of their sexual pleasures.

"Say it again." Sasuke grunted. "Say it again, _Hinata_."

"Huh?" Karin frowned as she opened her eyes to stare at Sasuke. His eyes had been darkened with lust as he stared at her. Though, to Karin, it had seemed as if he had been staring past her.

Sasuke's thrust a few more times, grunting Hinata's name as he did. He could feel the warm substance pour into his condom. He breathed for a few seconds before pulling out of Karin. He fixed himself up, not realizing he had moaned the Hyūga heiress' name.

"Hinata?" Karin hissed, already feeling betrayed by the ghostly eyed girl she thought was her friend.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked as he fastened his own belt.

"You-you called me Hinata!" Karin hissed. She moved forward and pushed Sasuke with all her force.

Sasuke froze for a bit. Had he? He had not even remembered who he was while in that state. He shook his head. "I do not associate myself with that Hyūga. Now move, I have to be somewhere." He grunted, pushing past an angry and confused Karin.

She watched as Sasuke left the room without looking back.

* * *

Hinata had sat in her bed. She had just gotten back from the Uchiha mansion and was glad that her and Sasuke's encounter was on a Friday like she had wished. Now, all she had to do was avoid him once more for the remaining of the weekend. She was not sure how she would be able to sit next to him in Philosophy or in Biology after what they had just done. Her cheeks flushed red. Memories of just minutes before she ha arrived at her house began to linger in her mind. Before she knew it, she was no longer in her bed thinking about Sasuke, it was now Monday and she was now in Philosophy waiting anxiously for Sasuke to arrive. She knew he had came to school today for she had caught a glimpse of the Uchiha earlier that morning though she was not sure if he seen her. And now, she had not been sure on what to expect upon his arrival.

As the bell rang, Sasuke coolly walked though the doors and sat down in his seat besides Hinata. Hinata glimpsed at him. She did not know what to say to him after he had gone soft on her on Friday. (And no, he was no where near soft on Friday, however, he had done the exact opposite on what she was expecting him to do). Hinata had been completely and utterly confused on why he had stopped their pleasuring moment.

No one spoke. It has been as if Hinata was not just under him a few nights ago and moaning his name like he had wanted. And no, both of the teenagers were back to ignoring one another. Sasuke had his body angled away from the heiress as his eyes stared down at his desk. Hinata scowled at that but took her notes noneoftheless. She did not like this, however, and knew that if this lasted for too long she would not indeed win the dare like she wanted to. No, she would never be able to live that down. But something in Hinata made her think that this was something else...something more then a dare.

"You are not going to speak?" asked Hinata softly towards Sasuke. She scribbled sloppily in her notebook as she spoke. So sloppy that she was sure she would not be able to understand later on when she was in need to study.

When Sasuke did not speak, Hinata spoke again. "B-B..." she gulped. "Bastard."

Sasuke, to himself, smirked. But then frowned to himself. "I am a bastard because I do not wish to jump upon you every moment I lay eyes on you?" Sasuke asked mockingly.

"W-well that is it. You did not "j-jump me", Sasuke." said Hinata. "You went...soft."

"I was no where near soft, Hyūga!" Sasuke spat to her, now turning himself to face her. "Know your place."

"You grew a conscience?"

"Barely." Sasuke replied. "I gave you affection that I have not given to anyone." It was not a total lie - he had been affectionate towards Tenten with his first times but he did not consider that in this.

"I...wanted to see all sides of...you." Hinata responded. "But you have proved me wrong, I guess. Maybe Kiba-"

"What do you want?" Sasuke hissed. Hinata's eyes widen at the sudden hiss in his voice. The heiress could see that Sasuke had been tense and his eyes had been dark and hard.

Sasuke knew. He knew ever since the first time she opened her mouth this school year that she wanted something from him. He just could not figure out what it was that she need. He knew that Hinata had despised him ever since they had met and he did not blame her. All he did whenever they were around one another was taunt and tease her so there was no doubt now that after all these years this was her revenge. It had to be. No...despising someone does not turn into lusting after them in a matter of weeks.

"I want you to admit it." said Hinata coolly. Her eyes went to her notebook and she scribbled more onto her notebook.

"Admit what?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Admit that you want me just as much as I want you." Hinata knitted her brows, tilted her heads towards him and smiled softly.

Sasuke gulped but said nothing. It was clear that he would not be stating otherwise.

"Ok fine." Sasuke hissed. "After class...meet with me."

Hinata's gasped. She was taken aback by Sasuke's sudden boldness.

"Whats the matter? You told me to admit it. I want you Hinata and I said it!" Sasuke then angled himself away from her like he has before. "See me after class." he told her again, making it clear this was not a game.

Hinata turned towards her notebook and scribbled onto her notebook and did not stop until the bell ranged.

* * *

 _Hinata had been lost of words. She had been sitting on Sasuke's bed, her heart beating out of her chest. Sasuke had made sure that they were alone before she came. His parents had been at a meeting and dragged Itachi along with them while the servants around the house were giving the evening off. Now, it was awkward. Both teens sat in silence, not looking at one another as they did. Both weren't sure on what to do. Hinata was understandable, for she had not gone as far as be in the same bed as the opposite sex. Sasuke, on the other hand, had girls in bed many times before. He knew what to do and how to do what Hinata asked him to do. However, Sasuke had only 1 girl in his bed before and it had been Tenten. Now Hinata being the second._

 _Hinata was no just any girl. Any other girl he would be atop as soon as they sat down. But like he said, Hinata was not any other girl. She was different. She was delicate. She was Hinata and she did not need to be treated like the other girls craved to be. She made him nervous as she gulped a few times and gazed at him with those pale eyes, waiting for something - anything. Sasuke eyes gazed at her as well. He gazed at the way she crossed her legs as she sat so straight on his bed. She had decided to wear shorts again with a tank top. It was simple, yet effective. She had made the chosen outfit fit her perfectly. Her curves had made Sasuke want to trace them with his bare hands while he kissed..._

 _Sasuke licked his lips while he stared at her. She was beautiful. Sasuke would not tell her that to her face, but mentally, he would. Hyūga Hinata was exotically beautiful and something he had never had before. She decided to wear her hair down again. It laid behind her back while she sat. He could feel his pants become hard again and frowned. He had used Karin to make sure this did not happen and was disappointed that it did not work. Even so, he was sure that his relationship with Karin was ruined now that he has said Hinata's named instead of hers. Though, he could say it was not his fault. It was Karin's fault for not exciting him enough and Hinata's for putting herself in his minds._

 _"You are quiet tonight." said Sasuke as he scooted closer to Hinata. He wondered if she was a skilled enchantress or was she just learning as it came. The way she sat and stared at him pushed him over the edge. It was something so simple yet again, effective. He craved to touch every piece of skin she had._

 _Hinata moved closer to the Uchiha. Without warning, she moved herself so that she was now sitting right in front of him. She he pulled onto his shoulders and pushed him closer. In a matter of seconds Sasuke was indeed on top and hands on either sides of her. He hovered over her body but never making contact with it. He knew it would drive him over the edge to feel her curves._

 _With her left hands, Hinata moved it to stroke his biceps then up to his shoulder to his back. "I want something that I asked of you." she spoke in a hushed whisper. "And I intend to get it." Hinata then pressed her lips upon his. Sasuke moaned loudly. He brought his tongue inside of hers and began to battle. Sasuke then covered her body completely, his hands roaming._

 _Sasuke wanted this moment to last. He did not want this to end. He had waited so long to have Hinata and now that he had her beneath him he was not sure what he would was so many things to do that he desired to succeed with. Their kisses was laced with passion and lust and once Hinata had gotten tired of the make out session, she moved her head back while Sasuke began to bite and suck. She moaned at the sensation. His eyes opened to take a glance at her._

 _She was beautiful._

 _Hyūga Hinata was beautiful and she knew that, of course. She had to know._

 _And if she did not, Sasuke would make sure that she did._

* * *

 ** _A/N: I hope this chapter was good enough for you guys. The next one will be coming really soon so until then review your thoughts!_**


	10. Chapter 9

**Seduction**

 **Rated M**

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

 **A/N: Guest in the comment box we all know you like my story because you keep coming back for more. And it's a pleasure to be a virgin. Onto the story...**

 **BTW... _Italics_ really did happen. **

* * *

Now Hinata and Sasuke stood in an empty classroom filled with nothing but emptiness and quietness. As they walked inside, Hinata had made it her mission to make sure no one saw them enter the room together (even though Sasuke did walk a few paces behind her and watched the way her body swayed) as her reputation as the quiet, shy and innocent girl that she was would be ruined. She did not need for anyone to think her and Sasuke had something go on (even if they did). Now, Uchiha and Hyūga stood face to face in said classroom in an awkward silence. "So?" Sasuke folded his arms over his chest. "What is it going to be?"

Hinata brought in the sight of Sasuke as she stood straight in front of her. It took all her strength to make sure her cheeks didn't flush with embarrassment. She was not exactly sure what she wanted with Sasuke in the middle of an abandoned classroom but she did have a few ideas she wished he should follow before she at least _decided_ if she wanted to do something for and with him. "You can probably never do it." said Hinata as she rolled her eyes dramatically to break her eye contact with him.

"Then you must not want it." retorted Sasuke with a hint of mock in his voice. "Try me and see."

Hinata nodded. She then looked up into his coal eyes and hummed. They were deep and emotionless, yet full of mystery that Hinata had yet to discover. "I do not want you with other girls." she spoke, her voice bold and firm. She was serious. If Sasuke and her were to be any sort of intimate - though, this was a dare - she had to be the only one that he'd be with. She would not be mistake for a fool.

Sasuke grunted and proceeded to cross his arms. Before he could speak, Hinata spoke for him. "I have already told you this but this did not stop you from humping on Karin."

Sasuke's eyes widen for a bit before he regained himself. "Karin?" he asked bewildered. Yes, he had known that if he did want Hinata that any other girl, including Karin, had to be left alone. Some part of him wanted to while the other half of him did not see the point to. Sasuke's eyes seemed to turn to a glare as he stared bullets into Hinata. "How do you know that? Did she tell you?" Sasuke asked, ready to go after and confront Karin after he dealt with Hinata.

Scoffing, Hinata shook her head and gave her eyes a roll. "No. You did." she replied. Even though she had gotten the hint from Hoheto that Karin had been seeing Sasuke, she had not know it was a sexual encounter. However, Sasuke had proven to her that it was and honestly, she was not surprised.

Sasuke mentally slapped himself. The Hyūga girl was no fool and he had underestimated her greatly. "Of course." he said as he then chuckled awkwardly, but remained his cool.

Hinata shrugged. "Controlling a dog takes time." she said as she smirked at the look on Sasuke's face. "If you want me like you say you do then have me..." Hinata came closer to Sasuke, so close that she could feel his breath on her skin and the pounding of his heart. "...and only me."

Sasuke stared at the small girl in front of him. "Do not underestimate me, Hyūga." Sasuke knew what she was asking and no, it was not to date her. It was to prove that he could have only one girl and that being Hyūga Hinata. "However, I offer my services to girls in need and one mere Hyūga can be as selfish as to want me all to herself?"

Hinata backed a few steps away from Sasuke. " _A mere Hyūga_?" she repeated softly, her eyes squinting to look at the Uchiha. "You really are an...an...a-asshole! So full of yourself!"

Sasuke scoffed while Hinata stomped her foot and crossed her arms. "Would it kill you to be a man like your _brother_ and choose one girl?"

Sasuke's eyes widen. He then came dangerously close to Hinata. "I am a man already." he spat at her. "Do not compare my brother and I."

Hinata knew how to make Sasuke listen or pinch a nerve. Mention Itachi in a higher standard that him. And every time it worked. "Well you have not shown me how much of a man you are." Hinata replied. "And how much you really want me." she then replied.

Sasuke came closer, closing the little distance between them. "You want me to show you how much I want you?" he asked, tilting his head to his right slightly as his hands lifted to touch her soft, dark tresses. They way their body touched sent goosebumps and shiver all over Hinata's body. She had been getting use to such actions.

Sasuke, upon seeing the comfortable look into Hinata's pearl eyes, gripped her hair and crashed his lips upon hers. He could feel his pants tighten as he heard the soft squeal of approval from the heiress. It sent him over the edge. He did not know how the smallest noise could trigger him over the edge of pleasure but it happened and it happened fast.

"That does not show me a lot." panted Hinata when their lips parted. However, both parties kept their distance close. Hinata's chin laid atop of Sasuke's as they panted quietly. "Let me guess, Sasuke- _kun_ , you are being kind like the other time?"

"Never shall I ever show you the same kindness twice, Hyūga" growled Sasuke. His eyes brought themselves up to stare at her eyes for a moment before he then gazed at her lips. He then proceeded to open his mouth and bite on her upper lip hard. His right hand lifted so that it had been now on her inner thighs. He squeezed slightly, adoring the moan that came to erupt in her throat. Sasuke's mind swirled with thoughts, emotions and hallucinations. It was what always happened whenever he and Hinata engaged in such activities.

No longer could Sasuke control himself. He just couldn't anymore. Hinata was something that he could no resist anymore. She was just an irresistible being that he craved from day in to day out and he had to have as soon as possible. He stared at her as her head had been back, somewhat tilted to the side as Sasuke's hands felt her body. Her mouth was agape while soft moans slipped their way out. She was beautiful - so beautiful that Sasuke had stood memorized as he gazed at her stunning face.

"Stop." Hinata said suddenly, her palms on his shoulders. She pushed his lightly. "Do you agree or disagree?" asked Hinata.

"What?" asked Sasuke. His mind was doing twist and turns on him as Hinata pulled away. It took all his might to not push himself over her again. His tongue licked her earlobe lightly as he waited.

"One girl. Me." retorted Hinata, seriousness laced in her voice. Sasuke lifted his eyes to stare into hers and regretted it. There was nothing creepier than fierce Hyūga eyes piercing into his soul. Creepy and lustfully sexy.

"I...you _know_ I can't." Sasuke sighed. He pushed himself away from her. What did she expect? To suddenly drop everything and commit himself solely to her. It was insane and had been insane every since he first heard her request for it.

"Goodbye." Hinata spoke as she pulled herself away and began to stroll off. Sasuke, biting his bottom lip, grasped her wrist and slightly tugged her back.

"I...can try." he murmured to himself, feeling his pride slowly slip away.

Though Hinata had heard the low murmur, she wanted to hear it louder. She wanted to celebrate on her achievement on making Sasuke a one woman man. "What did you say, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke growled to himself. She was toying with him, no doubt about it. She knew what she wanted and was learning fast on how to get to, as well. "I said I will try." hissed Sasuke.

Hinata watched Sasuke clench his teeth as he held Hinata's wrist tighter. His pride was on the line for the sake of Hinata's virginity. She was driving him to the highway of insanity. Not just any type of insanity - lust was the main one. She knew he was craving her right now, and that she was playing some type of game that he himself could not put his finger off just yet. If he had just stopped his actions and made Hinata his one and only, he would not have his needs satiated with the other girls that were willing. This frightened him.

"I do not want you to try." said Hinata. She was challenging him, that he knew.

"God dammit, Hinata!" Sasuke, suddenly, shouted. Hinata's eyes widen and she jumped at the sudden shout of Sasuke's voice. There was no secret that Sasuke was frustrated by now. He pushed her away and moved himself from her. Though the push was not rough, it still hurt her to be pushed away. It was as if Hinata had a sudden disease that he could have been affected with by the simple touch or glance.

Sasuke was now running his fingers through his dark tresses. He had been pacing back and forth as he mumbled to himself in deep thought. Hinata could say that she never seen Sasuke look so distressed and in deep thought before. He was gorgeous. Hinata thought he was stunning in the end. And she did not know why she thought this at this moment, but she did, and she adored the way he looked so innocent. Like a child that has been told to do something said child did not wish to do. Hinata began to become embarrassed and flustered. She wanted nothing to do but reach over and crash her lips upon his and that frightened her dearly.

Hinata shook her head, getting rid of the naughty thoughts in her head. "Goodbye, Sasuke-kun." Hinata, again, turned to leave but Sasuke was quick yet again to grasp her wrist and spun her around to face him. "Ok." he growled as he glared into her eyes. "Only one girl. Only you."

To Sasuke, it was as if his pride and soul had been crushed and stepped on. But to Hinata, it was a big step in a new relationship that she herself was not yet sure. Her mind was telling her she was becoming closer to succeeding in the dare but her increased heartbeat seemed to be arguing and stating otherwise.

"I do not believe you yet, Sasuke. Not until you prove it to me." stated Hinata. She crossed her arms as she stared stermly at Sasuke.

"Ok, fine." Sasuke grunted as he rolled his eyes and chuckled suddenly. "We should fuck soon, though."

Hinata furrowed her brows at his response, and at this, Sasuke laughed. Not chuckled or smirked, but a genuine sound of laughter. "I'm joking with you, Hyūga." Sasuke said at the disgusted look on her face. "But I wouldn't mind..."

"So that is the only reason you agreed to "be with me"?" Hinata retorted. "I-I was hoping you w-would like me." Hinata then stuttered innocently.

Sasuke gulped as he stared at Hinata stutter and fidget. In his eyes, she looked adorable and that sicken him.

"Just kidding." Hinata giggled to herself as if it had been the funniest thing in the world. Seeing Sasuke uncomfortable was something Hinata strive for. Even if she was sure that this was not just a dare anymore with Sasuke, but something more.

"I thought more of you when I refused to have you the other night, Hyūga, may I remind you?" Sasuke retorted, muttering under his breathing and not meeting her eyes, Instead he looked down at his shoes and then around the room. He looked anywhere to avoid those ghostly pearl eyes. He knew that day he had exposed a type of weakness that he had not exposed to anyone (maybe Tenten, but she did no count). He was beginning to think he was developing a sickness. The **_feelings_** sickness that he had not felt in **_years_**.

"I still want you to prove it." Hinata sent his a nod then a quick smile. She then began to leave the classroom, noticing the old clock atop of the door. The bell was minutes from ringing and she still had her friends to see and her locker to go to before class started.

"I believe I owe you something, Hyūga." Sasuke called after Hinata.

The heiress turned. "Oh?" she furrowed her eyes. She had not remembered anything besides the challenge on Friday he had not delivered.

"Kiss." Sasuke grinned a grin that Hinata could not resist. It sent her heart pounding as she seen in.

Sasuke strolled towards Hinata, his grin still on his lips. Hinata had lifted her head slightly to give Sasuke the kiss, no longer afraid to do so. Sasuke was no longer someone she dreaded to face anymore.

However, Sasuke shook his head and pushed Hinata on the nearest abandoned desk and opened her legs. His head lowered while Hinata shook her head and yelped. "W-What a-are you d-doing?!" She shouted as she proceeded to move his face away from her.

"I'm giving you a special kiss." Sasuke breathed against her thigh, sending shivered up her spine and arms. She was almost at loss from words. Almost.

Sasuke's tongue had licked the spot where her clit would have been located, and worse enough, Hinata had decided to wear a skirt today for the fun of it, making it easy access to between her legs. She moaned and casted her head backwards. "N-No." she moaned.

"No?"

"Not here." Hinata had stated as she again pushed Sasuke away by his hair, but clenched his tresses close.

Hinata could have sworn she seen Sasuke pout like a child yet again that had just been yelled at. Sasuke stared at Hinatas flushed face and have opened eyes to know she wanted him to proceed, but for some reason denied his access. He could not help himself any longer, especially not that he now knows she belongs to him and he belongs to her and solely her.

"Come over tonight." Hinata thought she heard a plead in Sasuke's words.

"I-I...Uchiha-sama gave us homework tonight. And have to study-"

Sasuke grunted. Hinata frowned. She wanted to go to Sasuke's room - really. But she knew if she did she would give Sasuke everything that he wanted and that was something she did not want to do now. She needed to make him wait, knowing that was something he was not accustom to. She had to see if Sasuke could wait and only be with one girl - her.

"Forget about all of that." Sasuke had hissed as he rolled his eyes. Seriously, Hinata had him - Uchiha Sasuke, the most desirable male at Konoha High - and all she could think of was homework and studying? It was absurd, honestly.

"P-Perhaps this w-weekend?" Hinata asked as she began to sit up, closing her legs with a mental sigh. "Every one will be busy and it can just b-be us." She began to walk towards the door slowly.

"I'll remember that." Sasuke nodded as he smirked.

Hinata smiled warmly at Sasuke (which done things to his lower regions he would not want to admit) and then walked out the door and down the hall just as the bell ranged for class.

Hinata smiled to herself. What she was doing was right (at least to her it was). She had the desire to see if Sasuke could be as faithful as he said he would be and the only way to do so is to make him wait. If he wanted her then he would. There was also another part of her that wanted Sasuke just as bad as he wanted her and that startled the heiress greatly. She never in her years of living longed for a male both sexually and emotionally. Naruto she would admit was a schoolgirl crush that would never happen. Sauske on the other hand...

* * *

 _Sasuke wanted this moment to last forever - this moment he shared with Hinata._ _No they haven't had sex, but Sasuke could not know how long he could wait when he had her trapped beneath him with her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, almost as if afraid to let go and her tongue fighting with his for dominance. Kami, he never wanted this moment to end. Her warmth felt inviting and her kisses were lovely and full of passion. It was as if Sasuke felt lightening run through his veins and through his body. His throat couldn't help but give out a moan when their tongues touched every few seconds that resulted in his hands running through her dark locks and tugged on it slightly, making Hinata tilt her head back and moan in bliss. Shuddering, Sasuke bit her neck. And again, and again, and again. He adored the taste of lavender on his lips as he kissed the swollen skin filled with bite marks._

 _Sasuke glanced at the girl beneath him, seeing her eyes closed and mouth agape only the slightest so soft moans and quick breaths could be heard. Sasuke knew that she was beautiful, and he always had. He would never say it to her or anyone else but he always found Hinata exotic in her own way. Only she - in their little group of friends at least - had the midnight blue hair that would not shine its blue tint unless the sun - or moonlight - hit it. She had been the only one with exotically beautiful pearly eyes that show with every emotion there was. No one else had her creamy skin that looked so soft at touch, no Hinata was one of a kind. Kami...she was beautiful._

 _When Sasuke felt Hinata wrap her legs tighter around his waist and bring him closer to her groin area, he could not help it anymore. He came. He came right in his pants. He had felt the warmth radiating between her legs and could not hekp himself. Kami, he felt like a virgin that was about to have sex for the first time. He then broke the kiss and pushed his hard member against Hinata's groin again, moaning loudly as it rubbed against one another. Hinata had rocked herself against him too, feeling tropical to his touch and flustered in the face._

 _It was at this moment that Sasuke was not so sure of himself anymore. He was no longer confident that he could control himself in a situation like this. Never had he ever had to think of governing his impulse. All the other girls he had been with would have not minded getting to the point and getting fucked hard. Hinata...was fragile. She was innocent and pure. She was inexperienced. Sasuke knew he needed to take things slow with the small Hyūga girl, no matter how many times he wanted to reassure himself that she was just another foolish girl he was trying to bed._

 _As the Uchiha opened his eyes, he seen the chalky eyes of the Hyūga heiress filled with need and lust. What made Sasuke's pride rise was that the lust had been for him- Uchiha Sasuke. Not Uzumaki Naruto or Inuzuka Kiba, but for him. It had been a surprise to see that the look in her eyes were genuine and she complied with his action completely. Did it ever dawn to Sasuke that he would have Hyūga Hinata beneath him on his bed, no. In fact, he would of never thought he would have **any** Hyūga in a sexual matter just like this. _

_Sasuke's demeanor was new - even to him. He had not be slow and careful with a girl since Tenten and that was years ago. It was as if he lost all his senses and decided to savor her while she was here. It was not sure to Sasuke what was going on. "I want you." Sasuke muttered against her hot skin. In response, Hinata had arched her back. In response, Sasuke moaned. He had not moaned so much from a female before. Sasuke had began to think something had been wrong for him to moan so much. Usually, the other girls would had just made him grunt instead of a full long moan. Hinata was full of surprises on what she was capable of doing to him._

 _Hinata began to realize their movements. Slow. Steady. Sensual. Like romantic lovers. And to the heiress, she was not sure if it was suppose to be like that. She could have pictured herself being forced up against a wall or deep in his bed being roughhoused. But no, Uchiha Sasuke was being gentle. "Sasuke-kun." Hinata had whispered his name so helplessly._

 _Hinata no longer just wanted to "cum" from him. She wanted something more than that. Not like she believed in herself to actually let him do it, but it was still the thought. However, at this moment, the heiress was not sure if she could stop herself any longer. She was no longer sure if she could not let Sasuke have her to himself completely. As Sasuke began to grind his hips against hers, Hinata went crazy. Nothing was separating them but think clothing that she was determined to let loose. And it had, it started with Sasuke's shirt, which Hinata peeled off with the permission of Sasuke._

 _Hinata had gasped at Sasuke body. His chiseled chest and abs. Sasuke was pure muscle, however still thin. He was a man, an Uchiha man at that. As the heiress looked up at the Uchiha's eyes, she could tell it was filled with darkened lust._

 _"Hyūga." Sasuke said as Hinata began to lower her hands to his belt. "Stop."_

 _"H-Huh?" Hinata mumbled as Sasuke pushed himself away from her. She knitted her brows in confusion. What was he doing? Didn't he not want this after all that talk he was doing earlier? Hinata was confused to the point that she could not think of any possible reason why he would stop her._

 _"I cannot do this...not to you." he mumbled lowly. His pride was on the line. Only once, once...one time had he considered another girls feelings and never again. Now this happened to be his second time and Sasuke began to wonder if his romantic feelings had risen from the darkest pit of his small black heart._

 _"D-Do what?" Hinata stuttered as she sat up and held her knees to her breast._

 _Sasuke had rubbed his thumb across Hinata's bottom lip. "I just can't, Hyūga." Sasuke had said, his regular rough voice and emotionless demeanor back._

 _Hinata had watched as Sasuke fixed himself. He picked up his shirt that had been on the floor, shook if off, then put it back on. Hinata herself then fixed herself up, starting with her hair then her skirt. As she stood, she looked down on the ground and whispered, "I-I wanted t-to."_

 _Sasuke watched her for a moment. He watched as she shivered under his stare. "No you didn't." he stated. ' **And that's fine.'** he thought to himself. _

_Hinata shook her head and crossed her arms, her eyes still on the ground. "I wanted to." she firlmy stated. Honestly, she was not so sure herself if she actually desired to go through with it or was she just caught in the heat of the moment. "But f-fine._

* * *

Karin had crossed her arms as she walked down the hallway, her head held high, however, sadly her confidence was not as high as it usually would. No, ever since she had heard Sasuke say Hinata's name instead of hers. Though Karin had not shown it, she was hurt. She held her head high but when she was alone she would admit that ever she cried to herself. She was not the most confident as she claimed to be. As she watched the two had left there Philosophy class walking rather close before they realized their mistake and decided to walk at their own pace. Little did the Uchiha and Hyūga know, the red headed Uzumaki followed them to the abandoned classroom. She had heard their entire conversation and to say the least, it was something she would have not expected to hear from them.

"It was hurtful and rude." Karin said to herself. Sasuke could have had the decency to at least kept his moan in his thoughts instead of out loud. It drove Karin insane.

Not only was Karin angry with Sasuke, she was also angry at Hinata. She had felt as if the heiress and she were becoming friends. And when she had asked for advice to seduce someone she had truly considered it being Kiba and not Sasuke. But now that she knows the truth she could no longer believe the heiress. Hinata was not as shy as she put out to be.

Upon hearing that Sasuke had agreed to being with one girl and one girl only, Karin had gasped loudly, causing her to place her hands upon her lips. Surely Sasuke could not go through with that "one girl" process. Uzumaki Kari knows Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Sasuke was surely not a "one girl" guy. However, Karin was curious to how this would play out. It could be interesting...it would be easy for Karin to prove that Sasuke was a cheater.

But first, she had to think of a plan to get back at Hinata for being a backstabber. And the first thing she had to do was bring out her cellphone and record the two teenagers.

* * *

"Kiba, hey!" said Karin as she ran towards the Inuzuka at his locker.

Inuzuka Kiba turned towards Karin and gave a wide smile. "Oh hey, Karin."

"I have a favor." she said as she leaned against the lockers and stared at him with a devious smile on her lips.

"I'm all ears." said Kiba. He then shut his locker with a loud bang and turned.

"You and Hinata are close, aren't you?" asked Karin.

Kiba had considered Hinata like a sister (when he wasn't kissing her, at least). He was protective of the shy Hyūga heiress and always had been since their Academy days. "Of course we are." he replied.

"I want to do something special for Hinata." Karin cheered falsely. Her eyes had lightened, but not with friendly delight. Instead, it had shown with deviousness that only she knew.

"Like what?"

"Well her birthday is not that far away-"

"Hinata's birthday is in December." Kiba rolled his eyes as he fully faced Karin.

"Of course, I know that!" Karin babbled. "But we have to plan early if we want her to have a good time!"

Kiba nodded. "Sure." he agreed. "When have you and Hinata been...friends?"

Karin knew what Kiba had meant. Karin had been portrayed as Konoha's High School slut, even though she was not. She had only had sex with two boys throughout her life and they had been Sasuke - her first - and Hoheto - her current. Maybe it was because she was boy crazy. Though, Karin had not cared. She had Sasuke and that's all she needed.

"For a while now, actually. I just want this friendship to work out, you know?" Karin smiled.

Kiba nodded and smiled back. The plan had been set and Karin was sure she was going to hurt Hinata as bad as she hurt her.

* * *

Hinata had been downright shaking when she knocked on the door of the Uchiha manor. A butler had answered the door respectfully and took her to her destination. She had told said butler she was meeting Sasuke to complete a project they had planned to do over the weekend. It was now Saturday that she had returned to "complete the project".

Sasuke had been located in one of the Uchiha libraries when the butler had brought Hinata to him. With a bow, said butler had left and closed the doors without a sound. Throughout the week, the Hyūga and Uchiha had been heavy flirty on the low and slight touching came from the two as well. Though, there was never kisses. Every time Sasuke had tried to he had been pushed away by Hinata. It had been a surprise to Hinata to know that Sasuke had indeed not been with any other girl like she had asked. No, Sasuke had made it his mission to follow Hinata around unknowingly by the group of friends besides Ino, Sakura and Tenten who had gushed at the fact Hinata was able to get through to Sasuke.

Sasuke made sure to sit next to Hinata, but not too close.

He made sure to spend his day at school with her, but with their group of friends.

Sasuke and Hinata were careful and private and it was good that way.

Hinata knew she had fallen. Not in love, no, of course not. She was starting to like Uchiha Sasuke and she would have never thought she would have. It was a new feeling. A feeling that she never before, not even for Naruto.

Hinata then looked around the empty room only to see it had been accompany by Uchiha Sasuke himself who had been seated on arm chair to her right staring straight at her. It was as if he had been peeling her clothes off with his eyes. Layer by layer by layer...Hinata's breath hitched as she stared back at Sasuke, wondering as to how he was able to make her feel an abundance of emotions with a simple look.

"What took you so long?" Sasuke stood with ease. He then proceeded to saunter towards her. Hinata felt like a little lamb that had been stalked by its prey - the wolf.

"Good things come for those who wait." Hinata replied. Her voice was full of fire as she spoke. Sasuke glanced at her. The heiress wasn't sure but she could have sworn she seen a hint of curiosity in his eyes.

Sasuke then leaned closer to the heiress. "And what happens..." he murmured. "When those are finished with what they are waiting for?" Sasuke had bent down. His mouth had been dangerously close to her ear; so close that she could feel his hot breath radiating as he spoke.

It was at that moment hat Hinata's legs felt like Gelatin. She felt as if she was to be pudding on the ground if she dropped any second now. "Who say's they are finished waiting?"

Hinata, at this moment, had no idea what the hell she was talking about. All the words just came out without a thought. She did not have time to think over her words, they just came out as they please. She was not sure if she was waiting and Sasuke was the reward or the other way around. All she could see was the curiosity in his eyes.

"I can show you-" Sasuke had been cut off by Hinata changing the subject.

"Let's go to Sunagakure." Hinata blurted out. She felt the heat rush to her cheeks. She was not sure what she was saying but she did not had the desire to hear what Sasuke was to do to her.

Sasuke smirked. "Are you asking me out on a date, Hyūga?" asked Sasuke.

Hinata instantly regretted her question when she seen Sasuke's boyish smirk and knitted brows. Sasuke had went out of the village of Konohakagure and taken many girls with him as well. He had also had "sexual relations" with those girls, too and was not sure if Hinata would be the same or not.

"We're not dating." Hinata replied as she rolled her eyes. "And we d-don't need to." Hinata was not the one to be so rash. However, a relationship between them would not work out. Both Hyūga and Uchiha families were dysfunctional as it was and would not allow any mixing between to two families. If anything their affair now was forbidden, however, strictly business. This was nothing but a dare and Hinata had to remind herself that every chance she got. "How about we go someplace else? I'm tired of this place."

Sasuke chuckled at her change of voice. Before it had been soft and outspoken. Now, it was stern and heavy.

"Aren't you just an adventurous little Hyūga." Sasuke smirked. He backed away from Hinata and strolled around the Uchiha Library. "Come on." he then said as he motioned her to go out the door first.

"Where are we going?"

"With the rest of out _'friends'_?" Sasuke said, emphasizes friends and also made her sound as if she was an idiot. Hinata nodded her head. She had forgotten that their group of friends decided to spend the day together. Hinata herself had completely forgotten about that fact.

Hinata had walked ahead of Sasuke. The Uchiha's eyes quickly came downward and a smirk formed onto his lips. Her ass was great.

* * *

 **A/N: Now I know this chapter took forever to get out when I said it was coming really soon but its bad when your laptop breaks.**

 **Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter. Review and tell me your thoughts.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Seduction**

 **Rated M**

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

Hinata began to get uneasy with all the stares she had been receiving from people while they passed her by. Sasuke Had been getting the same stares. It was not everyday you seen an Uchiha with a Hyūga, and whenever you did it wasn't walking side by side calmly either, it would have been a full argument. After spending most of the day with their friends, Sasuke and Hinata had made their own excuse as to why they had to go, Hinata going in first while Sasuke followed a few minutes afterwards.

Hinata sat, legs crossed and back straight as she sipped her tea. Her eyes shifted to Sasuke who sat across from her. His dark eyes had already been on her when she glanced at him. "Something on your mind?" he asked curiously.

"Tenten...said something before she left." Hinata replied. "And-"

Hinata had been interrupted by hearing whispers and gasped. She turned and scanned the area just to see eyes watching them. Sasuke smirked that cocky smirked Hinata found cute but also annoying. Immediately, it got on the Hyūga's last nerve. "Not use to it, huh?" said Sasuke.

Hinata shook her head as she sipped away on her tea. She watched as Sasuke leaned back onto his chair and watched her closely. "Not this many, no." Hinata answered. She then sat her cup of tea down and placed her hand in her lap and stared Sasuke down as he did the same. When she cannot take Sasuke's eyes anymore, she began to eye the crowd that walked around them cautiously, afraid she would see someone she knew personally.

"That is something you will have to get used to, Hyūga." Sasuke replied to her. And it was the truth, too. He never was the one to go out in public with any of the girls he had been with, but when he did they had been stared down by the fangirls Sasuke had. And when he did go out with his girls, they were the one that meant the most to him. Karin being one. Now, however, those days are done and over with. If Sasuke wanted Hinata like he said he did then he would have to be with her solely. "Especially with me being an Uchiha and all."

Hinata rolled her eyes. "You're full of yourself." she stated but was glad. Sasuke had mad a small joke, the first since they been alone together, and she was grateful. She wasn't as nervous anymore.

"I want to be full with you." Sasuke retorted. He then leaned on the table. His eyes scoured Hinata's. "Why are we sitting here conversing when we can be at my house making out?"

"I am not a tool, Sasuke." Hinata lifted her tea cup and took a sip. She was not phased with Sasuke's comments, she had grown use to them over time. As Hinata was placing her tea cup down, Sasuke snatched her hand. It had been fast. So fast as if it was a snake catching it's prey. He then placed his hands upon hers. Hinata had thought about snatching her hand away but she did not, instead she lifted her left hand and placed it next to her right. Sasuke then placed his hands upon hers.

Sasuke's warm skin radiated onto Hinata's. It had been a nice feeling, as if lightening had been going through her veins. She watched as Sasuke moved closer to her, his eyes lowered to her lips as he opened his mouth and spoke, "I know a place where we can go." he said. Sasuke had a hard time taking his eyes away from the Hyūga's lips, but he felt like he accomplished when he did. "If you dare."

Hinata could feel the stares on the now. Her and Sasuke were not only walking together, sitting and having tea together and conversing, but there were basically holding hands and stood closely together. She knew she would have to hear about this when she went back to school on Monday, she was sure of it. Sasuke was too aware of the stares and gasp and whispers.

"What kind of place is this?" Hinata asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

Sasuke chuckled at her innocence. He shook his head as he answered.

"Is it a place the Uchiha go to steal planes from the Hyūga?" Hinata asked, smirking as she seen the offended look on Sasuke's face.

"The Uchiha did not steal-"

"I am not here to defend neither of our families, Sasuke. I am just simply stating-"

"Your family has horrible views of my family." Sasuke interrupted. He lifted his hands from hers and leaned back onto his chair.

Hinata shrugged. "Your family does the same, do they not?" she asked.

Sasuke smirked. He nodded his head. It was true, that is why they were so much a like yet different. Opposites attracts.

"What is this place anyways, Sasuke- _kun_." Hinata asked. She too then leaned back into her chair and decided to change the subject. She was not about to debate with Sasuke. Everyone knows that arguing with his was like arguing with a wall - he either never spoke back on the fact or it was completely stupid.

"Come with me and find out." Sasuke sipped the rest of the tea he had ordered and stood. He gave her his hand and waited for her to take it.

Hinata looked at Sasuke's hand and mentally shrugged. Why not? There could have been no harm in going with him. Did she trust Sasuke completely? No. But enough to go with him and know he would not harm her in any way. She then proceeded to take big gulps and swallow the rest of her tea. She then dropped the cup onto the table and stood up and followed Sasuke. To say that she was satisfied with the walk would be a lie. It had been on the far west of the village, a way from civilization. Hinata began to wonder where exactly this place Sasuke had been taking her was.

Until Sasuke stopped right in front of a small shop. In red bold letters had been written: **Doragon no kakurega**. Hinata gulped. Though she have not been inside this shop before, she knew what was held inside of it. Ino and Sakura had talked of it so fondly whenever they were together and even though Tenten was disgusted by it, she did know the items they sold.

"I-I...W-What?" Hnata could not form words as she stood and stared.

At this, Sasuke smirked. He grabbed her shoulder and pushed her forwards, causing her to walk close behind him. Hinata watched as Sasuke pushed open then metal doors to reveal a spiral staircase. Both teenagers walked up to reveal what kind of shop Sasuke had taken her to.

"T-This-" Hinata gulped. This was a _lingerie_ shop. A _sex_ shop. Hundreds upon hundreds of scandalous clothing fit for those of a stripper. It fit the fetish and desire for any man or woman who possessed some. School girl...mistresses...cat or bunny, this store had it all. Hinata gasped when she seen the adult sex toys on display on the walls and shelves.

"W-Why am I-I here?" Hinata stuttered. She began to feel uneasy. She never had been in such a shop before looking at these items they sold and now that she has he was lucky her father made sure to keep such things from her.

Sasuke smirked as he watched Hinata take a feel out of a leather skirt from the rack of display. He watched in amusement as her curious eyes wandered around the skirt and wandering hands feeling the expensive leather. "You want that?" Sasuke asked teasingly. "You would look _ravishing_."

Quickly, Hinata threw the skirt back onto the rack. She shook her head quickly. "I-I doon't-"

"Stop being such a prude." interrupted Sasuke. He turned and motioned with her head to follow him. "This is the S&M section anyways, Hyūga."

Hinata crossed her arms. "I-I don't want to be chained...or w-whipped."

Sasuke then grinned a small grin. "That's a shame." he said before holding out his hand for her to take.

At that moment Hinata felt warm. When she took his hand she could not help but smile to herself slightly. Even if she was in an adult shop with Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke squeezed Hinata's hand and lead her over to a different rack of clothing. This time it contained the normal lingerie she has seen time from time while hanging around Ino and Sakura.

"I am not so sure why you have taken me here." whispered Hinata to Sasuke.

Sasuke then looked around the shop. He motioned with the hand that was not holding Hinata's around the room. Hinata glimpsed around the room and noticed that they were the only one's there. "This is a very private place. Not a lot of people come here.

"I-I see."

Sasuke grabbed a navy blue lacy bra and panty set. He scanned it over before scanning Hinata's body. "No one will be watching you here." said Sasuke. He then held out the lingerie set.

"W-What do you mean?" Hinata asked as she took a glimpse of the lacy lingerie. It had been a normal panty and bra but she was not expecting to try anything on for Sasuke. She had not displayed her body to him with just two simple items on and was not sure when she would.

"You did not like when people watched us while he was outside." Sasuke explained, furrowing his brows. "So I respected your wishes and brought you here."

Hinata nodded. She took a glimpse at the lingerie. "T-Those have a hole in them." she stuttered.

Sasuke chuckled aloud at her innocence. "I am aware, Hyūga."

Hinata tilted her head. "Put it back?"

Sasuke shook his head. He smirked. "They're for quickies."

Hinata felt her skin go read with embarrassment. She now realized that the slit in the laced panty was for an easier access for sex. Now she felt like an idiot that knew nothing - and it was true, she was clueless when it came to sex or lingerie. This was all new to her. "W-Who are they for?"

Sasuke scoffed. "You, idiot." he snapped. "Who else?"

"I-I-I..." Hinata gulped. For her? She was expected to wear these for Sasuke? She had never been exposed in a two piece set in front of anyone, how could she deal with that now?

"No." Hinata said without any trace of fear that she had in the pit of her stomach.

Sasuke furrowed his brows. He hummed.

"I am not wearing anything w-with holes in them."

Sasuke watched as Hinata folded her arms over her chest and tried to make a stern look. It was cute. "I am aware they have holes in them and you are wearing it because I already bought it."

Hinata sighed. "Well ok." she spoke. "I have a condition."

"And what is that, little one?"

"You choose what I can wear...and I do the same for you." Hinata had expected Sasuke to cower and forget all about the lingerie. He didn't. Instead he chuckled micheviously and nodded his head. He then pointed towards the left side of the shop - the men's section.

Hinata murmured to herself. She strolled towards the men's section. She didn't know what she wanted Sasuke to wear. This world was new to her.

Hinata had seen a lot of things while inside this shop. Dog collars...chains...medic clothing and... _thongs_. Hinata's eyes widen and sparkled as she started at the thong. She giggled. She grabbed the dark thong and made her way back towards Sasuke. No, they did not look big enough to fit Sasuke. Hell - it didn't even look big enough to fit her, how would they fit Sasuke and his _package_? She wouldn't know.

Hinata held out the thong when she made her way back to Sasuke. She was satisfied with herself, finally. Sasuke tilted his head to his right as he examined the thong. "You want that, as well?" Sasuke asked, having no problem in buying her anything she desired as long as she wore it for him and him only.

Hinata scoffed. "It's for you, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke's mood instantly changed. His eyes turned into a dark glare. "Put that back." he ordered harshly.

"No." Hinata quipped. "If I have to wear lace panties with a slit then you will fit yourself into this thong."

"That is the problem, Hyūga! I cannot fit _anything_ in these!" Sasuke hissed. When Sasuke seen the look on Hnata's face. The look of determination that they would be there all day if Sasuke did not buy the garments. "Fine."

"Sasuke?"

Hinata turned her head to see a woman behind the counter. She tilted her head as she scanned the woman. She noticed that the woman was wearing revealing clothing. "It's been a long time." she said, giggling. By that giggle, Hinata knew that she and the Uchiha had history. "Would you like a room?"

Hinata's knitted her brows. A room? This shop had rooms? Just what kind of shop did she come to?

"No. Not today. Hinata and I are...browsing." Sasuke spoke, nearly smirking when he felt the Hyūga girl coming closer to him. Hinata noticed that it was the first time Sasuke has said her name to someone instead of her surname.

"Is this you pick of the week?" asked the brunette clerk, laughing at how shy Hinata looked. There was no doubt that she knew who the heiress was, and also knew how purely innocent she was.

"I haven't had this pick before." Sasuke said. He scanned Hinata's facial features. "I plan on having her more than a week." Sasuke motioned with his hand to keep the conversation to a minimum.

The clerk nodded. She understood. You can now tell by the baggy clothing that Hinata usually wore that it was getting tighter by her curvaceous figure. And there was no doubt that the heiress was a beauty, too. "How unlikely of you."

The clerk then clasped her hand on Sasuke's chest and laughed. Sasuke grinned awkwardly, slightly moving himself away. Hinata could feel her skin crawly at how close the clerk was the Sasuke and she did not know why, but she didn't like it.

"W-What is the room?" asked Hinata suddenly. Hinata held onto Sasuke's arm as she spoke.

"A bedroom. It has some type of adult toys." said the clerk before Sasuke could respond.

"Ok." whispers Hinata. At that response, the clerk raised her brows and Sasuke widen his eyes slightly. "G-Get it ready." Hinata demanded of the clerk. She had not liked the look she had received by her. It was as if she could not believe her ears.

Sasuke, stunned, shook his head. "We'll take the lingerie and we'll be off." he spoke to the clerk, taking the lingerie out of Hinata's hands and handing it to the clerk.

"I said we'll take the room." Hinata hissed lowly - even though her voice had still been soft and sweet. She had interjected before Sasuke had the chance to do anything to deny her access.

"Sure." replied the clerk. She had a wide smile when she strolled away with the lingerie in her hands, in search of a room in the bak.

Once the clerk had disappeared, Sasuke had turned to the small Hyūga heiress, wondering just what the hell was her problem. "Why in the hell did you do that?"

Hinata unhooked her arm from Sasuke's. "Well why don't you want it?" she responded.

"I-" Sasuke sighed. "You said you wanted to be different." Sasuke did not know what was going through his head that told him to explain himself, but he did. "And I brought a lot of girls here-"

"I did not ask, Sasuke-kun." Hinata interrupted.

Sasuke growled. He knew that the heiress was becoming bold and brave and her speech careless. "What I am trying to say is that we do not need to do this."

"Being kind again? You said you do not show the same kindness twice." Hinata the scoffed. If she wanted Sasuke to fall for this dare, she needed to do what she could.

"I'm not complaining, Hyūga. You wished for me to not treat you like the other woman and I am, you do not need to be some damn ungrateful!" Sasuke growled at the heiress. He knew something was coming through to her - or himself. He had been speaking about the Hyūga as if he actually care for her.

"And what are you speaking of, Sasuke-kun?" No, Hinata did understand what he was saying. She understood completely. But, she always loved hearing others confess themselves to her.

Sasuke, alarmingly, was not sure if he had feelings for Hinata - because it seemed as so. He did not want to ruin things between them and she only had been this way for a little amount of time. "I think more of you than this." Sasuke motioned with his hand to the back rooms. "You say I need to treat you better than any girl I had and I am trying! Is that what you wanted to hear, Hyūga? I am actually trying."

Hinata shrugged as if she did not care. But she did. Her heart fluttered and her ears flushed red when she heard Sasuke's confession but she had no time to let Sasuke see her vulnerable sides. "I still desire the room. I want to kiss."

Sasuke had been caught of guard with her request. A kiss? Just kissing. "You are an idiot if you think just kissing goes on in those room." Sasuke chuckled in the heiress's face. "And what if more happens?"

Hinata noticed Sasuke's curious smirk as he scanned her face for a reaction. She did not give him one. "Maybe you can deliver unlike the last time." Hinata tossed her hair over her shoulder, finding the itching on her cheek caused by her locks irritating.

Sasuke felt the goosebumps come across his skin as he imagined Hinata beneath - or atop of him, whichever was fine. "I want to be "blown away" as you say."

"Shouldn't I be the one "blown away"?" Sasuke leaned towards Hinata and whispered in her ear.

"You can find out." Hinata nodded, her eyes towards the rooms. Sasuke could see the devious look in her eyes.

"Sasuke, the room is ready for the both of you!" said the clerk suddenly, knocking both teenagers out of their own thoughts. The clerk handed Sasuke the keys and winked while she went behind the counter again. "Two doors down to the right. This is free of charge, of course. Sound proof walls, Hyūga-sama, so be as loud as you wish!"

Hinata nodded, as did Sasuke. And when both Uchiha and Hyūga walked down the hall to their room, Hinata was not so sure what she had gotten herself into.

* * *

"With the rest of our 'friends'?" Sasuke said, emphasized the word friends.

Hinata nodded her head. She had forgotten that their group of friends decided to spend the day together. Hinata herself had completely forgotten about that fact.

Hinata had walked ahead of Sasuke. The Uchiha's eyes quickly came downward and a smirk formed onto his lips. Her ass was great.

Hinata could feel the Uchiha's eyes on her bottom. She felt anxious but superior.

Quickly, Hinata turned and stood forward of Sasuke. "I need to use the restroom." she said.

Sasuke furrowed his brows. "Do you really?" he asked.

Hinata nodded. "I want to freshen up."

Sasuke stared her down before groaning. He pointed with his dumb down the hall. "To the left." he said and walked towards the main room and sat.

Nodding though Sasuke was already in the main room and seated, she made her way down the hall and towards the restroom, surprised to see Itachi walking down the opposite hall as her quietly.

* * *

As Sasuke and Hinata made their way to their friends, Ino and Sakura's eyes widen to see the two together. Tenten's eyes furrowed as she watched the two. She could not believe Hinata had gone this far - or even gotten this far. Of course, she was in no way, shape or form stating that Hinata could no seduce the Uchiha. She was just shocked that she would do so. Honestly, anyone could seduce Sasuke - even she.

"Hey, Hinata!" shouted Naruto as his ceurculean eyes laid on the two teenagers who have arrived.

Hinata smiled a bit and nodded her head. "Hello, Naruto-kun." she spoke softly.

Ino hummed. Sakura beamed and Tenten scoffed. It was obvious what was going through their head.

"Nata!" Ino called for the Hyūga heiress. "Let's go freshen up."

Hinata nodded her head once more. She glanced at Sasuke as she walked away for a mere second before going into the powder-room with the girls.

Sasuke took a seat at one of the cushions of Yakiniku Q's. Naruto sat besides him while Kiba sat next to Naruto. Shino had came to, dragged by Kiba, and sat across fro, Naruto while Lee sat to his left and Neji to his right. Sai had just arrived and had made his seat next to Neji. "Where did the girls go?" asked Sai as he looked around.

"To freshen up." replied Kiba and then rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Sai hummed while Naruto spoke up. "Hinata looked nice today."

Shino tilted his head. He then pushed his shades onto his nose. "Oh, so you noticed."

Naruto glared at the Aburame. "Of course I have. She's...changed."

"How so?" asked Kiba.

"Well, for starters, her clothes isn't as baggy. They fit her more."

Sasuke glared at Naruto from the corner of his eyes.

"And her hair isn't in her face anymore..."

Sasuke, mentally, growled. It was as if Naruto thought he actually had a chance with the heiress. He did not. It was obvious now that Hinata's infatuation had been elsewhere now.

"...Do you think she likes me?"

"Of course not!" Sasuke hissed. All eyes had been on his now. But how could he continue to sit and listen to the bullshit that was coming out of Naruto's mouth. It was idiotic.

Naruto scoffed. "And why the hell not?" he asked, with a hint of distaste laced in his voice. The blonde thought he and Hinata would be an amazing couple.

"Because you're an idiot that knows nothing of the opposite gender."

"Oh and you do?" Kiba scoffed.

Neji chuckled. "He is right, Uchiha. All you do is sleep with the 'opposite gender' and leave them in the dust."

Neji had locked eyes with Sasuke. The Uchiha knew what he had been referring to. Tenten and Neji had been close before Sasuke came into the picture with the brown haired girl, and there was no doubt that when Sasuke had been out of said picture, her dread had been onto Neji.

"That does not mean I do not know what females want and desire." Sasuke defended himself.

"I am sure they desire more than a quick fuck!" shouted Naruto. He crossed his arms. He had been offended that Sasuke would doubt that he could woo a girl - even a girl like Hyūga Hinata.

"Now guys let's not-"

Lee had been interrupted by and angry shout right back at Naruto, "Now, idiot, do not be jealous because the females eyes are laid upon me."

"As if." chuckled Kiba.

Sai sat and watched the debate before before him, quite amused. "What an amusement. An argument about what girls want and what girls should want." the pale teenager then sat back and crossed his arms.

Shino lifted his tea cup. "This argument has started because Naruto wished to date Hinata..." said Shino. He lifted the tea cup to his lips. "It is quite amusing to think that Hinata would want either of you." Shino then took a sip of his tea.

Naruto and Sasuke's head snapped towards the quite Aburame. "And what is that suppose to me."

 _'Always had been an idiot, this one.'_ Shino thought as he sipped his tea once more before placing the tea cup on the coaster. "You should try the Shincha tea. It is quite refreshing."

Neji smirked at Shino's response. He had always been the one to talk in riddles. He was frivolous.

Naruto flicked his wrist. "Whatever." he spoke. "I'm going to ask Hinata out."

Sasuke, who had been sipping on his tea, choked. He was beginning to think Naruto has gone insane.

* * *

Ino combed her long blond locks with her fingers as Sakura freshened up her face. Tenten leaned on the wall as she waited annoyingly for the girls to finish. "So, Hinata, how is the dare coming along?" asked Ino, looking at the heiress through her reflection in the mirror.

"Yeah, how is it?" Tenten sneered and rolled her eyes. She still thought that this whole dare was nothing but a waste of time.

"It's coming along great." Hinata smiled awkwardly. She did not wish to give out too many details she could not answer questions to.

"Do you think he's becoming hooked onto you, Nata?"

Hinata shrugged. "H-He's hard to understand."

Tenten nodded to that. "Duh." she whispered under her breath.

"What is your problem?" Ino asked with a sneer. "You are the only one that doesn't want to have fun with this situation."

Tenten shrugged her shoulders without a care in the world. "I just think all of this is pointless."

"But why?" Sakura wondered.

"Because trying to seduce Sasuke or make him fall in love is pointless. He is a player and no one can change that!"

Tenten had grown tired of having the voice her opinion constantly and in the end, being ignored. She knew more than everyone else that Sasuke was a player that could not be changed.

Ino dismissed Tenten with a wave of her hand. "Boo hoo. It's a dare and a dare's a dare."

"But...Hinata-"

Tenten had been interrupted by Sakura. "Are you jealous, Ten?" Tenten had closed her mouth and turned to the pink haired teen at the sink.

"Um...Sakura, please-" started Hinata, but was cut off by a much louder voice.

"And why the hell should I be?" Tenten crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back. "I have no feelings for the Uchiha."

"That'sgreat!" Ino cheered. "You hear that Hinata? That means you can continue along with the dare!"

Tenten shook her head and chuckled. She could not believe this. "Fine." she waved her arms. "It doesn't even matter. But I'm done."

Tenten had turned to leave. "W-What do you mean, Tenten-san?"

"I mean exactly what I say,Nata, am done with all of this. It's pointless. You are going to end up hurt in the end."

"Huh?" Hinaa tilted her head. "H-How do you know?"

"Because," Tenten laughed aloud and shook her head a few times more. She opened the door to the powder-room. "I've been with Uchiha Sasuke before anyone else has."

And she walked out of the powder-room, and little to be known the the three girls standing shocked, out of Yakiniku Q's.

* * *

"Tenten, where ya' going?" Lee shouted to the bun haired girl who had been fast walking out the restaurant.

"Home." was all she said before running out Yakiniku Q's.

Lee sat down and turned his head to eye Neji. "What do you think happened?"

Neji, shrugging, replied, "Who knows. You know how vicious girls are."

Sai nodded in agreement. "True. They hold grudges for ages."

Kiba chuckled. "I know. I remember when Hinata didn't speak to me for months because I teased her about Nar- uh...nothing."

The girls had came back to the dining area and sat. Ino had made her seat next to Sai and smiled brightly as she did. Sakura had made her seat next to Lee while Hinata stood and scanned for where she should.

Sasuke watched her. When Hinata caught his eyes, Sasuke drifted his eyes onto the cushion next to himself and then onto the eyes of the Hyūga heiress once more.

Hinata, who have gotten the message, nod only slightly and took her seat next to Sasuke.

"Why'd Tenten leave?" asked Neji, eyeing his cousin curiously when she decided to take her seat next to Uchiha Sasuke but thought nothing of it.

Hinata had opened her mouth to respond to her cousin, but the blonde Yamanaka stopped her with her commentary. "She wasn't feeling good." she said. "Girl problems."

Lee shook his head. "This doesn't seem like Tenten. She always had an explanation for her absence."

Ino rolled her eyes while Sasuke shrugged. "Woman are full of surprised."

"Especially Tenten." said Ino. She leaned onto the table as her mind wandered to the commentary Tenten had made in the powder room. As far as the four friends knew, Tenten never associated herself with Uchiha Sasuke and had been almost the only girl in their age group to do so. As long as she could remember, Tenten despised Sasuke for who he was and what he has done - so how could she be the first girl to be with Sasuke? Ino wanted answers and she wanted them as fast as she could get them.

Hinata nodded in agreement. She took a rapid glimpse of Sasuke next to her, thinking of what Tenten had said. She made sure to ask Sasuke later when they were together - and they were bound to be - but as of now all she could do was wait.

"Oh well. Let's eat!" Kiba spoken.

* * *

As Hinata sat surrounded by her friends, she could say she was content. But having to make sure her face stayed natural while Sasuke's hand rubbed her thigh was a challenge. No matter how many times she pushed his hands away, they always found their way back. Another thing was to make sure no one was watching as she and Sasuke whispered to one another. Of course, Ino and Sakura had noticed and smirked their way around it.

"So, Hinata," Naruto spoke up as he bit onto a piece of steak. "How's it going?"

"It's going great." Hinata smiled warmly to the Uzumaki.

Sasuke departed his hand from her thigh and sat straighter. Mentally, he was glaring at the Uzumaki long and hard.

"That's sounds nice." Naruto replied, smiling his signature smile.

Shino, from behind his dark shades, watch the two do their small talk. Hinata had changed and he knew it for a fact. Her cheeks no longer blushed whenever the Uzumaki spoke to her. She no longer stuttered when Naruto's eyes laid upon her or when his smiled that smile she adore for years. No, she would no longer look at him from afar and reverse her eyes away from him when he glanced her way. Hyūga Hinata had changed, and Shino had been wondering what the reason behind it was.

"So, what are you doing later?" Naruto finally asked, having been doing pointless conversation about school and classes and different school work.

"Um...I am not sure." said Hinata as her face twisted with curiosity.

"Well, I was wondering if you want to hang out?"

Kiba bit into his meat. "We're all hanging out now." he stated matter-of-factly.

"Shut up." Naruto hissed. He reverted his eyes to Hinata. "Anyways...I want us to hang out alone. Just the two of us."

Hinata was not sure what she wanted to do or what she could say. She had waited for years for Naruto to notice her enough to speak with her in a way that was no so friendly. She waited a lengthy time for Naruto to ask her out on a date - some that only the both of them can accomplish - and she was now not sure if she wanted to anymore.

Hinata's eyes drifted to Ino and then Sakura for help. The Yamanaka and Haruno were as just as lost of words as she was. They have not known that Naruto would come out of the blue and ask such a question.

"She cannot go out with you."

Eyes drifted to Sasuke, even the eyes of Shino and Sai who had spoke little and decided to sit back and watch the scene unfold before them.

Naruto frowned. "And why not?"

Shino picked up his tea and proceeded to sip.

Sai ate a piece of steak while he waited for the Uchiha's response.

Lee looked between the Uzumaki and the Uchiha, thinking if he had a knife, not mamtter how cheap, the tension could be cut easily.

Ino and Sakura whispered among themselves. They had wondered what Sasuke's next move was.

"The Uchiha and the Hyūga have a meeting tonight." said Sasuke. He turned towards his plate of salted beef tongue.

Naruto's eyes wandered to Hinata. "Is that true, Hinata?"

Hinata's pearl eyes wandered from Naruto to Sasuke. "Uh..y-yes." she nodded her head. "Me being a heiress, I have to attend with Hanabi."

Naruto nodded his head, biting his lip, as well. "Interesting. Weird...the Uzumaki usually have meetings with the Uchiha and Hyūga's."

"We're talking business not play, idiot." Sasuke spoke up, starting an arguing match between him and Naruto.

Neji's brows furrowed as he watched Hinata. He did not heard of such a meeting. He was sure he would have, had attended all of them.

* * *

"Thank you." Sasuke took Hinata's hand once more and led her towards the back, behind the long, dark violet curtains. Behind there where the rooms were located. They passed five rooms until she had been dragged inside one room. Sasuke closed the door. The room had been dimly lit, having been candles lit all around the room. Hinata released her hand from Sasuke's and walked towards the kind sized bed in the middle of the room. Her hands felt the satin sheets. "Nice." Hinata commented as her eyes tried to adjust to the dark room.

Sasuke felt a smile - not a smirk, a smile - tug onto his lips. "They'd look nice if you were laying on them." He took a step forward. He now stood directly behind her Hinata and slithered his hands around her waist.

Hinata did not protest when Sasuke led her closer to the bed. She had adored the mild sensation of Sasuke behind her. She could already feel the lighting sensation coming to her veins and through her blood. She was longing for more, much more.

Sasuke, without warning, tossed Hinata onto the bed. More playfully than anything. Hinata smiled as Sasuke made his way atop of her. Hinata began to feel the satin sheets with her hands. She wondered what it would feel like on her bare skin.

Sasuke had made sure not to place all his weight upon her just yet. His coal eyes started into her ghostly ones. Innocence. Curiosity. Those eyes told him that as she laid there was not like the other girls. She was just not a woman between his sheets. They were eyes that shown so many emotions and feelings. The feelings that she felt for him. It was obvious - she wanted him. And at that thought, Sasuke could feel the goosebumps coming onto his skin and his pants become tight.

"Are you going to kiss me, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata suddenly asked. "Or are you going to stare at me the remainder of our stay"

Sasuke smiled slghtly at her comment. Sassy Hinata was back and he wished for it. He had not realized he had been, so intently, staring at Hinata. Shifting his body, Sasuke leaned closer to her, pushing away loose strays of locks from her face. Gently, he pressed his lips against hers, savoring the soft feel of them.

Hinata had slithered her hands around the back of Sasuke's neck, feeling and rubbing her fingers into his hair. She pulled lightly as she parted her lips to deepen their kiss. Their kiss had been too pure - to passionate. Full of need and fury and lust - even after a few kisses. They were completely devouring one another. Just like what Itachi had taught her.

* * *

"Hinata-sama." murmured Itachi as he stood in front of the heiress. Hinata had been on her way to the bathroom when she seen Itachi.

Hinata bowed. "Itachi-sensei."

"We are not in school, Hinata. Just Itachi." Itachi corrected, though something about her calling him sensei made him groan mentally.

Hinata nodded. "Weren't you at a meeting, Itachi-san?"

Itachi shrugged, not answering her question. He watched her bow again before entering their guest restroom and nearly closing the door before he grabbed the nod and pushed it open.

"I-tachi-kun-"

Itachi closed the door quietly, locking it behind him and Hinata. Hinata's eyes widen with surprised and curiosity "I see you and my little brother are going out." he said.

Hinata nodded. "W-With our friends."

Itachi hummed. He grew closer to her. He lifted his left hand and pushed away a stray hair in her face. "Sasuke has something else up his sleeve afterwards." he assured.

"How do you know?" asked Hinata with knitted brows.

Itachi had pushed Hinata atop of the counter, making her yelp. "I know my brother." he voiced. His hands opened her legs without a chance of realization and pushed himself between them. "And when that time comes I will teach you on what he wants."

Before Hinata could question onto what Itachi meant, roughly, his lips was upon hers. Kissing dominantly as his hands roamed her body. "Sasuke will be rough with you, you have to show him you aren't scared. Show _me_ you aren't scared."

Itachi's lips were upon hers in seconds. Hands touching and feeling her body, feeling the curves she possessed.

Hinata was not sure on what to do. It happened fast - too fast. She knew Itachi knew about the dare and was doing nothing but helping her throughout it all. And as Itachi's hands roamed her body, she decided to take his help with appreciation. Her hands came upon his neck and she squeezed slightly. "Put your arms around my neck." he demanded, and Hinata did so. "He'll want to taste you...all of you."

Hinata nodded. Her eyes were closed as Itachi kissed down her neck and collarbone, giving a few bites here and there. Itachi's head began to spin as he did. She tasted so good and it was becoming hard for him not to take all of her right there on the bathroom counter.

His hands roamed around her body before finding her breast and squeezing them. "He'll touch these too." he whispered hoarsely. Hinata moaned quietly as Itachi massaged her breast. They had barely been touched and when they were, it felt great.

Itachi started to unzip the - surprisingly - tight fitted jacket she wore, adoring the way her breast fell out of it. His hands went beneath her tank top and bra and felt her bare breast. Itachi felt his length twitch when his palm felt her nipples. Her breast had fit perfectly between his hands. He rubbed them before his lips cast their way downward onto her breasts.

His tongue flicked over her nipples, loving the sweet irony taste they tasted of. Hinata moaned to herself as Itachi's warm tongue flickered and sucked and bit. "He'll want to touch you."

As Itachi continued to suck on her breasts, his right hand went down between her legs and inside her trousers. Hinata jumped when she felt his bare hands between her legs and feeling her - all of her. Itachi's fingers massaged her clit, making Hinata squirm as he did so. This sensation had never been felt before. She was not so sure as to why she loved it so much, she just did.

"I-I...W-What-"

Itachi's lips crashed upon hers. His fingers rubbed her clit faster now, enjoying her rapid breathing, sudden moans and the rocking of her hips when he rubbed the right spot. Hinata's kissing were lovingly as he pleasured her, adoring the wetness. "This will hurt a bit." said Itachi as he inched a finger towards her hole.

Hinata jerked as she felt the finger inside her began to pump, but relaxed as she became accustomed to it. When she had grown accustomed to it, Itachi added another finger and umped harder and harder. "He'll savor the look on your face as he does this." spoke Itachi. He was more so speaking for himself than Sasuke. He adored the way she panted and moaned uncontrollably. He pumped harder and harder, relishing in the way her wetness felt around his two fingers.

"It...It-"

"Feel's nice, doesn't it?" Itachi finished for her.

Hinata nodded, moaning little.

Pumping a few times more, Itachi's squeezed her breast. He wanted nothing more than to pull down his pants and take her right then and there. He wanted nothing more than to feel his wetness and warmth. Itachi wanted her and no one but her.

Before Hinata could reach her high, Itachi pulled his fingers out. "He'll want to see you suffer."

Hinata whimpered. She had been close to her release and she wanted nothing bu to feel it. "G-Go-"

"Clean yourself up." Itachi spoke up. "And go back to my brother."

Itachi himself pushed away from Hinata and wiped his hands on a cloth before making his way out the bathroom, making sure to be quiet as he walked down the hall to his studies.

* * *

Soft moans and groans filled the room as Hinata's and Sasuke's tongue fought one another. Hinata had arched her back to meet Sasuke's torso. She desired to feel him more. Her hands had reached and touch down his body and felt the small of his back and the muscles on his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and brought him closer to her.

"You don't want to do this." Sasuke said. He pushed himself back and hung his head. His eyes closed for a second.

"W-What?" Hinata stuttered.

"I'm..trying to be...gentle." Sasuke felt like an idiot. He was embarrassed. The only person he had been gentle with was with Tenten and that had been it. It did not go well, either. And no, years later, all he wanted to do was make Hinata feel comfortable.

"No." Hinata stated firmly.

"No?" Sasuke asked with knitted brows.

"I-I don't want gentle." she countered as she ground her hips against his once more. Sasuke moaned lowly. "I want you just are you usually are." Hinata's lips whispered into his ear. She began to nibble on his earlobe. Sasuke growled.

Within a quick movement, Hinata was on top. Her lips had trailed their kisses down Sasuke neck, much like what he has done to her before. "Can you see what you do to me?" Sasuke moaned. "You make me...crazy...make me act like a maniac."

Another quick movement, Sasuke had been on top again. He claimed her lips with his own pair - possessively fierce. He needed to possess her fully. Completely. He desired all or her. She was his and no one else's but his. "When I look at you I can see an angel in your eyes." Sasuke mumbled as he stared deeply into the ghostly white eyes as if it was a portal to a whole new dimension. "But when I look deeper inside I see that devious little side."

Sasuke snaked his fingers under her shirt and pulled it up. Hinata leaned forward, ready for Sasuke to touch her as Itachi did and said he would. Sasuke mutter a few curses as his eyes watched her body with hunger -lust. It was as if Hinata knew what they would be doing when she wore Sasuke's favorite dark colors. And kami...her body was exquisite. Perfect. It was as if Kami himself carved and molded to perfection.

Hinata had peeled hs shirt off herself and chucked it across the room. She pushed Sasuke's head down to her and caught him in a kiss once more. With widen eyes with pure lust and nothing else, lightening fled through Sasuke's veins when she felt Sasuke bare torso on his own. Warmth radiated from their body and both of their blood boiled with passion. They both wanted more. They craved more.

Moving his lips across Hinata's jaw, down her neck - and bit lightly - he trailed kisses onto collarbone. Just what Itachi said he would do. His hands groped her breast before he opened his mouth and began to suck on her breast. Hinata moaned allowed, remembering what Itachi had warned her. This was perfect...she desired more from the young Uchiha.

Sasuke ground his hips against Hinata's as he sucked on both of her breast, moaning in between sucks. "P-Please." Hinata moaned, eyes already closed.

Sasuke knew he was not going to last if she kept up like this. If she moaned like she was doing he was not sure how he could not cum in his pants within seconds. He took a bit out of her nipple. "Mine." he growled possessively.

Sasuke wanted to make sure everyone knew. He wanted Naruto to know that he had been too late, that Hinata was now his. He wanted Kiba to know that he no longer had a makeup partner, Hinata's lips would only be for him. "Mine." Sasuke growled again.

Hinata nodded. She was in pure bliss and no longer in control of her body. At this moment, she was his and he was hers. There was no in between. Her fingers went to his dark jeans and she pushed. "Take them off." she demanded, completely forgetting that this was Uchiha Sasuke she was dealing with, he, unlike her, was a not a virgin and experienced with woman hundreds times before her.

" _Good things come for those who wait._ " Sasuke mocked her with a chuckle. Hinata began to tug at his jeans.

"I am a Hyūga, I have little patience." she growled. It was the first time Sasuke heard her growl and he wanted nothing more bu to hear it again. "Take them off. Now."

Sasuke kicked his jeans of, licking between her breasts. He had worn dark underwears when Hinata seen them. She wished to have those off, as well, but did not dare touch below the belt.

"Your turn." Sasuke looked down, a wide smirk. He adored seeing how red her skin always got whenever she was embarrassed and how ripe her lips look after an intense make-out session. He pushed down her trousers himself, not looking into stalling. They were off in a swift movement. "That was quick." Hinata commented.

Hinata's underwear matched her bra - that was now somewhere on the ground - and Sasuke could just not wait until he ripped those off, as well. He adored the way her clothing had been hugging her curves lately, but seeing said curves up close were more desirable.

Both teenagers bodies melted together perfectly. Soft, passionate sounds filled the air around the two. Gasp..moans...groans...sharp inhales and skin on skin rubbing...touching...

"Can I...Can I have it?" Sasuke moaned against her skin.

"H-Have what?"

Sasuke's hand slithered between her legs. Hinata had got her answer when she felt the warmth that radiated between them. "I want to give you what you asked for."

Hinata nodded her head eagerly. Sasuke kissed the bruise on her breast tenderly before moving his head lower. "Please, S-Sasuke-kun." Hinata begged, sending Sasuke over the edge. He loved to hear her say his name. It sounded so sweet coming from her voice.

Sasuke hands pushed her now bare legs apart and his tongue dipped deep inside her. Hinata gasped loudly and her fingers gripped his dark tresses of hair. His tongue licked onto her click with rapid movement. He moved his head back and forth, savoring the sweet taste.

Hinata groaned loduy and arche her beg. She opened her legs wider for a better feel of Sasuke's tongue on her. "I-I..."

Sasuke moaned. He stared up at her as he licked and sucked onto her clit. She was his, nothing but his. She belong to no one else but him.

* * *

"Where did you and the Uchiha go?" Neji asked as Hinata proceeded to walk through the door of the Hyūga Mansion.

Hinata yelped. Her eyes widen when she turned to see her cousin. "N-Neji-Ni-San." she gasped.

"Where were you?" Neji asked as he eyes her suspiciously.

Hinata hesitated. How could she explain to her cousin that she and Sasuke were together and doing...doing..the nasty? No, they did not have sex but they were pretty close into doing so.

"W-We w-were hanging o-out." Hinata stutter and she reverted her eyes to her two index fingers - that she did not know she was pushing together again.

"You and Uchiha Sasuke? You hate him." Neji stated. Nothing was making sense anymore. As far as he could remember, Sasuke and she did nothing but despise one another. "And there was no meeting tonight, either."

Hinata bit her lip. She knew if she told her cousin about Sasuke he would be furious. "I...I-"

"You had sex with him?"

"No!" Hinata gasped. "W-We didn't, Ni-san, I promise."

Neji scanned her over. Her hair was wild, her skin was freshly red and radiating heat. Her lips were gasping and panting for air when she had walked through the door. There was something going on between the two and Neji was determined to found out. "Ok."

Hinata sighed in relief. She would not know what she would do if her cousin was not there for her. "Thank you." she bowed. "I-I should be going now."

Neji nodded and watch her turn and leave the area. As she walked, he could see the bruse on her neck visibly. "Hinata-sama...you whore."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for such a long wait but I had to make sure the story was up to my standards and good enough for you. Enough though Itachi does have a little cameo in here, I promise he will not be gone! Review and tell me your thoughts!**


	12. Chapter 11

"Your turn." said Hinata as she could finally after she reached her high and took a few deep breaths. She then smiled.

"No." Sasuke replied. "You don't have to."

Upon observing Hinata's frown, Sasuke sighed. "I wanted to pleasure you, that is was the deal, remember?"

Sasuke waited for Hinata's reply, but did not get one. Instead, Hinata pushed with all her force and got Sasuke off of her so she can be atop of him.

A little know fact of Sasuke- that no one knew, maybe besides Karin - that Sasuke adored when the girl was on top. It was a fact that he had not shared with anyone, in fear that he would not be known to be dominant anymore. But, having Hinata on to of him, straddling him with that mischievous look in her eyes made Sasuke love the girl-on-top position even more. "I-I said-" Hinata then licked his neck. "I-It's your turn."

Sasuke gulped, quite visibly to Hinata. Though she was still a stuttering mess, she knew that she was serious about that. And she knew that Sasuke knew, as well. Sasuke closed his eyes tight when Hinata kissed his neck. Then down his chest. To his exposed stomach. _"No..."_ Sasuke thought as felt kisses all around his body. _"She cannot...she's not using her **mouth** is she?" _ He could really not take this - any of it. It felt though as if she was torturing him in the best way he could imagine.

Hinata flicked her tongue around his naval, receiving a moan from Sasuke. Loudly. He mentally cursed at himself for letting such a small, innocent, fragile, pure, beautiful...elegant...Sasuke shook his head. He could not be thinking such things at this moment - he had to get Hinata off of him. Sasuke gasped when he felt her closer to the bulge in his pants. _"Shiiiit."_

Sasuke gripped the sheets. Hinta had not begun and he was already sweating and near his high. He chewed on his lips as his head rolled back into the satin pillows. Where did she learn how to tease like this?Then Sasuke remembered. She must had paid attention when he had been teasing her for the past months. Smart little thing, wasn't she?

"Hinata." Sasuke had managed to breath out. His breathing had quickened and his heart was pumping furiously. Lightning bolts went through his veins. Sasuke did not know when her hand came into the scenario. Or even when it unloosened his belt and inside his jeans, either. Or when it was around his harden length. But she did.

To Hinata, she did have no clue as to what she was doing. She had never in her yeas of living had a harden length in her hand, but now she has. She had not know as to why she had wen into his jeans and touched his member, but she had. And she did not feel anything. She did not feel sudden embarrassment when she wrapped her hands around him, or shock when she began to stroke. No, she lived in the moment - but she knew that this moment would not last forever and once she was done and back to reality, her shock and embarrassment would come.

"Hinata...damn it..." Sasuke moaned as Hinata only began to stroke faster and harder with her soften palm. It had came fast - his high. Not within a minute - maybe five the most. However, still the - second - fastest he ever came. And when he did, he was left with a soaked length and heavy pants coming from his lips. He laid there for a moment, his eyes closed as he felt Hinata release her hand from length, instantly making him cold with the breeze in the air.

"Let's go." Hinata spoke suddenly. Sasuke, eyes still shut, heard the heiress move around and giggle. Probably at the weakened sight of the Uchiha.

"Where?" Sasuke moaned.

"To get costumes." Hinata stated. Sasuke had finally opened his eyes to see Hinata scurrying around to fix up the room and herself. Sasuke chuckled. _'Freak.'_

"Costumes?" Sasuke questioned with furrowed eyebrows.

"For the...Halloween party. At the school." Hinata whispered. She could feel her nervousness and anxiety coming back. Did Sasuke not wish to go with her? She thought that things were clearing up for the both of them. "We...do not have to go together-"

"Why the hell wouldn't we?" Sasuke scoffed and flicked his wrist at her, dismissing the nonsense she had spoken. He had managed to fix himself up and push himself off of the bed. Just the thought of bringing someone else besides her was sickening. Usually, he would go alone or not at all. When he did go to such events, Karin would be there and they could have their quickies in abandoned classrooms or broom closets, even hallways.

"Um...U-Um...because the rumors. I-I can hear them already." stuttered Hinata and she anxiously pressed both of her index fingers together. "I-I do not wish to be another..."pick of the week"."

Sasuke sighed. He understood where Hinata was coming from, but as before, being with someone else was sickening at this moment. All he desired was Hinata and he would not stop until he had her.

"I think I made myself clear enough." Sasuke watched the Hyūga heiress intently. "Before we did anything...I made myself clear."

Hinata bit her lip and nodded. "I-I know-"

"You are not like the rest of the girls I have been with." He stated. He made sure to look her in the ghostly pale eyes that once use to creep him out. Now, however, they were beautiful. Beautiful just as her.

"I'm sure they all heard the same." Hinata had whispered to herself. She turned and made herself towards the door.

Sasuke heard her slight remark and knew he was not suppose to. He rolled his eyes and then growled. "I am serious." he gazed at the heiresses back. "Do not mock me and take my word as a joke!" He shouted.

Hinata, right as her hand was on the silver knob, jumped at Sasuke's sudden shout and jerked away from the dark door. She turned slowly and faced him. His eyes were dark, darker then the coal color the usually were. His eyes laced with seriousness and determination. Hinata pit her lip and she observed him get his belongings together. Maybe she had pushed him too far.

"I am sorry." Hinata mumbled awkwardly. "I mean...I know you do not settle down so we can just be friends-"

"Dammit, Hinata, I am trying!" Sasuke shouted once more, turning around and staring at her with eyes of fury. "I...I never...never mind that's a lie. I only felt this way once in my life."

Hinata waited for Sasuke to continue. She tilted her head as she waited. "I _like_ you."

Hinata stared at Sasue. Sasuke stared right back at her. Suddenly, Hinata giggle. Sasuke hissed. "That was painful." Hinata joked.

"It was." Sasuke rolled his eyes and made his way towards the door. He had gave the key to the clerk and made his way out with the heiress following behind him. "I only ever told one person that." He mumbled under his breathe.

"Tenten?" Hinata asked. She had wondered what was the relationship with Tenten and Sasuke and she believed she deserved answers soon enough she was to be involved with both of them.

Sasuke eyes looked down onto the heiress. He did not answer but instead kept walking. Hinata got her response when Sasuke had decided not to give one.

"I like you too, Sasuke." Hinata nibbled on her lip as she walked besides him, deciding to keep her thoughts and curiosity about him and Tenten to herself. "But...do you think we can becoming...something?"

Sasuke stayed quiet. In reality, he was thinking through her question. Could they becoming something in the near future. Just the two of them? Her, a Hyūga, and him, an Uchiha. Would their parents allow the both of them to be with each other.

At Sasuke's silence again, she sighed. "It could be our secret."

Sasuke gripped her arm firmly. "I do not give a shit." Sasuke hissed.

"Huh-"

"What other people think." he finished. "Besides, that all think there is something between us anyways. Probably even our friends. Who knows. What is the harm of going to a dance together?"

Hinata managed to contain her excitement when she heard that she and Sasuke were attending the Halloween Dance at Konoha High. She, however, giggled and nodded her head. "Fine. We'll go together."

Hinata had leaned up to kiss him, surprisingly to the both of them, and when she did, even more surprise, Sasuke kissed her back.

"Now. Let's go get a costume."

* * *

Sasuke stayed awake that night after he came back to his home at the Uchiha manor. He decided to skip dinner, much to his father's annoyance, mother's concern and his brother's amusement. He decided to think of the events of Hinata and himself throughout their day.

"Damn." He had thought. Hinata was on his mind. She was all he could think about and that was not something he could explain to his family about. No, his father his father now. His brother. He could just hear their judging and constant complaints of him "sleeping with the enemy". How could he tell his family that he...developed...feelings for the Hyūga heiress? That he...wanted...to date her? No, his father did not believe in feelings. He had taught Itachi and him to believe the same thing - feelings would overpower your lust for success. It would not go well if he told his father he had feelings for a girl - especially if he told him who said girl was.

Uchiha Fukagu never liked Hyūga Hinata ever since she had battled him in every class they took together. They were tied in all classes, and to his father, that was unacceptable. Sasuke was expected to be one step ahead of everyone else, especially their rivals. He was disappointed that his son could not surpass such a fragile and weak female and he sure as hell would be disappointed when he found out that she had seduced him into wanting her in every way possible.

Now, his mother was another story. Sasuke knew that his mother was to be content that her "little boy" found someone he could develop his own feelings for. She would of found it cute and adorable, must to his dismay. He was not sure if she would be so content if it was a Hyūga, but the possibilities are endless.

But Hinata was beautiful. Pure. She was addicting. Simple - yet effective. Sasuke had never met anyone who affected him like she did, and he had no explanation for it all. Not even Tenten had made him feel with way, and he would admit that Tenten made him feel many emotions and feelings while they were together, but not like Hinata had.

Maybe it was the way Hinata did not expect him to buy her anything, much like the other girls he had been in public with had. Or the way she did not ask questions about his life at home like the other girls had - she understood his privacy much like he understood hers. Maybe even the way she lived in the moment instead of behind her camera phone and taking hundreds upon thousands of pictures. It could have been the way they spent their time together and not even expect anything more, whether it be them in the sheets or surrounded by gifts.

Though, their session at the linger shop was terrific. More than terrific even, fantastic. It would have been the best encounter Sasuke has ever experienced, and they did not even fully engage in intercourse. Yes, it was the best but he wouldn't admit it. He was stubborn and he and everyone else knew that. He and Hinata had not have sex - and the did not need to for it to be wonderful.

Sighing again, Sasuke knew that he could never date. His father would not allow it. Not in High School, at least. But even if his father would allow it, he was not the boyfriend-dating-romantic type. He knew himself far too well to know that he would make a mess in their relationship. They were opposites, and in his mind, they do not attract. He will promise himself this now and now only - he would enjoy the time he and Hinata would spend together. He wold not pretend that they would become more than close friends. Close friends that had feelings for one another.

No, this was not a love story.

Love did not exist in Sasuke's life outside of his family.

* * *

Both girls had made out senselessly by the end of the day. It had been funny how they began to make out. They had been browsing for costumes after they had ate their. They made there way to one of many costumes stores in Konoha and tried on hideous and hilarious outfits for the two of them to try on. They had both decided they wanted to be kittens for Halloween (typical in the female community, especially at Konoha High School). No one was expecting for one of their breast to pop out as the other tried to tie her corset.

Now, one of the girls had sat in her room, knees up to her chest as she thought about what she had done. She had ran her fingers through her hair seconds before and had screamed into her pillow as well. This was not the first time they had done this - but it was the first time they brought it to another level. When her breast had came out, they booth stood silently, not moving. When her friend had turned, she had not known what came over her when she leaned forward and licked her friends harden nipple.

She had not even known what she was doing when she pushed down the corset with all her strength and got out the other breast to suck on the other nipple. "Damn it." She shook her head. Thinking of it was just going to make it worse. She had to stop and stop it now or their encounter would just be awkward when they seen one another at school.

Said girl laid back onto her bed and sighed. "Fucking embarrassing."

* * *

It was time. Time for the annual death match - which is what the students of Konoha High School called it. The death match was nothing but an annual dodge ball game that was popular ever since the High School opened. It had been separated between years. First years of High school would go against the Second Years. The Third years would go against the Fourth years. Which ever two won would battle in the end for greatness.

Sasuke had been practicing. He had to make sure his team won - only because he was forced into it by his brother who had threatened to fail him in his year. Besides, this was his last year and his class never won anything whenever they won, so why not make them win now. Sasuke was an athletic person, even though he did not waste his times on sports - only academics.

Though, no matter how many balls he would throw at cardboard boxes and how many balls he dodged and caught in advance would take his mind off of Hinata. The Hyūga had been on his mind ever since they been intimate at the lingerie shop. He even found himself skipping his own studies to watch her laugh when they were around their group of friends either at school or out and about in Konoha. Though Sasuke would just admit to himself that he was there because they shared mutual friends.

He knew though. Sasuke knew it was a lie and he was there because Hinata fascinated him. She intrigued him. He wanted to know things about her that no one else knew and things she did not tell anyone. He wanted to know what made her laugh and cry. What made her fear for her life and what made her disgusted.

Sasuke shook his head. He was becoming a puppy. A lovesick puppy that followed it's owner around in love and adoration. And he would forever blame his mother for having him watch those romantic movies at a young age. This was not like him though. He needed to gain control of himself one more. Hinata was just like any other girl. Fragile, soft, caring and want one guy to be crazy about them.

Sasuke shoved his hands deep into his sweatpants pockets. He had not seen the girl hiding in the shadows and watching him with those piercing eyes. No, he had been busy thinking of the Hyūga heiress to know who had been watching him. Before Sasuke could register anything, he was pulled into the said corner and had lips onto his. Sasuke knew these lips and he also knew that these lips did not belong to him but to an Uzumaki.

Sasuke wiped his lips when he had pushed the girl off of him. He had a disgusted look on his face when he stared at Karin. "Kami, Karin. What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke spat at the red headed girl.

Karin giggled her annoying high-pitched giggle. Though that did not stop the hurt her eyes shown for a brief second. "Whatever happened to me being your girl?" she asked and raised her eyebrow. "You loved our encounters."

Sasuke chuckled. He then shook his head. "Wouldn't say love...that would be too far." he wiped his hands on his shirt. "You were easy." he stated with a shoulder shrug.

" _Easy?_ " Karin shouted and stomped her foot. "You were not exactly a challenge yourself, Sasuke!"

Sasuke nodded and shrugged his shoulders once more. He leaned back onto the Gymnasiums wall and placed both of his hands into his pockets. "I never said I wasn't. Like I stated, you were easy."

"You...you said you liked me." Karin spoke slowly. Her heart was breaking as she heard Sasuke speak the words that upset her the most.

"I liked what you did. I liked how you made me feel." Sasuke stated matter-of-factually. "Nothing more, nothing less. But now I do not even like that." He chuckled and shook his head. He needed for Karin to leave him alone. He did not need her coming out from the shadows and attacking him like she did. What if she would have done that in front of Hinata? She would never forgive him!

"You...you liked our last encounter!" Karin argued. She could feel the tears coming any moment now but she blinked them away.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Oh please." he scoffed. "I moaned _Hinata's_ name."

Sasuke grinned coyly when he seen the hurt expression of the Uzumaki's face. He had to do what he had to do to get her off of his tail. Even if it was being an asshole. When he graduated High School, he would not be seeing anyone anymore, maybe some of his acquaintances he fondly hung out with, but no one else. Besides, he was planning on breaking things off with her before he graduated Year four. Hinata coming into the picture just made it quicker and easier.

"That's disgusting." Karin spat. "You falling for a Hyūga and all. What would your father think?"

"Don't be a fool, Karin. My father disgusts the Uzumaki just as much as the Hyuga and the Aburame, Akimich, Yamanka, Haruno...everyone family in Konoha and every other family in different villages. If it is not a Hyūga he does not care for them."

Karin growled. "She cannot please you like I can please you." Karin had attempted to make any sense out of Sasuke. But that only made Sasuke grow irritated.

"She pleases me better than you ever had." Sasuke spat and pushed passed Karin and back into the Gymnasium. He instead made his way into the hallway and carried himself with pride and grace.

Karin, fuming and hurt, stayed in the spot Sasuke left her. This was not the end. No, it only meant she had to step up her game and get her man back. She had to prove to Sasuke, that asshole she loved, adored and admired so much, that she could be just as good, if not, better than Hinata could ever be. And if she could not do that then she would make sure that Uchiha Sasuke would end up alone and hurt like how he had left her and so many other girls.

Karin smirked. There would be no happy ending with Sasuke if it was not to be with her. As she walked out the gymnasium and down the hall, she thought of plans of ways to ruin Sasuke.

* * *

Hinata had watched Sasuke through the balls at Naruto, hitting him square in the face. Naruto cough as he went flying back. He heard the sound of the dodge ball bouncing around him as he laid on the concrete outside. The sun was booming when he and Sasuke decided to practice for the annual dodge ball game soon.

"Na-naruto-kun?" asked a soft voice laced with concern. When Naruto opened hs eyes, he could have sworn it was an angel looking down at him.

"Am I in heaven?" asked Naruto as he coughed a few times.

"Get the hell up and stop being an idiot." shouted a more rough voice.

Naruto shook his head and widen his eyes so his vision could become clear again. He seen the concern look at Hyūga Hinata and the annoyed look of Uchiha Sasuke. "H-Hey, Hinata." Naruto stuttered as he contained himself quickly. He did not need to make a fool of himself around her anymore.

Hinata smiled warmly at Naruto's recovery. "Hello, Naruto-kun."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He crossed his arms as he watched Naruto's demeanor. There was no doubt he had now grown feelings for Hinata. His Hinata. Out of all people he had to go and fall for someone that was his. Typical Naruto.

"Get up, we're going."

Hinata was not sure if Sasuke was talking to her or to Naruto. None-of-the-less, she stood and began to walk back towards the bleachers to get her belongings. Sasuke had made her come outside today to watch his practice with Naruto. Hinata herself had not know why, but to Sasuke, he knew what he was doing. He had to see if her eyes were on Naruto as both boys practice for the death match. He had to see if she would cheer for Naruto like she always silently did whenever Naruto had his soccer games.

But Hinata did not. She had smiled whenever Sasuke hit Naruto with the ball. She watched the Uchiha intently and only him, her eyes never going to the Uzumaki only up until Sasuke had hit the poor blond in his face and nearly knocking him out.

"Ugh, I think I'm getting a knot." Naruto groaned when he felt his forehead.

"Quit being a baby. I barely hit you." said Sasuke.

Naruto growled and was ready to retort when Hinata came back. He instead smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Hey again, Hinata."

Hinata nodded and look at his head. "I think you should see the nurse." she stated.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, asshole of her hit me too hard now I need ice!"

Hinata giggled. "You should go see the nurse soon then!"

"Woud you want to-"

Sasuke knew where this was going. He quickly interrupted the Uzumaki. "We have to finish that piece for Itachi."

Hinata furrowed her brows. "What-"

"That piece that is due when Itachi wants it."

Hinata soon got on. It took her a while to,but when she had she understood. "O-O-Oh yeah. _That_ piece."

Naruto nodded his head. _'Somethings weird with the two of them.'_ But shrugged it off himself. "Well, okay then, I'll go get that ice!" Naruto chuckled while he ran off.

Hinata turned to Sasuke. She smiled at him. He had sweat tickling his left eyebrows. His shirt had been form fitting to him, making his chest seem larger. His hair had been glued to his forehead. He look exhausted, but he never looked so beautiful either.

Hinata's silver eyes scanned around the field. Girls had been watching them. Some eyes with envy, most with anger and jealous, little with adoration and love. The heiress sighed. She knew that all of these girls came out here to watch Sasuke like they always had. It made her feel uncomfortable. _'Sasuke-kun probably been with all of these girls.'_

Hinata knew her anxiety and paranoia was coming back, even her insecurities. "What's on your mind?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata looked around her, her head down. Her hair was hiding her face as she did. Sauske understood. Hinata was never the one to be in the center of attention, another reason she intrigued him.

Sasuke chuckled. He wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her closer to him. It was as if she did not weigh a thing. Sasuke noticed the red tint on her cheeks begin to come and he smirked. "Do you want to get out of here?" he whispered, his lips on her earlobe.

Hinata could feel her legs wobbling beneath her and she was grateful that Sasuke was holding her against himself tightly. "You need to shower." Hinata blurted out. She had not meant to be rude, but it came out ruder than ever. She was expecting Sasuke to push her away and be offended, instead he only chuckled and released her. He gathered up his belongings and walked past her.

"Join me." he said behind his shoulder to the girl.

Hinata knew fully well she could not go into the boys locker room with Sasuke and bathe with him, no matter how tempting that may be.

Hinata followed Sasuke. Sasuke was never the one to lower his pace for anyone when he needed to go places, and Hinata learned that the hard way. "Why did I come if you were just going to leave?" Hinata called after him in the highest voice she could.

"Relax." Sasuke called back to her. He had grown accustomed to Hinata's low voice. "You can have me all to yourself when I clean."

Hinata came to a halt in her tracks when she heard that. When she had went back to her home at the Hyūga Mansion, she knew that Neji knew something about her and Sasuke but surprisingly kept well enough alone. And when she went into her room, she felt her insecurities and embarrassment come back. She was not sure where the courage and bravery appears but when it does, it is always around Sasuke. It was as if she desires to prove herself to him in any way.

Hinata began to walk faster and soon past Sasuke himself. "I-I-I'm going to class."

"I have your bag." Sasuke called after him.

Hinata turned and tilted her head. "Keep them. I can get more, you do realize that right?"

Sasuke tilted one brow. "DO you know what I do to smart-mouthed girls like yourself?"Sasuke growl, his eyes scanning her body. He began to realize that Hinata's clothing began to get more form fitting much to his dismay and lust. She wore black fitted jeans with a white v-neck shirt. She made sure to wear a black jacket, only zipping it up enough so anyone could see what she had. _'Such a tease.'_

"Tell me." challenged Hinata playfully. She was no longer anxious anymore and she knew not why the hell she was not. Something in her would bring out the bravery and she would instantly becoming in power.

"I'll show you if you keep it up." Sasuke countered.

Hinata laughed. "Chain me and whip me when I am bad?" she shook her head.

Sasuke smirked. He liked that idea. That comment only made Sasuke lust after the heiress even more. The distance between the two was too far away, so of course Sasuke moved closer to her until they were chest to chest. "That little idea of yours just might be fun." he whispered. "You want to try that?"

"So much for slow and gentle." Sasuke spoke up when Hinata did not give him an answer.

"I thought you were rough. What if I want raw and wild?" Hinata tested him.

Sasuke bit down onto Hinata's neck. Instantly, she moaned. It became an instinct. And like an instinct, Sasuke's pants were already tight and ready to be let loose. _'That moan...'_

"I'll see you in class tomorrow." said Hinata as she managed to get out of Sasuke's hold. Her heart was racing when she grabbed her bag (which had been on the floor when Sasuke walked closer to her).

"Wrong." Sasuke breathed. "You will see me tonight." He snaked an arm around his waist and pulled the heiress roughly against himself.

Gasping, Hinata widened her eyes. "T-T-onight? Where?"

Sasuke grew more harder and at this time Hinata could feel the harden length. "I don't care, dammit, I just need you!"

Hinata rocked her hips against Sasuke's. She leaned forward and kissed his lips lightly, as if taunting him with a small taste when she knew Sasuke wanted more. Desired more. "Fuck." he moaned out.

"I'll see you tomorrow." she said, and kissed his cheek. "In class." she then kissed his forehead. "And if you are a good boy...perhaps I could learn some lessons from you after class. Kami knows I long to learn."

Hinata moved herself away from him and patted his chest lightly. She smiled nicely at him. She then turned and walked away, making sure she swayed her hips as she did. His eyes had been drawn to her bottom, which looked much fuller, rounder and softer in the tight fitted jeans.


	13. Chapter 12

**Seduction.**

 **Rated M**

 **Chapter 12**

* * *

 ** _A/N: I really would like to visit Japan and the_ Netherlands _someday...but anyways, enjoy this chapter. I had fun writing it!_**

* * *

Ino had made sure Hinata was wearing the right attire to get Sasuke over the edge. There was no lie Hinata had a curvaceous figure under her baggy clothing she constantly wore. So Ino decided that Hinata would wear a sexy trench coat that Ino bought and only wore a handful of times. Under that trench coat would be a tight fitted skirt that showed off her legs in the best ways to make Sasuke crave her. Hinata was skeptical at first, but that was before she knew how Sasuke would respond to seeing her. He would be drooling like one of his fangirls and ever her.

Hinata sat down at her seat in Psychology and cringed. She was never the one to fully admit to herself that she was drooling over Sasuke maybe once or twice. But now she did. She had drooled over Sasuke the past couple of days and she would proudly admit it to no one other than herself.

The heiress flipped her tresses over her shoulder as she saw Sasuke walk into the room from the corner of her eyes. She gave him a smile that seemed innocent to the untrained eye, but Sasuke knew that smile was nothing but sultry. Hinata then unloosed the trench coat, making sure her legs were visible. She crossed said legs and sighed.

Sasuke's eyebrow furrowed when he heard the sigh the heiress gave. His eyes flew towards her and quickly went down onto her exposed flesh. Hinata held back her giggle as she watched him scorn her body with dark eyes, looking for a way to see more than she was giving. Hinata then fully turned her head towards Sasuke and knitted her brows, as if asking if he needed something.

Sasuke turned away, groaning. Hinata could have sworn she seen his cheeks redden but she did not want to jinx it. Instead, the heiress giggled quietly to herself. So far, her plan was working. _'Payback.'_ was all she thought. Payback for all the times he had left her hot and bothered. Indeed - she was in control now.

"Everyone shut up and sit down." came the cool yet annoyed voice of Uchiha Itachi. He walked in the class as soon as the bell ranged and sat paperwork down. "Now, you idiots have not finished any form of work since you got here."

Students began to whisper and moan. Itachi's work required too much brain power and most of the students at Konoha High were not willing to search for any power - or anything else - in their brains. "Now today would be a makeup day for you idiots to complete any missing work."

Itachi sat down at his desk, not bothering to look up at his students. "You have until the end of the period." As that was said, students got up and gathered any missing work they were missing. "Sasuke and Hinata - you two are done."

Hinata smiled towards Itachi and nodded. Sasuke grunted. Hinata then pulled her books from her bag, not before making sure everyone else was doing their own thing and Sasuke's eyes were on her and not somewhere else. Under the table was her pen which she had dropped and soon rolled next to Sasuke. That was not the plan. "C-Can you give me my pen?" Hinata asked Sasuke. It was the first thing she had spoken to him that day.

Sasuke frowned towards the heiress. But in return, ducked under the long table clothes and went to find her pen that was indeed under the table. What she was not expecting was a hand to rub her knee slowly. Hinata gulped. "Stop it." she whispered to Sasuke from where she sat.

Instead of stopping, Sasuke chuckled and began to rub from her knee up towards her thigh. Hinata smirked. She was hoping she would show Sasuke what she had planned to taunt him with later, but it seems he wanted it now.

Hinata uncrossed her legs and parted them slightly. She heard a loud thump from under the table and felt said table rise before falling again. She no longer felt hands on her skin. Soon, she seen Sasuke emerge from beneath the table and threw her pen at her side of the table. She noticed the red tint on Sasuke's cheeks yet again.

"You're wearing _them_." Sasuke muttered towards Hinata in a hushed tone.

Hinata had made sure she worn the lace lingerie set that Sasuke had bought for her. Yes, the ones with the _slit_. She had not shown Ino what Sasuke had got, which she was glad she didn't. She would not have known what reaction the blood would have given her. "Don't you like them?" asked Hinata innocently. "You were the one that bought them for me."

"Do I get to see you wear them?" Sasuke whispered towards her, his eyes darker then they were when she exposed her bare leg.

"You did already." answered the smirking heiress playfully, resulting in a few swear words from the Uchiha.

Sasuke had turned to the other side of the room and away from her. Hinata did the same. Things were quiet among the two teenagers. Hinata decided to finish some homework for a different class when she felt Sasuke move his side of the table. She glanced his way to see Sasuke glancing her way as well. She then moaned. She pretended to not see Sasuke's body turn more towards her. Instead she pretended to rub between her legs. Sasuke gasped lowly to himself and dropped his pen. Beneath the table. It seemed to be deja vu.

"Dropped my pen." Sasuke muttered quickly and disappeared beneath the table like he had before.

Pouncing a couple inches in the air, a grunt and a few coughs made Hinata giggle. She had her legs open revealing her pulsing clit. No, she had not touched herself and did not know how to. Instead her hand was now on her thigh and been there since Sasuke went under the table.

Hinata knitter her brows when she seen Sasuke return from beneath the table. "You ok?" she asked him.

Sasuke nodded. He reached into his bag and dropped a few more pens and pencils, even papers beneath the clothed table. "I dropped more pens."Sasuke muttered then disappeared where he came from.

Hinata was glad that there were table cloths on the tables so no one could see what was going on. Even so, no one seemed to notice Sasuke dipping beneath the tables. No one but Uchiha Itachi, but Hinata and Sasuke had not known then.

There was a sudden heat on her knee. She felt lips working their way up to her thigh. Quickly, Hinata slammed her legs shut, squishing his face between her knees. Sasuke grunted and gave curses to her and pulled himself away from her and crawled back into his seat. He sent a glare her way. "What the hell was that for, Hinata?"

Sasuke had rubbed his jaw while Hinata did not answer him. She was playing hard to get again. She had to keep reminding herself that this was just a dare. And even so, she was having way too much fun toying with him. "I'm busy, Sasuke."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Hm." He then turned away with a scowl.

Hinata smiled to herself. She let a few minutes go by before she tapped her fingers against Sasuke's harden length, making sure she scooted closer so no one would be as suspicious. "Stop it." Sasuke said. Instead of doing as she was asked, Hinata squeezed the harden thing between his legs, receiving a moan from the Uchiha male. "If you do not stop, Hinata, I am going to have my way with you on this table." Sasuke growled low for only the Hyūga could hear.

Hinata snorted. She did not hesitated to palm his package, either and then give him a firm squeeze to top everything she has done off. "Tempting." The heiress met the Uchiha's gaze. Once again she squeezed. Sasuke let his mouth fall open and his eyes darkened. He let his eyes turn towards his brother, and for a second he could of sworn he seen his eyes darken. Sasuke ignored it.

Hinata undid Sasuke's pants and moved her hand inside. Yet again it was weird, only being the second time she touched a bulging length. Sasuke closed his eyes and hissed lowly as she worked on him slowly.

"You and I...those lace underwear...after class." Sasuke grumbled. "Let's find the nearest broom closet or classroom." He let himself lean closer to Hinata, needing to inhale her sweet and feminine scent. Quickly, Hinata let herself back away from him and removed her hand from his bulge.

"Hinata Hyuga?" said a loud voice coming up to their table. There stood the red headed Uzumaki Karin in front of her and Sasuke's desk. "I have a favor."

Sasuke lost his bulge and went limp when he heard Karin's voice. He opened his eyes and growled beneath his breath. She did not satisfy him like she had before and it was making his sick. "What are _you_ doing here?" Sasuke hissed. "Stalking me again?"

Karin rolled her eyes. "Oh please. Not everything is about you, Uchiha. I am here for Hinata."

Sasuke snorted and moved away from his desk, inching to move himself away from the Uzumaki he used to be intimate with. He never knew how much of an annoyance she was until he did not want or need her around.

"Y-Yes, Karin?" Hinata smiled warmly towards Karin. She was unsure on what she needed from her, but was curious to find out.

"Can I borrow your Biology notes?" Karin asked. "I need to catch up onto some notes. That class is sooo boring!"

Hinata's cheeks redden. She moved even farther away from Sasuke and went inside her bag to look for the notes. Karin knew what they had been doing, however. She had walked in and was not surprised to see the two so close and had not missed how Hiata's arm was a little too close to Sasuke. It was no secret for she and Sasuke had done it many times before.

Karin smirked. When Hinata pulled out the recent Biology notes to hand it to Karin she began to worry if the red headed acquaintance of hers knew if she and Sasuke were _messing around_. She sure hoped she didn't. Karin knowing would mean everyone would know. It was no secret that Konoha High school teens knew that the Uchiha and Hyūga have gotten closer, but that did not mean the Uchiha Clan and the Hyūga Clan known or needed to.

"H-Here y-you go." Hinata shoved the notes towards her with a guilty look. She felt bad. She knew how much Karin adored Sasuke (much more than sexually) and now they were no longer intimate because of her.

Karin smile widely at the pair and grabbed the notes happily. "Now you two make sure to use protection." Karin said playfully. "Kami knows this world do not need anymore Uchiha's."

As Karin began to walk away, Sasuke hissed back towards her. "As if this world needs anymore annoying ass Uzumaki's!"

"Whatever!" Karin laughed back towards him and walked out of the classroom.

Sasuke groaned. Kami she was becoming a nuisance.

For the remainder of the class period Hinata had kept her hands off of Sasuke and made sure he knew that his hands were to stay off of her, as well.

* * *

"Hey, Kiba!" Karin called, chasing down the Inuzuka who had just gotten out of the restrooms.

Kiba turned to find the red headed Uzumaki following him. He tilted his head. "Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you could help me with something." She asked. "Regarding Hinata."

"Oh, yeah! You said you wanted to surprise her for her birthday, right?" asked Kiba. He had remembered Karin walking up to him almost a month ago asking for his advice on what Hinata liked.

Karin nodded and smirked wickedly. "I had an idea to follow her around, you know?"

Kiba furrowed his brows. "Follow her around?" he asked. "What is the point of that?"

Karin sighed. She put her hand on her hips. "Well, you know. Us girls like to be surprised. I want to document Hinata's life, ya know?"

Kiba nodded but he did not fully understand. "She doesn't do anything." Kiba said truthfully, or so he thought. He did not know that his best friend had changed over the fews months ever since the unknown dare came into play.

"Oh, you would be surprised of what us girls do when no one is watching." Karin said and gave a little wink. "I want to surprise, really. So I want to set up camera in her room-"

"Woah, that's private." Kiba shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Ugh, Kiba." Karin groaned with an eye roll. "Hinata would like it, trust me. I already talked to Ino and Sakura, but don't tell them. They do not know I am coming to you for help...they said you could never do anything good."

Kiba's eyes darkened. "They did?" he asked.

Karin nodded. "I know you know Hinata the most, however, so I figuered you could help me secretly...?"

Kina thought about it. He did know Hinata. Probably even more than Sakura and Ino. So why in the hell not. He nodded and smirked. "Sure."

Karin jumped and squealed. "Thanks, Inuzuka. The Uzumaki's are having a get together with the Hyuga at their mansion. They are inviting the Aburame and Akimichi, the Yamakna and Nara...everyone would be there and of course your family, too. Thats when we can put the camera's!"

Kiba nodded. "It's a plan." he said.

Karin planned to walk away. "Oh it's going to be so nice to see little Hinata. She's going to be so cute!"

Karin strolled down the hall and back to her study hall class. She had a smirk on her lips. She was curious to know what the heiress was doing in the privacy of her own bedroom and was dying to find out.

The redhead took out her cellphone and dialed a number and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" asked the person from the other line. "Long time no talk, Karin." the voice then said, followed by a laugh.

"Seigetsu. I have a job for you."

"Hmmm. A job? And what do I get for it?"

* * *

As soon as the bell ranged, Hinata ran out the class and down the hall. Sasuke followed after her, slamming the door after the both of them ran inside a classroom. It was a good thing she packed up her things before class was over.

Without a word, both of the two dropped their things and tangled themselves in one another. Hinata had snaked her fingers inside Sasuke's dark tresses and moaned as their mouth came together

 _'She tastes so good.'_ Sasuke moaned as Hinata did the same. Both teenagers could barely leave their hands off of each other. Not like they were trying to because they weren't.

Within seconds Hinata was pinned against the wall roughly. Their lips never left as they both grinded against one another. Sasuke paused, but only to take off Hinata's trench jacket. His eyes widen when he seen the short skirt she work and fully exposed legs. Sasuke knew what was beneath her skirt and he wanted nothing but to see her in those lacy undergarments he purchased for her.

Soon Sasuke's shirt was off, then Hinata's skirt. Then Hinata's shirt and this Sasuke's pants. There was nothing holding them back now. Nothing but boxers and lacy undergarments and bra. "Take them off." Hinata whispered, motioning to his navy boxers.

"Why?"Sasuke asked. "What are you going to do?"

Hinata was going to tug on the hem of his boxers but was stopped by Sasuke. "W-Why does it matter?" Hinata arched herself away from Sasuke. She furrowed her eyes and gave him a quizzical look.

"I don't want to mess anything up." Sasuke replied. He leaned in for a kiss but was denied by Hinata.

"W-Well you just did." she pushed herself away from Sasuke and began picking up her clothing and putting them back on. She had a dissapointed look on her face.

"What?" Sasuke asked, confused as Hinata, now fully clothed, turned to leave the room.

"D-Do me a favor, Uchiha. Act on impulse. Especially if I'm asking."

Hinata walked out the room, not knowing that she was the first girl to ever leave Sasuke waited and wanting more and not the other way around.

"This is a bitch." Sasuke groaned aloud.

* * *

Hinata had not known that the rest of the day she would be in a bad mood. No, it was not because her and Sasuke and their lack of intimacy in the abandoned classroom, but because her inwas reeling things again. When did this dare go from Sasuke getting what he deserved to something more serious between the two. Her feelings were all over the place and she had not known until now that she was into this. This was not just a dare anymore but something more.

 _'What of he finds out?'_ Hinata asked herself. _'What if he knows that this is all a dare?'_

Hnata bit her lip. She could not bring herself to face Sasuke if he ever found out. Then again, she could not bring herself to her friends if she told them she had fallen for the Uchiha. She could not look at the disappointed look of Ino, the hurt-filled eyes of Sakura and Tenten's anger expression. She could not lose her friendship with the three of them. But she also could not lose Sasuke.

It was now the next day and lunch time. She sat alone at an empty table, dodging her friends. It had been hard to dodge her friends and Saskue but she managed. At the get together at her home she had told her father that she was sick and stayed in her room for the remainder of the night, only leaving to take a 20 minute shower. At school, she had came earlier to asked Itachi if she could change her seat for the day and sit on the other side of the room, away from Sasuke. She did not want to see him. At all.

Hinata hunched over her food that she was not planning on eating. Her face had drawn a frown on er lips and she looked as unfriendly as ever. She never knew how much she needed to talk to her friends until now when she was avoiding them. She needed to call off this dare before it got way too serious. She did not know how she could address her friends but she needed to soon.

 _'I need to get out of here.'_ Hinata pushed herself away from the table. She started to walk out of the cafeteria, making eye contact with Tenten and Sakura, and then soon Ino. She nodded towards them. The four girls knew what was about to happen. They needed to talk.

* * *

"What's wrong, Hinata?" asked Ino. "You haven't spoke to us all the way here?"

Hinata had been quiet the card ride to her house and inside her room. Her father was not home and would not nag her with questions on why she was home from school early. She needed to get he mind off of a few things before she had a panic attack.

"W-We need to talk." Hinata frowned at her friends.

Tenten frowned at Hinata. Sakura stood straighter while Ino's brows furrowed. "Wait, what's wrong?" Sakura asked as she looked between faces of the three girls around her.

"Those words are terrifying." Tenten spoke. "We aren't even dating and you have me shook." Tenten sighed mentally. She remembered hearing those words from a certain Uchiha.

"It's about...the dare." Hinata's voice dropped into a soft whispered.

"Oh." said the three girls in sync.

"Did you uh...win?" asked Tenten. She was honestly curious as to how far Hinata was able to make Sasuke go and if it was as far as she and Sasuke went or farther.

Hinata shook her head, and Tenten had never been more relieved in her life. "Oh thank Kami." she moaned.

"So what happened?" asked Sakura. "Do you need anymore advice to help you-"

"I-I-I want to call it off." interrupted the heiress.

"Woah, what? Why?" asked Ino. She stood forward to look Hinata in the eye.

"Nata, we can't stop now." Sakura giggled and shook her head as if Hinata had said a joke. "We came this far."

"P-People can get h-hurt." said Hinata. She sat crossed leg on her bed where the other three girls were.

"Sasuke?" asked Ino.

"He is suppose to get hurt, Nata. That was the point of the dare!" Sakura shouted.

Hinata shook her head. "I-I was talking about us."

Tenten hummed. "You care about him don't you?" she quizzed Hinata.

Hinata paused and stared at her friends. She was not sure if she was ready to admit the truth to anyone, even herself.

"Wait..." Ino looked at the heiress closely. "Do you?"

Hinata bit her lip. She sighed. "I-I d-don't know." she shook her head in confusion.

"Nata..." Sakura dragged on with a stern eye.

"I-I don't know." Hinata sighed. "Maybe." Hinata looked around at the expressions of her friends. "I-I...maybe I'm t-too involved."

"Think about it this way." said Ino. "Without the dare, no one would of thought to get back at Sasuke. No one would of dared to face him in order to crush him like he has to us! To all the other girls!"

Hinata nodded. "I know but-"

"And we cannot stop now. We came so far, Nata, please!" Sakura begged, smacking her hands together and pushing out her bottom lip. She along with Ino wanted nothing more than to ruin Uchiha Sasuke.

"Don't force her." Tenten spoke up. "Look, Hina, if you don't want to go along with it then you do not."

"Uh, yes she does." Ino said, giving a dirty look to Tenten. "Stay out of this is you do not want to commit."

"Commit to what? Lying and pretending to be interested is someone?" Tenten asked, crossing her arms.

"Of course! That is why _this_ is a dare. Because Sasuke has done the exact same to us!" Ino shouted towards the brown haired girl with her hair tied in buns.

"G-Guys, we do not need to l-let someone know we are here." said Hinata. Her family were narcs when it came to her and Hanabi.

"Please. It's no one but your own fault that you got hurt." Tenten hissed.

" _Excuse me_?" Ino was heated. Hinata could have sworn she seen steam coming out her ears.

"Yes, it is. You knew of Sasuke's reputation before you decided to open your legs for him so it's no one's fault but yours, Ino! Stop blaming Sasuke when all you should have done was stay away!" Tenten gave a shout before looking towards Hinata. "What is it going to be?"

Hinata had never been on such an intense spot. What was she going to do? Keep going on with this dare and make herself become deeper and more confused in her feelings or stop now, and leave Sasuke while she still had the chance. Yes, they had been somewhat intimate, but not fully. She was still a virgin, but she knew if she kept on her purity would not last long.

"Please, Hina..." said Sakura. Her emerald eyes shown with plead. She wanted nothing more than for Sasuke to get what he deserved.

Hinata nodded. She looked down, not being able to look in Tenten's eyes. She knew they shown with disappointment.

Tenten sighed. Then chuckled. "You know what, Nata? You're only going to hurt yourself."

Unknown the the four girls, a camera one all four sides on Hinata's room was watching them. And behind those camera's was a shocked Karin by the juicy gossip she received.

* * *

It was time. The annual "death match" or dodge ball game the school gets together and do. And now, it was the final match. Seniors vs. Seniors. From the freshman beating the Sophmores and Juniors beating the Sophmores to the Seniors beating the Juniors, it was now their time.

And of course Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Choji (who would rather be eating the bag of chips Ino had brought for him), Shino (who had been dragged in by his friends) Shikamaru (who dreaded every second) and Lee (of course, he participated every year, even now that he was a student-teacher and already graduated) and many other boys of Konoha High were playing against the girls being Sakura, Ino, Hinata (who did not know why she joined, maybe it was because Tenten (who was also a student teacher, but like Lee, did not leave Konoha High alone) had asked her too and she has disappointed Tenten enough) TenTen and more girls throughout Konoha High.

However, the girls were going down faster then they expected. Then soon the boys, as well. Now it was only the friends left - the Rookie Nine (plus Tenten and Lee). Kiba got out Sakura. Ino got out Choji and Shikamaru (who were both dying to leave either way) who was soon out by Naruto. Naruto, after a long time of dodging and claiming he was the king of dodge ball, got an out by Tenten, who soon was out by Lee, who then got himself out when the ball bounced off Tenten, to the wall and towards him. Then it was only Ino and Hinata, and Kiba and Sasuke.

Hinata stood frozen. She had managed to not get hit (only because she was sure everyone would feel bad if they did get her out).

"Ready to get out, Yamanaka?" asked Kiba with a chuckle.

Ino scoffed. "You wish." She dodged all the balls Kiba threw at her. Before she knew it, she and Hinata were in the middle, while Sasuke stood in front of her and Hinata while Kiba stood behind them.

"Dammit, Sasuke, do something!" Kiba yelled towards them.

Sasuke groaned. He was better off not throwing balls at girls and would rather him Kiba get Hinata (who had been ignoring him for who knows how long) and Ino so he and Kiba could play against each other.

Grabbing a nearby ball, Sasuke walked towards Hinata and planned to hit her gently, not to hard for her to be harmed, but enough for her to leave the match. Hinata bit her lip as she saw Sasuke approaching her and already knew he was about to throw the ball. But instead, his eyes widen. Besides her she seen no fall when a dodge ball hit her leg. "Asshole!" she called towards Kiba.

Hinata watched as Sasuke dropped the ball as he came close enough to push her away from the coming dodge ball coming towards her head. No, instead of hitting Hinata like it intended, it hit Sasuke - the Uchiha Sasuke - right in the face and managed to knock him down on the gym floor.

Before the Uchiha was knocked unconscious, he heard the coach yells. "The senior boys are disqualified from the game due to knocking his own team member out. The senior girls win!"

He knew he was going to get hell for this.

* * *

 **A/N: Ugh, the ending is so boring and cheesy but I needed to end it someway.**

 **Anyways, enjoy this story and make sure to review! And for those who have read Make Me Forget, do not worry, that's coming next.**


	14. Chapter 13

Seduction

Chapter 13

Rated M

* * *

Sasuke awoke with a massive headache. _'Damn.'_ he thought as he pushed himself away from the harden bed he was laying on.

"Sasuke, you're awake?" asked the annoying voice he knew too well.

The Uchiha managed the open his eyes too see Naruto in his face. He squatted him away. "Get off of me, idiot!" he hissed, his voice hoarse.

"Good, you're away!" said Naruto, a wide smile on his face. "Been out all day!"

Sasuke sat up. Around his he seen the typical 'friends' he associated himself with.

"Hey, Sasuke, do you mind if I eat some of this chocolate?" asked Choji. "Your fangirls left you some and I'm sooo hungry-"

"Shove it down your throat and shut up." Sasuke snapped at the Akimichi. He could feel his headache growing as everyone began to talk to him and he was in no mood to chat. "What happened?"

Kiba was the first to respond. "Well firstly, we lost!" he shouted over everyone else. "All you had to do was throw the ball at Hinata! You were so close what was taking you so long?"

Ah, He remembered. The death match and Hinata was the last girl left. Now he remembered.

"Yeah, you pushed her out the way and the ball hit you straight in the face!" said Lee, his eyes widen with concern. "Then you were out cold!"

Ino, from where she sat on the far right of the room, giggled. "I never seen you care for someone before." She gave Sasuke when he glanced her way. It was a look that he could not set his finger on just yet. A look as if she knew something that he did not yet know.

Sasuke stayed quiet as Shikamaru spoke. "I was tiresome, really. Having to pick you up and carry you here. Why'd you do it?"

"Yeah, what made you push Hinata out the way?" asked Sakura, giving Sasuke the same look the Yamanaka had.

"We've would of won if the ball I threw would have hit her!" Kiba shouted. He still could not believe that they lost because of an out that was completely Sasuke's fault!

"Don't be an asshole! You threw the ball too hard!" Tenten, who spoke for the first time, yelled at Kiba and proceeded to hit him on the head. "No wonder he pushed her out the way..." she grumbled.

"But he basically took a bullet for her!" Kiba argued. "We all know jumping in front of someone like that during the death match is like jumping in front of someone taking a bullet and trying to be heroic!"

Ino rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. You're sound stupid."

Kiba aruged with Tenten and Ino back and forth until Sasuke yelled at them to shut up. Once the room was silent and everyone was now still, he looked around the room for the pale eye female he "took a bullet for" as Kiba said. She wasn't there. "Where's Hinata?" he asked, his eyes on the blonde, brunette and pinkette.

"She went to get you something to eat. She figured when you woke up you'll be hungry." said Tenten, not eyeing the Uchiha. They rarely spoke and when they did it was little and straightforward.

Sasuke hummed. She was the only person he actually wanted to see.

* * *

Hinata had never felt more bad about herself than she did now when she had left Sasuke's side to buy him food. She then realized that she did not know Sasuke like she thought she did. She didn't know his favorite drink or favorite food or snack. What flavor of ice cream he preferred or if he was a sweet, salty, bitter or sour type of guy. She only knew things that related to sex and that was barely. She was hopeless and she didn't know why she cared so much.

"Uchiha-sensei." Hinata had asked when she appeared at his classroom door, knocking before entering.

"Hinata-sama, come in." he said when he heard the soft voice of her ring in his ears. He stood as she waltzed her way inside his classroom. "What can I be of help with?" he asked.

He had not been able to have an alone time since she had been at the Uchiha Manor and he could honestly say he missed her naive ways and innocent scent she radiated whenever she was around him. She missed her pure touch and soft moans when he pleasured her. He missed her.

"S-Sasuke's in the infirmary." she spoke.

Itachi nodded. "I am aware. As I been told he pushed you out the way."

Hinata felt her cheeks redden. She nodded. "H-He did."

Itachi watched her closely. He wanted nothing more than to have her for himself. "And what brings you here."

"I-I w-want to bring him something to eat, but I do not know what he would prefer." she whispered truthfully. Itachi still to this day intimidated her.

Itachi nodded. "He likes tomatoes." he stated blandly.

Hinata furrowed her brows. "T-Tomatoes?" she questioned. She would have never guested.

Itachi nodded. "Tomato soup to be exact." he stated. "I can take you to get some. He likes his to be specifically from our chef, Hitomi."

Hinata was not so sure if she could go with Itachi. Leave the school and go all the way to the other side of town just for tomato soup of Sasuke's liking.

"Trust me. He'll like it." Itachi assured her, his eyes now staring into hers. He wanted nothing but for them to be completely alone with her, even if it was just going to his home to get soup.

Hinata could say she was skeptical. She has never been in the home of the Uchiha Mansion when it was just Itachi himself and without Sasuke. Hell, she never been in the same car with him alone. This was Itachi. Her teacher and someone she did respect highly. "Just to get f-food for, Sasuke?" Hinata asked hesitantly.

Itachi chuckled. "Unless you're hoping to get something else?"

Hinata shook her head fast. She was most definitely not hoping to get anything else other than food for Sasuke to eat instead of the horrible aliment the nurses were trying to feed him.

Itachi nodded. "Follow me." he said and began to walk.

Hinata strolled after him, wondering what she might get herself in to.

* * *

Karin could not believe her ears upon watching the conversation between Hinata, Ino, Sakura and Tenten. A dare? All of this was just a dare? She could seriously not bring herself to believe this. Yet again, of course Hyūga Hinata did not have feelings for Uchiha Sasuke. They had nothing in common and been known enemies since forever. Now, Karin's blood boiled. _'How can she be playing Sasuke like this?'_ she asked herself. It was outrageously unbelievable. But she understood - somewhat. Hinata being the only girl to now have feelings for the Uchiha, but instead for her idiot cousin, Naruto, of course the Yamanaka and the Haruno would ask of her to seduce him and break his heart. She understood. What she did not understand was how Hinata went through with this. _'She's so shy and pure. I cannot believe she would actually go after Sasuke.'_

Karin stood from her desk, just about when Tenten had stated that Hinata was going to hurt herself. And she was. Sasuke was hers and would of have still been hers if it wasn't for Sakura and Ino. She blamed Tenten for not stopping them well enough, but she was not completely at fault. Hinata was just a naive little girl that did whatever she was told, so of course she would of thought this was right.

"So what are you planning?" asked Seigetsu as he laid on Karin's bed, his eyes glued on his phone. Though, he had been listening to the conversation the four girls had been talking and he was surprised at how much drama Konoha High School had while he had left his Sophomore year.

"Revenge, of course." Karin rolled her eyes and said matter-of-factly. "They took Sasuke away from me!"

Seigetsu scoffed. "If Hyūga Hinara managed to take Sasuke from you then he was never yours to begin with." He now sat straight up on the redheads bed and threw his phone on on the pillows he had been laying on. "And I thought you told me you were over Sasuke. I'm not here to help you get back together with him."

Karin groaned. She placed her hand on her temples and proceeded to massage them. "I know. And I am. I'm totally over him and I'm seeing-"

"The Hyūga." stated Seigetsu, giving Karin a knowing eye. "You are not seeing him because he is cousins with that Hinara girl, right?"

"Hinata." Karin corrected him. "Her name is Hinata and no I am not. I was at first but it's different now."

Seigetsu scoffed. " _Suuure_." he sing-songed sarcastically.. "I honestly do not care what guys has his tongue down your throat. You said you needed my help and I am here to comply."

Karin smiled. She nodded. "You're lurking skills are good. Maybe even great." she spoke. "I don't only want to ruin Hinata and Sasuke, but I also want to ruin Sakura and Ino."

"The blond and the pink haired one?" asked Seigetsu.

Karin nodded and then she stood. She grabbed a camera that had been lying on her desk. "Here. Follow the two of them around and watch what they do. They're _always_ together so it'll be easy." Karin babbled. A smirk formed her lips. "I know they must be doing something in the dark."

Seigetsu snatched the camera from Karin. He nodded and shrugged. "I do owe you one." he said."But humor me. What do you get out of this? Personally? Sasuke won't take you back."

Karin stood and thought of his question. She knew Sasuke wouldn't take her back. She knew that she would not want Sasuke to. She just wanted what the other four girl wanted, as well. She wanted to break Sasuke as much as every other girl who was left broken because of the Uchiha male. She wanted revenge, and if she had to bring everyone down with her she would.

* * *

"Hmmm. Hinata. Have you ever...gave a blowjob to my brother?" Itachi suddenly asked the shy heiress as he drove to his home.

Halfway there and Hinata had not spoke a word. Neither did Itachi. Instead, they sat silently, listening to the sound of the car speed down the highway towards the Uchiha Mansion. Itachi wanted to spice things up as they drove in the silently boring car.

Hinata yelped and looked towards her teacher and tilted her head. She flushed bright red when the memories of her and Sasuke in the backrooms of the Lingerie shop lingered in her mind.

"Well, have you?" Itachi asked again, now intrigued by the heiress's flush cheeks.

"U-Um, e-er, n-no." Hinata shook her head slowly, though she had not know why she lied. "I-I never...h-he never a-asked."

Itachi hummed. "It's only a matter of time before he does. Ask that is."

Hinata knitted her brows. _'I know.'_ she thought. However, she stayed silent.

"Have you ever gave a blowjob to anyone?" Itachi glanced her way with the corner of his eyes. He already knew the answer before he asked her, but watching her squirm and flush was a site he loved to see. He chuckled. "I'll take that as a no." he said.

"I-I...s-sorry."

"Do not apologize. Though, my brother will ask you himself in time to give him a blow job. Will you be ready."

Hinata nodded her head with confidence. She had given Sasuke a blowjob once, and was sure she could do it again whenever he asked.

Itachi scoffed. "Oh? He is the rough type. Do you know how to deep throat?"

Hinata coughed. Her eyes widen. _'Deep throat?'_

"I'm guessing you do not." Itachi clenched the steering wheel. He could feel himself growing hard by her innocence. "I can teach you." he whispered to the girl.

Hinata stayed silent. Was it really necessary to give oral to Itachi when she was sure Sasuke was satisfied with whatever she gave him.

"Sasuke likes a...deep-throater. Like Karin." Itachi spoke. "He is rough, so whenever you decide to do it for him I do not wish for you to be caught off guard by the sudden tip in your throat."

Itachi felt like laughing at the horrified look of Hinata's face. She began to stutter and flush.

Itachi furrowed his left brow and looked at her.

"O-Ok." Hinata said.

Itachi smirked to himself. "We'll pull over." he told her and indeed, did pull over on the side of the road. He turned off the car and turned towards the Hyūga heiress. "Relax." he whispered.

Hinata nodded. She took off her jacket that had been zipped up to loosen her self up. "You should take off your pants, as well."

"W-Why?"

Itachi smirked. "My baby brother is the dirty one. He would like to touch you as you pleasure him."

Hinata complied. She took of the jeans she had been wearing the following day and stayed in her shirt and underwear. "I-I'm ready." she nodded to the older Uchiha brother.

Itachi unzipped his own black leather pants and took out his length. Hinata gawked at it. "Y-You want me to put that in my mouth."

Itachi chuckled. "Of course. If you learn from me you can show Sasuke what you know."

Hinata nodded. Itachi leaned over and brought the passenger seat down so she could have more room.

Hinata lowered herself and licked the tip of Itachi's length, feeling it twitch after she has. "L-Like this?" she asked innocently.

Itachi nodded. He brought his left arm out and with his hand, grasped Hinata's ass and began to rub. With his right hand, he pushed Hinata's head down lower, loving the feel of her tongue on his length. He moaned to himself with closed eyes.

Itachi's fingers - middle and ring - began to rub Hinata's clit through her underwear. He could feel Hinata moan on his length and by her own moan, he felt like he was going to reach his high any moment now.

* * *

"Oh, you're back." said Sakura as Hinata walked through the door with a bowl of whatever food she brought in her hands.

Hinata nodded and smiled towards Sasuke. "I am back, Sasuke-kun, and I brought tomato soup."

Sasuke's ears pierced and his eyes darted to the young girl who walked through the door. He hummed, but his heart raced when he seen the smile on her lips by the simple accomplishment of giving him his favorite food.

"Bring it here then." he said, trying to sound as annoyed as he possibly could. In all honesty, he was grateful for Hinata in bring him something edible.

Hinata strolled over and brought Sasuke the tomato soup. She opened the plastic lid and placed it on the bedside table next to him. "One of your chefs made it for you. I believe his name was Aiko."

Sasuke widen his eyes. "Aiko? You went to the mansion to bring me food?" asked Sasuke in shock.

Hinata nodded, her smile still on her lips. "I heard that Aiko makes tomato soup the best after your mother. And since she was not home for me to ask her, I asked Aiko. He was more than willing to help."

Sasuke laid in silence for a moment. _'She traveled all the way to the Uchiha Manor for tomato soup?'_ he asked. He was more than happy to get a simple sandwich, yet of course, she gave him Tomato soup, one of his favorite dishes, and made by one of his favorite Uchiha chefs.

"Thank you." he said genuinely.

Hinata flushed and nodded her head. "O-Of course."

Ino smirked from afar, as did Sakura as they watched the look on Sasuke's face. The look of adoration and admiration.

Tenten scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I am sure Sasuke is fine now." she said. "We should let him eat in peace."

Sasuke snickered. "Finally. One of you decided to be helpful."

Naruto groaned. "Don't be such an asshole!" he hissed at Sasuke.

"Whatever. Leave. You all been nothing but a nuisance since I awoken."

Grunts, curses and murmurs erupted through the room as the group of friends gathered to leave Sasuke. Hinata stood and turned as well to leave, her being the last after Ino, when Sasuke called for her. "Not you. Stay." he had said.

Hinata turned and tilted her head. "Oh, I do not wish to bother you."

"You are not. Though, if you wish to leave you may." he said. _'Though I do not want to see you leave...'_

Hinata smiled her warm smile that she always did that seem to make the room warmer and brighter. "Then I will stay. By your side." with that, the heiress sat by Sasuke while he ate the tomato soup that Aiko had made for him and Hinata had delivered to him.

* * *

Before anyone knew it, it was the night of the Halloween ball and Hinata had been studying herself in the mirror. It had been Sasuke's idea to be a Shinobi and Kunoichi for the Halloween Ball. Hinata complied, and she could say that she was happy that she has decided to be a Kunoichi. This was also to be the first time she and Sasuke were to present themselves in public to their peers at school. Though she knew some students had whispered and made rumors about them, they knew nothing.

Hinata inhaled then exhaled. She looked at her body. She wore a short,tight-fitted, navy blue sleeveless dress, probably coming up to her thigh ( _'Thank Kami Neji-Ni-San had to be at the Halloween Ball before anyone arrived to help with the decorations or I would be caught dead.'_ ). She had sewn on the Hyūga Crest on the back of her dress, as well. Around the exposed area of her thigh, she wrapped bandaged around them until they reached her knees. She also wrapped bandages around her hands. She wore black sandals to complete her look. Ino was the one that did her hair when she and Sakura arrived. She brushed back Hinata's hair into a high ponytail, leaving a slight hump to the front.

"All ready?" asked Sakura.

Ino nodded. "Never been better."

Sakura and Ino had both decided to match together and be geisha's for the Halloween Ball at Konoha High School. While Sakura had been wearing a white Kimono with sakura flowers on her dress, Ino had been dressed in a yellow dress with white lilies on them. Their hair had been tied in buns behind their head, Ino's held by needles while Sakura has been held by pins. Both fanned themselves dramatically as they walked out the front door of the Hyuga Mansion. "Let's go!" Sakura said, laughing her way to the car.

* * *

When Hinata had entered the ball room, music blasting and teenagers laughing everywhere, Ino and Sakura had pushed her towards Sasuke directions. His back had been. Hinata noticed the clothing he had been wearing as a Shinobi. By noticing him, he had been wearing navy blue pants to match her dress. The Uchiha crest, like Hinatas, had been on the back of his grey sleeveless shit. Around his waste had been a dark maroon rope that kept his pants around his waste. He, like Hinata wore sandals as well to complete the Shinobi look. Bandages around his hands made the couple look like they had been working together on a mission.

Hinata strolled towards Sasuke, her eyes on his back. "You look handsome." said Hinata over the loud music.

Sasuke turned and looked down to the girl. "You look...beautiful." he said, without realizing what he had been saying.

Hinata nodded. She knew Sasuke was serious, which is also why she knew she was serious, as well. "I have a surprise for you." said Hinata. She moved in closer to Sasuke.

"Oh?" he asked under his breathe.

The heiress nodded. "I'm tired of waiting."

Sasuke knew his skin was crawling with goosebumps upon hearing the low seductive voice of Hinata. "Waiting for what?"

Sasuke looked at Hinata's eyes and knew what she was talking about. And he also knew that he will no longer hold back. "I want you, Sasuke- _kun_. And I am sure you want me, as well? Do you?"

Sasuke nodded eagerly. "I do-"

"You two look marvelous!" a loud clap of hand interrupted the two teenagers. Sasuke knew that high-pitched annoying voice from anywhere. He hissed and looked to see Karin suddenly besides them. To say the least, Hinata had not been surprised to see Karin. "Nice costume, Hinata."

Karin had been indeed wearing the same costume as Hinata. But of course, Karin knew this. "I look better in it."

"Don't flatter yourself, Karin." Sasuke snapped at her, coming into the defense of Hinata before the heiress had a chance to herself.

Karin rolled her eyes. "Whatever." she shrugged.

Soon, someone in the exact outfit as Sasuke arrived next to Karin and whispered in her ear. Sasuke was not able make out who, for said person had a mask around his face and covered any hair he was to expose.

"Well, duties call. Do not have to much fun without me!" Karin giggled and walked off with the unknown boy strolling behind her.

"She is such an annoyance." Sasuke spat and looked back towards Hinata. "But you do look better than she does in that costume. She desires to be you so much that she even wore a wig to match your hair." And it was not a lie, either. Sasuke grabbed Hinata's long tresses in her ponytail and smirked.

Hinata smiled. "Thank you."

Sasuke looked around the room as he and Hinata stood for the next ten minutes. He watched as Hinata stared at the dancing people with envious eyes. "Would you like to dance?" Sasuke asked. "It is the least my assholeness could do."

Hinata giggled and nodded. Sasuke grabbed her hand and made his way towards the dance floor with her.

* * *

"Now go, Kiba. Go get Hinata and tell her that you need her here for a second!" Karin spat at the Inuzuka.

"Huh? Why? She's dancing with whoever the hell that is over there." Kiba shruged Karin off, smiling and laughing with the own girls he had been dancing with to the loud music.

"Kiba, so help me Kami, get your ass-"

"Okay, okay, okay!" Kiba groaned. He dropped the red cup filled with lemonade and sake and strolled towards where Hinata and Sasuke were dancing. He knew Karin had something planned for the heiress, though he had not know exactly what it was. Little did the Inuzuka know, Hinata, Ino and Sakura were up for the surprise of their life.

Karin smirked wickedly and turned towards Seigetsu. "It's working. Now you go upstairs to the projector and place the slide show and video we had put together."

Seigetsu nodded and did as he was told. Karin smirked once more. Everything she had worked for was coming right into plan. She began to wander towards Sasuke as she saw Hinata preoccupied with Kiba.

* * *

"What is it that you need, Kiba?" asked Hinata when she allowed him to take her aside.

Kiba, not having any desire to ruin Hinata's birthday surprise, smirked. "Well I heard that Naruto likes you." he said.

Hinata gasped and blushed. "W-Well..."

"And he wants to take you out on a date." Kiba smirked.

Hinata shook her head. "No." she said.

In all actuality, Hinata was over Naruto by now. Yes, she loved him. But she was not in love with him. What she had for the Uzumaki was nothing more than a fascination and nothing more. After all the years of watching the blond follow Sakura around she became to realize that he would never seen her in the same way that she has.

 _'And now that he has it is too late.'_

"No?" Kiba questioned. "But you loved him since forever!"

"I realize that, Kiba-Kun. But I am not in love with Naruto-kun. Now that he has feelings for me I cannot say I have those same feelings for him." Hinata sighed and turned towards where Sasuke would have been standing to see him gone.

"You say that as if you found someone else to love." Kiba injected.

Hinata looked back towards Sasuke. "Maybe I have." she told his confidently. "Excuse me, Kiba-kun, I have to find my date."

* * *

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke moaned. He had moved to grab a drink, that he noticed had been laced with Sake but he was not the one to snitch. He did not bother to turn towards the annoying voice.

"What do you want, Karin."

"I want to know why you are here with Hinata out of all people." said Karin. "She does not even love you."

Sasuke snickered. "Who said anything about love." he asked. Though, he had though of his feelings for Hinata but was not sure if it was the four letter word just yet.

Karin smirked. "Well, she does not like you, either."

Sasuke took a swig of the lemonade. "And what makes you say this?" asked Sasuke. He rolled his eyes. "Your jealousy is becoming annoying."

Suddenly, the music stopped, and the projector screen had not longer been playing music videos, but instead something else.

 _"I-I-I want call it off"_ came the loud voice of Hinata. Sasuke watched with large eyes as Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Sakura sat gathered around what he assumed to be Hinata's room on the large projector screen. Murmurs of confusion could be heard throughout the room.

* * *

"Oh no..." said Ino, her eyes wide with fear.

"Where's Hinata?" asked Sakura.

Both girls scurried to find their friend, and when they did, they pushed Kiba out the way.

"Ino!" Tenten hissed as she too ran towards the three girls. "What the hell is happening?"

"You think we know?" Sakura snapped.

 _"Nata we can't stop now."_ Sakura giggled and shook her head on screen.

Sakura herself gulped. "S-someone recorded us."

"But who...?" Hinata asked, speaking up for the first time since the video came on.

 _"P-People can get h-hurt."_ Hinata said on screen, crossing her legs.

 _"Sasuke?"_ asked Ino. _"He is suppose to get hurt, Nata! That is the point of the dare!"_ said Sakura.

 _"Without the dare, no one would of thought of getting back at Sasuke! No one would of dared to face him and crush him like he had did to us! To all the other girls!"_ Ino hissed, her anger showing on screen.

Gasps of surprise could be heard around the grand halls room. Ino could feel the death stares and laughs at her and her friends. "We got to find a way to turn it off." But all of her friends stood frozen and wide eyed at the screen.

* * *

Sasuke, as well, stood frozen. He felt his blood boiled as he watched the screen. _'This was a dare?'_ he thought. Hinata only did all of this because of a simple dare? All of this, all they have accomplished had been done for nothing?

Sasuke clenched his fists and his eyes darken at the screen.

 _"Please, Hina..."_ asked Sakura pleadingly. _"We want nothing more than for Sasuke to get what he deserves and hurt like we had."_

The screen suddenly went black. Then, two girls were on the screen. One having a bubblegum pink hair and the other having golden blonde. Both girls had their legs wrapped around one another and had been embracing in kisses.

Gasps, laughs, cheers, everything could be heard around the hall. People gathered out their phones to take pictures or even record the two girls. Ino and Sakura.

Sasuke no longer cared. No, he looked around the room for Hinata, and when his eyes locked with hers, he never felt more disgusted with his life.

* * *

"H-How!" Sakura screeched. She could feel the tears of embarrassment coming any moment now. As did Ino. The laughs and stares coming from around the room was too much for the girls. Ino walked off, finding the nearest bathroom while Sakura did the same in the opposite direction, she finding the nearest exit.

"I told you, Hinata."said Tenten, venom in her voice. "Someone was going to get hurt."

Hinata stared with tear filled eyes. She opened her mouth to apologize, but Tenten was already gone.

"Hinata!" called Neji as he reached her. "Is that true?" he asked in disbelief.

"N-Neji...I-"

The Hyūga male shook his head. "It is..I cannot..." he stared at his cousin, wondering what possessed her to become so cruel. "What happened to you, Hinata-sama?"

Hinata now felt her tears fall as she watch Neji shake his head and walk away.

* * *

One shot became two. Two became three and three became ten. Sasuke no longer had any care in the world and hid himself in the nearest room her could find. He did not know why his drink taste funny, it just had. But he did not let himself care.

 _'She never cared.'_ he thought to himself. _'I was nothing but revenge. A dare.'_

Sasuke drunk down the bottle of Sake, that he found under the tables, away. He heard the door open and in came Hinata. "I'm sorry." said Hinata. But he voice was distant in Sasuke's ears.

"Why?" Sasuke asked, tumbling over as he stood to try to get to her. "W-Why?"

"It was my fault, Sasuke-kun. I have fallen for you..." Hinata said. "And now I want nothing more than to be with you."

Sasuke looked at Hinata ask she loosened her tight fitted dress and came to him. "It is time."

"Time?" Sauske asked. He watched Hinata nod her head and move towards him, her hands on his torso. Soon, he found himself atop of her, his pants on his ankles.

* * *

Hinata was determined to find Sasuke. When she knew he was not in the ballroom, she checked abandoned broom closets and abandoned classrooms. And when she came in contact with the one whom she heard voices inside of, she flew open the door and gasped. "S-Sasuke-kun?"

* * *

"S-Sasuke-kun?" came the voice he knew so well.

Sasuke stopped his thrusts and turned towards the sound of the voice and was surprised to see Hinata...

And Karin beneath him...

* * *

 **A/N: A new chapter that I hope you guys enjoy. Please review and tell me what you think. And if you came from Make Me Forget, I finally updated so all the harassment can stop! Haha :) But please, keep me on track whenever I am slacking, guys!**


	15. Chapter 14

Seduction

Rated M

Chapter 14

* * *

"I cannot come to believe the embarrassment that students of Konoha High have surely accomplished." Tsunade, the principle of Konoha High School, yelled at the thousands of students as they sat inside the cramped auditorium. "We in Konoha High were made to be 1. Equal. And this is the _shit_ you guys pull?"

After the Halloween Dance, school came by. Sakura and Ino were beyond embarrassed by the exposure that happened at the dance. They had not spoken for what seemed like years. Hinata, too, had been embarrassed and ashamed of herself. Neji had refused to speak with her or even look her way. At the Hyūga Mansion, her cousin made it his mission to make sure their paths had not been crossed.

The Halloween dance was also the last time she and Sasuke spoke to one another. After seeing him there, obviously drunk, but with Karin was enough to break her heart into pieces - pieces that were left anyway. After the video of her agreeing to seduce Sasuke, eyes had been on her and whispers erupted whenever she walked happened to walk by. She was not longer seen as the shy girl that had an obvious crush on Uzumaki Naruto, but now was known as the girl that seduce Uchiha Sasuke and made said Uchiha fall for her. Life at school was becoming sickening.

Sakura, along with Tenten, Ino and Hinata sat in Tsunade's office after the assembly. Classes had not yet been started. Tsunade had wanted to make sure that no videos had been taken of the projected screen during the Halloween ball. She confiscated everyone's cellphones and checked through videos and messages, even emails that might had have the said video. After that, she had made it clear that no talk about the incident would be heard throughout the school or anywhere else. If there was talk, the student would get instant suspension.

"Now girls." said Tsunade, sighing and rubbing her temples. She had never had a situation with the four girls before her and was completely shocked when she seen the four of them come up with the plan of ruining Uchiha Sasuke. "May you please tell me, from the beginning, how in the hell this happened?"

* * *

 _Itachi's fingers - middle and ring - began to rub Hinata's clit through her underwear. He could feel Hinata moan on his length, and by her own moan, he felt like he was going to reach his own high at any moment. Having a half naked heiress in his car and also obtaining Hinata's tongue on his length for the first time was mind blowing. Itachi was no idiot, he knew Hinata and his brother had done **something** while their time together, and Itachi got his answer when he felt the way Hinata's tongue wrapped around his tip._

 _Hinata had her tongue wrapped around the tip of Itachi's length, as she began to suck on his full length now, sucking, sliding and slurping._

 _Itachi felt as if he had been hit by a sensation of pleasure and was on his way to heaven any moment now, which was surprising for he had sinned so many times and though he had not been caught, a sin was still a sin._

 _Itachi stared down at Hinata as she sucked. Sounds of slurping and sucking could be heard throughout the car. Itachi laid his hands on Hinata's head, pushing her down more on her length. The heiress became uncomfortable. The way Itachi was touching her was not like the way Sasuke would. Itachi was rough, and he handled her roughly. Sasuke had been more gentle and caring towards her._

 _Hinata lifted herself up from Itachi and moved back into her seat. Itachi's eyelids opened slowly and he glanced towards her. "What's...wrong?"_

 _"I-I don't want to do this anymore." Hinata said. She began to bather her clothing and clothing herself again._

 _Itachi watched her for a moment before composing himself. He turned on the car and then cleared his throat. "Well, why not?" he asked Hinata. He began to drive towards his home for what he and Hinata had desired to get for Sasuke._

 _"B-Because...it does not feel right." said Hinata. Though, deep down, she knew it was not right all along. She was naive to think, in the beginning, that he - Itachi - wanted anything other than pleasure. "I-I am with S-Sasuke-kun."_

 _"You and my brother are together?" Itachi raised his brow but kept his eyes on the road. Though, he could feel his left palm pulse as he clenched the steering wheel. "I thought this was all just a dare."_

 _Hinata stayed quiet and by her silence, Itachi got his answer. He chuckled to himself. "So you two are not together."_

 _"W-We...we are!" Hinata injected. "It's j-just..."_

 _"He does not know of the dare you and your supposed friends had put together." Itachi said, nodding his head. "It would be considerably horrible if he would to find out, hmm?"_

 _Hinata took a glimpse at the Uchiha. She bit her lip. "P-Please do not tell S-Sasuke-kun." she pleaded. She had grown to care of Sasuke's feelings, but was unsure if her own feelings had cared for the younger Uchiha himself. Whatever it was, she knew having Sasuke find out was a horrible idea._

 _"Of course not, Hinata-sama." said Itachi, saying her honorifics as a sly, unnoticed joke._

 _Hinata stayed silent for the rest of the car ride to the Uchiha Mansion, not saying a word and only staring out the window to watch the tree's and many unique and expensive homes pass her by rapidly._

* * *

"Yes, I'll be late today, Tsunade." said Itachi as he fastened her last button on his shirt. He had his phone on speaker as he and Principle Tsunade spoke.

"Alright. I'll let it slide, Itachi. But when you and Sasuke come, let me speak with him." Tsunade said.

Itachi frowned. "Do you think that is a good idea? I mean...he does not remember anything from that night."

"What? What do you mean he does not remember-"

Itachi sighed. "In all honesty Lady Tsunade, my brother has everything blocked since that night inside the ball room. However..."

"However what, Itachi? Dammit, tell me already."

"He and Uzumaki Karin had been...intimate that night. Though he does not remember the events that lead him into doing that, he remembers Hinata finding them. And...he is in a bad shape. Like a fiend going through withdraw."

Itachi heard Tsunade sigh before speaking. "Fine. Whatever, Itachi. Come whenever you can get him situated. Make sure he indeed does not remember the truth of this supposed dare, alright? I made sure nothing will get out around school."

"Alright, Lady Tsunade." Itachi had said before the line went dead. He finished tying his tie before walking out of his room. Like all the other teachers, he had been at the Halloween ball as a chaperone. He had kept to himself, but watched Hinata and his brother from afar. And when the video on the projector shown, he had been beyond shocked at such exposure. He would have never thought that his brother would find out about Hinata and the dare she had been under in such an embarrassing way.

 _'How could he not remember?'_ Itachi thought when he reached Sasuke's door. The only reason why he had slept with Karin was for the simple fact that Hinata had hurt him publicly, even if it was not Hinata that shown him the truth in the video. But Itachi did not need to dwell on this fact. Now, he needed his brother to get over himself and the Hyūga (if he wished) and get him to school while he dealt with whoever embarrassed him brother.

"Sasuke." Itachi knocked on the door. "It's time for school."

He heard shuffling, but no sound. Itachi groaned. "You haven't came out your room at all, let's go!"

Sasuke, behind the door, sighed. He had not been able to face his brother since the Halloween dance. Everyone knew what had happened with him and Karin - even Hinata - and to say the least he felt bad. He had made a promise to Hinata that he would not be with any other woman and by sleeping with Karin and seeing Hinata's pain filled face when she seen them made Sasuke feel such remorse. He had not know why, however, but seeing her in pain because of him seemed to trigger something inside of him.

Sasuke decided it was time to open the door, for his brother would not stop banging annoyingly on it. Itachi stood with a scowl on his face as he face his brother. "You are't even dressed yet." Itachi rolled his eyes. "Get in the bathroom."

Sasuke snickered. "I'm not going. I told you that. Now leave me alone." Sasuke had turned and was ready to close his door when Itachi's hand stopped him.

"I said, let's go." Itachi glared at his brother. "Now."

Sasuke turned back around and gave a glare back a his brother. "I said no." he challenged his brother.

Itachi stood, staring his brother down.

Sasuke did the same.

Before anyone knew it, Sasuke had been in the bathroom, cold water that had not been heated yet had been drenched all over his body. Itachi had grasped Sasuke's neck and dragged his brother down the hall inside the bathroom, kicking and fighting back. "Don't make me have to strip you, too, brother, because I will." Itachi threatened.

Itachi turned and walked out the bathroom door, closing it behind him but waiting outside for his brother. "And hurry up!" he yelled behind the door.

Sasuke growled, cursing under his breath. He did proceed to shower and decided to go to school. How bad could it be?

* * *

 _As Karin entered the room, staring at the drunken Uchiha who could barely stand or lean against the wall or desks, for a mere second, she did feel bad. She had never seen Sasuke so messed up. She would admit that showing the truth of Hinata for the whole school to see and embarrassing not only her, but Sasuke as well might have been cruel and have been guilty for doing so, but in the end Sasuke deserved to know the truth. Even if it was revenge on Sasuke's part, as well._

 _"I'm sorry." Karin had told Sasuke, but by the way Sasuke looked her way, she was positive that he thought she was Hinata and no herself._

 _"Why?" Sasuke asked. He tumbled over a few times. Karin smirked as she seen the bottle of Sake she had planned for him to find beneath one of the most obvious places and inside the first place she knew he would go to clear his minds. The second part of her plan had been working out perfectly. "W-Why?"_

 _"It was my fault, Sasuke-kun. I have fallen for you..." Karin had spoke to him. "And I want nothing more than to be with you."_

 _Sasuke stared at her, his eyes with longing and obvious hurt. **'He must really think I am Hinata.'** Karin thought bitterly as she walked towards him, loosing the tight fitted dress that Matched Hinata's and made sure her hair, temporarily dyed to match Hinata's dark tresses. "It's time."_

 _"Time?" Sasuke had asked, taking another swig of the Sake before dropping it on the floor, obviously unable to hold onto it any longer. Karin nodded her head, a smirk forming her lips. Karin moved towards him and placed her hands on his torso. She rubbed her hands from his torso to his neck. "You aren't mad at me, aren't you, Sasuke-kun?"_

 _Sasuke stared at Hinata, his eyes blurry but he had still been able to make out the heiress in front of him. Sasuke shook his head. "No..."_

 _Karin scoffed. **'What a fool in love.'** she thought. But she did not dwell on the fact that Hinata seemed to get out easy in Sasuke's mind. No, her plan needed to be complete. _

_Karin brought her lips to Sasuke and began to kiss. She did not wish for foreplay for she knew someone would be looking for Sasuke sooner or later. She just needed for them to see Sasuke in the wrong. So it was not longer before Sasuke had been on top of her, sucking on her neck and whispering inside her ear how much he cared for her, then would say how much he hated her for the embarrassment. Karin had never seen Sasuke in such a wreck._

 _Soon, Sasuke was inside of her. His thrusts was sloppy, and he had not been his usual rough self, but Karin knew why. He thought she was Hinata and he knew Hinata was as pure as they get. He did not wish to hurt her. **'If only he had been like this with me.'**_

 _Sasuke continued to thrust, his mind wandering. His eyes had been closed, but his moans had been loud. He had always wanted Hinata, and though he desired it had been a better time for the both of them, him being with Hinata was as good as it was going to get in their situation. "Hi..na..ta..." he had coughed out, drunk out of his mind._

 _Karin sighed, but no longer cared. She just wished to get this over with so that she can have her revenge. But hearing Sasuke moan Hinata's name so lovingly, with such desire to and want made her heart shrink. He did not care for her, and Karin never knew if he ever had._

 _"I..ugh..." Sasuke thrust seem to get sloppier, he began to open his eyes. He blinked a few times and Karin knew that the pills she had slipped inside the Sake the Uchiha had found were starting to wear off, and though still in his drunken state, he would become aware of who she was exactly. "I...do not want you...to go..."_

 _Soon, much to Karin's sake and blessings, the door flew open and gasps could be heard. There stood Hinata, her eyes widen and mouth open into a gasp. By the look on her face, Karin was able to make out that she was indeed hurt. She trembled as she walked a few feet away from the door, not willing to come in and face the reality. "S-Sauke-kun?" her voice came out in a choked whisper._

 _Sasuke lifted his head, his eyes blinked a few more time and he shook his head. He looked towards the soft whisper that said his name and stared for a moment before his blurred vision became steady. That was when the realization came. The realization that Hinata had been at the door, her eyes near tears as she breathed heavily. He turned towards the woman beneath him and his eyes widen. **'Karin'**._

* * *

"Well, I can say I am surprised." Tsunade sighed for what seem the thousand time that day as she listened to the story the four girls before her had explained. "And you never thought of Sasuke's feeling in this?"

Ino snickered. "Well, not to be rude, Lady Tsunade, but he never considered ours."

Sakura crossed her arms. "Exactly. So I am glad he is hurt."

Tenten rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Yes, making all of us look bad and made you two become lesbians."

Sakura scoffed. "Please, Sasuke got what he deserved."

"Please, Sakura, do you not care how it made us look? How can you not consider someone else's feelings for once in your life?" Tenten glared at the pink haired girl. "If you have been hurt like this then why do it to him in the process? It shows who the bigger person is."

"Tenten, you have never been hurt by him-"

Tenten interrupted Ino by bringing up her hand and silencing her. "You know nothing of me and Sasuke." she hissed. "May I leave, Lady Tsunade?"

Tsunade looked between the faces of the girl and nodded. Tenten glared one last time before leaving, slamming the door behind her. Tsunade groaned. She needed some Sake and she needed it soon. "Alright, well." Tsunade shifted in her seat. "Something has to be done."

Hinata lowered her head. "Are...we being suspended? Expelled?"

"Hinata, sweetheart, of course not. Though what you and these two have done was horrible, it was not your fault this incident had happened at the Halloween dance, I'm sure."

Hinata nodded. She felt guilty enough by everything that happened and it shown on her face. "However, Ino and Sakura. You two will have in school suspension."

Ino widen her eyes. "F-for what?"

"Well, for starters, it was you two that was behind this stunt involving the dare." said Tsunade. "Hinata and Tenten wanted nothing more than to stop all of this. You brought drama and embarrassment to this school and for that, two weeks of in school suspension. Now leave."

Sakura gasped while Ino stomped her foot. "No fair." she grumbled. But both girls walked away an out of the room, knowing argung with Tsunade was nothing but a waste of time and breath.

"Now, Hinata, I-"

"Lady Tsunade, my brother and I are here."

Hinata's heart fluttered. She stood frozen and her eyes laid only on Tsunade when she heard the voice of Uchiha Itachi walk through the door, with Sasuke behind him no doubt.

"Ah. Of course. Sit down Sasuke."

Sasuke indeed sat, his eyes on Hinata. He could feel the tension in the room and the awkwardness Hinata was radiating. He stayed silent as his brother and Lady Tsunade talked.

"I may know who was behind this...situation." said Itachi.

Tsunade knitted her brows. "Oh? Who?"

Itachi looked at the two teenagers before him. "Maybe we should speak outside. I overheard some students speaking."

Tsunade nodded and followed Itachi outside.

When the door closed, there was nothing but silence throughout the room. The only thing that could be heard was Hinata's heart beat.

"Hinata...talk to me."

"Karin and I do not look a like." said Hinata, her voice in a hushed whisper. "I know you were angry and I truly apologize but...Karin?"

Sasuke tilted his head. He stared at her for a moment before scoffing. "Angry? For what?"

"D-Don't you remember? I-I.." Hinata trailed off, shaking her head. "S-Stop p-pretending..."

"I am not _'pretending'_ , Hinata. I honestly do not know what you speak of. One minute I am drinking Sake for some unknown God damn reason and the next think I know that bitch is under me."

"I...I-I-"

Tsunade opened the door, her face in a scowl. "I do not get paid enough for any of this." she sighed. "Hinata, you can go. Sasuke, you stay."

* * *

"Well," Itachi said as Hinata came out of the Lady Tsunade's office. He watched her sigh and turn towards him slowly. "It seems that you and your little dare...got out into the world."

Hinata nodding, scoffing mentally to herself. She crossed her arms. "I-I have to go." she said to Itachi.

"My brother does not remember." Itachi told her. He tilted his head slightly. "It seems he had been intoxicated greatly by no one other than Uzumaki Karin. This had been a plan of hers all along."

Hinata widen her eyes. Her interest seemed to spark. "W-What?" she then asked to the older Uchiha.

"I heard from little annoying students around the school that they had assisted Karin in doing this stunt she played off. Though, that student assured he had not known the reason behind Karin's motives or what she was trying to display on the projector."

Itachi looked away from Hinata. He paced slowly. "I told this to Lady Tsunade. I gave her a few test on Sasuke, which I had to take behind his back. That is besides the point, however."

Hinata shook her head. "I-I...w-what? What did K-Karin do to, Sasuke-k-kun?" she asked. It was obvious that she cared for the Uchiha and his well-being, even if she was angered with him.

"It is not obvious, Hyūga-sama? She drugged him." Itachi chuckled, crossing his arms. "Now, that is all I am willing to tell you as of now, Hyūga-sama. But, my brother does not remember what happened at the dance before he slept with Karin. Therefore...you and your friends are safe. For now, at least."

Hinata shook her head. She could not believe what she had been told. _'Sasuke-kun does not remember?'_ she asked herself mentally. How could he not? What did Karin drug him with? So many questions went through her mind and she could feel a headache coming in.

However...by Sasuke not knowing, she could have her chance to make things right. How would she? She did not know. There was a part of her that wanted to keep Sasuke close. In his state of mind, Sasuke and she were still in their agreement to be together but just the two of them. There was no dare separating them anymore for they were done. The dare had been over...so she could leave Sasuke behind and forget everything that has happened. ' _But I can't...'_

Licking her dry lips, Hinata sighed. "I-I do not know what to say."

Itachi scoffed. "I can see that, Hyuga-sama." Itachi spoke. "It is obvious that you and I are done for the dare is not settled anymore. However, I will not have you play with my brother and embarrass him anymore than you have already. You leave him or you stay. I do not care." Itachi shrugged.

Hinata let her mind wandered. Itachi opened the door to Lady Tsunade's office and went inside, leaving Hinata alone in the empty hallway to think of what she had to do with Sasuke.

"Hinata?"

Said girl turned. Hinata saw Ino and Sakura turn the corner down the hall and strut towards her.

"Sakura. Ino." Hinata said. She let out a breath.

"And me." said another voice. Tenten came from the opposite side of the hall. "I have been waiting until you came out of there."

"Is everything alright? I seen Sasuke and Itachi-" Ino had been interrupted by Hinata herself.

"K-Karin did this." was what she said to shut the blonde right up. "S-She drugged S-Sasuke-kun...and he does not remember of the dare."

"Woah, rewind. Karin did all of this?" asked Sakura, her face laced with confusion and disgust.

Tenten shook her head, as did Ino.

Hinata nodded. She began to explain everything that Itachi had explained to her moments before. The looks on the three girls faces had describe what they felt of the red headed Uzumaki they they had thought were on good terms with them.

"B-But, why?" asked Sakura. She was embarrassed that the video of she and Ino surfaced at the Halloween Dance made her not want to come out of her home at all.

"She probably found out about the dare." Tenten answered. "And planned all of this from the beginning. All because of Sasuke." Tenten shook her head and then scoffed. "Though I am grateful I was the sane one and had not been embarrassed by anything."

Ino rolled her eyes. "I am not arguing with you, Tenten." she said. She was tired and all she desired was to yell at Karin for ruining the Halloween dance for them all. "We need to do something."

"Not this again." Tenten sighed.

Sakura rolled her eyes much like Ino did seconds before her. She stepped forward to the brown haired girl."Tenten, we need-"

"Do not say 'we', Sakura. You and Ino do not do anything that you plan. You have _others_ do it for you."Tenten snapped. "I am sure Tsunade knows and will handle the situation. Stay out of this."

Tenten had enough and had no problem of walking away much like she always had. "I...have to go now. If you girls were smart, you would go, as well."

* * *

"It is quite obvious, Lady Tsunade. Uzumaki Karin was jealous of what my brother and the Hyūga had. Though they were not public yet, it was slightly obvious. This is why she conspired her revenge on not only my brother, but on Hinata, Ino and Sakura. Tenten had her embarrassment by just knowing the situation." Itachi Uchiha whispered to Tsunade, making sure his brother, who had been sitting behind them, looking as bored and annoyed as ever.

Tsunade stared at the Uchiha. "You have a point. Is that all?"

Itachi shook his head. He walked towards his brother, not whispering anymore. "Uzumaki Karin was jealous of Hyūga Hinata. Which is why she spiked my brothers drink. She knew Sasuke would find the Sake at the party and would find it."

Sasuke widen his eyes. He stood up. "Karin...drugged me?" he asked slowly, feeling his blood boiling.

Itachi nodded. "Correct brother. It was...a male enhancement pill."

Tsunade shook her head. What was she expecting? Konoha High school had never been without drama. Even when she went here as a teenager herself, Konoha High was filled with drama and misunderstandings. "Continue."

"Well, the male enhancement and the alcohol mixed with one another was bound to take effect. Sasuke's vision had been blurry, and by what I had been told, Karin had dressed as Hinata for the dance and even wore a wig to make her look complete."

Tsunade scoffed. _'Lightweight.'_ she thought of Sasuke's alcohol predicament. She nodded to Itachi however. "Sasuke thought she was Hinata when he seen her. The male enhancement took affect and..."

"I fucked her." Sasuke spoke up. He clenched his fists. He was angered with the annoying red haired girl that had been obsessed with him for reasons unknown. _'How many times do I have to to be an asshole to get her to leave me alone?'_

"Well, yes." Itachi quipped. He chuckled slightly at his brothers situation. "This is why we do not play with woman's heart, brother."

Sasuke scoffed. He crossed his arms. "Can I leave now?" he asked. He wanted nothing but to find Karin and find out what was the point of all of this. It was apparent that she would be caught one way or another, and once she had, Sasuke would be angered to the point that he was bloodthirsty.

Tsunade nodded. "Get out." she snapped. "I had enough drama with teenagers in one day." She picked up the school phone on her desk and dialed a few numbers. "Yes, bring me Uzumaki Karin."

* * *

Sasuke stalked down the hall. He needed to leave before Karin showed her face, for if he had waited, who knows what he would have done with her. But, could be be shocked with her? Karin had always been the thrilling one in this situation. She always had to get whatever she desired even if it happen to put herself down while she did it.

Sasuke shook his head. How in the hell did he let himself get in this situation. He was tired. Exhausted. The looks he receive while he entered the school was angering him beyond his breaking point. He could not longer deal with anything in this damn school. "Should have left when I had the chance" he hissed to himself.

"Sasuke." a tense voice spoke from forward him. His eyes, that had been on the marble flooring as he walked in the hallways, had lifted to the brown haired girl with two buns on her head.

"Tenten." he moaned. His steps came to a halt.

Tenten stopped, as well. Even the most clueless and oblivious person, probably Naruto, could sense the tension between the two teenagers who had not spoke directly with one another in years.

"You're an asshole." Tenten announced after a while of silence.

Sasuke, chuckled. He shook his head. "I am aware." he said to her. "Why are you here?"

Tenten came closer to the Uchiha. She was unsure herself as to why she was. She cared for Hinata and only for Hinata in this situation. She could not bring herself to forget what she and Sasuke had been through. Yes, she forgave him, but she did not forget. "Hinata is hurt and confused."

Sasuke nodded. He looked around Tenten in hopes of catching a glimpse of Hinata. He had not. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I am telling you this because I can see that you like her. More than you liked me." Tenten answered, her brown eyes staring daggers into his dark ones.

Sasuke stayed quiet. At this, Tenten continued. "I know what we have is not longer there. Honestly, I really do not want it to be. But do not give up on Hinata like you gave up on me."

Sasuke snickered. He then chuckled loudly. Shaking his head, he smirked bitterly. "I cannot believe you are blaming this solely on me. You were not willing to fix what we had, either, Tenten."

Tenten sneered. "Why would I try for something that was not there. You were no longer interested in me. We were young and naive, you could not possibly think that we were in love. We were just horny teenagers." Tenten smiled a half smiled. "I don't want Hinata to give up on you, either. I can see it. She is happy when she is with you."

Sasuke watched as Tenten walked passed him. He let her without another word. He scoffed to himself and continued walking, his mind wandering to years ago when he and Tenten were in the same situation Hinata and he had been.

* * *

 **A/N: Another chapter that I hope you guys like. Please tell me what you think and review!**


	16. Chapter 15

Seduction

Rated M

Chapter 15

* * *

Karin sat in the office of Lady Tsunade, her best look of innocence. Uchiha Itachi had been standing besides Tsunade's desk while Tsunade herself sat at her desk, her face in a scowl and her arms crossed - or tried to - over her large chest. "Cut the crap, Karin. Tell me the truth."

Karin frowned. "What?" she asked.

Itachi groaned. "Why did you drug my brother?" he asked.

Karin giggled but shook her head. "You must have me mistake, Uchiha-sensei."

Itachi growled. He wandered closer to her. Karin smirked once the Uchiha was close enough to only see her reaction for himself.

 _'Why did I do it?'_ Karin asked herself. She had already exposed Hinata and her friends for what they truly were. Liars. Scammers. She knew there was no reason to pursue Sasuke when she had already gotten her revenge. But Karin wanted more. She craved to see the look on Hinata's face when she seen them there fucking like they always had been. She wanted to see Hinata's tears when she found out Sasuke was nothing but a dog.

"You were jealous, weren't you?" Itachi scoffed. "You were nothing but a whore to my brother. He never wanted you. He lusted for you."

Karin frowned. She felt her eyes twitch. Itachi continued. "You were perfectly fine with being nothing but a simple lay to my brother as long as you was his only lay." Itachi hissed.

Karin giggled humorously. She then shook her head. "You are wrong. I was perfectly fine with Sasuke sleeping with whoever he wanted."

Tsunade knitted her brows as she stared at Karin. _'This must be how the newer generation present themselves.'_

Itachi smirked. "You were satisfied that he did not give himself fully to anyone. That was until Hinata came." The look of disgust on Karin's face gave Tsunade and Itachi their answer. "You were angry that Sasuke, my brother, of all people decided to settle down to one girl."

Karin shook her head. "I am done listening to this." she quipped.

"You could not stand to see Hinata with someone you loved for years. How could you? Hinata never cared for Sasuke until now, right?"

"She never would have if it wasn't for a dare!" Karin jeered.

"I know, Karin, I know." Itachi cooed. "That is why you were madden by the fact that Hinata was able to get my brother to fall in love with her by little effort while you had been devoted to him constantly."

Karin began to shake her head. She knew deeply that all that Itachi was saying to her was true, but she did not want to hear it. She did not want to see herself as the jealous girl he always seemed to be. She did not want to hear anything but the truth she out in her own head.

Itachi grabbed Karin's wrist and pulled her hands away from her ears. "You are going to hear the truth, Karin. No matter how much you do not wish to." Itachi seethed. He lifted the read headed Uzumaki off her seat and shook her. "You never desired to see my brother with anyone but you and when you had, Kami...you wanted nothing more than to ruin it."

"Shut up." Karin said.

"You got satisfaction by knowing that you could embarrass Hinata. And why would you not? You were never her friend. You wanted to let her know what it was like to mess with something you though belonged to you, huh, Karin?" Itachi seethed once more.

"Stop it..." Karin closed her eyes now.

"So you got what you wanted. You embarrassed Hinata and my brother in the process. You drugged him, as well. You knew he would see the Sake after having his heart broken and would drink his pains away. So you took advantage of the fact."

Karin began to squirm in Itachi's hold. "Get off of me!" she yelled.

"And now you think it's over because Hinata and Sasuke are now longer together. We, you're wrong." Itachi said, chuckling. "Sasuke does not love you-"

"Everything I did, I did for us!" Karin yelled. "I have done everything for him. I given my life to him. I given him my innocence and stood besides him for everything and he goes and replaces me with someone who only looked his way...talked to him because she was dared to?" Karin could feel her tears touching the corners of her eyes.

Tsunade stood. She had enough of this. "Karin." she said, walking towards the girl. "Calm down."

Karin nodded. "Lady Tsunade...I..."

Tsunade held her hand up. She motioned with her eyes to the door. "You may leave."

Karin closed her mouth. She turned towards the door and opened it, giving Itachi one last look before she began to walk out.

"And Karin, clean out your locker. You're expelled."

* * *

 _Tenten and Sasuke had not spoken much after that situation. Both teenagers felt the awkwardness whenever their paths cross, which was not often, at all. Sasuke, whenever he seen the bun haired female in the hallways at school, would pretend he did not see her at all. No, he was not like Tenten, who would duck and turn the other way or go back to where she came from. Sasuke would stroll past the girl, his eyes forward to his destination. It was terrible, he knew this, but he did not know what to say to her._

 _It was Tenten who had ignored Sasuke first. After Sasuke had left her home the month prior to now, she curled in her bed, unable to think of the situation at hand. So she waited for him to talk to her first, and even when he did come back, his hands in his pockets and eyes on the ground, she had no desire to speak with him. His apologize was pathetic and not genuine._

 _So they ignored one another. A month turned into months and it had been as if Tenten and Sasuke did not have their own history. Her friends, the blonde and the pinkette, had gushed how cute Sasuke had been over the days and it only made her want to run and hide from the situation. And if Sasuke happen to speak with her, either forced or not, it would be quick as possible._

 _Tenten was confused. She was sure that Sasuke and her had...something? Anything! Their relationship did not end with her and him ignoring one another as if their relationship all together had no importance. No, she would not stop that easily - even if they had to hide it once more._

 _She had went to the Uchiha Manor, knowing that his parents would be off at a meeting and his brother would be in the University. She had decided to skip a few classes to see him, for he had not been at school. It was time that both teens squashed their differences between one another and at least, become friends. Acquaintances the most..._

 _But, no. When she had arrived (she had grown use to being able to walk into the Manor when she knew it would only be Sasuke and a few servants who knew her by name and also knew not to repeat her name when his family were around) she had seen Sasuke. And Mitsuki, a freshman at Konohakagure High School._

 _Sasuke had look fairly surprised to see the girl. His eyes widen a bit as did his brows. "Tenten." he said slowly._

 _"Who's she?" whispered Mitsuki to Sasuke, eyeing Tenten nervously._

 _"I'm his girlfriend." Tenten spat at her but her eyes never left Sasuke. She never felt more embarrassed in her life._

 _"You have a girlfriend?" Mitsuki asked, feeling as if she had been used. And she had been, Sasuke was not intending to keep her around after he had a quick lay._

 _Sasuke shrugged. He looked back at Tenten. "Do I?" he asked her._

 _Tenten shook her head and scoffed. "I can't believe I..." wasn't everything she had on him? Wasted her time and dedication? Her heart? She was hopeless and she felt hopeless when her eyes stared at Sasuke's._

 _ **'Dark as coal.'** she thought. **'Emotionless.'**_

 _"No, you don't." Tenten answered. The brown haired girl turned to see a paper weight sitting on a desk. Quickly, she grabbed it and chucked it at the Uchiha with all her might. "Asshole."_

* * *

"S-Sasuke." a soft voice called for the Uchiha behind him as he walked through the doors of the school cafeteria. Spoken whispers could be heard around the room as he walked through the doors.

"I heard Karin drugged him." one said. "That bitch, who the hell does she think she is." another said. "Sasuke isn't a Saint himself..." Sasuke was tired of hearing the bullshit of gossiping around the school.

"Hinata." Sasuke said as he turned to look at the small heiress. "I knew you would come around-"

"S-Stop calling me." Hinata interrupted. She gulped as she seen the surprised face of Sasuke. "Stop texting me and leaving me v-voicemail's, too."

Sasuke was not expecting that. Sure, he also wasn't expecting her to jump into his arms when she seen him, but for her to be this cold towards him, something that had not been completely his fault was out of the question.

Hinata went to walk over to Ino and Sakura, Tenten walking the opposite direction to their friends, as well. Ever since the Halloween dance, the girls went their separate ways and decided to be with themselves. Naruto had not seen Hinata or even Sakura the same way, but he did pity them. He knew knew Hinata would do something so cruel, but he did not blame her. Being friends with Ino and Sakura were addicting, and they had their ways into persuasion.

Kiba had been another one. He decided that he could no longer look at Hinata without feeling the pity he put on himself. Ever since he stupidly decided to help Karin with her scheme, his conscience has been deadly. He could no longer sit with his friends and pretend everything was fine, because it wasn't. He could not even look at Hinata, or even Sakura and Ino at that matter.

Hinata turned and went down the hall from which she originally came from and decided that she no longer needed to eat, for her appetite was no longer there. She turned the corner and yelped when her feet slid out for beneath her. She caught herself with her soft palms, but cringed at the pain of the impact of the hard floor. She could heard Sasuke quicken footsteps behind her, surely catching up. She could feel her heart beating when she felt arms on her shoulders.

Hinata had let Sasuke pick her up off the floor and guide her into on of the large broom closets the school had. She knew she did not need anyone see her falling apart dramatically in the middle of the hallway. However, as soon as Sasuke closed the door she squirmed away from him. "Get off." she mumbled to him.

"Ok, I deserved that." Sasuke sighed, rolling his eyes. "But you have to believe me, I did not know it was her!"

Hinata did the unthinkable.

She slapped him.

Though, Sasuke had been slapped many times before by woman he had messed around with, however, Hinata's slap (even if it did not hurt him physically) it did affect him emotionally. A slap was a sign of dislike and Sasuke knew that Hinata could not dislike him for something that was not entirely his fault.

"Hi-"

Another slap. Sasuke bit his lip, feeling his teeth clenching. He kept himself from exploding from anger at the small girl. _'Remember. This is Karin's fault. Take it out on her.'_

"What, Hinata?" Sasuke asked, scoffing. He titled his head. "Fuck me?" he asked. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she was screaming 'Fuck you' at him.

Hinata snickered to herself, _'No time for laughs.'_ she thought to herself. The heiress, instead, nodded.

"I thought I was, Hinata." Sasuke said. "Fucking you, that is."

Sasuke sighed when he realized how he put the words.

"W-We don't l-look alike." Hinata furrowed her brows.

"Hinata, cut the shit." Sasuke growled. "I know you know. _Everyone_ knows what Karin did. _She_ drugged me and you are pointing the finger at _me_?"

Hinata looked away. She knew she was wrong for not wanting to get involved with Sasuke. She should have never got involved with the Uchiha in the first place - especially because of a idiotic dare. When she found out that Sasuke no longer remembered what had happened before being drugged by Karin and sleeping with her, she was relieved. It was as if a huge burden have been lifted off her shoulders - and one has. She did not need to worry of Sasuke hating her, but she did need to worry about she hating herself.

"Karin's jealous of you." Sasuke said. He stepped closer. He lifted a hand a grabbed a strand of dark tress. "I no longer want her and I want you. That is why she drugged me."

Hinata gulped. She let Sasuke come closer to her until he had been right in front of her face. "You cannot be this stupid, Hinata." Sasuke whispered. "I cared...about...you."

"Past tense?" Hinata asked, lifting her head higher then his. Before Sasuke could say anything, Hinata spoke. "I no longer care for you, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke watched Hinata for a second, his breathing hitched. He felt like someone had slapped him again, this time much harder. But he was not one to dwell. He brought his face closer to her, his eyes never leaving her wide ones. He could read right through the heiress. Hinata was an open book. One of those pictures books that were not hard to read at all. She was hurt, he understood. She no longer trusted him, he understood. But for her to say that she no longer cared - that was a lie.

 _'He's doing it again.'_ Hinata thought. Sasuke came closer, only a breath away from a kiss. _'And I always fall for it.'_

"Kiss me." Sasuke asked, more like pleaded. He wanted nothing more than to have the small girl around him like she was oh so willingly before the annoying red-headed Uzumaki ruined everything.

Hinata moved his face with her hand. She yelped. "N-No."

"You're going to kiss me." Sasuke demanded, his eyes now darkened. He admit it, he wanted Hinata, and he knew this was not the time for it but he could not help himself any longer.

* * *

 _"You sure?" asked Sasuke, his voice in a low whisper._

 _Tenten nodded._

 _It was summer in Konoha when Tenten had decided she was ready to lose her virginity. She was a junior in High School, soon to be Senior when she went back to school, Sasuke being a Sophmore at this point. Their relationship had grew through the year, but they were good at keeping it hidden. Tenten had no desire to see her friends heart broken if she told them she and Sasuke were involved with one another - boyfriend and girlfriend if you wanted to call it._

 _It began after a couple of dates (though Tenten just called them hanging out). Both teens made sure they were out of the lime light when they were together, often going to laces normal teens "hanging out" wouldn't be. Tenten come to remember the first time Sasuke kissed her, (even if she did slap him and run away), still, it was her first kiss. They had been at yet another wrestling match, this one in Sunakagure. Sasuke had bet that one of her favorite wrestlers would lose, and if he won the bet he would get a kiss from her and if she won, he would have to give Ino and Sakura a compliment. Tenten had smirked and declared the bet on. Even when she had won the bet, Sasuke cheated and kissed her anyways. Though, he let his end of the deal and told Ino her eyes were beautiful and Sakura that her hair looked better short._

 _Kisses became frequent whenever Sasuke and Tenten would be together. Sasuke would sneak one then smirk whenever she would blush. Then, after a while, she would let him. Kisses turned to full on make-outs sessions and make-out sessions turned to touches before they were comfortable with being together long enough._

 _Sasuke first rubbed her clit beneath the table at lunch, when their group of friends were to busy to notice. Tenten had her hands on her face and pleaded Sasuke to stop his actions, but deep down, she didn't want him to._

 _Sasuke first fingered her when he had visit her house, her parents gone for the weekend. It was different for the both of them, but Sasuke admired how tight and wet she was. She had told Naruto that he could not come to his home (and be annoying like he always did) because he had a family meeting to attend to. He told his parents and brother that he, Naruto and a few people were going down to Ichiraku's knowing he would just go to Tenten's. This happened every weekend. Sasuke would show up, Tenten would willingly let him finger her and Sasuke would enjoy the wetness and cum that came out of her and would always end up leaving a bulge in his pants._

 _However, that was until Tenten began to touch him back. When Sasuke had sat besides her, her legs open and his fingers inside of her, she touched the bulge in his pants. And it excited him even more when she reached in and began to rub him while he fingered her, and it had been a blissful experience. Until Sasuke came and it hit her in the face._

 _Or the first time he decided to eat her out. He would admit that he was scared. He never tasted a woman's inner juices and wondered why it would taste like. Surprisingly, it was sweet and made him want to lick it as often as he could. Her moans and the way she would grab the back of his head to make sure he didn't move a muscle was a plus._

 _But now, when Sasuke stared down at her to make sure she was ready for him to enter her, she seemed as if she had seen a ghost._

 _Tenten nodded._

 _Sasuke frowned. "You don't seem so sure." he commented._

 _"Just put it inside me!" Tenten snapped and turned her face away so Sasuke could not see her scared expression._

 _And Sasuke did. He thrust inside of her, letting out a sharp moan when she felt how tight she was around his length. He could feel the wetness she gave through his condom, but wondered how it incredible it would feel without one. He began to thrust faster and faster...harder and harder. Sweat came down to his face, his eyes was close as he hands stayed on her hips while he pounded inside of her._

 _The feeling of being inside of a vagina for the first time had been amazing. When Sasuke opened his eyes, all he could see was her naked breast bouncing up and down. One of his hands went out to squeeze them, and when he heard a moan from Tenten was when he came inside of her (not literally, for the condom had stopped his semen, but he did not pull out and didn't until a few minutes after)._

 _But when he did, he looked up to see Tenten hiding her face with her arms, but he could see the few tears slide down her cheeks and he had never felt like more of a heartless bastard in his life._

* * *

Itachi felt incredibly pleased with himself. He did defend his brother by Karin - someone who would have gotten away with murder (not exactly, but just about).

As he went back into his classroom and shut the door behind him, he smirked. Yes, only he could make his brother's life terrible - not that he wanted to. But if he had the desire to, only he could. So Karin, of course, had to be taken out. Being expelled was something he had not expected. He expected suspension and maybe even after school detention, but he did not care. Karin was nothing but a girl that he warned his brother about. He seen her cunning ways even before she had cunning thoughts. But no, his brother wanted to play. Sasuke was a stubborn one and would never listen.

"What a fool." he shook his head and scoffed.

But enough about Sasuke, Itachi's mind went to Hinata. How sad she must have been to see Karin and Sasuke made Itachi scoff even more. But his mind didn't dwell on her sadness, but rather on the way she moaned the last they had been together. Yes, Itachi still thought of the heiress in many ways. The first way was here beneath him moaning as he pounded inside her, but Hinata would not be ready for that. After all, she was a virgin.

Itachi felt the bulge in his pants. He had read a book while he attended college his freshman year. It was about a literature professor who had been obsessed with a minor, a girl of the age of 12 who had been no one other than his step-daughter (which was the reason he agreed to be with said 12 year old girls mother) and also becomes sexually involved with. _'Lolita.'_ Sasuke thought of the title of the book and wondered if his situation and thoughts were the same as those of the professor, Humbert Humbert.

Itachi shook his head. He was no pervert. His fantasies about Hinata were those fantasies of a student and a teacher. Hinata was not 12, in fact she would be eighteen soon. Neither was she his step-daughter, but wondered if she would ever be his sister-in-law. Either way, his affection and sexual thoughts about Hinata did not fit ones of Humbert Humbert with Lolita, but one thing Itachi agreed on was that he and Humbert desired someone they could not have.

* * *

 _"_ _Go out with me." Sasuke, now at the age of fifteen, asked Tenten, nearly sixteen._

 _Tenten turned from her locker to furrow her brows. "Excuse me?" she asked._

 _It was not until Sasuke himself was a ninth grader in while Tenten had already been a tenth grader in High School that the pair spoke to one another again officially. Through the years, the pair did say a few insults and comebacks to the others, but that had been petty and childish. Now, Sasuke was a changed person and more mature. He grew taller from his childhood days. His hair had grew longer in the places he wanted to and though his clothing had been still dark, his style did change. Yes, he was a changed person. He no longer mocked those smaller than him and rather only did so when they deserved it. And as the Uchiha grew older, so did his ego._

 _Sasuke smirked. He was fascinated that Tenten developed throughout the years. Though, he never seen her hair without those buns, be could tell that her hair was now longer. She, too, was taller and had more muscle that could be brought out with exercise. But she was still feminine and Sasuke could tell by the roundness of her breast and the plumpness of her ass. Though, his eyes were never caught staring. "Go out with me." Sasuke had stated more than asked._

 _Tenten snickered. "And why would I do that?"_

 _"Why wouldn't you?" Sasuke asked. "It would fun."_

 _Tenten stared at the Uchiha in confusion. She was not sure if this was a prank or not, but either way, she would not be fooled. "Nice try." she mumbled before pushing past him. She had no time for Sasuke's childish behavior._

 _Sasuke frowned. "Where are you going?" he asked._

 _"I am not falling for any of your tricks, Uchiha." Tenten answered. "I have work to do."_

 _Sasuke walked besides her. "We can go that wrestling match you want to go to." Sasuke had called to her._

 _Tenten stopped in her tracks and widen her eyes. "How do you know that?"_

 _ **'It's not like I had my eyes on you all this time.'** Sasuke thought to himself. "You are not like the other girls and want to do romantic and girly things. Wrestling seems more your style."_

 _Tenten frowned. She had seen posters all around Konoha about the biggest wrestling match of the year and wanted tickets to see it herself. All she was lacking was money. "I can't."  
_

 _Sasuke groaned. "Why the hell not? Is going out with me that bad? Everyone likes me."_

 _Tenten rolled her eyes at his cockiness. "Not everyone. I don't."_

 _"Not yet." Sasuke replied smoothly, smirking at the bun haired female._

 _Tenten rolled her eyes. "I don't want to go." She began to walk away._

 _Sasuke growled. "Sakura would have died to go out with-"_

 _Tenten turned on her heels and geban to yell at the Uchiha. "I don't have money for tickets, idiot. They cost about-"_

 _Sasuke smirked and pulled something out of his pants pockets. Tenten widen her eyes. "T-Those are..."_

 _"The tickets." he stated. "If only I had someone to go with."_

 _Now Tenten knew that he had been persuading her to go out withhim with tickets to a wrestling match - something he knew she would not resist. So she sighed and nodded, feeling her pride go out the window._

 _ **'How bad could going out with a conceded jerk like him?'**_

* * *

 ** _SLAP!_**

Ok, he deserved that. Again. He wanted nothing else but to kiss Hinata and for her to fall into his arms and say she forgave him. _'This isn't a fairy-tale.'_ he thought miserably.

Sasuke sighed. "What is it that I have to do?" he groaned, his frustration rising.

Hinata shook her head. She felt horrible as it was. She couldn't be angry with the Uchiha for what Karin has done and made him do. She could only be angry and disappointed in herself. She knew once Sasuke knew what was going on, he would never consider being with her again. He would hate her with everything he had, just like he had before the dare.

"Do I need to say it?" Sasuke asked, all of his options out of the door. "I...I..."

Hinata giggled bitterly. "You can't say it." she told him. "And I-I do not want you to."

Hinata turned and opened the door. She only stop to say, "I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun. But goodbye." and with that, she had left the Uchiha alone in the broom closet, light dim and air filled with dust.

Sasuke listened to her soft steps until they disappeared down the hall and soon, inaudible. He let his thoughts get the best of him. She was now gone, and as he stood emotionless in the broom closet, he could not help but wonder if she would have still been here with him if he confessed his love for her.

But she, Hinata, was gone. And she was nothing but a memory. Possibly a memory that he did not deserve or appreciate well enough.

* * *

 _"You aren't saying anything."_

 _Tenten, her cheeks a rosy red when her eyes, a color that had been bronze, looked up from her lunch to look at the voice who had spoke to her. There, a boy close to her age or about, stood before her. His face had been in a scowl, eyes glaring at her and lips frowning. His arms had been crossed as he hovered above of her. Tenten herself frowned. "What?" she said to the boy. She looked over his features. The boy had black, spiky hair with the same eyes, dark as coal. His skin had been porcelain and seemed to shin in the sun._

 _"Girl's usually talk to me when I come by." said the boy, a smirk on his lips._

 _Tenten rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she said. " **You** came to **me**."_

 _The boy frowned. He made a noise under beneath his breath._

 _Tenten scrunched her brows together. "Who are you anyways?" asked the boy, though she had not been highly interested. She did see said boy around school at times, especially when Ino and Sakura - one of her younger friends - had gushed at how cute the boy was. Tenten could not relate._

 _The boy tilted his head. "You're joking." he replied. **'Of course she is.'** he thought to himself. **'Everyone knows who I am.'**_

 _Tenten shrugged. "Tell me or not, I do not care either way." she said to the boy effortlessly.  
_

 _ **'Is she insane?'** The boy widen his eyes. "Stop lying! You have to know who I am."_

 _"I know you are one of the boys who are obsessed with themselves." Tenten scoffed. She went inside her bag and brought out a book she had been reading for quite some time. She opened it and began to read, all while the boy stood and stared at her in bewilderment.  
_

 _In shock, the boy hummed. **'What a weird girl.'** he thought. **'Not knowing who I am...she must be a nobody.'**_

 _The boy took notice in Tenten's appearance. She was not as girly as the rest of the girls that chased him around (though except for the Hyuga girl, but he was glad that she had not chased him. Her eyes were weird.) She did not wear makeup like the other girls did - or tried to pull off doing. No, this girl was no clown like the rest. She was simple. Yet...intriguing._

 _"Why are you still here?" Tenten sighed. She had read two whole chapters while the boy stood there. "I do not care who you are, anymore." she told him rudely._

 _Sasuke chuckled lightly. "I don't care." he replied. He was used to insults and harsh replies. 1, he was afraid to admit it but he did have friends - Naruto being one of them and the blond Uzumaki never held anything back when he was angry. 2, his older brother Itachi was a straight forward guy who never bit his tongue for anyone. He has grown accustom to the truth._

 _The bell rang and Tenten hopped from her spot - which had been a few feet away from the Academy. She always sat alone whenever she had no desire to liseten to Ino's or Sakura's gossiping or chatter of how cute what-ever-his-name-was standing in front of her or if she did not have the desire to tease Hinata for liking the stupid Uzumaki. She sat in a grassy patch alone and would often read quietly until lunch and recess was over._

 _"Do you like girls who wear makeup?" asked Tenten, looking back to the boy._

 _The boy smirked. "So you do know me." he said smugly. A sense of pride washed over him._

 _Tenten laughed and shook her head. "Not one bit. I'm asking for my friends."  
_

 _The boy frowned. Well, there went his confidence._

 _"My friends like you." Tenten told him. She looked the boy up and down. "I'm not sure why, however."_

 _Tenten began to walk away and towards the academy to finish the rest of her days._

 _The boy called after her. "My name is Sasuke." he said to her, his low voice barely audible._

 _Tenten kept walking. "I don't care." she replied._

* * *

 **A/N: If there was any confusion to the Tenten/Sasuke flashbacks, I started their first meeting from the end and worked my way up. Also, sorry by the lack of Sasu/Hina interactions, sure they will be more in the next chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter guys, took me long enough to think it out! Review and tell me your thoughts.**


	17. Chapter 16

Seduction

Rated M

Chapter 16

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke hissed as he felt a hand around his waist.

Sasuke had not returned to school for the rest of the week when Hinata had left him in that broom closet. That day that she had left him, he left the school early. He did not need to stay in a school he had no desire to be in. He was sure that Hinata would change her seats in the classes they shared, or worse - ignore him and pretend that he did not exist. No, Sasuke had no need to follow in suite with his education he had more that enough to become successful. Besides, he was wealthy.

Karin Uzumaki giggled. "Happy to see me?" she asked in sing-song. "Not happy to see me?"

The red haired Uzumaki girl had walked inside his room as if she had been invited. Upon seeing her, Sasuke's eyes seem to darken more that they usually were already.

Sasuke growled. It was Karin that ruined everything he had going with Hinata. Sasuke was not sure what the Uzumaki girl thought she would accomplish by drugging him. Even when he had been drugged, all he did think about was Hinata. With him being sober, he would have not gotten back with her either way. Karin's intentions were confusing and idiotic.

"Get. Out." Sasuke hissed through his teeth. He was in no mood to deal with anyone.

Karin frowned. "But-"

"Get out!" Sasuke roared. How dare she - How did she even get inside the Manor? The Uchiha had high security surrounding their homes, their father made sure of it. Camera's had been on every corner of the outer walls of the Manor and even their many butler and maids knew how to hold their own against any intruder. Karin herself was definitely an intruder.

At Sasuke's shout, Karin flinches as if the whole house had shook and was seconds from crumbling to shambles. She began to back away from the Uchiha. "What's wrong-"

"What's wrong...?" Sasuke scoffed. _'Is she serious?'_

"I-"

"You drugged me!" Sasuke hissed. "And you come to my house as if you were expecting a good fuck. You whore!"

Karin flinched once more. Sasuke had said some harsh things to her, but this seemed to take the cake. "But I-" Karin gulped. "I shouldn't have done that but-"

"Get the hell out of my house!" Sasuke snapped at her.

When Karin did not move, Sasuke grabbed the girl by her shoulder and dragged her out of his bedroom, down the hall kicking and screaming at him, even throwing punches and opened the front door to throw her out.

Sasuke had a disgusted look when Karin turned to face him with tearful eyes. He began to close the door when she began to talk. "Did you think you and her would ever be anything?" she cried.

Sasuke sneered. 'Of course not.' he thought. He was and Uchiha. Hinata was a Hyuga. Their genes did not mix. They said opposite's attract, and maybe they do, but when it concerned them, however, they did not. Their families despised one another and because of their constant dinner parties with the Uzumaki's or Sarutobi's and meeting's in the public eyes, outsiders would never have known.

"Hn." Sasuke moaned. He was in no mood to hear anything Karin had to say. His patience was a ticking time bomb.

"You...don't even know the truth." Karin sniffled, trying to dry her falling tears.

"You drugged and raped me, basically." Sasuke chuckled bitterly. "I know enough." Sasuke knew that if he kept speaking with Karin and keeping up with her shenanigans,he would eventually grow tired and maybe even attack the poor girl.

Karin shook her head. "I shouldn't have done that." she sighed. "I was trying to get back at Hinata..."

Sasuke was now furious. "She has done nothing to you!"he shouted at her.

Karing giggled. She was miserable. "You're right." she shrugged. "But what about to you?"

Sasuke stood watching the Uzumaki before him. _'What is she on?'_ he asked himself. The only possible thing that he could remember Hinata doing to him that would consider hurting him in any way was leaving him like she had in the broom closet. Balming him on something that had not been his fault. He had ended everything with Karin, he had. Hinata had been the only female he associated himself with - like she asked him to. He done a lot for her, just to be left. In an old, abandoned and dirty broom closet.

"What about me?" Sasuke crossed his arms.

"I could tell you the truth that you do not remember from that night." Karin offered. "But I want something in return."

Sasuke sneered. "Get off of my property, Karin." Sasuke said. "And do not come back."

Karin stood on her feet and slapped her hands onto the Uchiha Manor's door that Sasuke was about to slam. "Sasuke, listen to me-"

"Stay the hell away from Hinata." Sasuke warned, a knowing look in his eyes. "And stay the hell away from me."

With a loud bang, Karin had a door slammed in her face. A clicking sound had been heard and faint footsteps that had been walking away from said door.

Karin shook her head. All she requested for was an apology from Sasuke. She wished for him to apologize for taking her virtue, something that she had cherished before she involved herself with the Uchiha. Karin wasn't always manipulative and cunning. She was kind and had a warm heart. She cared for those around her and would always put other's before her. But there was something about Sasuke that made her selfish. Something about him that she just couldn't bring herself to share him, and even when she was willing to share him with the other girls he would sleep with, she knew that she was his first choice.

 _'Always his first choice.'_

Karin began to walk after a while. She wrapped her arms around her chest as she strolled through the streets to go back to her won family manor across the city. She began to think about what she has done, not only to Hinata and Sasuke, but what she has done for herself, as well.

Karin was expelled from school. Her parent's were furious at the phone call they received and even more serious when they found out it was because of a boy. They had forbid her from all contact of the Uchiha heir and even stated that she would not attend any dinner parties while the Uchiha were present.

Karin made Hinata's life miserable, and now she had come to see that it had not been Hinata's fault. She was following a dare, and even so, it was not the red head's business to intertwine. Hinata was like her in a way, they both did end of falling for the Uchiha (if Hinata admitted it or knew it for herself).

Karin sighed. She would have never thought her life would have come to this. And especially of someone like Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

It had been a while since Ino had talked to her friends (beside's Sakura). When she had awoken and had received messages from both Tenten and Hinata, she had thought that it was an emergency until she had read the messages stating that they would be at a local tea shop if they wished to join.

So Ino was quick to get out her bed and get ready. It was the quickest shower she ever took in her life. She didn't even bother to dry her hair completely, but instead placed it in a bun and went on her way. She had missed her friends, and after their conversation in the hallway, they had went their separate ways.

"Ino." Tenten called as the girl entered the shop.

Ino turned to see who called her. "Hey guys." she called for them awkwardly. She was surprised to see Sakura already there.

Things with her and Sakura had been even more intense. Now that everyone knew (or assuemed) that the two girls were a couple, they were far too embarrassed to be seen together in public. Hearing the whispers at school was enough to make them want hide and never be found.

Ino sat at a vacant seat next to Hinata who smiled at her. "So..." she started.

"I miss you guys." Hinata was the first to speak, which made the rest of the girls start confessing.

"Me, too." Tenten sighed. "Never thought I would admit it."

Sakura laughed. "It's been a long time..."

The girls talked about everything. Tenten talked about how she and Sasuke talked about their past life, and interesting enough, how they had been somewhat of a couple and had been the first girl he had sex with. the Yamanka, Haruno and Hyuga both gasped with wide eyes at the news Tenten had been hiding for years.

"It's a relief getting that off my chest." Tenten sighed, then giggled. "I'm over it."

Ino frowned. "I envy you." she took a sip of Sakura's tea.

Sakura, grabbing her tea back from Ino, nodded. "Same. But I can say that I do not feel anything for Sasuke, either."

Ino nodded and shook her head. "I can't believe this whole thing happened because we were jealous bitches."

Sakura furrowed her brows. "Neither can I. It's kind of...degrading."

"No offense," Tenten piped in. "Did you expect Sasuke to stay with you guys?"

Ino glared. "Well, did you?"

Tenten glared back. "Yes, I did. That was until he ignored after taking my virginity. He wasn't always an asshole."

Ino rolled her eyes.

The conversation had changed and the topic of Ino and Sakura had came up. The girls had admitted to "fooling around" a few times out of curiosity but never thought about actual dating. Ino had spoke and explained that she decided against it after Karin's exposure.

"I knew you too had something going on." Tenten teased.

Hinata giggled.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Please."

"Barely." Ino muttered, trying to get the images of her and Sakura's fooling around out of her head.

Then, again. The topic changed. It went to Hinata, and when the three girls had asked the shy Hyuga if she would consider taking Sasuke back, she shook her head. She had said that the dare was over and even admitted to having some feeling's for the Uchiha, but would rather not pursue them.

"So, you and Sasuke..."

"O-Over." Hinata sighed.

"You know he doesn't remember, right?" Tenten said.

Hinata nodded. "I do. But...I feel horrible." she sighed again. "I know he'll remember, again."

"Well, if you don't want him...then stay away from him." Ino shrugged. "He isn't good for you, Hinata. Trust our mistakes."

Sakura nodded in agreement with Ino.

Tenten shook her head. "He was different around Hinata."

Ino groaned. "Are you serious right now?"

"Yes, I am. Sasuke seemed like he genuinely changed." Tenten looked between her friends. "Did Sasuke ever try to win either of us back when he slept with someone else?"

"Well...no." Sakura answered. "But-"

"But he cares for Hinata." Tenten interrupted. "I'm not saying you should take him back, Hina, but...he doesn't know of the dare. You two could be something."

Ino glanced at Hinata. As did Sakura.

Hinata sighed. She knew her options. Take Sasuke back and let the guilt of the dare consume her, or let Sasuke go and eventually, probably, possibly, regret her decision. Or...she could tell him of the dare herself.

"Ugh." Hinata groaned. Her brain hurt.

"Having a love life is complicated, huh, Nata?" Ino giggled and gave the girl a hug. "I missed you."

Hinata grinned and hugged the Yamanaka back.

"Aww!" Sakura came in for the hug. "C'mon , Tenten, don't be a loser."

Rolling her eyes, Tenten went in for a sideways hug before being dragged into a bone crushing squeeze.

"Well...this is nice." said a voice from behind them.

The girls untangled themselves from a hug and looked to the voice.

"This bitch..." Ino muttered.

"Karin." Tenten said in acknowledgement.

Sakura glared at the girl. "What do you want."

Karin shook her head. "I'm fine." she told them. "Just came to apologize."

"Are we suppose to believe that?" Ino sneered.

"Believe it or not, blondie, but I am sorry." Karin bit her lip and looked around the room. "Look, I know I'm not wanted here and I have a ticket to Uzushiogakure for next week. I want to make amends before I go."

"Y-You're leaving?" Hinata asked. "But why?"

Karin scoffed. "Are you joking?"

"Everyone hates her." said Sakura.

"Plus she's been expelled." Ino said.

"Word travel's fast, I see..." Karin trailed off. "Look, I don't expect us to be friends. And honestly, I do not care if you take my apology or not but...Sakura, Ino, I apologize for exposing you. I let my anger for Sasuke get the better of me."

Ino and Sakura nodded. They understood Karin completely. She was not the only one that Sasuke hurt and wished revenge on him. They were in no position to judge her.

"Hinata..." Karin coughed. "Um,"

"You d-dont-"

Karin motioned Hinata to let her finish. Opening her mouth, she continued. "I didn't have to let my jealousy consume me and hurt you when Sasuke was at fault. I realize this now...and I apologize."

Hinata nodded. The Uzumaki's apology meant a lot to her. But before she could say her thanks, Karin had walked across the shop and out the door. All four girls looked at the door in awe.

"Well...who know Karin was capable of apologies." Ino spoke.

* * *

"Oh Sasuke...you're so naive." Karin shook her head. The blinking red light on her camcorder had been flashing fast. "Tell me, Sasuke...why do you think Hinata allowed herself to get close to you." Karin began to laugh.

When the Uzumaki had arrived home, she went straight to her bedroom and got out her own camcorder. She made sure her appearance had been decent. Not for Sasuke, but for herself. She was over the Uchiha, she was. But still, she was angered. And she was hurt. And even if she did know that it was not Hinata's fault for falling for Sasuke and possibly making Sasuke fall for her, it was Sasuke who had truly hurt her. _'And if I have to hurt Hinata to hurt Sasuke...then I will.'_

"You are nothing Sasuke." Karin began to giggle. "Nothing but a dare given by Sakura and Ino to get back at you. Hinata was a pawn in their game and so were you. She never cared for you."

Karin grabbed her water bottle from her desk and took a swig. "I know," she nodded her head. "You probably think I'm lying. And I do lie, about a lot of things. But not this."

Karin remembered back to the Halloween Dance and began to smirk. "I remember the Halloween Ball, before I drugged you...I apologize about that, by the way. That was childish of me." Karin coughed. "You do not remember, but you will soon, Sasuke."

Karin stared at the flashing light for a second before shaking her head. She had the video or the Halloween Ball. She had her proof to show Sasuke that he was not loved by Hinata (and even if he was, she did not care. She wanted Sasuke to hurt like she hurt). She was no better than the girls she was exposing, but she never claimed to be.

"Have you slept with Hinata, Sasuke? That would be a bonus, you know? In the dare, for her to sleep with you." Karin scoffed. "But go ahead. Win her back, and when you do sleep with her, Sasuke- _kun_ , remember these words I am telling you know and the video's of proof that I show you."

Karin tilted her head, her long tresses now around her shoulders. "I know you probably don't want to use her...but she's using you. She is not afraid of using you but yet...who am I to judge. I allowed you to use me." Karin swallowed and took a deep breath. "I have said my piece and now I will go, Sasuke. I hope when you see this video that it upsets you...I won't even life."

Karin smiled and waved at the camera. "I'll be around, Sasuke. Just not for you any longer."

Karin turned off her camcorder and went to her laptop. She gulped. Afters she sent this to Sasuke, she would no longer be in Konoha. There was nothing left in Konoha for her besides her family, and even that she was not willing to stay. No, she would go to Uzushiogakure, where her family had originated from. She would continue her studies there and form her own life. Konohagakure had nothing for her now but memories she wished to forget.

Karin began to hum a tune she had heard recently as she edited the video and even added the video of Sakura, Ino and Hinata discussing the dare. She would not be having second thoughts. She did not care if she would be hated. _'I'm leaving this damn village, anyways.'_ she told herself. _'I'll show Sasuke how it feels to have his heart broken.'_

* * *

Hinata had not seen Sasuke for nearly a month. It was now December (her birth month) and Sasuke had been ghost. Vanished. Disappeared from the face of the Earth since she left him stranded alone in the abandoned broom closet. She had not received any apology texts, any missed phone calls (or declined any for that matter) or even any letters. Sasuke had not shown up to school, either. Her place next to her had been vacant for far too long and Hinata had considered going to the Uchiha Manor to see if Sasuke was alright. But, of course, she decided against it. Seeing Sasuke after all this time would do nothing but make her want to fall into her arms - she was sure of it. She missed the youngest Uchiha, she would admit it freely.

"Um..." Hinata had spoke when she strolled to Itachi's desk to give her professor her finished assignment.

"Ah, Hinata-sama." Itachi looked from his book. "Long time, has it not?"

Hinata nodded and gave a nervous laugh. "I-Is Sasuke, o-okay?" she asked Itachi.

Itachi hummed. "Do you care?" he responded.

Hinata frowned. _'Of course I do!'_

"You have not sent my brother any messages. You have not took a minute out of your day to call him, nor have you attempted to speak with him." Itachi blacked the open book down on his desk. "Have you apologized for using him, as well?"

Hinata gasped. "I..I-"

"If you are planning on telling me that you have not used my baby brother, Hinata-sama, then save your breath." Itachi interrupted. The professor crossed his legs and sat back at his seat.

Hinata bit her tongue from what she wished to say.

"Cat got your tongue?" Itachi teased.

"Well, u-um..." Hinata gulped. "You are no better." she whispered.

"Excuse me?" Itachi furrowed a brow.

"Y-You used me f-for your perverted desires." She hissed lowly to her professor, which made Itachi widen his eyes.

"Watch what you say to me, Hinata-sama." Itachi warned, his eyes darkening. Hinata noticed that his eyes were like Sasuke's when they were anger. _'Must be an Uchiha thing...'_

"Y-You judge m-me but you are n-no better!" Hinata felt the tears ready to drop. She was highly upset.

"Careful who you are talking to, Hinata-sama." Itachi, again, warned.

Hinata shook her head. She could no longer sit in this class any longer. "I-I'm leaving." she told Itachi. The heiress turned and walked away from his desk and out the classroom, not wanting to stay in their any longer. She sat at her desk day by day and wondered if Sasuke was alright, and wondered if he knew about the dare and that was why he had not attempt to speak with her in so long.

Hinata sighed and crossed her arms. She would make it her mission to see Sasuke. She truly did miss the youngest Uchiha.

* * *

"Surprise, surprise." Sasuke said when he opened his door to see no one other than Hinata. "You look a mess." he noted.

Hinata exhaled. She was sure of it. She had walked all the way to his Manor by foot, for one, and it had been snowing the day prior so not only was the Hyuga cold, but she slipped a few times on ice. But, she was determined to make it to Sasuke's house to make sure he was alright. And he was. Alright.

"You're alright." Hinata took a sigh of relief. "G-Good."

Sasuke tilted his head. "Of course I am." he said. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just..." Hinata stopped herself. "This is y-yours." she said, and handed him a box that had been on his doorstep when she arrived. "It was s-sitting here."

Sasuke took the box and nodded. He pushed the door wider. "You look cold." he token.

Hinata did not bother to lie and say she wasn't, neither did she decline his offer. She huddled inside the warm Manor and shivered. "T-Thanks..."

Sasuke nodded. He began to walk towards his sitting room. Hinata followed.

"You were saying." Sasuke looked her way. "You can sit down."

Hinata nodded and sat across from him, taking in the warmth of the fire place that was lit. "I-I...haven't seen you in a while." she told him. "You missed a-a lot of-"

"Itachi gives me my work." Sasuke interrupted.

"Ah," Hinata gave Sasuke a nod. After he spoke, the silence came in.

Sasuke took a chance to study her. She was obviously cold, which gave Sasuke the impression that she had walked her way here (which was stupid since he knew she had a driver). Her hair looked as though she had not bother to brush it since he seen her, which was a while. Her skin was paler than usually, a little too pale for Sasuke not to be suspicious. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

Hinata took her eyes off of the fireplace to look at Sasuke. When she seen the honesty in her eyes, she shook her head. "N-No..." she stuttered, her voice cracking.

 _'Here come's the waterworks.'_ Sasuke mentally groaned. "What's...wrong?" He had not seen Hinata in a month and when he did see her, she cries. Girls were confusing

"I miss you." she confessed, then proceeded to cry.

"Then why are you crying?" Sasuke sat awkwardly.

"B-B-Because this i-is all my f-fault." Hinata sniffled.

Sasuke scoffed. "Hina-"

"A-And I haven s-seen y-you and I-I thought y-you w-were hurt o-or" Hinata hiccuped.

"I'm fine, Hinata." Sasuke stood. "Calm down before you pass out."

Hinata took a few deep breaths to stop her hiccups. She began to wipe away her tears, thinking how pathetic she was to ignore Sasuke then come knocking at his door when he decided to do the same and move on.

"Now," Sasuke chuckled, the awkwardness away. "anything else you need to tell me."

Hinata bit her lip. "A-Are you ever coming back? To school, that is?"

Sasuke smirked. "Do you miss me?" he teased. Seeing Hinata blush bright red made his day. How he missed teasing the small girl and making her blush by the mos simplest things... "I will return. After Christmas break."

"B-Break is next w-week."

"I am aware. The rumors should die down by then." Sasuke stretched his arms out. "And I can resume my studies."

Hinata gave Sasuke a gesture with her hands. "G-Good." she whispered. "I-I...really do miss you, S-Sasuke-kun."

And there it was again. The words Hinata would say that would make him remember their times together. The teasing, the kissing, the sassiness. It was as if he was given a second chance at this, but he did not bother to dwell on it. Hinata was coming around, and having her here as a friend was better than not having her at all. _'With time, she will forgive me.'_

"I should g-get going." Hinata stood and bowed to Sasuke. "I-It was nice t-to see you, S-Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke nodded back and walked her towards his door. "I'll have Matsu drive you."

Sasuke had called from one of the Uchiha Manor phones for a car to take Hyuga Hinata home and insisted that they be careful. Hinata smiled warmly towards Sasuke before giving her thanks. "After break." she whispered.

"After break." Sasuke responded.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope this chapter is good enough for you guys! Please review and tell me your thoughts.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Seduction**

 **Rated M**

 **Chapter 17**

* * *

CRASH!

BANG!

Every person has told lie in their life. Everyone.

Also, everyone has used someone to their advantage at one point of their life, no matter the situation. Even if said person had not intended on doing so. However, when they are exposed and the truth is out and about, revealing their truthful and cruel intentions that craws deep beneath their skin, inching their way to reality, they do not know just how to handle it.

Hyuga Hinata has learned that using someone would only come to bit her in the ass.

When the Hyuga heiress heard footsteps tumbling from down the hall, coming closer and closer to her bedroom, she had been confused and tumbled out of her bed to sprint to the door. Hinata had been in a light slumber when she heard banging and her heart had skipped a few beats and her head was spinning.

"S-Sasuke-K-Kun..." Hinata had stuttered when she opened her bedroom door to see the Uchiha in her home.

"Hinata-sama!" Hinata heard Neji yell from down the stairs, running up then as he yelled. "Go back in your room! I'm, going to kill him!"

Yelping, Hinata gulped. She heard rapid footsteps and knew Neji was not the only one up at 2 in the morning (Hinata looked at her digital clock when she heard the crashing) and knew Uchha Sasuke had invaded their home. "N-Neji-Ni-"

"Hinata!" a roar behind the heiress came.

Gulping once more, Hinata turned and widen her eyes.

Hyuga Hiashi and emerged from his own bedroom where he had been making several late night phone calls concerning the Hyuga brand when he heard yells and crashes. Frustrated that anyone would be awake and doing such thing made him want to tear the hinges off of his door and throw said door to the nearest person he came in contact with.

Doors could be heard opening and footsteps came closer and closer to Hinata's location along with confused and curious murmurs of her clan members.

"Uchiha." Hiashi glared at the boy at the end of his hallway. "What are you-"

Sasuke did not bother to look at Hiashi. Instead, he began to stroll calmly towards Hinata, his eyes dead set on her.

Hinata breathe hitched when she seen the veins on Sasukes neck pulsing and throbbing, now noticeable.

Sasuke would have never though that in his years of living that a woman - any woman - would use him to her advantage as he used many woman himself. How could he think such thing? He, after all, was Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Ssuke did not get used. However, atlas, he did. Who knew it took someone as purely timid as Hyuga Hinata to make him develop feelings he did not know he could possess (and had not possessed in years) just to find out that his feelings came because of a dare.

Sasuke had arrived at the Hyuga household around 1:30, but did not invade it until around 2. When he did, Neji and a few nameless Hyuga he did not recognize answered to him. "What the - who the hell!" shouted one Hyuga clan member as they heard banging on the main door.

Get the hell out of here!" another Hyuga clan member shouted on the top of their lungs. The door burst open, banging against the wall in frenzy.

"Where is she?" a loud, yet mischievous voice hissed. Sasuke.

"Uchiha." Hyuga Neji glared at the younger Uchiha who had been at the door frame. "What in the world are you doing?"

"Where is Hinata?" Sasuke hissed once more, his eyes animal like.

"Get off of our-"

Sasuke pushed past Neji, pushing the unprepared Hyuga into the nearby glass table. Neji tumbled onto the glass table, shattering it and the many decorative vases that laid on said table. The 4 Hyuga's who surrounded Neji gasped and went to help the man up.

Hinata had awoken from banging and shouting that she could not comprehend. She turned her head to catch a glimpse at the digital clock on her night stand. It was 2 in the morning on a Saturday. Though she was on Christmas break and had no school for the next few weeks, her sleeping schedule remained the same.

 _BANG!_

Hinata had been interrupted by the Uchiha who quicken his pace and in a blink of an eye, slammed the small girl inside her room, the door smashing close behind them. Sasuke pushed the girl against said closed door and lowered his head to look in her eyes. "Y-You're h-hurting m-m-me...!" Hinata hissed in pain.

"Is...it true?" Sasuke spoke after a moment of staring. Behind her bedroom door, her father and cousin had been banging and slamming their fists against it, throwing curses at the invader.

Hinata gulped. She knew this would happen sooner or later. Sasuke did not need to ask to what he was talking about, but she knew. And she was afraid for her life now. "I...I..."

"Is it true that you love me, _hime_?" Sasuke spat out. Hinata flinched. She knitted her brows in confusing. "Didn't think so." Sauske sneered. "I'm glad."

Hinata exhaled. "I-Is...this w-why y-you-"

"Don't speak." Sasuke interrupted. "Turn around."

Hinata widen her eye's. "W-Why-"

Sasuke's hand dipped to the hem of Hinata's pajama pants and behan to tug them down. "I'm giving you what you wanted." spat Sasuke. "I was nothing but a dare anyways."

Hinata whimpered as Sasuke, aggressively, touched her hips.

"Stop it!" Hinata hissed back ast the Uchih and pushed him away with all her might.

Neji and Hiashi barged in. If looks could kill...

"Get the hell out!" Neji yelled at Sasuke, pushing past Hinata and grabbing Sasuke's shoulder.

"Wouldn't want to be here another minute." Sasuke sneered. "But I cannot leave without fucking your cousin, Hyuga." Sasuke spat towards Neji.

Neji stared at Sasuke in disgust, and just when Neji's fist was going to punch Sasuke, Hinata intervene. "Neji...s-stop..."

"Hinata," Neji pushed the small girl behind him. "I will not let this scum disrespect you!"

Sasuke shrugged. "Isn't that why the dare was in place?"

Behind them, Hiashi stepped forward. "What dare?" he hissed at him.

Hinata's fears was coming true. After the truth came out, her father would want nothing to do with her any longer.

"Oh, you did not know, Hiashi-sama?" Sasuke scoffed. "Neither did you, Hyuga?" Sasuke looked at Neji.

"S-Sasuke-"

"I guess I deserved it." Sasuke shrugged. He strolled towards Hinata's bedroom door, preparing to leave. "I have used so many girls in my years that Hinata was giving me what I truly deserved."

Neji turned to glance at Hinata. "Hina...ta..." his voice lowered.

Hinata lowered her head to the ground. She was beyond ashamed of having her father and cousin find the truth out like this. She was not planning on ever telling them.

"Oh well." Sasuke shrugged again. "You won the dare and now your work with me is done."

Sasuke strolled past her father, who had been staring at his daughter in utter disbelief, and past the clan members who had been surrounding her room, listening in onto the confrontation. And soon, out of the Hyuga compound and into the dark abyss of the night.

"Everyone, leave." Hiashi demanded, his eyes never leaving his elder daughter. "Hinata, explain what you have done."

* * *

 _Sasuke had no interest opening the package that was given to him by Hinata when she came worried and cold (or should he say, the package that had been waiting for him on his front door when Hinata arrived). But, his curiosity had gotten the best of him. Since Hinata had left almost a week and a half ago, he forgotten about the small, brown box that sat on his nightstand. There was not address or name as to who sent it. The only thing that would be seen was the sloppy handwriting on the cover of the box with the Uchiha's name on it. It seemed rushed, Sasuke noted._

 _Grabbing a knife from his kitchen and strolling back to his room, Sasuke began to slice the box, careful not to damage the goods inside of it. Upon opening it, he seen a single CD inside of it. **'What a waste of a good box.'** he thought to himself, but shrugged. _

_Usually, he would have not had any concerns for what was inside the CD, who knows, he had fangirls that gave him gifts all the time. But Sasuke's curiosity and imagination got the better of him yet again. Who knows, the CD could be blackmail of him. It could contain a sextape of an obsessed fangirl that he dumped before committing to Hinata. Or..maybe...just maybe...it was something nice?_

 _Sasuke wandered to his desktop computer and pushed the CD inside the jack and waited for it to play, all the while thinking of the Hyuga and what she was doing at the moment and if she was thinking of forgiving him._

 _"I-I-I want to call it off."_

 _Sasuke's eyes wandered to the sound of the soft voice he knew all to well. On the screen of his computer, Hinata had been biting her lip as she spoke to three other girls in the room. **'Sakura, Ino and...Tenten...'**_

 _"Nata we can't stop now!" Sakura had giggled._

 _"P-People can get h-hurt." Hinata stuttered and crossed her legs._

 _"Sasuke?" Ino had asked, scoffing.  
_

 _"He is suppose to get hurt, Nata! That is the point of the dare!" said Sakura._

 _Sasuke widen his eyes at the news. **'Dare?'** he thought to himself. _

_"Oh, Sasuke. You're so naive..."_

 _"Karin..." Sasuke hissed to the screen as he seen the red haired girl smirking back at him._

 _"You're nothing Sasuke! Nothing but a dare to Hinata given by Sakura and Ino! to get back at you! Hinata was a pawn in their game and so were you!" the red haired Uzumaki began to laugh loudly._

 _Sasuke felt his blood boiling as Karin began to talk more, stating that Hinata speaking to him was a dare by the other two females (two of which he had used). Stating that being with him was a dare. A game to get back at him._

 _Sasuke, blood boiling, breathing heavily, attacked the desktop computer. He slammed it off of his desk and onto the nearest wall, shattering it for the most part. He stood, his fist clenched and mind wandering. **'A dare.'** he thought. **'I was a dare that she was trying to complete. Nothing more.'**_

 _Sasuke began to chuckle. Then laugh. After his fits of laughter came the rage. How dare she, the Hyuga, use him as a fool?! As a pawn in her little game! She was her pathetic excuse for friends were laughing at him right now, he bet; chattering it up at how stupid he must be for believing that she...cared for him!_

 _"Sasuke!" his mother;s voice could be heard behind his locked door. "Are you alright."_

 _Sasuke, fists still clenched, called to his mother. "Tell Matsu to get the car ready, mother."_

 _"The car? Where are you going? Especially at this time of night!" Mikoto asked, worried about her son. Upon hearing banging, shattering and insane laughter, her worry for her younger son began to peak._

 _"I need to handle some business, mother." Sasuke's voice soften. "I will be fine."_

 _Mikoto waited behind the door for a moment before sighing and walking down the hall to call for Matsu, their driver, all the while worrying about her son and what he was going through._

 _Sasuke placed a jacket over his shoulders, preparing to confront no one else but the Hyuga girl._

 _Sasuke felt it. He knew what it felt like to be seen as an idiot in another persons perspective. He himself had never felt so idiotic. The Uchiha could not believe that he thought that Hinata, a Hyuga and him, a Uchiha, could work out. Sure, sex with her would be amazing and as far as they could go, but anything more? Never._

 _And Sakura and Ino... Sasuke chuckled. This was something he known from the beginning! Hinata, a timid girl who he teased (basically bullied) throughout his lifetime, was suddenly interested in him after her years of obsession with the dumb blonde idiot Uzumaki? There was no possibly way! He should have known this wasa trap, a ruse of the sort._

 _ **'But you let your lust come before your brains.'** Sasuke mentally hissed to himself._

 _Sasuke opened his door, his mind wandering to Hinata and how victorious she must've felt winning her own dare._

* * *

Christmas break had ended quite faster than Hyuga Hinata has desired. After her incident with Sasuke, her father no longer trusted her and Neji was nothing but disappointed with her. Neither of the two spoke to her or even looked her way. (But Neji had impacted her worse than her father. Her father ignoring her was something Hinata had grown use to over the years). All she actually wanted to do was stay in her room and bawl her eyes out from the guilt. (Which she did the entire time after she explained her situation with her father and cousin).

In utter silence, Hinata got inside the car with a Hyuga clan driver. Usually Neji would take her since he was a student-teacher at her school. However, they were not on good terms and Hinata could not bare to see the disappointment in her cousins eyes.

The car ride to school was quiet. Her driver could tell that the heiress had something on her mind and decided to stay to himself while she was caught up into her mind. She began to think of Karin's apology, then thought of Hoheto (who she was not sure if he and Karin were still together, or just sexually or at all) and Karin's relationship and got jealous. They were probably in an abandoned area getting it on.

 _'Karin said she was leaving...'_ Hinata remembered. But was she telling the truth?

When the car had finally at Konoha High School, all of Hinata's worries had come forward. Did the students remember her situation from the Halloween Ball, something that happened nearly three months ago? Was Sasuke going to come back to school like he had promised? Would they ever speak again? Hinata was starting to get a headache with all the overwhelming thoughts.

Hinata was relieved when she strolled through the crowded hallways of her school and no one was staring at her like she had feared. Their attention and conversations had been elsewhere and she was truly glad.

"You look terrible." Tenten had emerged from the crowd of students to face Hinata at her locker. "Long night?"

"Long break." Hinata sighed.

Tenten furrowed her brows. "What happened that made you look like this? No offense."

"None t-taken." Hinata giggled dryly. She could not blame Tenten, she did look a mess. No, more than a mess. She was horrendous. After her confrontation with Sasuke, she could barely sleep. Her eyes were dark and baggy. She looked paler that ever and lost the ability to consume any food other than bread. Her appearance was worse. Her hair was flat and put into a bun, something she's almost never done while her clothes consist of tattered jeans and a boring white t-shirt.

"I-It's S-Sasuke...he knows."

Tenten had insisted on meeting with Sakura and Ino, who had been in the cafeteria table conversing while Tenten and Hinata arrived. They sat and Tenten had pestered the shy girl to talk of what happened during Christmas break.

So, Hinata began to talk of how Sasuke found out (and how she did not know how) and invaded her home in the process. Wide eyes, gasps, yelps and heavy breathing came from her friends. If she was not in her current situation she was now, she would have laughed at their reactions.

There was a side of Hinata that was angry with Sasuke (and who knows why, it was her fault. She played him!) There was a side of her that wanted to blame Sasuke for her appearance and lack of desire to do anything. This side wished to kill Sasuke.

Then their was Hinata's understanding, guilty and kind side that knew that it was not Sasuke's fault. She knew that she had this coming from the beginning. Ever since deciding to do the dare for her friends, there was a possibility that Sasuke would come to know the truth. It was her fault that Sasuke despised her and desired nothing to do with her. Why would she leave Sasuke in the dark?

"Well, it's not like you could tell him that it was all a dare." Tenten rolled her eyes.

Hinata tilted her head.

"You were thinking aloud." Sakura sighed, rubbing her temples.

Hinata nodded. But it was true. She could not leave Sasuke in the dark when her feelings came, but how could you come and inform someone that you were with them in the beginning because of a dare given to you by your friends? It was not something you can say over dinner, that's for sure.

'What are you going to do?" asked Ino.

"N-Nothing." Hinata shrugged. "Sasuke-kun want's nothing to do with me."

"Well, that's good. He was going to use you anyways." Sakura said. Ino agreed.

Tenten watched Hinata's expression drop and frowned. "What if he actually liked her?" she defended.

Ino and Sakura glanced over at Tenten.

"Oh, please." Tenten rolled her eyes. "He dropped all of his girls for her. Even Karin. He has not done that since-"

"You?" Sakura asked. "Have you forgotten he cheated on you, as well, Tenten?"

Tenten closed her lips but shook her head. "No, not like me. Have you forgotten I am an original?"

"She's right, Sakura." Ino sneered. "Tenten had Sasuke before anyone else did. Before he was an asshole."

Hinata began to feel uncomfortable at the information, though, she already knew.

"She's not a replacement like us." Ino joked. If telt like she hadn't joked about her situation with Sasuke in a while. Now that she was completely over him, it felt good to joke about the past and how head over hells in love she was for someone that barely batted an eye at her. "Sasuke didn't even take us out on dates let alone acknowledged us. He was playing us at the same damn time."

Sakura giggled and nodded. Her friends were right.

RING!

Sighing, Tenten stood. "Well, time for class."

Hinata clutched her books tightly to her chest. Then she spotted him. Uchiha Sasuke. He had been walking out of the Cafeteria and inside the hallway, obviously towards class. Her heart had decided to not skip, but fully run beats. "I-I have to go." she told her friends. "S-See you at lunch."

Before any of her friends could comprehend or respond to Hinata's sudden change in behavior, she was already jogging out of he Cafeteria.

* * *

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Sasukespa at Hinata. He pushed past her, making sure to bump his shoulders against hers, and down the hall towards his (their) class with his brother (Itachi).

When Hinata had dashed out of the cafeteria, she followed Sasuke closely. He was beautiful, even more than she had imagined. She could hear his smart remarks with Naruto and Sai (more like Naruto, Sai was waiting for the Uzumaki) and wondered if he was no longer bothered by what she has done. _'Sasuke-kun is good at hiding his emotions.'_

Hinata stopped to watch Sasuke walk. He had confidence, again, more than she has ever seen. And when the girls followed behind him to say a quick hello, he would nod his head but his eyes never wandered.

Then, their eyes met. Sasuke had turned around suddenly and his dark eyes met Hinata's light ones and immediately, she could see the sadness beneath his cool facade, and she felt like she had been hit by a train. The guilt washed over her completely.

Sasuke looked away and began to walk as if he had not seen her at all when the final bell ranged. But Hinata knew...they were meant to see one another; to see just how much of a mess the both of them truly were.

Students scurried away to their classes in a rush, but Sasuke (and Hinata following behind him: they did have the same class) and her stayed smooth, taking their time. But Hinata quickened her face, wanting to talk to the Uchiha before they were forced to awkwardly sit next to one another in class. She had not checked up on the Uchiha (and did not intend to until she seen him a few moments ago).

Hinata had reached Sasuke. His pace had not quickened as hers did. But his attitude changed when she touched his forearms. As if he was waiting for her to confront him, Sasuke snapped.

"You think I will go as low as to be with you?" Sasuke snapped. "I know everyone wants me but...please."

Hinata knew this would happen. She was expecting Sasuke's harsh behavior to be back, but she did not know he would go back to acting like he was disgusted with her.

Sasuke began to walk away in a huff. Hinata frowned. "Uchiha." she called after him. Something had snapped in her, and her other side (the side that desired Sasuke's head) was now here.

Sasuke halted in his tracks and turned. "Last name basis..." Sasuke sneered and nodded. "What do you want Hyuga?"

"I want to talk..." Hinata said.

"I don't." Sasuke replied harshly, rolling his eyes.

"Fine..." Hinata looked around the hallways to see a few students, males, at their lockers or walking to class. "If you do not wish to speak with me in private...than public it shall be..."

Hinata blamed it on the lack of sleep. Or maybe the lack of consumption of aliment and fluids. She did not know what could possibly possess her to strip, but she did. _'If Sasuke is going to make a scene...then I will too...'_ Hinata dropped her books, letting the loud bang echo around the halls and grabbing the attention of the few male students around her.

It started with Hinata's shoes, black and distressed shoes she had thrown on while walking out the door. She let her feet rest on the cold stone floor, even her socks could not help her feel the floor that forever stayed freezing.

Sasuke knitted his brows. _'What in the world...'_

Hinata grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted it over her head and dropped it at her feet by her shoes. Sasuke widen his eyes. Then, the heiress unbuckled her belt and let her pants fall. Sasuke opened his mouth if shock. The male students around them stopped and gawked at the girl that was stripping nude before them. She was wearing the lingerie he had bought for her. The navy lace against her pale skin was inviting and he began to wonder if she had planned this out...

Hinata had her eyes on Sasuke. She knew that she would come to regret this later (the timid Hinata would) but the daring Hinata was out and about and she did not give a damn about what she was doing.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke spoke after a staring match between him and Hinata.

"Letting you know I'll do anything for you." Hinata placed her hands behind her laced lingerie, ready to tear of the top. "And it was not just a dare."

"Stop." Sasuke commanded, and instantly, timid Hinata was back. And to her horror, the males around her began to murmur protests.

"S-Sasuke-kun..." Hinata stuttered to him, her eyes lowering to the floor, ashamed.

Hinata fell onto her knees and grabbed her clothing.

Sasuke looked around to the males students. "Go away." he hissed ever so harshly, his eyes glaring at each and every one of them. Quickly, they scurried away. His eyes turned back to a flushed Hinata and he shook his head.

Sasuke began to stroll towards Hinata slowly. Kneeling down, he placed his jacket (that he had been holding on his shoulders) around her. "S-Sasuke...k-kun..."

"What are you doing, Him..Hinata?" Sasuke spoke lowly to her, biting his tongue to not call her hime. He noticed that her eyes shared the same pain as his did.

Sasuke waited until Hinata was fully closed and placed her shoes back onto her feet to talk again. "What's wrong with you?" he asked. He had never seen her so bold. Stripping in front of him in a public place, especially at school? This was not Hinata. _'This was for me...and no one else. Her body was for his eyes only.'_ Sasuke could feel his possessiveness coming back, which was why he needed to stay away from the Hyuga as long as he possibly could.

"I-I apologize." Hinata bowed.

"You've gotten insane." Sasuke noted.

"I-I guess..." Hinata sighed. "I-I wanted your a-attention."

Sasuke shook his head and narrowed his eyes at the small girl. She was right. And now, she had his full attention.

"I-I want to m-make things right." Hinata stated.

"By stripping?" Sasuke chuckled. "The only thing you changed is the feel of my penis."

Hinata blushed and looked away from Sasuke. At least he was making jokes again.

"I do not see how things could work out." Sasuke spoke, careful not to break the already broken girl anymore. There was something wrong with her, and Sasuke knew he could not fix it. "Besides. You being a Hyuga and I an Uchiha-"

"N-Nothing c-come easy..." Hinata began to stutter, her eyes watering. "I-It was a dare a-at the beginning b-b-b-but..." Hinata exhaled. "...s-something was t-there...t-that was not a d-dare or e-even a h-hookup."

"We've been through this." Sasuke exhaled. "Now-"

Hinata could feel herself become frustrated. Again, timid Hinata was gone and bold Hinata was back. "Get in the room." Hinata hissed to him, her demeanor had flipped before Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke had not argued, but instead went inside the classroom (abandoned) with Hinata. Bold Hinata was back and Sasuke did not know to be amused or frightened.

Before anyone knew it, Sasuke had been beneath Hinata, who was straddling him, and kissing down his neck before their lips met. Kami...how he missed the taste of her lips and the feel of her being up against him. Sasuke whimpered, something he could have not believe he done, when Hinata pulled herself away from him. "Sasuke..." she had looked in his eyes, staring at the sadness still deep within them.

"I want you." Sasuke replied, not knowing the words coming from his mouth.

When Hinata as ready to kiss him once more, the door opened and footsteps emerged. "You two or nearly 20 minutes late for class." a smooth and bored voice spoke. "Do you guys not find the time to fuck outside of school ground?"

Hatake Kakashi had an amused look on his face when he seen the two teenagers gather themselves up with embarrassed looks and demeanor.

Sasuke murmured something under his breathe about perverted librarians while Hinata was nearly about to die. Bold Hinata was now gone and she was sure she had gone insane like Sasuke had stated.

"You two should get to class." Kakashi spoke and then turn to walk out of the class. "You guys cam continue at lunch time." and he was gone.

"Well," Sasuke sighed, feeling awkward. "Bad timing."

Hinata nodded.

"I'm leaving." Sasuke stated.

"S-Sasuke-kun...please...w-wait."

Sasuke stopped in his tracks to turn to Hinata. He furrowed a brow.

"C-Can you s-see me t-tonight. I want t-t-o talk."

Sasuke looked away from her and hung his head. "I'll send you a text if I can." he murmured to her, feeling defeated. He swore that he would no longer be involved with the girl that used him, but as he watched Hinata's behavior, he knew that she was just as sadden as he was.

Hinata nodded. She'll take it. It was a start. Even if she and Sasuke could not be back to the same as they were before, at least they could be on speaking turns.

Sasuke began to walk away and down towards their homeroom, Hinata following far behind. She hoped Sasuke would agree in speaking with her. She needed to tell him everything there was to tell in hopes that they could move forward.


	19. Chapter 18

**Seduction**

 **Rated M**

 **Chapter 18**

* * *

"Now class, here are the slips for your parents. Friday would be the school sleepover." Itachi announced. "Get them signed, and you can stay the night at the school. Do not ask me any questions that I do not care to answer."

Hinata could not handle it anymore. Classes were now in session, and the stress she was enduring was too much for her to take in all at once. Here she was he Hyuga heiress, sitting at her desk next to Sasuke. All was well? Normal? No. This time seemed to be much worse than ever before. Their body language seem as to be speaking for them. There was a distance than ever before. The two teenagers did not look at one another, and if their eyes did ever meet, they would look away as fast as they could and pretend their eyes had not met moments before. There was tension; obvious tension, radiating between them, screaming louder and louder at each passing second.

When Hinata had sat at her desk, upon arriving late, she brought a new notebook (that Itachi, or Uchiha-sensei, insisted the class bring) and a a few pens to lay on the desk. She was already embarrassing when arriving a few moments after Sasuke and she could see the older Uchiha giving her a look when she took her seat next to said Uchiha and a few murmurs from her fellow classmates. But, she did not look at Sasuke when she sat. She caught his eye when she arrived in the room, but their eyes did not meet when she took her seat far besides him. Hinata hummed when she saw Sasuke take out his own notebook, a ebony color one, with a matching ebony pen that the Uchiha clan fan symbol. _'Fancy.'_

Silence; the entire class period, the entire morning, had gone in complete silence. Like stated before, their body language were doing the talking. Hinata was not sure if she should sit too close to the Uchiha, in fear that she was moving too fast and Sasuke was afraid that if he sat too far away from the Hyuga, she would erupt and her bold self would come out and possibly strip again to get his attention. Either way, they did not need to share a few words to know what the other was thinking. While the heiress shifted uncomfortable in her seat and brushed her hair to the side, Sasuke crossed his legs away from her. Hinata then proceeded to do the same.

"Emotions are complex..." Itachi spoke in his loud voice in front of his class. "...it's accompanied by biological and behavioral changes."

Hinata scribbled down her notes. As did Sasuke.

"Emotions have feeling." Sasuke state, thinking aloud.

"Yes, they do." Itachi glimpsed at his younger brother and nodded.

"Everyone has f-feelings." Hinata,s till scribbling the notes in her notebook, spoke.

Itachi furrowed his brows. He knew that teaching this chapter would spark something interesting in his brother and his...love interest? Lust interest? _'She's an interest.'_ was all Itachi knew.

Sasuke did not bother to glance at her before opening his mouth to respond. "Yet, feelings are almost always broken to the person you least expect."

Murmurs erupted throughout the classroom. Hinata began to write harder on her notebook. "W-Well-"

"In conclusion, that would be the reason as to why most individuals do not express their sentiment."

"H-Has your feelings e-ever been broken, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked suddenly. She now sopped scribbling on her paper and dropped her pen. Eyes widen at Hinata's question, but none-of-the-less, ears perked and waited for Sasuke's response.

"Hn." Sasuke moaned. "I _am_ human."

Hinata bit her lip and glanced at the black board. Itachi cleared his throat and began to speak once more. Both Uchiha and Hyuga began to write again, but their minds had been elsewhere. Sasuke had his fists clenched while he doze out his brothers speech. He knew he was not the easiest to get along with. He was stubborn and cocky, but of course, he had his own set of feelings. Just because he, as an individual himself, did not display them like most people would, he had them and they would continue to be bottled up for he could not trust just anyone with said feelings.

Hinata on the other hand, felt the guilt on her question. _'Of course he **has** feelings...'_ she slapped herself mentally. He has gotten his feelings hurt by her, and though she was not sure if it was the first time a girl hurt him, but he had been hurt none-of-the-less, and now, Sasuke's irritation showed on his face. Stressed with herself, Hinata threw her pen down in frustration. The pen fluttered across her notebook, rolled across the table and dropped beneath the long table clothes.

 _'Deja vu.'_ Sasuke thought to himself as he watched Hinata's pen go under the table. The last time, Sasuke had nearly dropped the the ground and went beneath the table to catch a glimpse of the lingerie Hinata had worn. Now, he was frozen and in his own thoughts on what to do. Hinata noticed.

Sasuke watched Hinata out of the corner of his eye. She sighed and began to get out of her seat, tucking her hair behind her. Sasuke went to grab the pen, as did Hinata, and their heads bashed.

"Shit!" Sasuke hissed lowly.

"O-Ow..." Hinata moaned afterwards, rubbing her head.

Sasuke sat back in his seat and rubbed his head, as did Hinata. Their eyes locked, and a fit of giggles came from Hinata's throat. Sasuke began to smirk. It was no longer awkward, but refreshing. Hinata turned back to her seat. Sasuke tossed something onto her notebook - her new, but dull, pen.

* * *

After nearly giving one another a concussion in the classroom, Hinata began to drop things more often. Not only in Pyscology, but in biology too. Even in the lunch room when Sasuke and the boys while Hinata and the girls sat at their normal table, but not so close as they usually did. Whenever she did, Sasuke was sure to grab them. In the hallways, she would drop her books or pencils she was holding when she was either entering or exiting the classroom she and he shared (she made sure he was not far behind). She would giggle to herself, then blush and mutter a few words like: _oh_ , _darn it_ , etc.

"You dropped this." Sasuke would always say and grab whatever she was holding that day, a small smirk on his face as if he knew what she was doing. Before Hinata could give her thanks, he would saunter out of her line of view.

Hinata made it a habit to drop everything whenever Sasuke was around, and if someone dare to pick it up, she would give the meanest look she could to stop them. Much like when Rock Lee went to pick up her Biology book when he had been walking and seen her drop it. Lee never picked anything up again. However, in class, Hinata would always throw her pen on the table and hear it drop to the floor. Sasuke would grab it and give it to her, saying the same response as always: "You dropped this."

Hinata nearly dropped everything whenever Sasuke was around. Her books, her pens, her paper, hair ties she would have on her arms, her unopened milk carton in the cafeteria, everything. It was a game the both of them enjoyed to play throughout the week they returned to school.

"Do you like these?" asked Yamanaka Ino, as she held a see through thong up to the light and to her friends.

Sakura giggled. "Who would you wear _that_ for?"

Ino smirked. "Myself." she responded. "I love looking at my ass in the mirror."

Tenten sat back and looked at the bras, as did Hinata, though her mind had been on other things to drop whenever Sasuke was around. It was lunch time, and Ino insisted they go to the mall and checkout a new store that had recently opened. All girls accepted, they had free time anyways.

"So, Nata, what's up with you and Sasuke?" asked Tenten.

Ino looked at Hinata with wide eyes. "You and Sasuke are-"

Hinata shook her head."N-No-"

"I always see you two in the hallways." Sakura giggled. "You have him picking up your books everyday."

Hinata flushed. Her friends picked up on their game.

"Ooohhh, Hinata." Ino winked. "I got just the thing for you."

Hinata furrowed her brows and watched Ino scurry away just to come back with a matching set of lingerie. Hinata widen her eyes. "I-I-"

"Don't tell me no, Nata. I won't listen." Ino said, and went off quickly tooay for it, along with the other items she brought.

Tenten chuckled, as did Sakura.

* * *

"You...dropped these." Sasuke voice boomed behind her.

Hinata had turned and widen her eyes.

After Ino had bought her own packs of lingerie and Hinata's matching set, the four girls went back to school just in time for classes to start. Seniors had a free period after lunch, so most of the seniors went to do their own thing around school. Hinata had insisted she would meet her friends after going to her locker. walking in the silent halls, she hummed to herself. Until she heard Sasuke speak behind her.

Flushing bright red, Hinata looked down at the thong Ino had bought for her in Sasuke's hand. The white see through lace hanged from his hand, that was outstretched for her to take. Embarrassed, Hinata snatched the panty from Sasuke. Sasuke chuckled, a knowing smirk on his lips. His eyes watched Hinata while he strolled past her until he could look no more. Then, Hinata got an idea. Sasuke loved this, if anything, this was his favorite thing he had to pick up from Hinata.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Hinata called after him.

Sasuke turned and furrowed his brows at her.

"A-Are...you staying for the s-school sleepover?"

Sasue stared at the girl before turning and walking off. But a slight nod could be noticeable when the Uchiha hit the corner. Hinata smiled.

* * *

"What is the point of a school sleepover anyways?" asked Naruto when he sat his sleeping bag down.

"It's a fundraiser of the sort." Lee answered.

Naruto furrowed his brows. "This school has enough money." he muttered. "Greedy bastards."

Kiba hummed and looked around the gymnasium. "Is that..."

"Sasuke?" Naruto laughed aloud.

Indeed, Uchiha Sasuke walked through the gymnasium doors with a bag on his bag, and sleeping equipment in his hands. Upon reaching his group of friends, he frowned.

"You said you weren't coming to this." Naruto laughed.

"Changed my mind." Sasuke answered, his eyes roaming the room. Then, he caught sight of her.

Across the room, on the girls side, Hyuga Hinata had bee placing her sleeping bag down next to Sakura's when her eyes lifted to meet Sasuke's. There glimpse only lasted a second, but to them, if felt like an eternity.

"Sasuke's here." stated Tenten. "Weird."

"Very." Ino sneered. "Anything involving schools doesn't interest him."

"He's here 'cause Nata is." Sakura yawned. "What a lost puppy."

Ino giggled but nodded in agreement. Hinata, simpering to herself, turned away from the group of boys hollering across the room.

When it was late, and majority of the students were asleep, Hinata had dashed out of her sleeping bag and went to the bathroom. She could not sleep. Not while Ino snored besides her or Sakura kept mumbling something under her breath. Hinata had heaved her bag over her shoulder when she strolled down the hall to the girls bathroom. The empty dim, lit hallway seemed to be something out of a horror moving.

"Dropped these." a voice said behind her.

Yelping, Hinata jumped and moved away from the sudden voice.

"S-Sasuke-kun..." she sighed in relief. She though she was alone. "Y-You scared-"

Hinata could hear Sasuke's footsteps come closer to her with his arm, yet again, outstretched. Hinata flushed red, for what seemed like the millionth time since she and Sasuke had began talking once more. "T-That's the..." Hinata grabbed the familiar lingerie. The lacy blue lingerie set that Sasuke had bought for her. The one with the _slit_.

Sasuke grabbed Hinata's wrist before she could pull away and stared into the ghoul-like eyes. Hinata gulped. "I-I am not wearing a-anything with holes in them."

Sasuke smirked at the familiar phrase. He drew Hinata closer to him, until his lips were to her ears. _"I am aware they have holes in them and you are wearing it because I already bought it."_

Hinata felt herself shiver. Goosebumps trickled up her skin. She closed her eyes and let Sasuke's scent came through her nose. Exhaling when she felt Sasuke warm touch off of her wrist, she opened her eyes. But, Sasuke had left.

Hinata looked down in her hand to see the lingerie. _'How did he get these?'_ she wondered.

* * *

Weeks had past, and Hinata's and Sasuke's game was still going on strong. Hinata had not spoken to Sasuke, and did not get to speak with him one on one like she desired, but this was the best she could do for now. This was the most she was going to get out of the teenager, and as of now, this was all she could do. Until Uchiha Sasuke was ready to speak with her civilly, she was going to drop everything she owned and he was going to pick them up with that smirk Hinata knew and loved (and made her heart flutter like butterflies wings).

When Hinata had arrived in Biology class, she was not expecting anything. The heiress arrived to class a few minutes early Today was one of the tests to the class, and Zetsu had stated that this would be the most difficult test he would give. Hinata wished to study before class began. "Helo, Zsetsu-sensei." she bowed.

Zetsu nodded his head. Hinata threw her bag on the test gently. As she took a seat, she was unaware of a few papers slipping out of her bag. Zetsu had kneel down and grasps the paper, ready to give them to Hinata when his eyes widen. "You dropped this, Hyuga-sama." Zetsu hissed to her.

Confused, Hinata shook her head. "W-What..." she looked at the paper and widen her eyes. There, were the answers to Zetsu's exam being given today.

"N-No, they aren't-"

"Detention." Zetsu snapped. Hinata widen her eyes and gasped. She watched as Zetsu went to the front of the class to fill out a detention form at his desk. Behind her, she heard footsteps. Turning around, Hinata's eyes caught a knowing smirk. This time, it did not make her heart flutter, it made her fist clenched.

* * *

"I will not steal exam answer's..." Hinata murmured to herself while writing her 15th line on the paper. 100 more lines to go. She sighed.

The classroom she had been instructed to stay in after school was quiet and cold. Detention was like a whole different world away from the normal classroom. Especially when she was alone. She never had gotten so much detention in her life. But, Sasuke...

There was no whispering and gossiping in detention, no moving kids, no cursing or sudden laughter. She felt isolated and she absolutely despised it. The only sign of living was her own breathing and scribbling from her pen. She wondered why she had to write 100 lines when she knew the professor would not waste his time reading it.

Hinata jerked her head when she heard a soft shuffle. Furrowing her eyes, she shook her head. She was hearing things again. This is what detention alone does to you. Hinata wrote three more lines, her hand aching when she heard another shuffle. This time, Hinata dropped her pen and began to look around. It was as if someone was strolling through the room.

Hinata peered behind her. The room had been dim lit and at times, the light would flickered, obviously from not being used as much. Hnata sighed. Great, she was in an old moldy room that had the possibility of being haunted. "Who's there?" she called out, surprising herself that she had not stuttered.

Hinata go onto her feet, still holding the blue pen in her hand. She went to the dark corner of the room, staring straight ahead.

"You would die in a horror movie." said a voice suddenly behind her.

Yelping, Hinata turned quickly and glared at the intruder. Of course, Uchiha Sasuke.

"But of course, a pen would defend off anyone coming to harm you." Sasuke chuckled and shook his head. "

Hinata watched as Sasuke sat down on a desk across from her own. She crossed her arms. "W-Why are you here?"

"You wished to speak with me, remember?" Sasuke yawned. "I am here."

Hinata grimaced. "So you have to give me detention to talk to me?" she whispered lowly.

"Well, I got your attention, have I not?" Sasuke smirked. "Besides, detention is letting you off easy. Have you forgotten what tricks you pulled on me?"

Sasuke patted the seat next to him, motioning her to sit besides him. Gulping, Hinata did. And when she had, Sasuke placed his hands on his lap and sat back in his seat. "Talk." he said, not moving his eyes from the desk he had been staring at.

"I..." Hinata gulped. She had been in front of her mirror for hours acting out what she was to say to the Uchiha and now, she was completely clueless on what she could say. "I d-didn't know..."

Sasuke began to tap on the desk impatiently. Hinata noticed and spoke a louder. "...that you w-will like me."

Hinata chewed on her bottom lip. Sasuke continued to tap on the desk with his fingers. Hinata was trying to choose her words wisely, but how could she explain the situation as to why she choose to do the dare and never tell him it was a dare in the beginning? Sasuke finding out was _never_ suppose to happen.

"It was a game for the both of us." Sasuke replied calmly.

"What is that...s-suppose to m-mean?" Hinata furrowed her brows. Sasuke replied _much too_ calmly. "I-It was a game to you?"

"Hyuga...Hinata." Sasuke chuckled. "You showed me the attention the other girls showed. I went with it." he shrugged. "You were the only girl that I could not have in this damn school, even village. Then you show interest in me? I am a man, Hinata. I went with it."

Hinata examined Sasuke's facial expression, though he barely had any. She could not see his eyes, they had been cast down on the desk and had not moved since. "Liar..." Hinata spat out, surprising herself and Sasuke, as well.

Sasuke scoffed. "Would you have spoken to me without that damn dare?"

Hinata opened her mouth. But closed it when she had no response.

Sasuke snorted. "Exactly." he coughed.

"Something...changed when we were together..." Hinata stood up ever so slowly. She exhaled. "You did start of as a dare. I thought...i-it would be cautious. We have never spoken unless you were throwing insults my way." Sasuke, once again, snorted. "I s-saw a different side of you."

"You saw the side I wanted you to see." Sasuke interrupted her before she could finish herself ad let out anything else she had to say. "I wished for you to see myself be conquered by your...I was not." Sasuke also stood. "And never will be."

"Lia-"

"None of this matters!" Sasuke snapped before Hinata could finish calling him a liar.

Hinat furrowed her brows. "Then why are you still here?"

"To end this." Sasuke pointed to her then himself. "For good."

Sasuke was not so sure of himself. His body seem to come closer to her without his knowing. Hinata strolled to him slowly and looked into his eyes, her chest nearly touching his. Their lips a breath away...

"End it." said Hinata through her gritted teeth.

Sasuke lowered his lips to hers, only a few centimeters away. Hinata's breath hitched. Her heart could be heard beating throughout the quiet and dim room. "Have fun." Sasuke whispered to her, then quickly pecked her lips. "In detention."

Hinata opened her eyes. _'When did I close them?'_ she asked herself. She backed away from Sasuke, cursing herself for allowing Sasuke to, once again, trap her. She watched as Sasuke gathered himself up and stroll towards the door. "I'm not done!" she called to him, but his only response was the slamming door behind him.

Hinata bit her lip and sat back down on her desk. Sighing, she picked up her pen and began to write a few more lines before her phone vibrated in her back.

It was Sasuke.

 _"I spoke with Itachi about your punishment. He was able to to talk to Zetsu about your detention."_ Hinata read mentally.

Then, another text.

 _"You're free to go. You're welcome...and you owe me."_


	20. Chapter 19

**Seduction**

 **Rated M**

 **Chapter 19**

* * *

Hinata was severely exhausted when she left her short detention that night. Her mind always seemed to wandered back to Sasuke and they way he had hovered above her with his lips hovering inches away from her face. His eyes, of course, dark as ever. However, they were different. Softer. These few weeks with Sasuke, his eyes seem to soften whenever she was around. This is how Hinata wanted them.

 _Slap!_

 _'Ow...'_ Hinata thought to herself. She could not believe she had stuck herself in the face, but she needed to get her mind off of the Uchiha. It was as though Sasuke consumed every thought, every action and idea of her life. It was tiring that she could no longer have control over herself whenever her mind was on Sasuke (which was most of the time). Though,she was glad that it was now the weekend and it meant that she did not need to lay her eyes on Sasuke for two whole days. That was progress.

No, Hinata would indeed lock herself in her room. She would not let herself think of the youngest Uchiha anymore. She would not think of the way his lips curved cockily whenever his eyes laid on hers or when he would sway over to her smoothly, not only captivating her, but the other girls he had swoon at their school.

"N-NO!" Hinata hissed to herself. She was doing it again - thinking of Sasuke. She needed to focus on anything other than Sasuke.

"Hinata!" a roar erupted from outside her room and down the stairs.

Jumping, Hinata came to her feet and opened her door. "Y-Yes?" she called down to Hoheto, someone she hadn't seen in what seem like years.

"This came for you." said the Hyuga male, his hands outstretched to her. In his hands was a tiny, black box, big enough to hold a few things.

Hinata furrowed her brows. "Thank you." she nodded her head.

Hoheto shrugged. He then turned to walk away, but Hinata's soft voice stopped him. "H-Have you heard from Karin?" she asked him.

Hoheto turned to look at her. It was the first time in weeks the two actually spoke to one another. After Hinata's big scandal came out, the two cousins (who were never close) became awkward. Hoheto, along with the rest of the Hyuga, was shocked that someone could seduce an the Uchiha playboy and definitely did not expect it to be Hinata.

"I think you know the answer to that." Hoheto replied to her. He turned again and crossed the hall to his destination.

Hinata sighed and went back inside her own room and closed the door behind her. She placed the small black box on her bed and noticed a small white paper with familiar handwriting.

 _'Sasuke-kun.'_ she thought as she hurried to read it.

 _"I'm guessing you know what to do."_ the small paper said. And that was all. Hinata giggled at Sasuke's lack of...anything, actually. Shrugging Sasuke's lack of words, she went to open the box.

Slowly, Hinata lifted the lid, almost afraid to see what Sasuke had gotten for her. "Of course..." she whispered aloud as she lifted the small cloth in her hand. It was a small, white velvet thong. Hinata widen her eyes when she turned it over to the front to see across the base was Sasuke's last name in bold, black letters.

 _'At least there aren't any holes.'_ She thought jokingly as she lifted them up higher to inspect them.

Hinata placed the thong back inside the box in which the came. No way would she wear them and give Sasuke the satisfaction of seeing her in them. No way.

"Ahh..." Hinata sighed. She knew she would wear them anyways.

* * *

Sasuke combed his fingers through his dark tresses. He was glad that it was now indeed Saturday and he had two days until he had to face Hinata - someone who seemed to never desired to leave him in peace. Though, he found himself longing for the sweet smell of lavender and vanilla whenever she was near. It was sickening, honestly, for someone like him to adore such sweet and loving smells.

"Ugh." Sasuke groaned aloud. There he was again, thinking of the Hyuga female that was nothing but trouble to him. He did not need to be seated next to her in class for he knew she always had a ruse up her sleeve. She would surely arouse him like she always managed to do. Whenever the shy girl was around, she radiated pure and innocence to the outside world...but Sasuke knew better. Yes, her eyes were soft, but when they laid on the Uchiha himself...they were different. It was a look that she gave Sasuke and Sasuke alone.

 _"Always be in control."_ Sasuke recalled his father saying to him years ago. That is what the young Uchiha needed. He needed to gain his control over Hinata. No longer could he let such a small and fragile girl walk over him like she does. No, control...always be in control.

However, why was he so out of control whenever the Hyuga was around? It was as if his body had a mind of its own. He constantly found himself touching the Hyuga's smooth skin or hovering over the small girl. _'But she likes it.'_ Sasuke thought smuggly. And indeed, she did. The dark eyed Uchiha noticed the small grin on her rosy lips whenever he was around. He noticed the way she crossed her legs when she was around him and pushed her chest out. She was waiting...for him...to be touched...by him.

"I sound like a pervert." Sasuke murmured to himself. But he could not help it. Hinata was truly a beauty to lay his eyes on. Her body was curvaceous and had to be sculptured by Kami himself. Her long tresses falling down her back, sometimes hiding her face when she was embarrassed, seduced him even more. He knew how soft and pleasant they were between his fingers.

"What's wrong with you." came a sudden voice. An annoying voice Sasuke had knew better than anyone.

"Who let you in?" Sasuke groaned when his eyes laid on the blond Uzumaki in his bedroom.

Naruto smirked. "Your mom, of course." Naruto took a seat at Sasuke desk. "Your dad refused to open the door."

 _'Seem's about right.'_ Sasuke hummed to himself.

Naruto looked around the room. Sasuke's television was off, but then again, when did Sasuke ever watch it? It was there for show, Naruto was sure of it. But what was strange was Sasuke had not played any soft tunes while in his room. Neither did the Uchiha have an open book when he walked in.

"What's gotten into you?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke furrowed his brow.

"Hinata?" spoke the Uzumaki and had gotten his response when Sasuke gave him a knowing look.

Naruto hummed. "So you're still messing around with her..."

"I haven't even touched her yet." Sasuke groaned.

Naruto chuckled. "That's why you're a mess." he stated.

"I'm not a mess, idiot." Sasuke turned his eyes to the ceiling.

"Suuuure." Naruto chuckled once more. "Can't believe you actually like her."

"I-"

Naruto held up his hand to stop Sasuke's nonsesnse and lies. "You like her. I did, too. Hell, so did Kiba and _Shino_ for a while, too."

" _Shino_?" Sasuke found himself asking. Why did he even care.

"Yeah, Sophomore year." Naruto nodded. "Quite the shocker. I didn't even know Shino rolled that way."

Neither did Sasuke.

"Hinata was in love with you for years." Sasuke stated.

"She was, wasn't she?" Naruto shrugged. "I was too far Sakura's ass to see it."

Sasuke grunted out a response.

"Though who would have known Hinata would make you fall in love with her." Naruto smirked at Sasuke's disgust face. "I mean...it was horrible how she's done it. But it isn't completely her fault."

Naruto had a point. It was the annoying blonde and pink haired girl. Then again, she did go along with it.

"But I know more than anyone you're not done with her."

Sasuke and Naruto stared at one another, both knowing it was the truth. Sasuke did not know how long he could keep Hinata on his mind, but by the looks of it, it would be for a while.

"Where's that cousin of yours?" Sasuke asked, but he did not care. He needed Naruto's attention elsewhere.

"Karin? She's in Uzushiogakure." He leaned back in the desk chair. "Said it was too much drama in Konoha."

"Drama _she_ created." Sasuke grunted and rolled his eyes.

"That's what I said." replied Naruto. "Left Hoheto behind, too."

Sasuke shrugged. He honestly could not care less.

"Sasuke." a knock on the door interrupted the two friends conversation.

 _'Ugh.'_ Sasuke thought as his brother walked through the door.

"I would like to talk with you, little brother." spoke Itachi, his eyes on Naruto.

Without saying a word, the Uzumaki left. He did not need to get between the two siblings. Itachi took his seat where the blonde boy once sat and crossed his legs.

"What do you want?" asked Sasuke, annoyed that everyone desired to make their presence known today.

"Are you still associating yourself with Hyuga Hinata?" asked Itachi.

Sasuke shrugged. "And if I am, brother?"

Itachi felt his hands balled into fist. His little brother was too disrespectful for his own good. "I see the way you look upon her." Itachi replied. "Even after she and her friends publicly embarrassed you."

Sasuke's jaw locked. "Do you not have better things to do than worry about me and someone I had no interest in?"

"She is a pretty one, however. Nice body."

Itachi stared at his brother, watching as his vein pulsed on his neck. "You say there is nothing between the two of you?"

Sasuke did not answer his brother, but instead glared at the older Uchiha.

"I wouldn't want to...fight you for her." Itachi spoke quietly.

"It seems you are attracted to your own student, big brother." Sasuke replied after a few moments. He was trying incredibly hard to not react. "Never would I fight over a piece of ass." he hissed out.

"You're probably right." Itachi nodded. He lifted himself to his feet. He then gave his brother one last smirk before strolling out of the room silently.

As his bedroom door closed, Sasuke thought of how many ways he desired to murder his brother for speaking of Hinata in such way. But who was he? He desired nothing but to lay with Hinata for months, and now though those thoughts lingered in his mind, he knew Hinata was much more than a "quick lay".

Sasuke thought back onto his father and the way he taught him and Itachi to not show emotions. Being emotionless was the only way to survive within the world, and Sasuke had did just that...until now. Uchiha Sasuke was no weakling...heavens no. However, he did have a weakness and it took him a long time to know this.

 _'Hinata.'_

How could someone who hurt him be the same one who he could possibly...fall for? No, Sasuke was never in love and would never be in love with a Hyuga. But...he did...like...her...?

"Ugh!" Sasuke felt like ripping his hair out. He would never think of love, especially not with a Hyuga.

Uchiha Fugaku would never allow his sons feel anything for the enemy. No, Itachi was already on him now (and even if Itachi desired Hinata or not) and it was indeed a risk to be seen with Hinata.

Trouble. He seen what would come if he did not erase Hinata completely and find a way out of this. He had his options, however. He could see what would happen if he did continue to be with Hinata or...pretend she never existed.

 _'If I care about her, I can care about someone - anyone - else.'_

No, Sasuke could not risk his brother ruining everything he had for the sake of a girl. He knew what he had to do, how he had to do it. He also knew it would break the one girl he care about into pieces (or would it? he could always explain it to her...but...)

 _'It's for Hinata, as well.'_ Sasuke thought. Neither would Hyuga Hiashi want an Uchiha around his daughter.

Sasuke knew what he had to do.

* * *

Hanging his head in his hands while sucking in a deep breath, Sasuke happy with how things were going in his life - he was extremely upset that it had to come to it wasn't just for Hinata. Or to get rid of Itachi's suspicion. Hell, if he only had to get rid of Itachi as his brother, he could have done so a long time ago. But now...this, this was different. This was necessary - not only for him, but for his relationship with Hinata to work out. If Hinata even still wanted a relationship with him...

He sighed deeply and rubbed his tired eyes. He was supposed to meet Hinata today in just a few short minutes. But first he needed to collect his thoughts. It was now Sunday, and he had gotten up the nerve to call the girl and invite her over. He made sure his mother and father were out and would not be home for the rest of the night and that Itachi was out himself for a few hours. Today was the day he would let Hinata in before pushing her away.

* * *

Hinata was beyond nervous. No, nervous was an understatement. To say she was expecting Sasuke to phone her and inviting her over his home would be a lie. Her only plans was to sit in her room all day like the embarrassment to her family she was and eat sweets all day. However, now she was walking down the halls one of the maids instructed her to take to where Sasuke was.

Hinata blamed her body for how the way she was at this moment (and at least an hour before Sasuke called). It was as if her body was a magnet and was drawn to the Uchiha and only to him. Let's not mention her thoughts and dream were always on the teenage boy. When she was young, Hyuga Hinata never thought she would get over her adoration for Uzumaki Naruto. Kami, she never thought her eyes would ever see Uchiha Sasuke in anything but irritation and annoyance.

Furrowing her brows, she recalled how Sasuke had left her in the cold room where she had her detention. Though grateful that he had gotten her out of said detention, leaving unexpectedly was another thing she despised.

Hinata's nerves kicked in. _'What does Sasuke-kun want anyways?'_ she thought. All the times Hinata had been invited inside the Uchiha Manor she could count on one hand. It was not everyday she would walk the halls Sasuke walked everyday, and that thought scared her. It was obvious that his mother and father were not home, or she would not be here. She was afraid. Her and Sasuke? Alone? In his home? She could barely stop herself at school, how would she control herself in his own home?

"Here we are." spoke the maid suddenly and turned towards the obviously frightened female. She bowed before walking down a hall and turned a corner.

"U-Um"

"Hinata."

Said girl, startled, yelped and turned towards the voice. Sasuke hummed while he examined her. Typical attire. Jeans and a shirt. _'Fitted shirt.'_ Sasuke took note.

"O-Oh..hi." Hinata replied sheepishly. She did not know what to say to the Uchiha.

Sasuke help out his hand and eyed the small girl carefully. "Follow me." he spoke in a quiet voice.

Hesitant, Hinata took Sasuke's hand. She noticed it was moist and warm, as if he had been sweating for the past few minutes.

"W-where-"

Sasuke took off and basically dragged the poor Hyuga behind him. He was in no mood for words now, but instead desired to get his plan over with. He went down a few halls and turned a few corners. When they reached a door, Sasuke seemed to stand still, as if he dreaded ever opening said door.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Hinata whispered, afraid if she spoke too loud she would either frighten him or tick him off. She wished neither.

"I was an asshole throughout the years, wasn't I?" Sasuke spoke, shaking his head.

"You've pushed me into the mud once." Hinata sighed.

She remembered her first encounter with the Uchiha boy while they were at school. Sure, they meet a few times before school, but she remembered the Uchiha boy awfully calm while the rest of the male species screamed and ran around the academy. She also remembered "walking too close" as Uchiha Sasuke put it, and shoved her into the muddiest pit he could.

"Hinata I was six." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I thought girls was disgusting, especially you."

Hinata frowned.

Sasuke noticed the silence from the girl and continued. "It was not my intention to be the way I was. I was a boy, and though that is so excuse, I had permission from my father. No Uchiha would show emotion. No Uchiha would let anyone get ahead of them."

Hinata opened her mouth the speak.

"But you, Hinata." Sasuke chuckled. He twisted the handle on the door rather slowly. "You were always a step ahead of me."

Gulping, Hinata walked inside (or dragged) with Sasuke into the dark room. Yelping once more when the door was slammed shut, she began to shiver.  
I-I-"

"My father never thought I was good enough because I could not surpass a Hyuga." Sasuke interrupted. "My grades were always second compared to yours, and he hated me for it."

"I can understand that..." Hinata whispered, afraid if she spoke up her own voice would deafen her ears.

"...So I was forced to wear a collar." Sasuke spoke coolly.

"Collar?!" Hinata gasped, "That's-" Hinata was going back into shock - Poor young Sasuke had no idea what was going to happen here.

"They made sure to put it on full shock before forcing it around me. " Sasuke held back a small chuckle. "My throat was aching like a bitch. I spend days in bed."

"It's not funny at all..." Hinata scowled up at him.

 _'How cute.'_ thought Sasuke.

Hinata couldn't even begin to imagine what else had gone on in this room. It was now looking more like a prison than anything. "It's disgusting that your father would do such a thing."

"I suppose." shrugged Sasuke. "I would say he did a good thing. I am perfect now, aren't I?"

"He absolutely did not. There's other ways to discipline your children." Hinata crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "You became hateful t-towards everyone."

"I suppose..." Sasuke spoke, shrugging his shoulders. "Though, I had made it a mission to surpass you, only if it would be only a few times. Hell, even though he was not happy with you and I both being on top of the charts, he accepted it."

Sasuke had stopped his talking. He seemed dazes, as if he was remembering what he had went through with his father in the past. At this moment, Hinata examined the dim lit room she had been dragged in (for she had been in here for almost 10 minutes and had not ripped her eyes away from Sasuke).

"W-What is this room?" Hinata coughed out, interrupting Sasuke's thoughts.

"This is the room where my father would lock me in if I misbehaved." Sasuke chuckled, shaking his head. "Though it was many years ago and it is now part of our many guest rooms."

Hinata's eyes scanned the room. She has noticed, in the middle of said room, has been a queen size bed. Of course, it was now a guest bedroom, but she wondered what was there before. Above the bed was a single window and the only window in the room. It had been tinted, so little light would come in (if it was sun out). There was also a dark wooden window sill that was lighten with candles that gave the room dim light.

Sasuke lifted his hand and gently touched hInata's shoulder. "You can sit down." he murmured softly.

Hinata gulped, but nodded. She proceeded to sit down while her eyes roamed around the room. On each side of the queen bed was a bedside table, also a dark wooden black of the window sill. On each bedside table had a lamp, though it seemed it had not been touched in weeks. "Why are we in here?" Hinata asked. She touched the cold, yet soft silk of the bed she was sitting on.

Sasuke sat next to her. "I remember sitting in class and hearing Naruto claim how mean his father was for not letting him have Ramen for the fifth night that day." Sasuke spoke, ignoring Hinata's question. "Or how Shikamaru was embarrassed when his father held his hand."

Hinata hummed.

"Or how Kiba had to sit in detention and write all day. I wish my father allowed me to write." Sasuke then laid down on the many pillows. "I had nightmares of my father disowning me constantly. Of the shock being so unbearable that I would just die of it."

"S-Sasuke..."

"Now, I am aware. I became better, perfect even. Still, you and I were even and my father has come to accept it. He did not like it, but it was better than second to you and obviously better than dead last." Sasuke smirked. "Either way, I do not see myself being here for long."

"Huh?" Hinata arched a brow. "What d-do...are you leaving?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, seeming careless of her questions. "I will never be as good as Itachi."

"D-Don't say that." Hinata sighed.

"Either way, my father has gifted me one of his outside companies." Sasuke yawned. "It is in Sunagakure. Though not as successful as Uchiha Industries is, I can make that my own and become successful myself."

Hinata did not know why, but her heart felt heavy. "I am happy f-f-or you." And she was. She truly was.

"There's also a spacious little home he purchased out there for business. It will soon be mines after I graduate." Sasuke began to think of his life outside of Konohagakure. There was no doubt that he desired his own company, something that Itachi could not have. Besides, he was smart enough to run it. It was not a massive company that he would demolish withing a month. But it was also huge enough for him to make his own living.

"W-Wow..." Hinata nodded. She wondered what it would be like without having Sasuke. However, she has managed without him for years. But, still...Sasuke was always around harassing her with his words and now Sasuke was all she could think ever since they have gotten to know one another (even if it was because of one idiotic little dare).

"I haven't spoken to anyone of this." Sasuke said. He adverted his eyes from the dark ceiling to the Hyuga next to him. "I wish to not be bothered with anyone. No one will be against my plans."

"I-I won't tell." Hinata nodded, then smiled. "I promise."

Sasuke smiled back. Which was weird, he rarely smiled. "Good." he spoke.

"Thank you." said Hinata. They had both remained silent. Sasuke, laying down on his back, had his eyes closed. However he was conscious of his surroundings.

"For?"

Hinata laid back besides Sasuke. She inhaled. "For talking to me." she responded. "A-About what happened to you. But, i-in general."

Sasuke did not speak. He did nod to her in acknowledgement. He felt the small girl move closer to him. Her head inches from his chest. "S-Sasuke?" The Uchiha heard her small voice ask for him. Her warm breath tickling his noise as she spoke.

"Ye-"

Sasuke had not been able to continue his response for a pair of lips were on his. Sasuke could not hold back the moan that escaped his throat. It was no secret that he was yearning for Hinata, and Hinata the same for him. Sasuke moved closer to the dark haired female to deepen the kiss. Their lips moved slowly, but neither of the two wished anymore. The passion that filed the air was just right. Perfect.

Hinata found her tongue inside of Sasuke's. Sasuke growled, he needed her. He buries his hands inside her long tresses, admiring how soft they were (they always were). The Uchiha pulled the Hyuga closer to him. He needed her to be closer, as if he was afraid that if he let go, she would vanish into thin air.

Both teenagers breathing became louder. Their legs had been intertwine. This had to be the most intense kiss the two of them had shared - or ever experienced for that manner.

Soon, the room could be heard with moans and sharp inhales. Sasuke grapped Hinata by her waist and soon, she was on top of the Uchiha, straddling him. Hinata broke the intense kiss to look at Sasuke. His eyes seemed to be darker than they already were, filled with lust and need.

"Hi...na...ta..."

"W-Why did you tell me...your p-past?" Hinata asked. She had to catch her breath before she spoke to the Uchiha. 

"Huh..why.." Sasuke asked, his hands around the Hyuga's waist. Hinata herself was not sure why she desired to know, but she felt as if she needed to.

Dark eyes stared into light ones. Sasuke had no need to open his mouth to speak, for Hinata knew the answer. No longer did Sasuke desire to have his walls up like his father had raised him. No longer did he was to hide his emotions or push away people he desired in his life.

No, Sasuke did not need to speak for Hinata to crash her lips against his. Very slowly, and very calmly, she said his name.

* * *

 **A/N: Woah, okay guys. So it has been months since I updated Seduction, I know! But I had a horrible case of Writers block. I cannot seen when I will be updating next, or updating Make Me Forget. But for now, enjoy this chapter while it is here! :) Thanks!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Seduction.**

 **Rated M**

 **Chapter 20**

* * *

 **A/N: Well hello guys. I'm alive and I'm better. :) Here's another chapter that I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Hinata's hands tugged on Sasuke's shirt softly. Sasuke lifted his arms to allow her to take of his shirt. Hinata proceeded to throw the shirt across the room and raked her fingers across Sasuke's chest. Sasuke growled, he felt he hairs on his neck rise while goosebumps prickled on his arms. He growled deeply to himself. Sasuke could no longer control himself. He desired to touch Hinata. _Bare_ Hinata.

Sasuke wrapped the bottom of Hinata's shirt and yanked it off of her. Hinata yelped at the sudden impact of her clothing. Once the piece of clothing was long gone, Sasuke marveled at her bare chest. No matter how many times he seen it Sasuke could never look away. It was as if it was the first time his eyes laid upon her.

Hinata hummed when she felt soft, wet lips on her neck that trailed down to her chest. Sasuke cupped both of her breast into his hands, massaging them. Another moaned escaped Hinata's lips. "S-S..." Hinata whimpered. She felt pleasure from Sasuke before, before such pleasure she was receiving now had been entirely different then before. Before Sasuke had lusted after her and wanted nothing but her body. Now, Sasuke cared for her. He lusted for her, but passionately. Hinata loved it.

Sasuke seized Hinata's bra from her, revealing the two bosom's he desired to see more than anything. Sasuke's eyes became darker like they always did when his eyes laid upon the Hyuga female. Sasuke's brought his lips down onto her right bare breast and kissed them. He opened his mouth, his tongue now out and swirled around Hinata's nipples, not yet touching it.

Hinata whimpered. Her legs trembled at the sensation of Sasuke, yet again, toying with her. Sasuke chuckled, his eyes watching Hinata while she squirmed. His tongue, slowly, maneuvered towards Hinata's nipple, giving it a gradual lick.

"...Uke..." Hinata whimpered. It was music to the Uchiha's ears. His tongue wrapped around Hinata's nipple while he played with her left one, twisting and turning it. Hinata's hands, that had been in his hair, now trailed down to his back. She grabbed the hem of his pants and tugged on them. She wanted them off. Now.

Sasuke chuckled once more. "Slow down." he spoke. He wrapped his mouth around Hinata's nipples and began to suck while kicking off the trousers

Hinata shook her head. "I...I..."

Sasuke pressed his lips against hers. Hinata groaned. It was as if Sasuke read her mind in desiring to taste the Uchiha's lips. Sasuke's hand groped her bare breast tightly as if claiming it as his own. The Uchiha then pulled away from the heiress and while she nearly begged for him to kiss her once more, brought his left hand up to massage a breast.

Sasuke was in awe. In awe of the beautiful Hyuga in front of him on her back, completely his. He waited for this. He lusted for this. This - this was it. No longer could Sasuke control himself. He and Hinata were far too deep that neither one of them desired to be stopped. He needed her. All of her. Everything, everything she had to offer. Hinata felt the same way, both of them knew of this.

"S...as...uke..." Hinata called for him. She raked her fingers onto his abs, her eyes now open. Pearl eyes met onyx ones. Sasuke tugged off her pants upon noticing the look in her eyes. He re-positioned atop of her; this time wrapped her legs around his waist. His kissed came up to her neck, then chin. And when he reached her lips, those soft, red and loving lips he admired millions of times, he kissed her. Deeply. Passionately. Soon, his hips found themselves rocking against her.

 _'Nothing...'_ Sasuked thought. ' _But thin clothing stopping me.'_

Hinata was feeling it. The bold Hinata was coming. She knew because her hand reached down into Sasuke's boxer brief's and felt his hard length. Withdrawing from their kiss, Sasuke pushed his head back and moaned, his eyes slightly closing. Sasuke hissed and brought his head down into her neck, biting down hard. _'She's mine...'_ He though to himself as he bit and sucked.

Hinata's hand started to pump while touching his length, causing Sasuke to hiss even louder. It felt good, Sasuke was not going to lie. But what he wanted was her as she came. Pure and full virgin. Having Hinata's bare chest out, nipples hard and wet from his own saliva, along with her soft moans and sudden shrieks and not to forget what was between her legs.

"I want you." Sasuke spoke against her skin. "Please..."

Sasuke, as his hands trailed down Hinata's curvaceous sides, tapped against her skin. He halted when his fingers reached the lace panties that he wanted nothing more than to be off. His finger moved the piece of cloth to the side, nearly trembling when he felt how soaked the lace was.

Hinata's eyes watched as Sasuke moved her panties to the side and how his eyes widen with need as he marveled between her legs. It was at this moment Sasuke knew, that Hinata was his and only his. Hinata was _his_ woman and as _his_ woman it was _his_ responsibility to pleasure her. And that is what he did.

His head dropped down between her legs, his tongue going against her wet clit. Hinata shrieked as she felt the sudden sensation of Sasuke's tongue on her. Her back arched as the Uchiha's hand gripped both of her breast while his tongue did it's business. Hinata shivered and shake, and whenever she moved away from Sasuke's mouth, Sasuke would come even closer. The Uchiha male desired nothing more than to taste all of her. "Stop moving." Sasuke growled between her legs.

Hinata clutched the silk sheets and arched her back even more. Shaking her head, she began to move away from Sasuke, unable to believe how a tongue can give her such please. Sasuke, sick of Hinata's movement, pushed her legs farther part and kept them against the bed to as which she could no longer move.

"N...No..." Hinata moved, but who could she lie to. She wanted more of Sasuke's tongue against her clit. Watching (and feeling) the Uchiha suck and nibble on her sent chills down her spin. "I'm...ready..." she whispered out.

Lifting his head, Sasuke watched Hinata, making sure her decision was final. It was. He could tell by the look in her eyes. Still, he asked. "Are you sure."

Hinata nodded. And in a moment, Sasuke was at her entrance, but yet, not inside her. "It'll hurt...the first time." he said.

Hinata nodded once more. "I...k-know..." She gulped. "But I-I want t-t-to."

Hinata arched against him, ready for the pain that would soon become pleasure. Sasuke pushed against her lightly, not wanting to hurt her. Hinata was not going to let this happen. She wanted the pain to be over with it. She pushed against his length hard and let out a loud yelp of pain, louder than Sasuke's shriek of pleasure.

Sasuke was inside her. He was actually inside of her and it was better than he ever imagined. Hinata, a Hyuga heiress and an enemy of the Uchiha since the beginning of time, was laying down beneath him. This was a woman who's attention he craved for the longest time. She, Hyuga Hinata, was his. Finally his. And he, Uchiha Sasuke, was hers.

It was perfect.

Sasuke grounded against Hinata. His intention was to be soft and slow for her first time with a man. However, Hinata having the tightest hole he has had in months, it was beyond his power. His hands clenched her thighs and within seconds, he brought her knees against her shoulders and began to power thrust inside of her.

It was pure ecstasy feeling Hinata wet and clenched around him. Sasuke tossed his head back and closed his eyes while he thrust his length inside of her roughly. He could no longer be soft with her anymore, and after this he knew he was up for an apology.

Hinata's breath hitched into her throat. She felt the pleasure mixed with the pain with Sasuke's powerful thrust. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she laid beneath him. "Get on top." Sasuke said, his thrust slowing down, but not yet stopping.

Hinata took a moment to come back to her senses. "I..I..."

Sasuke did not care. He flipped them around. The heiress now was straddling him and Sasuke adored the view of her atop. "You don't need to be perfect." he encouraged her.

Hinata nodded. She began to circle her hips, though she had no rhythm, Sasuke moaned as loud as he could. It felt good. And if Sasuke felt good, Hinata felt good. Sasuke moved his hands so that they laid on her hips, moving them to the way he desired them to be all the while moaning Hinata's name.

Faster and faster, Hinata began to get use to how Sasuke wanted her to ride. It began to feel good for her, making her rhythm become better. The better she was, the louder the both of them became.

Both teenagers were similar to wild animals that were riding on their waves of ecstasy and pleasure.

"S-S-Sasuk-ke..."Hinata cried out, feeling hot. She was unsure of this feeling but what she read in books, she was close.

"Sh...it..." The Uchiha's nails dug inside the skin of her hips. He decided to thrust upward and pump inside of her hard. The groans became louder and the shrieks increased. Hinata felt herself become tighter around Sasuke's length. And the Uchiha noticed.

Hinata released everything she could. Never had she ever reached such a climax, but as she did her body trembled against Sasuke. The heiress moaned his name one last time while her juices came out of her.

"I..." Sasuke gave a few more thrust, they began to get sloppy. "I...l..."

Closing his eyes, Sasuke's thrust got hard, his own climax seconds from release. "Hinata I..." A few more thrusts away. He opened his eyes to see Hinata's eyes staring into his own. She was there, but the pleasure had taken her completely. "I love you."

Sasuke bucked his hips. Hinata collapsed atop of him, feeling warm liquid foam out of her. Sasuke held her as she fell atop of him, his eyes close and breath hitched. Both teenagers stayed silent, letting their breathing come back to normal. Hinata rolled off of Sasuke, still unable to move. She stared at the ceiling with barely open eyes. Sasuke turned his head to glance at her. He whipped the sweat from her forehead.

"Are you...okay?" Sasuke spoke first after moments of silence.

Hinata nodded.

Sasuke hummed. The heiress before him was gorgeous. Though her hair was untamed and wild and sweat dripped down her forehead, she was utterly gorgeous.

"S-Sasuke...?" Hinata whispered.

Sasuke blinked. "Yes?" he answered.

Hinata was unsure how to ask her question. It was not everyday she got told she was loved. Especially by an Uchiha. Especially by an Uchiha who she basically was dared to ruin. Especially not an Uchiha who swore to hate her since he laid his eyes upon her.

The heiress was not sure if she heard correctly. She was completely out of it. Of course she must have heard wrong. Has she?

"You said...y-you said..." Hinata stuttered, feeling her cheeks redden.

"Yes." Sasuke murmured.

"Did you...mean it?" Sasuke watched as Hinata played with her fingers.

Sasuke was silent. This scared the heiress. She was embarrassed that she had asked this question, especially so soon. Of course she knew that the Uchiha was speaking out of term and pleasure. Never could he actually develop anything for her.

"Yes." Sasuke spoke after a while. "I did."

Hinata's throat tightened.

The truth was out. Sasuke could not lie anymore. After all, he was naked in front of her.

But, as Sasuke starred at Hinata's expression, he was horrified to see the look on the heiress face. It was as though she did not want to speak upon what he said.

"Sasuke..." Hinata started.

"You don't have to say it back." Sasuke interrupted. "I was just-"

"I love you too." Hinata said. It was the first time she did not stutter before him. Sasuke's mouth closed. Sasuke felt something in his heart. He did not want to be emotional, not here. He turned his body fully towards her. He tugged at her arm and brought her closer. Sasuke's lip twitched and he smiled at the Hyuga.

"Are you tired?" asked Sasuke as he reached for a strand of Hinata's hair. He pushed it behind her ear.

Hinata shook her head. Sasuke furrowed a brow. "Your not?" asked Sasuke, shocked. He basically...fucked the shit out of her.

"I...I.." Hinata flushed. "I want t-to do i-it again."

Sasuke smirked. However, the Uchiha did not smirk for long as he crashed his lips against hers.

* * *

It was morning time and Sasuke sat alone in the Uchiha Manor library where mostly kept secrets and history of the Uchiha clan. It had been in the earliest of the morning before school would be started and Hinata was fast asleep back into his room. As Sasuke stared into the lit fireplace in the quiet library, he though of everything that played out yesterday evening. Him and Hinata having sex for the first time and also what happened to slip out of his mouth in the heat of the moment.

Though, he meant it. And he was not sure if that scared him or not. Yes, Hinata was no Karin and probably did not take his words into consideration, but she did say it back. That had to mean something, did it not? Either so, he was afraid (yes Uchiha Sasuke) was afraid to face a small Hyuga girl that not defeat him even if he wanted her to. Sasuke was not able to sleep after his and Hinata's rounds of sexual pleasure.

No, sleep was not for him. So yes, after being a creep and watching Hinata sleep as he held her was what he had done majority of the night. Then when it was dawn, he had made his way into the library only to stare at the fire as if it was Hinata herself. However, Sasuke knew what he wanted to do. He had it all planned out and did not know if in the end of all of this, he would be successful.

"But it's a try." Sasuke signed and blinked. His eye began to burn at the sudden moisture of his eyes. He had not blinked in over 5 minutes.

Sasuke trailed towards a desk where laid a single pen and a piece of white paper. As he sat at the desk, he began to write a letter for his mother and father, knowing this would anger and sadden them. It was time for him to leave such a mess he was in for he could no longer face anyone. Sasuke had enough knowledge and experience to get into a college now if he desired. Maybe Sunagkure if he desired. However, that was far too close for him and he knew many people.

"There's always Otogakure." Sasuke thought aloud. Sure, it is a neighboring city of Konohagakure, however he did not know many people there and a new start was what he desired. They had many universities there that would help and keep him focused. Away from everything in Konohagakure.

 _'Who knows...'_ Sasuke thought. _'I could have a house of my own there. Far away from here. And no one has to know where I go.'_

As Sasuke finished his letter, he signed his name neatly and placed the ink pen down besides it. He sighed. In total, he had three letters. One for his parents and one for Tsunade, the headmaster of Konoha High School. The third was the hardest. Uchiha Sasuke was an intelligent individual. He knew how to get out of anything easily. Except avoiding Hinata. And now, he was not sure how he could avoid her long enough to have his plane go smoothly. More importantly, how would she react to his letter?

Sasuke sighed. His thoughts got the best of him.

 _'How would she think of me after she's read the letter?'_

 _'What would happen to them in the next few days?'_

Sasuke had not planned out their meeting. It was not his intention for them to have sex, but now that it has happened, things gotten more difficult. His plans of leaving would only hurt Hinata more now than it would have before. _'I only wanted to talk to her.'_

Sasuke was getting a headache from all the thinking and complications.

 _'You did talk to her...'_ he thought. _'Even if it did lead to other things.'_

Sasuke shook his head. He could not dwell on this forever. He had a plan that he was going to follow. He was going to leave the village. He was not sure if it would be permanently, however, he needed to be gone. Too many know of the dare stunt that he was foolish enough to follow through with and embarrassment of an Uchiha was something he could not handle. Not only that, but there was nothing left in Konohagakure for him.

 _'Maybe Hinata.'_

* * *

It was not total embarrassment.

It was as if he turned himself into Naruto and became an idiot knucklehead.

However, this was different for Sasuke to face. A red face Tsunade, a wide eyes Hinata and an school dripping with pan (inside and out).

Now Sasuke knew he had other options. But this was more of a way to get out from. As much paint as he purchased to pain the entire school inside and out...that was expelling material. Yes, Sasuke desired to get expelled from the hell of a school he went to.

"In my office." gritted Tsunade, her eyes piercing with anger.

 _'If looks could kill...'_ Sasuke thought as he smirked at the headmaster.

Sasuke pasted Hinata and nodded. Hinata blinked a few times, as did Naruto (who was behind her) and Sakur, Ino and Tenten (who were besides her).

"Sasuke did all of this...?" asked Naruto with wide eyes and an agape mouth. "This..."

"Is terrible!" said Ino, shaking her head.

"No!" Naruto laughed. "Is amazing! Wow, he must have done this all night! Look how much detail he put in fucking this place up!"

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Of course you think that." she scoffed. It was like Naruto to think this, but Sasuke? What has gone through his mind for him to paint the entire school? She slapped her hand onto her head.

"W-What..." Hinata murmured.

* * *

"WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING?!" Yelled Tsundae at the Uchiha teenager. She had received Sasuke's letter on her doorstep and was confused. On her way to the school, she read it and understood. However, nothing could prepare her for what she was about to walk into.

Her school a mess. Outside covered with harsh markings and words, as well on the inside. At first, she was going to come for the Uzumaki thinking it was one of his many prints. But as she walked inside and seen the Uchiha covered in paint and a shocked Uzumaki, she knew she was wrong.

"Did you read my letter?" asked Sasuke smoothly.

Tsunade growled. "Yes I did!" she yelled. "You did not need to vandalize my school to get transferred to a college!"

Sasuke knew that. But he shrugged.

"I wanted to go out with a bang." he replied coolly.

Tsunade slumped down into her chair. She was beyond her years to deal with teenagers anymore. For this, she could have stayed with the academy children who knew no better!

"And I also wanted to have the impression that I was expelled."

"Trust me Uchiha, you are lucky that I do not actually expel you for this stunt!" Tsunade hissed. "This is unlike you!"

Sasuke nodded. "I would not be angered if you did."

"Why are you calm" asked Tsunade. "I could have you arrested-"

"As you have the right to." nodded Sasuke.

Tsunade hummed. What was up with the younger Uchiha. He always had an attitude, but was quiet and reserved. Never had he ever acted out of line while his four years attending Konoha High. "What's wrong?" she asked while sighing.

"I'm tired of being looked at." Sasuke shrugged. "For the wrong reasons."

"Ahh." Tsunade knew what was his problem now. "Girl problems."

"Not really." Sasuke chuckled. "There is nothing left for me in Konohagakure, Tsunade-sama. Nothing but annoyance and lack of stability."

"So you want to leave?" Tsunade asked. "Just like that?"

Sasuke nodded. "As soon as possible."

Tsunade sighed. She could not believe everything she had to deal with. If it was not one thing, it was another. Everyday Konoha High School was in the media because of of their students decided to be idiotic. It held bad press. But it did not mean that Konoha High was a bad school. Every school had its differences.

"It won't be easy." said Tsunade.

"I don't plan it to be."

"So you planned this?" growled Tsunade.

Sasuke shrugged.

"Well, there's two options." Tsunade spoke. She gathered Sasuke's paperwork. "I can try to get you transferred into Otoagakure University, but it won't be easy. Especially after today."

Sasuke furrowed a brow.

"Because of this stunt, word will surely get out. And with that, it will cause bad press and I will be forced into going through with court cases and more paperwork..." Tsunade sighed. She did not need this.

Sasuke nodded. "I...see..."

Atop of Tsunade's desk was a speakerphone that connected through the school. Each and every classroom, hallway, bathroom and even janitor closets could hear when Tsunade spoke into it. She clicked the sides. "Good morning Konoha High." she spoke, and Sasuke could hear her voice echo off the walls outside her office.

* * *

"As you know there wont be no class throughout this week." Tsunade's strained voice could be heard.

Naruto cheered. "Alright Sasuke!"

Ino moaned. "As happy as I am, this cannot be an actually day. This paint is ruining my shoes!"

"Furthermore, we already have enough bad press. I do not want any of this to leave past school grounds. Any photos of videos taken of today will not be on any media. If so, you would be suspended and taken off the premises immediately."

"I see Sasuke has gotten another slap on the wrist." Tenten snickered. "Typical."

"Of course not. He has to be expelled." Sakura intervened. "At least suspended."

Students around them had been laughing and staggering out of the school, excited for not having class for a whole week. Hinata on the other hand still stood shocked and pale as ever. She could not take it to her mind that Sasuke done all of this. This was even too much for Naruto to do on his own. But Sasuke? Why?

 _'Was the sex that bad?'_ she wondered. _'Was this an excuse to not be seen with her or even see her again?'_ Hinata's thoughts wondered to the worst of the worst.

"We should get going, Hina." said Tenten.

Hinata sighed.

Tenten tilted her head. "What's wrong?"

Hinata gulped.

"Sasuke will be fine." the brown haired girl rolled her eyes. "His father will pay for him to get out just fine."

"I-IiT's not t-that..." Hinata stuttered. "I..."

"Had sex with him." Tenten finished.

Hinata widen her eyes even wider. Tenten laughed. "It was no secret."

"But-"

"I was like you once. We all were."

* * *

"Well, it seems as though you are no longer part of this school." Tsunade exhaled. She felt a headache growing soon.

Sasuke shook his head. "It was a pleasure being a part of this school."

Tsunade felt off. "What's bothering you?" she asked. Sasuke was always the one that excelled in all of his classes along side Hinata and a few other bright students. And even when he did excel, he was never this polite. Tsunade knew Sasuke since he had been a freshman of this school and all the boy did was glare and stay deadly silent.

"Nothing, Tsunade-sama. It's my time to move forward."

"And leaving Konohagakure is the only way for that?" Tsunade crossed her arms. "There are a few universities you can be apart of."

"I am aware." said Sasuke. "However, I am far too notorious in the village."

"You're an Uchiha. You'll be known everywhere."

Sasuke shrugged. "But not as much." he quipped.

 _'Ture.'_ Tsunade thought. What the hell? She could not force the teenager to stay in the village. If it was what the young man wanted, who was she to say no. A shame he had to ruin her school to do it.

"I appreciate for being thoughtful, Tsunade-sama. And the anonymity for this situation." Sasuke began to get out of his seat with a bow. Tsunade was shocked. It was as if he Uchiha became polite over night.

"Sasuke-" Tsunade called after the teenage Uchiha. His hand was on the doorknob and ready to twist to. "Be successful in whatever you decide to do."

Sasuke nodded. He planned to be. For after today, he was no longer part of Konoha High School and his business in Konoha were gone for the moment.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay guys. I have finally decided to update the story! It is pretty crappy and straight forward but here it is! Enjoy!**

 **P.S: I am planning on making another story after this. Not a sequel, but I'm definitely writing another one!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Seduction**

 **Rated M**

 **Chapter 21**

* * *

 **A/N: This story is on it's few last chapters. I hope you enjoyed Seduction. Please read on...**

 ** _Italics_ would means situations happen in the future. **

* * *

It's been weeks since Hinata has spoken to Sasuke. Not a letter, a phone call. Not even an email. She was worried. She really was. What has she done to him that she has been treated with sudden coldness. From what she knew, her and Sasuke had been left on good terms. Yeah, she did have to do the walk of shame out of his house when Sasuke had left her (thank god only the maids and servants seen her) and he has been expelled from Konohagakure High. But to suddenly disappear? This was unlike Sasuke.

As for Sasuke. He had left Konohagakure as soon as he left the school. He had grabbed his personally belongings from his own locker, then made his way to his own home to do the same. He left a great deal of things behind, but only items that he could buy again with money he inherit from his father when he turned of age and saved money he already had.

When Sasuke decided to leave the village, he had not talked to anyone but a few members of he servants he grew around (and even they did not know where the Uchiha left to). He had not spoken to his father or Itachi, but they had been blowing up the young boys phone with phone calls, messages and emails demanding to know where the young man had left to.

Tsunade herself had kept quiet about the situation and refused to tell anyone of Sasuke's whereabouts due to confidentiality. He had started Okogakure University the next day and had been settle for 3 weeks now. He often kept to himself in the small estate he had bought for cheap. (Another reason why Otogakure was a decent village to live in).

However, Sasuke wondered how his home back at Konoha had seemed when he left. His mothers must have been in tears, knowing her. His father had to be beyond annoyed at his youngest son and Itachi would stay monotone about the situation. But above all, he awaited Hinata's response. Sasuke made sure to leave the letter by the Hyuga's window seal; visible enough to be seen. He had let Hinata be in detail in where he would be.

 _'I wonder if she read it.'_ He thought. And he wondered what she thought of his current situation. _'Only time will tell.'_

But Sasuke was only a young man of 18 years. He ha his own deepest thoughts and insecurities. He thought Hinata just crumpled up the letter he has left for her in embarrassment of the way he left Konoha. Probably disgusted and would never wish to speak or be seen with him again. That, or she has not gotten the letter and the way he truly felt would be forever gone.

Sasuke hummed. He has truly become dependent on the small heiress that whenever he found himself thinking, it was about the way her eyes show in admiration and curiosity whenever she was interest is something. Or the way her lips curved in a smile when she was content or the smell of her hair when she washed it with the pure lavender shampoo (which she grows herself in her garden).

Sasuke was in deep.

* * *

 _"Wait..." Ino said, her eyes wide. "Sasuke?"_

 _Hinata nodded. She could not believe it herself._

 _Surrounding her in her own bedroom were the usual three girls - Tenten, Sakura and Ino._

 _Sakura gasped. As did Ino. "No..." said the pink haired girl._

 _Tenten shook her head, her brows tight in a snarl. "You can't." she said._

 _"I-"_

 _"You cannot." Tenten interrupted the Hyuga. "He just wants you to lose all of your friends then he'll leave you."_

 _Ino sighed. "I don't know. Sasuke looks as if he's changed."  
_

 _Sakura nodded her head in agreement. "Besides." she said while placing her finger on her chin. "Why would Sasuke ask anyways if he did not mean it? He already left the village."_

 _Tenten shook her head. This was the last thing she desired to hear from Sasuke and Hinata. Yes, her feelings for the Uchiha were long gone. However, she thought Hinata was too great for the Uchiha (even if she did go along with the dare and publicly embarrass him). Sasuke did not deserve her._

 _"What did you say, Hina?" asked Tenten._

 _Hinata flushed._

 _Ino widen her eyes._

 _Tenten gasped._

 _Sakura squealed._

 _"Oh my gosh!" All three said, only two of them being somewhat excited._

* * *

"That's insane." said Hoheto as he laid his head on Hinata's pillows. Hinata had been walking back and forth, trying to get this new information into her head.

A week ago while she had been pondering where Sasuke had went, she decided to open the window when she saw the tiny envelope with her name stamped on it. She recognized the handwriting from anywhere and had ripped it open in seconds. In the letter she read why Sasuke had left, where he was and that she was _free to join if she wished_.

"W-Why is that?" asked Hinata.

Who was she kidding. It was insane. While she had read the letter and dropped the envelope of the ground, a small silver key fell out with it. It was the key to Sasuke's estate. At the end of the letter Sasuke had wrote that if she did not wish to come, to get rid of the key.

"Because, you are basically running away with an Uchiha." Hoheto snorted. "What fairyland are you two living in."

Hinata sighed. It did feel like a fairy tale. Her and Sasuke had been enemies for years and yet, she was willing to stop what she was doing to be with him. They now how history and chemistry with one another. However, she was unsure if all of this was real. Her father would never let her leave and be with an Uchiha, not at all. But, he did not need to know...

"You're planning on leaving, aren't you?" Hoheto rolled his eyes.

Hinata nodded, still unsure.

"It's nearly December, Nata." Hoheto quipped. "He is expelled. You aren't."

"I-"

"And either way, do you think I can lie and make sure Hiashi-sama does not find out?"

It was crazy, it really was. But it was worth the shot, at least in her eyes it was.

"For the love of Kami..." Hoheto sighed. "You're serious."

Hinata stayed silent.

"Well, I cannot tell you what to do." Hoheto yawned. "But, I can say that you should talk to Sasuke as soon as possible."

Hinata groaned. "Y-You know m-my father has me on lock down."

Hoheto nodded. "True. Though, we can always go at night."

Hinata's eyes lighten up. "Really?"

"I don't see why not. Otogakure is a neighboring village. Probably take a few hours the most." Hoheto yawned again. "If you get a few things ready, you and I can go for the night and be back before morning."

Hinata felt her heart speed up. She was going to see Sasuke again.

* * *

 _Sasuke was never the one to heavily drink, but when he did he became shit faced. He was beyond embarrassed with himself. After his encounter with Hinata he could say that said encounter would be his last. Sasuke scoffed and took another swig of his Sake. Sighing, he shook his head. Of course, he would miss the Hyuga female but after tonight he knew he scared the poor girl off. **'And all she desired to do was see if I was alright.'** thought Sasuke. **'And you fucked it up.'**_

 _Taking another swig, he gulped it down in one swig. Shaking his head, he knew that at this point, it would be better if Hinata and he as acquaintances (if they can even be that. Kami, if the girl even desired to speak with him after tonight). The terrified and shocked look on her eyes and they way she sprinted out of his home told him the truth. It told Sasuke that he had frightened the young girl to the point that she did not wish to be seen._

* * *

By the end of this year, Sasuke was planning on having a business. The Uchiha Clan did have a few businesses in Otogakure, but small ones that his father found useless to care about. Fugaku had decided to sell it for a price and get 25% of the stock. Only having 5 businesses in Otogakure, his father had no intention of keeping them. Now, Sasuke was on his way of buying it. All of it.

Being in school for business was easy enough. He grew alongside his father and brother. Sasuke knew what to say and how to say it. It all came easy for him. As the sun came down, Sasuke studied on how he would become a business owner himself. Well, that and if he would see Hinata anytime soon. But thinking about businesses made him wish Hinata was besides him even more. _'You've gotten soft.'_ he thought to himself. _'I know.'_

 _Tap, tap, tap..._

Sasuke hummed.

It was nearly 1 in the morning and he had no friends, even acquaintances in the village of Otogakure. He furrowed a brow and risen from his seat on the kitchen table. He strolled to his front door where three more taps sounded.

Sasuke unlocked the slide door and slide it to the side, his eyes becoming wide with shock. He could not believe his eyes.

"Hinata." He mustered out. He stood straighter. "Come in."

Sasuke slid the door wider to allow her entrance. Behind her he seen Hoheto who was leaning on a nearby tree. "I'll wait out here." he told to Hinata who nodded in response.

Hinata made her way inside Sasuke's estate and removed her jacket. She breathed into the air and grinned.

Sasuke gulped. She was wearing a tight fitted shirt. And it has been a few weeks since...

"I see you've read the letter." Sasuke spoke.

Hinata nodded. "Can I sit?" she asked softly.

"Of course." Hinata made her way to a dining room chair. While she did, she examined the place. "I-It's nice."

Sasuke managed to smirk. "Thank you."

Sasuke was dying to know her answer to his request in the letter. But on the outside, he remained cool, quiet and patient.

"I-I managed to sneak away from the clan."

Sasuke chuckled. "Hyuga Hinata sneaking away to see me?" he teased. "Never thought I'd see the day."

Hinata giggled back. "I-I wanted to see you."

Sasuke nodded. He proceeded to take a seat across from her.

"D-Do you think w-we can be together?" asked the small girl.

Sasuke gulped once more. He could feel the doubt in her words.

"Why do you ask?"

"B-Because...my family-"

"This is not about your family Hinata." Sasuke interrupted. "It's you and I."

Hinata nodded. "But-" She stopped herself.

"But?"

"Y-You being an Uchiha...I-I being a Hyuga..."

Sasuke sighed. He knew this would be the case and he did not know how to prepare for rejection. He never had to.

"I do not give a damn what our families think." Sasuke hissed. He never felt so offended by a female in his life. "As you can see I left without a second thought."

"T-Thats the thing...I-I do not know i-if I can..."

Sasuke stared at the beauty before him. The beauty that was sure going to cause him pain in the end of this night. Sasuke shook his head and began to back away from the table. This must had been what hell was like. The tearing feeling inside of him seemed to feel like his own personal hell, clawing and scratching at him from within.

"W-What if I w-wait a year or t-two-"

"A year?" Sasuke spat. "Hinata what is holding you back now?"

Hinata flinched. In all honesty, she was unsure as to why she was afraid to be with Sasuke. She did not know the Uchiha outside of Konoha. She did not know him outside of their high school. She had not been with him more than a day at a time. But to leave a village and move in with him...was that possible?

"I-I..s-school.."

"Then I'll wait until you graduate." Sasuke shrugged without a care.

"S-Sasuke-kun, I-I..."

"For Kami's sake, Hinata!" Sasuke yelled. "What do you want from me?"

"R-Reassurance..."

Sasuke tilted his head. He felt as if he was going insane. "Re...Reassurance?" he laughed. "Reassurance Hinata? What more can you ask for?"

"I-"

"I...I love you..." Sasuke felt weird saying it for a second time. "A lot...don't you, um...feel it, as well?"

Hinata nodded. "But-"

"Okay!" Sasuke interrupted. "I gave you the key to the estate. You can decorate it the way you wish. I can wait until you graduate from Konoha High. I am in college at the time being, as well." Sasuke began to ramble. "There is enough space for the both of us. You can stay, Hinata...Marry me."

* * *

 _'What...?'_

* * *

 _'The...'_

* * *

 _'Hell...?!'_

* * *

Sasuke did not know what has gotten into him. One moment he is sitting with his own business paperwork, the next he is asking a Hyuga to marry him.

His life was complicated enough and now he made it worst. How did it come to this? How did he come from the most wanted Uchiha in Konoha to being stranded in Otogakure waiting for a Hyuga who he once despised come and...and...Marry Him?

Sasuke needed a drink and he needed one fast.

* * *

Hinata had awaken slowly, her body tingling. It took every muscle in her body to just sit up straight. It has been 3 months since she spoke to the Uchiha and honestly, she could not bring up anything to say to him. Everything that happened that night happened entirely too fast.

 _'Sasuke proposed to me..._ ' she thought.

Hinata never ran out of somewhere so fast in her life. She left a confused Hoheto behind chasing and yelling after her. As for Sasuke, she had not given him another look before she left. Which was probably a mistake, she would not know.

But what she did know that it was Sasuke who muttered two words the frightened her to the core. Marry him? Was he serious? And if so, why escape to Otogakure to get married? Why get yourself expelled from High School and leave a village behind for marriage? Hinata barely traveled out of the village, and when she did her clan were with her. While she was with Hoheto throughout the long hours of the night traveling to see the Uchiha, she was anxiously nervous. What if he no longer desired to see her or was not there to begin with.

 _'That was not the case.'_ She thought.

No, she was proposed to. And it was not as if she did not want to be married. She always dreamed of becoming someone she adored wife. However, she would never in her wildest dreams would think that Uchiha Sasuke would be the one, the first one, to propose to her. Everything of yesterday night, or should she say earlier this morning, were like a blur to her.

"Hinata-sama." came a voice outside her bedroom.

Shaking her head, Hinata blinked. "Yes?" she called.

"You have company."

Hinata furrowed her brows. Who could be her company.

As the door slid open, Hinata sighed in relief.

"Hey, Hina!" said Ino cheerily.

"H-Hey..." Hinata responded. Yes, she was relief that it was her friends and no one else,especially Hoheto. She had not gotten the chance to speak with her cousin about Sasuke despite his questions.

As Tenten, Ino and Sakura sat around the the Hyuga's room, the trio noticed that something was off. "What's wrong?" asked Tenten.

"Yeah." Sakura spoke. "You seem off."

HInata sighed. The thought of Sasuke proposing to her could not leave her mind. But could she tell her friends this without them overreacting?

"W-Well..."

"You and Sasuke did it." Ino answered, or so she thought, with a smile. "You can tell us."

Hinata nodded. "Well, yeah." she murmured.

Sakura widen her eyes.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "I already knew this."

Ino snorted. "Of course." she said. "And you didn't tell us?"

"It was not my business to tell." Tenten retorted. The brown haired girl then shrugged. "It isn't a big deal, either way."

"That isn't the point." Ino hushed her two companions with a wave of her manicured hand. "The point is that our little Hina had sex!"

Sakura squealed. And as did Ino. "How was it?"

"Well..." Hinata trailed off, feeling her cheeks warm. "It hurt...b-but it felt good after the second time."

" _Second_ time?" Ino coughed, her eyes wide.

"With _Sasuke_?" gasped Sakura.

Hinata slapped herself upon the forehead.

Tenten rolled her eyes as she listened to the encounter with Hinata and Sasuke. She could not care less who Sasuke decided to have sex with, but it hurt to know that his most recent was Hinata. That, and he left in the dramatic way she could not believe.

"It was more than twice, wasn't it?" asked Ino. Hinata did not answer. "Wow. That jerk left after our first. Faster than I've ever seen."

Sakura smirked and nodded. "I was lucky I even had a first, I suppose."

Both Yamanaka and Haruno could laugh and joke about their past with the Uchiha boy. Now, both girls could smile again without any pain coming from them. The girls had gotten over their sadness from the Uchiha boy long ago. While the dare was put into place, their sadness was placed with anger and hatred. Now, they were numb. They disliked Sasuke for what he has done but neither one of them despised the Uchiha for being who he was.

As Hinata listened to the laughter that erupted throughout the room, she began to feel sick. Even Tenten was laughing upon her own experience with the young Uchiha male! The Hyuga girl began to feel sick out of her mind and stomach. She felt as if the room was twirling - she was dizzy. The laughter gotten louder and louder in her mind and her stomach began to churn - she knew for sure she was bound to vomit any minute now.

"Sasuke proposed to me!"

* * *

Though he could not face her, Uchiha Sasuke could write to her. A day after his encounter with Hinata, he began to write the letters that would be sent out to her. The black haired boy began to feel like an old sap who wrote to his wife every moment on how he felt. He felt lovesick and emotional. Some of his letters would go on and on, while most would be thrown away in embarrassment.

 _'What did you expect?'_ his mind began to ask. _'Did you expect her to jump in joy and take the engagement.'_

 _'Yes.'_ he also though. That was his egoistic side.

He wanted - no, desired Hinata. He wished she was here with him for he would no longer be alone in the deadly silence estate he resided in. Though, it would be no fault but his own. He was the one who left his school and an entire village to get away from the drama filled area without speaking with the woman he desired. Of course she would be confused. She was eighteen and had not yet graduated from the same High school Sasuke escaped from. She was new to the outside world and the walls outside of Konohagakure itself.

She had not answered his question. _'She didn't say no.'_ Egoistic Sasuke thought.

 _'She didn't say yes either.'_

Sighing, Sasuke began to write one of the hundreds of letters he wrote for the Hyuga heiress.

 ** _Hinata,_**

 ** _All that I desire, I have._**

 ** _Money and notoriety and a estate to my own..._**

* * *

"Wait..." Ino said, her eyes wide. "Sasuke?"

Hinata nodded. She could not believe it herself.

Surrounding her in her own bedroom were the usual three girls - Tenten, Sakura and Ino.

Sakura gasped. As did Ino. "No..." said the pink haired girl.

Tenten shook her head, her brows tight in a snarl. "You can't." she said.

"I-"

"You cannot." Tenten interrupted the Hyuga. "He just wants you to lose all of your friends then he'll leave you."

Ino sighed. "I don't know. Sasuke looks as if he's changed."

Sakura nodded her head in agreement. "Besides." she said while placing her finger on her chin. "Why would Sasuke ask anyways if he did not mean it? He already left the village."

Tenten shook her head. This was the last thing she desired to hear from Sasuke and Hinata. Yes, her feelings for the Uchiha were long gone. However, she thought Hinata was too great for the Uchiha (even if she did go along with the dare and publicly embarrass him). Sasuke did not deserve her.

"What did you say, Hina?" asked Tenten.

Hinata flushed.

Ino widen her eyes.

Tenten gasped.

Sakura squealed.

"Oh my gosh!" All three said, only two of them being somewhat excited.

"You said yes!" Ino jumped with joy. She was unsure as to why, but her heart felt whole.

Hinata shook her head. "I-"

"How did he do it?" asked Sakura.

Ino nodded. "Did he get down on one knee?"

"Did he give you a ring?"

"Ooooh can we see it?"

From both Ino and Sakura's questions, Hinata felt herself become even more sick.

"Stop it you two." Tenten called. "You're making her overwhelmed."

The brown haired girl sighed and shook her head. "So, did you agree, Hina?"

Taking a deep breath, Hinata shook her head. "I was scared." she spoke softly.

Tenten released the breath she was unsure she kept in.

Ino frowned. "Well, what did you say?"

"N-Nothing..." Hinata answered, her heart aching. Sasuke probably hated her now.

"Nothing?" asked Sakura, tilting her head to the side.

"I just left." Hinata shurgged. "It happened fast and I-I could not comprehend the situation."

One minute the heiress was talking normally to the Uchiha and the next he is declaring and requesting for the both of them to be wed.

"DO you not want to be married to him?"

Hinata adverted her eyes to Tenten while she thought of Ino's question.

"Well, Hina?" Tenten stared into Hinata's pearl eyes.

"I-I...my father-"

"This is not about your father, Hinata." Tenten interrupted her.

Hinata frowned once more.

Much to Tenten's despair, she could not choose what Hinata should and should not do. No, she was not the young girls mother or father or any legal guardian. Hinata was now eighteen years old and old enough to choose whatever she desired. Tenten would not recommend anyone be with he Uchiha...however...he has changed. He could see it in the way he often stared at Hinata which shown adoration and need. (And not only in a lustful way) Tenten had to let Hinata be whoever she desired, and if marrying Sasuke was what she wanted then that is what she wished, no one could stand into her way.

"Tenten is right for once." the emerald eye girl spoke. "It's about you, Hinata."

Hinata gulped.

"Much as I hate to say it," Tenten spoke. "He has changed."

Ino nodded in agreement. "He has never looked at anyone like he does for you."

"Plus he proposed!" Sakura squealed.

* * *

 _ **Hinata,**_

 _ **Some may say that this world was built for two, no matter the sex. Though, it would be worth living**_

 _ **with someone loving you...for in a land with nothing but beasts and deities, you stayed to be an angel**_

 _ **in my eyes...**_

Sasuke was sure he was no longer himself.

Never in the eighteen years of his life had he ever wrote letters to a woman.

Hell, he never wrote letters to anyone of his family members back in Konohagakure.

He wrote to his mother twice stating that he would speak with her three times a week the most if he had the time, but has yet gotten the chance to.

But this was not his mother. This was a Hyuga woman who he despised in his youth and also publicly embarrassed him (even if it was Karin's doing).

But realizing that Hinata could be far from his grasps...he could not handle it.

Even when he loathed her, he was use to seeing her. Either it be around school with the mutual friends they shared and the classes or it be at the many meetings and dinner parties their family organized.

Sasuke groaned. _'What is wrong with me?'_

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, Seduction is almost done. The next one should be the last chapter, if not, second to last. Seduction was a very fun and interesting story to write and I do hope you guys agree! With that, I will be showing you a new story I am creating (another Sasuhina one) if you guys an interested!**


	23. Epilogue

**Seduction**

 **Chapter 22 - Epilogue**

 **Rated M**

* * *

 **A/N: Another chapter closer to an end. I hope you enjoy. Also, I will be putting a little spinet of my new Sasuhina story at the end if you're interested in reading it!**

 _ **Italics mean it's in the future tense!**_

* * *

 **Hinata,**

 **I have been judged. Judge like one of those picture books your mother would read as a child. Konohagakure was no longer where I desired to be...**

 **Though, within a land with monsters, you always stood out as an angel within the sea of madness...**

Hinata sighed as she clenched the letter she has received from Sasuke. Though he had not written his name at the end, she knew that it was the Uchiha communicating with her. This was the eleventh letter she has received in the last two months. This was the only way of communication Sasuke has given her. It was, however, her decision if she desired to call or ever write him back.

 _'What would I say?'_ she though to herself. The Hyuga heiress herself was unsure of how she would react if she ever seen the Uchiha again. Would she run away or would she face him head on?

 _'The letter's are sweet...'_ she hummed. She place the short letter in one of her dresser drawers, hidden from anyone who would enter her bedroom. The letter consisted of anything else but of Sasuke's desires to see her once more. He never spoke upon the marriage, and if he did give a hint of it, it was never forceful. He requested to see her again, but did not demand it.

Two months had past and it was now mid February. The weather was cold, but Hinata would not expect anything more from Konohagakure. She wondered if Otogakure was as cold as Konohagakure was, for she only been there once to see Sasuke and did not know it's weather like. Either so, she hoped Sasuke was safe and away from any danger or harms way.

She wondered if it was selfish of her to think of Sasuke after the way she has left him. Either way, she did care for the Uchiha and it was no longer a secret. She did not leave her care for the teenager in privacy like she would. And neither did Sasuke.

"What are you up to?"

Hinata yelped and turned.

"Hoheto..." whispered the heiress. "I didn't hear you knock."

"That's because I didn't." chuckled Hoheto, his pearl eye winking at her. "Have not spoken to you in a few days."

"I-"

"Have been avoiding me." Hoheto finished, shaking his head. "I know you have and I am not angered by it."

Sighing in relief, Hinata smiled sadly. "T-Thanks..." She turned away from her dresser to fully face him. "Do you need anything?"

"Just a talk." Hoheto shrugged. "Not here, however."

Hinata nodded in agreement. She has been the talk of her clan ever since the scandal with Uchiha Sasuke. She was lucky her father had not shunned her long ago, even when Uchiha Sasuke came bursting through the door a few months back. Yes, she was the lucky one. However, her father did keep a close eye on her and so did Neji and even Hanabi.

"We can go to Yakiniku Q." Hoheto suggested. "I am hungry."

Hinata nodded and both Hyuga's went upon their way. Their walk out of the Hyuga compound was quite, but while the gate's of said Compound shut with a creak, Hoheto furrowed his brows and spoke what was upon his mind. "Are you and the Uchiha alright?"

Hinata kept her eyes straight ahead of her. She was expecting her cousin to ask her about Sasuke. She nodded.

"You're an open book, Nata." Hoheto snickered. "I have never seen you sprint out of anywhere as fast as you did in Otogakure."

Hinata flushed. There was no hiding anything from her cousin. She sighed. "I..." Did she desire to speak on her and Sasuke's business. Yes, she did decide to tell her friends, but they were exactly that - her friends. Best friends to be exact. Hoheto was like a friend to her just as Neji was (however, Hoheto more laid back and Neji more of an protective older brother ready to attack when needed). But, Hoheto was still her cousin and would probably open his mouth on accident if she did decide to tell.

"It's nothing." Hinata murmured. "I was not ready to see him."

"Was he ugly?" joked Hoheto.

Hinata smiled. "No." she spoke, and he was not. She was glad to see Sasuke and know he kept himself smoothly. "It just was not the right time."

"And...when will be the right time?" asked Hoheto.

Hinata turned towards her cousin and furrowed her brows. "It seems as though you want me and Sasuke to be together..."

It was a joke, of course. But Hoheto shrugged. "I am no hypocrite and cannot say who you can and cannot love."

At this, Hinata beamed. She truly did enjoy Hoheto's company. "I myself am an example of that. Though, I want you to be careful. Do what you think is right."

What was right and what was wrong? Hinata looked down at her fingers, twiddling them. "I-I..."

"And I do mean it, Nata," Hoheto interrupted. "Do what your heart and minds tells you to. Do not let Neji or even Hiashi-sama direct how you wish to live your life. Live it the best you could."

Hinata was shocked. Hoheto, as they walked to catch lunch at Yakiniku Q, was giving her advice. Great advice that she has been given in a while.

 _'And he is right.'_ she thought.

This was her life. Hyuga Hinata's life. She had been living for her father for the past eighteen years, living to be the perfect daughter and even though she tried, she was not close to perfect.

And that was alright. Because neither was Neji or Hanabi or her father herself.

This past year, she had let her friends (and she adored them to the death) decide what her life would be (either if it was Sasuke or not) while she let them like a puppet. But no longer was she a puppet. And though she does not blame her family or her friends for treating her the way she has allowed them to, it was at this moment that she realized that this was her life and she could only live it how she desired.

"Thank you, Hoheto." Hinata spoke, her lips curving into a, genuine, smile.

Hoheto gasped slightly, but smile back none-of-the-less. "He, He...you're welcome, Hinata- _sama_." The Hyuga rubbed the back of his neck, slightly unsure as to how he made his cousin so content with just a few words, but he was glad.

As the two Hyuga's trailed towards their destination, not a care in the world at he time being but to get food in their stomach,that there was something else on the agenda.

Little did Hinata know, she would be expecting another guest.

* * *

 _Hinata groaned as she awoke from her slumber. Her eyes tried to adjust to the sudden beam of sunlight in her room. As she lifted her head up, her hair falling onto her shoulders while her bands fell into her eyes, she stared in confusion for a split moment._

 _Where was she?_

 _This was not her bedroom._

 _For once, her bedroom had not shown as much sunlight as this one had (for the cherry blossom tree that stood just outside her window blocking any major sunlight). That, and her curtains were almost always closed at night before she slept._

 _Once the Hyuga heiress gained her senses, she realize that this was not her room. She was not surrounded by soft white velvet sheets, but dark navy silk ones. Her head had not been resting upon fuzzy and cozy pillow cases, but silk ones that matched said sheets._

 _Hinata's breath hitched._

 _She shook her head._

 _Her eyes scanned what she could see. Dark furniture, obviously expensive. In contrary to her inexpensive ones._

 _Navy sheets - not hers._

 _Hard wooden floors that did not match the cream rug she had._

 _As she felt a movement besides her, she knew that she was not in her room._

* * *

"What a surprise."

Hinata's eyes widen.

"K-Karin?" said the heiress in utter shocked.

While she and Hoheto made their way to Yakiniku Q's, she was not expecting a guest to be waiting their for them until her cousin, upon arrival, had told her. At first, she thought it would be a friend of his or even a girl he had just met and wanted her to meet.

No, she was not expecting to lay her eyes on Uzumaki Karin.

Yes, the read headed girl had apologies for her wrong-doings in the past, and though Hinata forgave her she was not up to have lunch and chit-chat like everything had been a joke.

"W-What...?" Hinata mumbled, her eyes turning to Hoheto for an explanation.

He chuckled and shook his head. He took a knee down to the table across from Karin and nodded to her. "Karin." he spoke.

Hinata sighed. She was already here, so what the hell. She also took a knee next to her cousin. "Hel-"

"I know you don't want to be here, Hinata. You can stop being polite." Karin interrupted with a shrug.

Hinata hummed. She was not wrong. "Why am I here then?" she asked as politely as she could.

Hoheto took a sip from his water. "Well, Karin wanted to talk to you."

"I see..." Hinata did not know what else to say. What could the Uzumaki say to her that she wanted to here? She knew enough about Karin and Karin knew enough about her, as well. Karin apologized and Hinata accepted. What more was there to say?

"So if the both of you do not mind. I will be going to the rest room for at least 10 minutes." Hoheto chuckled awkwardly. "So you can talk."

"Is that neccessary?" asked Karin with an eye roll. "But do as you wish."

As Hoheto hurried off to leave, Hinata too took a sip of her own water that had been there waiting for her.

Karin eyed the Hyuga. The Uzumaki had heard rumors while she was in Uzushiogakure. The rumors about Sasuke getting himself expelled the most dramatic way possible had to be the biggest one.

"What did you wish to talk about?" asked Hinata softly. "Are you back in Konohagakure?"

"Oh Kami no." Karin giggled. "Uzushiogakure has been good to me. I will be finishing the rest of my High school year there."

Hinata smiled. Though her and Karin were not friends, hell, even acquaintances, she still desire to see her succeed and become her better self. "That's great."

Karin smiled back. "I'm truly sorry, Hinata."

Hinata furrowed a brow. "You're already apologized."

"True, but..." Karin sighed. "You did not deserve half of the things I have done just to get Sasuke back. He was never mines to begin with."

Hinata nodded. Karin had changed - she noticed. She no longer possessed the cunning look in her eyes or her sadistic smirk.

"I told Sasuke about dare." Karin admitted.

Hinata widen her eyes and coughed. "Y-You...?"

Karin nodded, feeling the guilt come to her.

"Though my anger was no longer with you, I still could not let Sasuke go knowing that nothing. I wanted to hurt him as much as he hurt me."

Hinata took a breath. "It's okay." she shrugged.

Karin watched Hinata, making sure that she was truly okay as she said.

And she was.

"You're not mad...at me?" asked the read head cautiously.

Hinata shook her head. "H-He was going to find out sooner or later." she sighed. "Better soon than having him live a lie."

It was as if both girls grew within the past few months. Karin had moved on and grown to be her modest self as she knew she could be. Hoheto and herself had kept in contact and she hoped her relationship with the Hyuga male will grown into something greater than their friendship - but she would not rush it nor would she force it. She had learned her lesson.

"Are you and Sasuke still...over?" Karin asked awkwardly, breaking the moment of silence.

Hinata shrugged. "It's complicated." she admitted. "Him being expelled and being so far..." Hinata was not going to speak upon where Sasuke was located and the proposal. She was sure that Karin had changed for the better, however, she was still Karin and Karin was not the one to keep secrets. She would surely tell Hoheto and Hoheto will tell Neji and Neji would go into a frenzy and inform her father.

 _'A mess waiting to happen.'_ Though Hinata as she shook her head.

Karin snorted. "Oh yeah, I heard about that." She lifted her glass - filled with tea - to her lips and took a sip. "Wherever he is, I hope him the best."

Hinata smiled. "As do I."

Both girls no longer spoke. There was nothing else to say.

* * *

 _"S-Sasuke-kun..." Hinata murmured, her eyes wide._

 _Said male turned towards her - his back had been facing her before - and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer._

 _Hinata's heart began to beat fast in her chest as her mind began to realize exactly where she was. She was with Sasuke, of course, in his room in Konoha. At the Uchiha Mansion._

 _"Sasuke...wake up!" Hinata yelped, her hands pushing away Sasuke's arm._

 _At the sudden force, Uchiha Sasuke opened his eyes and groaned. "Hina..."  
_

 _A cough erupted through the far side of the room._

 _Sasuke jumped, startled by the sudden sound that did not come from him or his lover._

 _Hinata, as shaken as Sasuke, jumped as well and brought the silk, navy sheets to her chest, hiding it._

 _Both pearl and obsidian eyes glanced towards the corner of the room and it was as if death would be easier to handle._

* * *

"You're wasted potential." said Uchiha Fugaku to his youngest song.

Uchiha Sasuke sighed. He knew coming back to Konohagakure was a mistake but could no longerhide his whereabouts to his family, especially his mother.

"When are you coming home, Sasuke?" asked Mikoto, her eyes shown with worry and fear.

"As I said before, mother, I am currently residing in Otogakure." Sasuke sighed. "I am enrolled in a University there."

"But... _.Konohagakure_ is your home!" Mikoto protested. "Surely you would have to come back-"

"There is nothing in Konohagakure, mother." said Sasuke sternly. "I, however, have you. I love you dearly."

Itachi snorted in the back as his younger brother spoke to their parents. "Please, little brother, enlighten our parents on the true reason why you left."

Fugaku groaned. His eyes went from his eldest son to his youngest. "What are you hiding, Sasuke?" his father demanded an explanation.

"Nothing." Sasuke hissed, glaring at his elder brother.

"Oh?" asked Itachi. He strolled towards his brother and parents. "A little birdy informed me that you left because of a certain Hyuga."

Fugaku eyes widen. "What!?" he shouted. "You left your home because of a _Hyuga_?"

Sasuke growled. This is why he was starting to regret seeing his family. "Of course not." Sasuke denied. "I no longer desire to be part of this mess! I want nothing but to start new where I am not known for being Uchiha Sasuke from the Uchiha clan but as Uchiha Sasuke."

Mikoto looked as if she was on the verge of tears while Fugaku was utterly offended.

Itachi.

Well, he was amused.

"Mother, father...I apologize." Sasuke sighed. He knew that leaving Konohagakure and returning to his new home in Otogakure while on bad terms with his parents was a burden he could not handle. "I wish to make you proud, but that is not my sole goal in my life."

"Sas-"

"And I will be returning tomorrow morning to Otogakure."Sasuke spoke, halting his mothers words. "I will be sure to write and call while I am there."

"You're talking as if you're never coming back, brother."

"I am." Sasuke replied, his eyes on Itachi. "Just not now. I will when I am ready."

* * *

 _"Hinata." said Hyuga Hiashi. "Get up."_

 _Yes, death would be kinder._

 _"F-Father...?" asked Hinata, trembling as she seen said man hovering over Sasuke's bed._

 _"Father." Sasuke spoke, as well, his eyes on his own father figure besides Hyuga Hiashi. He was sure he was a dead man._

 _Uchiha Fugaku and Hyuga Hiashi stood side by side as their eyes, mixed with approval and disgust, stared at their teenage children. Together. Naked. In bed._

 _Their clothes had been strewn around Sasuke's bedroom while their legs tangled with bed sheets._

 _"Get dressed." said Fugaku. "The both of you."_

 _"We need to talk." Hiashi spoke, hos eyes never leaving his daughters own matching eyes._

 _Fugaku turned on his heel and walked off, followed by Hiashi, slamming the door in frustration._

 _Sasuke released his breath. "Fuck." he hissed, sliding out from under his silk sheets. Quickly, he pulled on his clothes and handed a shaken Hinata hers._

 _"I-I...I..."  
_

 _Hinata could not talk. She was afraid. No, she was terrified. What did her father think of her now? Was she nothing but a whore in his eyes? A whore who slept with the enemy?_

 _"Please do not cry, Hinata." Sasuke said. "It'll be alright."  
_

 _Hinata shook her head. "H-He'll disown-"_

 _"You can stay with me." Sasuke answered eagerly. "I doubt he would disown you, but if he does then you won't need to worry."_

 _Hinata shook her head once more. "N-No...I-I...H-he'll..."_

 _"Hinata!" Sasuke quipped. "It'll be alright."_

* * *

How did she get into this mess? She was not sure herself.

Lunch with Hoheto and Karin had been successful. She and Karin had left on good terms and the Hyuga herself hoped that Karin would keep in touch with Hoheto so the both of them could become friends.

After Yakiniku Q's, Hinata had hanged with Tenten for a while until the evening and arrived at her house when she noticed a single letter on the ground outside her gates. She knew who it was, but thought it was risky for him to leave it there in plain sight.

When reading it, her nerves became worse.

Sasuke was back in the village.

And he wanted to see her tonight at the Uchiha Mansion.

At first, she was skeptical. Why had Sasuke returned to Konogagakure? Was it to visit his family or was it for her to give him an answer? Either way, she was beyond nervous to see him.

But, she did.

Obviously.

The heiress showered for an hour, her mind wandering as the burning water turned ice cold. She had washed her hair one two many times and rubbed her skin clean until it ached. She had combed her hair until it was back to it's bone straight ways She lotion her body and sprayed her favorite perfume.

She did not want to see Sasuke in any other way but this one.

And when she had seen Sasuke, it was as if she was now in Otogakure and he was making a proposal she was not sure she could refuse or accept.

Upon laying his eyes on her, Sasuke smiled. A genuine smile. Not his trademark smirk, but a soft smile.

They had talked for a few hours.

Sasuke spoke how his studies in Otogakure went and Hinata spoke about her life in Konohagakure and how boring it went back without him. Sasuke, once again, suggested that she was welcomed into his estate - even if it was for a few days to get away from Konohagakure. Hinata replied that she would consider it.

Through their talks, neither of them mentioned the proposal. Sasuke, embarrassed that he would be rejected once more and ridiculed, while Hinata felt horrible for leaving the Uchiha in wonder.

That was when Sasuke itched himself closer to her and laid his hand on hers. While the heiress flushed, Sasuke commented on how much he missed their encounters. Though Hinata stayed quiet, she as well, missed their late night encounters.

Talking let to light kissing and that soon led to make outs.

Hinata was not sure how she made it inside the Uchiha mansion and into Sasuke's room undetected, but she has successfully.

And she wished nothing more that she had not.

"Sit." said Fugaku.

Both teenagers did as they were told.

"Let me do the talking, hime." said Sasuke under his breath to her.

Hinata nodded slightly.

"Father, I can explain-"

Uchiha Fugaku slammed his fist onto his desk. "Did I say you can talk, child?!" he roared at his second born son.

Hinata jumped, her eyes wide at the sudden outburst.

Sasuke closed his mouth. He sat back into his chair and swallowed hard.

"Fugaku..." a soft voice came. As the door slid open, revealing a woman as Hinata knew as Uchiha Mikoto popped her head in.

"Mikoto, we're having a discussion." said Fugaku to his wife.

"As you may," said Mikoto, nodding. "I will like to talk to Hinata-chan."

Hinata gulped. She and Mikoto had not share many words throughout the years. And if she was as loud and frightening as her husband, Hinata wished to not speak with her at all.

Fugaku nodded. "If Hiashi allows it..." he shrugged. He had not cared for the girl.

Hiashi nodded. "Go." was all he spoke as his eyes adverted to Sasuke.

Hinata was shaken and terrified for her lover as she trailed down the hall (behind Mikoto) towards a large dinning room. As Mikoto took a knee to pour some tea, as did Hinata.

"Would you like some tea?" asked Mikoto kindly.

Hinata nodded, not wanting to be rude. As the older Uchiha poured her tea, she marveled how stunning she looked. "T-Thank you, U-Uchiha-san."

"Please," Mikoto giggled. "Call me Mikoto. I have a feeling I will be seeing you often."

Hinata nodded, flushing at her comment. She took a sip of the tea, enjoying the sweet flavor as she drank.

"You and my Sasuke are together, aren't you?" asked Mikoto suddenly.

Hinata gulped. How could she answer that? "I-I am not sure..."

Mikoto smirked. Hinata noticed that it was similar to Sasuke and Itachi's smirk when there was something on their mind.

"Well, you have been intimate with my son." spoke Mikoto. "Unless you are one of those girls he sleeps with as a quick lay."

Hinata shook her head. "N-No!" she yelped. "I-I...I like S-Sasuke-kun...I-"

"I am aware. Just teasing." Mikoto beamed. "Sasuke likes you, as well. He never brought a girl home."

Hinata felt her cheeks redden. She blamed it on the tea.

"That and he never once asked for his grandmother's ring."

Hinata's ears perked. "E-Excuse m-m-me?"

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me." Fugaku sighed.

"Excuse me, boy?" asked Hiashi.

When Hinata and his mother had left, Sasuke had been asked question after question. How long he and Hinata had a secret relationship or even if it was a relationship at all. Was Hinata the reason he left his home in Konohgakure and what were his intentions with her was the few questions they asked.

And Sasuke admitted her. His desire was to marry her.

"A Hyuga?" asked Fugaku. "Do you not know what that would do to our brand?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Honestly, father I could not care less about this "brand" we have." Sasuke replied.

"How did you develop these feelings for my daughter?" asked Hiashi. "Especially after this bet I heard about."

"Bet?" Fugaku was curious now. "What bet?"

"Father-"

"The bet was for my daughter to seduce your son."

Fugaku sighed and sat back into his chair. "Of course." he rolled his eyes. He lifted his hands in surrender. "And she won. Obviously since your desire is to marry her."

"I knew about the bet before my decision, father." Sasuke spoke up. "And I have developed feelings and she, also."

Hiashi glared.

"What are your plans, son?" asked Fugaku. "It is lucid that your mind is made on this decision."

Sasuke nodded. "It is." he spoke. His eyes turned towards Hiashi. "Hiashi-sama, I wish to marry your daughter."

* * *

Was her ears deceiving her? Did she hear correctly? Sasuke had asked his mother about a ring (that she knew he would present to her).

"It is true, Hinata-sama." Mikoto took a sip of her tea. "It seems as though you were able to make my Sasuke want to settle down."

"I don't know what to say." Hinata replied.

"I hope you would say yes." Mikoto admitted. "You are as smart as you are beautiful."

Hinata flushed and nodded her thanks.

"And I want nothing for my Sasuke to marry someone he truly admires." Mikoto answered. "But atlas, it is your decision."

Hinata frowned. She was not angered or annoyed, but in her thoughts. Now that she knew Mikoto liked her, it was easier that her relationship with Sasuke could grow. But there was still Fugaku and her own father to deal with.

"Would you like to see the ring?" asked Mikoto suddenly, bursting with joy internally.

"S-Sure." Hinata nodded.

Mikoto had grasped a circular box on her lap, as if knowing and planning on presenting the ring to Hinata before her son could.

Mikoto opened said box while Hinata widen her eyes. "I-It's beautiful." she muttered to herself as she eyed the ring inside the box.

The ring itself was luxurious. It was an oval shape with a crimson hue, a noticeable morganite ring that symbolized the Uchiha clan by it's crimson color as it's center stone. Around the ring have shinning diamonds that glistened into the lights on it's shoulders and band.

"W-Wow." Hinata was in awe. Sure, she was as wealthy as the Uchiha and had the chance to seen many fine items. But her family were more traditional and vintage than the Uchiha.

"It's only a 14 Karat. However, we can-"

"O-Only?" Hinata whimpered. "It's huge! And beautiful...!"

Mikoto laughed at Hinata's astonishment. "Why don't you try it on?"

Hinata shook her head. "I cannot-"

"Nonsense!" Mikoto interrupted. She grasped the Hyuga's hand and placed the ring on. "Doesn't it look beautiful on you?"

Hinata could not lie. The ring had look nice on her finger, and it had glistened just right to keep her eyes on it.

But was this what she wanted?

Did she want to leave her clan and become a Uchiha?

Did she want to leave the village and go to Otogakure?

What would her friends think?

Her father?

Neji or Hanabi?

 _'Do what your heart and mind tells you to do.'_ Hinata recalled Hoheto's voice in her mind.

That was right. What did she want to do?

"Hinata..."

And in an instant, it was as if everything came falling apart and reality, finally, hit her.

"S-Sasuke..." she blinked, recognizing the voice.

Sasuke heart began to beat faster as his eyes laid on his grandmothers ring on Hinata's was stunning.

"We're leaving, Hinata." came Hiashi stern voice. He decided to ignore the glistening ring on his daughter's finger.

Hinata nodded. "O-Okay...father..." Hinata pulled off the ring and placed it onto the box. She gave a faint smile to Mikoto. "Thank you, Mikoto-san."

"Hinata-" Sasuke called for her as Hiashi grasped his daughters arm and began to escort her out of the Uchiha dinning room and far away from the Uchiha Mansion as he could.

Hinata gave a small nod towards him, unable to speak. He knows when she would be able to speak with him again.

* * *

Months had past since he spoke with Hinata. His father could barely look at him after his confession in his office and his mother was overly excited and kept forcing him to speak to Hinata.

But it was as if Hinata did not want to be spoken to. She had not said a word to him as she was dragged away by her father. She had no protested or even said she would be back.

Nothing.

So Sasuke left Konohagakure and returned to his quiet estate in Otogakure. He often called his mother who always asked if he spoke to Hinata and in which he would always answer back. _"No, mother."_

His studies were increasing and so was the business he had inherited only two months after he left Konoha from his father silently. All he did daily was go to his classes at Otogakure University and manage business. Then he would proceed to go to his home that did not yet feel like a home and eat canned food or microwave food because he could not manage to cook anything for himself or was too tired to.

Often his mind would go to Hinata, draped in his silk sheets with him in Otogakure. She had finally graduated from Konohagakure High and she was smiling and happy to be with him - finally.

But no.

He knew that Konohagakure had their graduation a few days ago.

She was not coming and he was alright with that.

Well, he'd be alright soon.

As for him, he would be laying in his oversize bed by himself with everything he ever wanted besides the girl that he wanted - dreaming about what if's and what could have been.

Three knocks sounded on the door.

"Damn those kids." Sasuke hissed. Otogakure held many mischievous children who often played at his door and would run off as soon as he slid it open.

Sasuke decided not to entertain them until he heard three more knocks at his door. Furious, he slide the door open and was prepared to yell at the hellions.

"Get out - Hinata? What's wrong?"

Hyuga Hinata had been at his door step with tears in her eyes while she had bags around her. Her hair was in a disheveled pony tail while her bands brushed to the side.

"I'm s-sorry it took m-me so long, S-Sasuke-k-kun!" she cried, wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

Sasuke stood wide eyed. It was the first time he seen Hinata fully cry before him. "It's...alright."

"M-My father said I-I had to w-wait until I g-graduate if I want t-to come!" she hiccuped a few times. Hinata then started to laugh.

Sasuke furrowed his brows. He was confused. How could she laugh as if she was not just sobbing before him?

"Why...why are you laughing?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm happy!" said Hinata as she beamed.

Sasuke hummed and turned around back to his house. He have not been drinking so he was not drunk.

Sasuke coughed when he felt Hinata's arms around him. Startled, her looked down at the small girl hugging him tightly.

"I'm happy...too?" Sasuke replied. "I think."

Hinata frowned. "Huh?" she asked, removing her arms around Sasuke. "B-But...you asked me to-Oh...you changed your mind."

Hinata began to panic. She was beyond idiot.

Her father had refused contact of any kind to Sasuke. She was on lock down when she was not at school, and if she was she was accompanied by one of her many cousins at all times to make sure she did not do anything she was not suppose to.

"I'm so stupid!" she cried, her hands on her temples. She began to take her bags and walk away with whatever dignity she had left.

"No!" Sasuke called. "I do want you here." Sasuke grabbed a bag she was leaning to grab. "I've been waiting for months, Hinata. I thought you didnt want to be with me."

Hinata stared at Sasuke.

"I, um, decorated the house with some things I thought you would like." Sasuke muttered, feeling his ears get hot. "I know you like light colors and lavender so-"

Hinata laughed.

Sasuke frowned. "What's funny?"

"You're so cute, Sasuke-kun." Hinata beamed.

Sasuke hummed as Hinata came in. He was prepared to shut the door when a foot kicked it back open. "Excuse you." said Yamanaka Ino.

"What in the hell-"

"Oooh, so this is where you will be living, huh, Nata?" asked Sakura, her eyes big as she entered the home.

"It needs a woman's touch." Ino argued, rolling her eyes. "It's soooo plain!"

Sasuke turned towards Hinata, his eyes wide.

Hinata giggled. "I needed help moving."

"You better treat Hinata right, Sasuke." came another voice.

Tenten stayed behind by the door with her arms crossed. "I wouldn't want to come all the way from Konohagakure to kick your ass."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but his lips twitched. "As if you could, _Ten_."

Sasuke eyes adverted to Hinata.

Things were going his way for once.

Sure, he did not want a brunette, a blonde and a pinkette at his door, but if they were around that means Hinata would be, too. And all he wanted was Hinata for himself.

"Hinata." he called through the crowd of talking.

"H-huh? yes, Sauske-kun?"

Sasuke smirked, his eyes low.

Hinata blushed.

"I love you." he whispered to her and to her only.

* * *

 **A/N: That is it for Seduction guys! I hoped you guys enjoyed the Epilogue and are satisfied with how the way things ended with Seduction. (I honestly hope I made everything to your standards!) Like I said in my previous author note, I am in the process of writing another SasuHina fanfiction and would be giving a preview right here in the bottom.**

 **Thanks again for reading Seduction!**

* * *

 **Title:** Shades Of Cool

 **Summary:** In order to become head of her clan, Hyuga Hinata has accepted an offer by Uchiha Sasuke to become more powerful - on one condition he has not yet stated. Hinata agrees, but will Sasuke let the heiress past his shades of cool to find the warmth and compassion she knows he possesses?

* * *

"I-I wanted to train." Hinata said.

Sasuke scoffed. "Please."

Hinata frowned. "S-Sasuke-"

"How hard is it to _push_ someone away from you?" Sasuke suddenly snapped. "You are too caring, Hinata, and that is going to take the title as head away you."

Hinata stared at the ground. "Y-You're r-right."

"I'll make you a deal." Sasuke sighed. "The Wakakusa Yamayaki is coming up..." Sasuke said.

Hinata's eyes widen. The Wakakusa Yamayaki had to be one of her favorite matsuri celebrated in Konoha. "I-I..."

"If you can perform an Overwhelming Strike on me, then we will go together." Sasuke offered. "I know a place where the fireworks are best seen at."

Hinata nodded her head quickly, not thinking anything about it. Her clan had a strict rule about attending the Wakakusa Yamayaki, they thought it was unimportant to attend, but Hinata would always watch the fireworks from her bedroom window and admire how beautiful they were. This year could be different.

"You have some time to achieve it." Sasuke mentioned. "Let's eat."

* * *

"Don't die." Sasuke said bluntly, though it felt like he did not care one bit about her dying on the spot.

Hinata panted. She shook her head. _'Like he cares.'_

Sasuke had insisted they spar again. This time, Sasuke had no intention on going easy on her. Though he had not used his hands at all, or even intended to actually fight back with her, he had used his legs and his feet to trip or kick at her. Hinata had dodged some of them, but most of Sasuke's attacks had impact. Lunch through evening, it had been none stop sparring and Hinata's body was aching. She knew by tomorrow that her body would be sore and throbbing for today's training.

"You may leave now." Sasuke spoke, brushing off his pants. "You know when to arrive tomorrow."

Hinata nodded. She had to come before dawn, but even before dawn (if that makes sense). Then, she would have to run around Konoha with Lee, after that she would report back to Sasuke to complete the overwhelming strike and when she did, Sasuke would have to teach her another technique (one Hinata was not sure she could fully take). Her whole months would be full of training and dealing with Sasuke, no breaks unless it was to eat.

"Hurry up." Sasuke snapped at her. The girl was taking to long to walk.

Hinata glared at him. Sasuke felt himself smirk. "What was that?"

Hinata frowned. "W-What?"

"That look." Sasuke chuckled. "Did you try to _glare_ at me, girl?"

Hinata felt herself blush. She did try, but glaring was not her forte. She could not give anyone a simple look that wasn't a nice one, she just wasn't that person. So to say that her attempt to glare was weird had to be true.

Sasuke shook his head. "Yet, another thing we will have to accomplish." he sighed. "Now hurry up, I don't have all day to wait for you."

Hinata picked up the pace, but only felt more pain in her legs. She did not complain, however. She did not need Sasuke's belittling that it was the first day and he had been going easy on her the entire time. She desired a warm bath and some rest on her bed and nothing more.

Sasuke suddenly stopped in his tracks and turned towards the Hyuga. Hinata, her attention elsewhere, went face first into Sasuke's chest. "O-Ow..." she moaned to herself, still in his chest.

"Are you going to move?" Sasuke spoke after a while when Hinata had not moved.

Flushing bright like she always did (probably more than she has today) she removed herself from Sasuke's chest. She rubbed her forehead and glanced down at the ground. Sasuke's chest, though hard, was better than the ground her face always seemed to meet. "W-Why did y-you-"

"You're a kunoichi." Sasuke stated. "You should be alert at all times."

 _'Of course...'_ Hinata sighed. "I-I-"

"Follow me." Sasuke commanded, and quickly dashed through the tree's.

With a another sigh and a wince, Hinata dashed through the tree's as well, following Sasuke. "W-What-"

"As a kunoichi, you should be able to hide your tracks." Sasuke instructed. "I, as long with everyone else, should not sense your presence."

Hinata nodded for what felt like the hundredth time that day. Honestly, she felt like a bobble head.

"Starting today until the end of your training, you will come to me undetected. And when you leave, you will do the same." Sasuke instructed. "And when you leave, you will leave undetected, as well. You will walk, crawl, climb and be within the shadow's."

Hinata nodded again.

"Always have your byakugan activated when you are alone to see your surroundings." Sasuke watched her for a second before turning away. "Your training with continue tomorrow."

Hinata watched Sasuke sprint onto another tree branch and then another until he was gone.

Hinata exhaled. She, too, dashed from tree branch to tree branch, being as quiet and stealth-like she could be.

Day 1 of 150.

Sigh.


End file.
